The End and a New Beginning
by Tsuyu no Inochi
Summary: Miroku's fate or Sango's destiny? Is there life after Naraku or will his treachery prevail? A look at the end that begins anew.
1. Thoughts and Desires

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters, this purely for enjoyment. **

**Authors Notes:** This story has been unfolding since I started watching the series. Over time, I have made adjustments based on new episodes, closer evaluation of characters and open discussions with fellow fanfic groups, authors and website hosts.

The prologue contains each characters POV, which will explain later chapters, but is not exciting reading. However, if you can hang around for the next chapters, I'll attempt to make it worthwhile.

**SPOILER WARNING!

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Thoughts and Desires **

The air is thick with his stench, but as expected, there is no sign of Naraku. His ability to evade us at every turn is troublesome and only serves to frustrate the already hot-tempered hanyou. Recent events and basic instinct gives indication things are about to escalate. Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Kirara all sense this. Shippo is aware but keeps quiet and simply observes the others. The young kitsune is smart enough to notice the change of mood and that each are preoccupied with their own thoughts.

The group finds a clearing in the forest where they can rest and decipher the information received earlier. Inuyasha enters first; arms crossed and nose rose high, using his keen sense of smell to identify the presence of any demons in the area. Miroku and Sango, both experts in detecting evil auras, stand quietly performing their own evaluation. Kirara, on alert for the first sign of trouble, her tails twitch as if testing the air. Kagome holds Shippo in her arms and watches her friends in silence; waiting for a sign that all was safe.

Inuyasha abruptly turns and strides to the end of the clearing. Looking over his shoulder at the others, that perpetual scowl seems fiercer than usual and everyone but Kagome appears taken aback by its sudden intensity.

"What the hell are you starin' at?" he says heatedly. "Get a fire goin' or somethin', I'll be right back!" with that said, he leaps back into the forest.

Kagome watches him go with sad eyes. She is used to his brusqueness, that doesn't bother her. It is the pain and uncertainty she sees in his eyes. Inuyasha is hiding something; she has known him long enough to realize that. She only hopes he will open up and allow them to help. Kagome feels a hand on her shoulder and turns to Miroku.

* * *

Kagome's POV

Despite his jovial expression, his eyes mirrored the same sadness as mine. Miroku, normally good at concealing his feelings, is not fooling me today. He feels the same as I, although for different reasons.

"Come Kagome, let's do what Inuyasha asks," the monk says with a sympathetic smile.

I follow him to the middle of the clearing; we will set up camp here for the night. I sit Shippo down, shooing him off to play, but the young kitsune will not leave my side. Rummaging through my backpack, I think of how we came to be here…

The morning brought an unexpected visit from Kikyou, accompanied by Sango's little brother Kohaku. Their alliance is not as strange as one might think, actually I somewhat understand it, but I will never say this to Sango. Although Kikyou prefers her solitariness, she and Kohaku appear comfortable in each other's company. They came to notify us of Naraku's whereabouts and brought news that Kouga has sustained injuries during a recent battle with one of Naraku's incarnations. Kikyou has discovered the reason for Naraku's dormancy, the self-procreated hanyou has managed to absorb and combine the powers of several of the most powerful youkai in the region.

Deep down I know there is something more. Kikyou shares information that is assuredly accurate, but she is not one to give everything away at once. Enough is provided to allow you to piece things together and draw your own conclusions. I have to admit, a hold a grudging respect for Kikyou's prowess as a miko. I can understand how her cool demeanor, level-head and calculating mind have kept her alive in these feudal times of demons and spiritual auras. If not for our awkward connection to Inuyasha, I am sure I could have learned a lot from this woman.

"_Inuyasha…" _

Once this is over, what will it mean for us? With no jewel shards to pursue, there will no longer be a need for me to remain in this era. That thought offers no comfort to me; tears form and I squeeze my eyes tight, trying to hold them back. I not ready yet…I not ready to leave, I doubt I ever will. I cannot bear not being with Inuyasha. I bury my face in my hands, my body starts to shake and I am barely holding it together…

"Kagome, are you okay?"

In response to Shippo's query, I scoop him up and wrap my arms around him.

"Yes, Shippo…I'm fine," I lie.

* * *

Sango's POV

Sango observes Miroku offering comfort to Kagome. As always, so in tuned to a woman's suffering and the first to offer solace. With a small smile, she turns and picks up a bucket for water and heads to a nearby stream. Tagging along at her heels is her faithful companion, Kirara.

"Don't go too far, Sango!" yells Miroku.

Without turning around, Sango waves a response, already miles away in thought…

"_Kohaku…even with Naraku destroyed, will I really be able to save you?" _

Will he sustain life from the power of the shard, if by some miracle he can keep it? I'm not sure what fate awaits my little brother.

I have known for some time now of Kohaku's allegiance with Kikyou, but it's still hard watching them together. With Inuyasha and Kikyou deep in discussion, I notice Kohaku never leaves her side. He seems almost protective of her, hanging on to every word spoken, respect evident in his eyes. I cannot help but remember he used to look at me that way.

I feel no resentment, since Kohaku's memories have returned his love for me is obvious. I am still his "Ane-ue" and nothing…nothing will ever change that. To pursue Naraku alone is his decision, one I believe stems from the guilt of fathers death by his hands. Houshi-sama tried to explain that Kohaku might need to extract his own type of revenge. After all, we are not aware of all the awful things Kohaku has done while under Naraku's control. With houshi-sama's persistent appeals to give him time, reluctantly, I give in.

Reaching the stream, I sit down in the grass, close my eyes, and listen to the sounds of the water. Kirara jumps in my lap locating a cushiony spot burrowing deep into the folds of my yukata. Leaning back on my elbows I recall even as a child, whenever I was troubled, I had a tendency to seek out this form of nature. It is something about the constant aquatic flow I find comforting. My greater consolation, however, is Houshi-sama…my fiancé.

The proposal feels as strange now as it did when he offered for my hand. There were no passionate pleas or declarations of undying love, just a simple…

"_Will you live with me and bear my child?"_

How many times has he used that line on some other woman; how many times have I heard it? Houshi-sama is by far the worst flirt and kimono chaser, and yet…it did not keep me from falling for him and to think of refusing him never enters my mind.

Our venture to Mt. Hakurei forced me to realize the depths of my feelings for him, I knew then I wanted to spend what was left of my life with Houshi-sama. There are doubts of our future together just as there are doubts of our survival, but as long as he will have me, I will be here.

Kirara hops from my lap to my shoulder, her large eyes full of merriment, and purrs in agreement.

"All will be fine, Kirara," I say while stroking her head, "…you'll see."

* * *

Miroku's POV

Miroku in the process of building a fire looks up and watches Sango leave. More than anything, he wants to follow her, but decides against it. It is probably best to stay focused and the delightful Taijya is too much of a distraction.

Since Kikyou and Kohaku's visit, everyone is tense and Miroku senses an overwhelming premonition of doom. It bothers him more than he cares to admit. To confront and defeat Naraku means something different to each of them. To him it will end a curse of three generations and the chance to live a normal existence without the threat of impending death hanging overhead. On the other hand, it can lead to his death upon which the curse will end for good anyway.

Considered an optimistic, carefree and good-humored individual; an image I have perfected over the years. I am actually a realist; taught this early in life because of the "Kazaana", the curse that plagued my grandfather, my father and now me. As a boy, I trained to use a weapon before I possessed that weapon. I learned everything about a curse I had yet to obtain. I grew up with the reality that one day I will die by my own hand and if I choose to have a family, I will have sealed their fates as well.

A spark ignites and a small flame erupts from the pile of wood chips in the campfire. I stare into the flames thinking of my life since Sango's arrival and I look again in the direction she took a moment ago.

The dreamer in me proposed to Sango. Despite everyone's beliefs, Sango is the one woman I love and desire above any other. My flirtatious actions and infamous "child bearing" requests are only a façade. It is part of my lineage to appreciate feminine beauty, but I also recognize its weakness. One reason I have come to care so much for Sango is her strength…I love her strength. This woman has been through enough to reduce a man to nothing and yet she prevails.

The monk, Mushin, my surrogate father and mentor, predicted something like this would happen. I remember a few years ago… in a drunken stupor, after a night of womanizing and several jugs of sake, we stumble back to the temple. I struggle to support Mushins' wide girth, as he has indulged in far more spirits than I have. We end up in a ditch on the side of the road laughing like two children that just got away with doing something they shouldn't. Suddenly, Mushin goes silent; when he finally speaks, I detected a serious tone accompanying his slurs...

"_Enjoy the various treasures, my boy. They'll come a day when you'll locate that one precious piece, carry it around with you and put the box away."_

I did not understand at the time, I just took it as the ramblings of a drunken monk's word of wisdom, but now I do. I'll have to remember to thank Mushin for opening my eyes or I may have missed this opportunity. He had foreseen my meeting someone that has become the most important person in my life. Sango, to me, is that single wildflower growing in a field of exotic plants; it has a simple beauty that unknowingly draws attention and has the endurance to last more than a season. Destroying this cursed "Kazaana" takes second place to her happiness.

With the fire growing steadily, I look to the heavens close my eyes and offer a silent prayer.

"Kami, watch over us, keep us safe and give me the strength to live."

* * *

Inuyasha's POV

Inuyasha is running swiftly through the forest with no destination in mind. His thoughts are on the others back at the camp. They are not aware of Naraku's invitation, he has not told them yet, but he will on his return. Only a few days left and they have a right to know…they will have to prepare and have some say in the matter.

"_Naraku…" _

That bastard has caused so much grief to everyone around him. To rid this world of the likes of him will not be a problem for the hanyou. Ringing in his ears are Kikyou's words of caution, Naraku might have reached full demon status.

"Hmph! The hell with that!" Inuyasha snarled, "I'm takin' him down!"

Naraku's challenge is issued during Kouga's defeat some days before. Kouga, though stripped of his shards during a battle with Naraku's latest creation, is still alive. The combined efforts of both Kikyou and Kohaku were not enough to stop the assault. They had to deliver the injured wolf back to his tribe. Kouga fought every step of the way, claiming he could still put up a good fight without the shards. Ayame arrived, assessed the situation and took control. Kouga is now on the mend, and Ayame pointed Kikyou and Kohaku in our direction.

The challenge comes in the form of a summons to meet at the cave of Onigumo in five days. Once there Naraku claims he will dispose of us one at a time.

When Kikyou first informs me of this, my first thought is to keep Kagome safe. Send her home or maybe leave her with Kaede while the others and I go on, but Kikyou intercepts my thoughts…

"Kagome must be there," she states in a flat tone.

"Why?" I snap back.

"It will take all of us working together to defeat Naraku this time," she says coldly. "Since she has the powers of a miko…we will put them to use."

I have more to ask, but Kikyou has already turned away. Habits of old…I know not to pursue the issue, she makes it clear when a subject is closed. Dealing with her is like dealing with that damned Sesshomaru, you know when you are dismissed.

I continue running aimlessly trying to expel the feeling of unfairness. It's left to me to tell everyone what is going on and I have to come clean with Kagome. The others think I am confused about Kagome and Kikyou. The truth is I have known for quite awhile where my heart belongs.

I have loved Kikyou for so long and in a small way I always will. She is part of my past and one of the first humans (besides mother) to ever reach out to me. Nevertheless, I want and need to be with Kagome. The young woman from the future is a constant challenge to me; she has healed the wounds of my soul and re-opened my heart.

Our problem…she "is" from the future, a place where her family awaits her return. My time is here and now and I am not selfish enough to ask her to stay. The future seems to hold much promise for her. Kaede and I, on numerous occasions, have discussed the possibility of my crossing over to her time. Sadly, she has no clear answers. Just a bunch of crap about voids, upsetting balances and stuff I don't understand.

I finally stop running and now stand at the edge of a cliff overlooking a small village. Although the situation seems hopeless, I will not give up.

"I can't lose you, Kagome!" his words drift away in the wind.

* * *

Not too far away, two figures stand on a hillside, which has an extended view of the valley. They watch in silence as the campfire below illuminats the surrounding area.

"They appear safe, Lady Kikyou," says Kohaku in a low monotone, "…at least for tonight."

"Yes, Kohaku, but we can't become careless," she responds; eyes focused on the campsite.

They will keep watch until Inuyasha returns. Kikyou, not one fooled by Naraku's lies, considers the possibility of him trying to catch them off guard. She does not take his implication to pick them off one by one before the scheduled gathering lightly. The meeting shall take place in 5 days, but Naraku is devious and cunning, who knows what he can conjure up between now and that time. If things are as he says and he really believes himself invincible, it will take everyone pulling together. His own arrogance and conceit will be his downfall.

Kikyou and Kohaku continue their silent vigil until the familiar red haori appears. They watch as Inuyasha bounds into the camp and his friends quickly surround him.

"Ready, Kohaku?" Kikyou asks.

The young taijya takes a long lingering look at his older sibling standing close to the monk.

"_Ane-ue…"_

Kohaku turns and follows Kikyou down the hill.

Kohaku's POV

Neither of us talks much and that is fine with me. We share the same goal; to destroy Naraku.

I observe the miko from behind. She walks at a steady pace; never appears rushed or seems hurried, but is lightning quick with her bow and arrows. I have watched her closely during our few battles together. The mask of stoicism she wears makes her hard to read. Her strategy is remarkable; Kikyou can anticipate her opponent about 2 to 3 moves ahead, however, what really impresses me…her ability to adjust to any miscalculations and her patience. If she appears at a disadvantage, I will not be one to misjudge the situation.

I start thinking about our mission; I know our next step is necessary but I am apprehensive about our destination.

"You know he won't trust you," I state.

Kikyou does not break stride and I increase my steps to walk beside her; my head bent.

"Actually, I'm counting on it," she says smoothly. "Kohaku…" she suddenly stops and turns to face me. "…you shouldn't trust anyone, remember…you'll live longer."

My head snaps up at her words to find her watching me steadily. Her face is impassive as ever, but I notice a light of mischief in her eyes. I laugh aloud before cuffing my hands over my mouth, but Kikyou has already turned away.

"Come, Kohaku," she says with a lilt in her voice, "don't waste time. We have to extend the invitation to the Lord of the Western Lands.

* * *

**A/N: I would like to thank Iggy-Essence of Angst for her support, opinions and verbal sparring, you make me want to do better. **

**Please read, enjoy and review! **


	2. The Return Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. This is only a fanfic.**

**SPOILER WARNING!

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: The Return Home**

Positioned high in a tree Inuyasha watches the first rays of sunlight appear on the horizon.

_Four days left._

He looks down at the others, still asleep in the camp below. Everything is out in the open now; he recalls the discussion last night following his return…

"Well, Inuyasha…hopefully you've settled down enough to tell us what's really going on." Miroku approached as he entered the clearing.

"We know there's more than what you originally told us!" Kagome moved forward with Sango close behind. The taijya said nothing; she simply waited for an explanation.

Inuyasha felt suffocated with them surrounding him all at once. He reacted as a cat backed into a corner. "Get the hell off my back, would ya!' he spat, "I just got here and already you're comin' at me!"

"Just tell us, idiot!" Shippo piped in.

Inuyasha heard him but the kitsune was nowhere around. The hanyou started sniffing for Shippo's scent; it was coming from behind the monk.

"Why you little…," Inuyasha began to roll his sleeves and headed in that direction.

"Osuwari!" Kagome's voiced sliced through the air in response to Shippo's shriek.

Smiling, Miroku leaned over and addressed Inuyasha's form planted face first in the dirt. "We'll be over by the fire when you're ready to talk."

They handled the news well; they did not bombard him with questions or ask for further clarification. Inuyasha was relieved; he was not in the mood for an open discussion anyhow. Nothing voiced, each went to their respective sleeping areas with an appropriate "good night".

Miroku is already awake but feigns sleep until he hears Inuyasha leave the camp. The monk needs some time to himself to meditate and regroup. He calls to Kirara to watch over the women, looks over to Sango's sleeping form, picks up his shakujou and leaves.

Kagome and Sango awake to a camp minus the men and a fully transformed Kirara. The girls are unusually quiet while packing up the supplies. Kagome finally breaks the silence…

"What do you think of all this, Sango?"

"I don't know," she replies. "With Naraku's reappearance, things are happening quite fast."

Kagome seems to consider this then tentatively asks, "Do you feel we can trust Kikyou?"

Before Sango can respond, out of the corner of her eye, she catches a glimpse of Inuyasha approaching.

"Hmph! Don't mind me," he snorts, "go ahead and answer Sango."

"To be honest, Inuyasha," she stands to face him. Everyone knows how sensitive he is about Kikyou, therefore, Sango choses her next words carefully. "It's Kohaku I trust."

Miroku arrives, as they are ready to leave. He pulls Inuyasha to the side and announces he has decided to go home for a day or two to visit Mushin.

"I'll accompany you as far as the next village then I will contact Hachi to transport me to the temple from there."

"It's not a good time to split up right now, Inuyasha says, "What the hell are you thinking, monk?"

"I just need some time to visit home," says Miroku, "surely you won't deny me that."

Inuyasha understands…a little. Miroku may be a wanderer, but there is still a place for him. He recalls the one occasion Miroku returned to the temple where he grew up, it was when he thought Mushin was dying.

"All right!" Inuyasha responds gruffly. "Just make sure your butt is back here to help me kick Naraku's!" He claps Miroku on the back.

"Kirara and I will take you, houshi-sama," Sango approaches, "I'm leaving for home as well."

"What the hell!" screeches Inuyasha.

* * *

Kikyou rests under a tree, eyes closed seemingly relaxed. Her bow and arrow close by her side near her outstretched legs. Kohaku, on the other side, also appears to be resting. One knee bent, supporting his arm. He isn't as calm as the miko, actually he is wondering when the roles were reversed. The hunter had become the hunted.

"Kikyou-sama?" he questions.

"I know," is her only response.

Kohaku let out a long sigh. A moment passes and he tries again.

"How long?"

"Since before sunrise."

"Oh!"

He does not understand Kikyou's reason for delaying; let's just deliver the message and go. Truthfully, Kohaku is a little edgy. His memory restored, he recalls his first encounter with Sesshomaru and vows to make it his last.

"Do you think he knows we're looking for him?"

Kikyou, eyes still closed, gives an exasperated sigh. "If his hearing is as sharp as his brothers'…he does now."

Kikyou rises slowly, leaving her weapon on the ground. Kohaku looks up in surprise. He does not understand until he feels the presence of the taijyoukai. With his chain-sickle tucked behind him, Kohaku stands also.

Sesshomaru steps out in the open and stands across from Kikyou. Her gaze starts from his feet move up over his robes, decorative obi, armored breastplate and his flowing mane of silver hair; impassive mahogany orbs meets a golden condescending glare.

"Why do you seek 'this' Sesshomaru?"

* * *

Gliding through the air on Kirara's back, Sango and I see Mushin's temple from here. Other than comments about the scenery, we have talked little since we left the others this morning.

Sango can probably feel my eyes assessing and attempting to memorize her every feature. I watch her ponytail flicker in the wind and welcome the feel of it brush across my face. I observe her toned thighs as she uses them to navigate Kirara. I watch the hair at her temples caress her face and the flapping motion of the obi tied around her curvaceous waist. What I would not give to have my hands follow the path my eyes just did.

"What's all the sighing for?" Sango questions and looks at me over her shoulder.

"Eh! Oh, it's nothing" I hold my hands up in mock surrender. She says nothing but fixes me with one of her death glares.

We start our descent to the temple, flying over the large crater that is fathers' grave.

"Is this the reason for your sudden return home, houshi-sama?"

"Yes," I answer wistfully, "After talking with Inuyasha, I felt a need to come."

"Me too." Sango says and looks in the direction of the Taijya village.

Kirara lands and I dismount; suddenly that overwhelming sense of fear strikes me again. I experienced this sensation yesterday; less intense, but it's still here.

"Sango?" I place my hand on her thigh. "Why don't you stay here with me?"

She looks down from her position on Kirara's back and frowns, and then she looks at my hand.

"No thanks," she says stiffly.

"Come on, I didn't mean it that way!" I sounded a bit harsh but I remove my hand.

I am not thinking hentai thoughts, not this time, I just want her to be safe and I express this to her. I learned long ago to trust my instincts; these feelings I interpret as a forewarning.

"As you well know…I can take care of myself, houshi-sama," she replies. "Besides, I have Kirara with me." The cat youkai turns her head and emits a low growl in recognition.

"That's not the point…as you well know," I mimic her. "I understand what you need to do and I won't detain you. I simply thought I could go with you after leaving here."

I touch her hand that is absently stroking Kirara's fur. "I'm concerned about you, Sango. We've come too far," I say with some urgency.

A rosy blush spreads across her cheeks, she looks at me and then at our hands touching. Suddenly it occurs to me what Sango is thinking. I am getting better at reading this beautiful but troubled woman…my woman.

I give her one of my most sensuous smiles and move in close, invading her space. The blush deepens as I gaze deep in her eyes and say sincerely…

"Do what you have to do, Sango, but I need you back here before nightfall. I can't have my intended getting lost."

I raise her hand to my lips and lightly graze her knuckles. "Come back to me, Sango," I whisper, "We both have promises to fulfill."

* * *

Back at the 'Bone-Eaters Well', Inuyasha is pacing back and forth, muttering under his breath. Kagome sits perched on the side of the well with Shippo on her shoulder. They arrive about mid-day, sit and chat with Kaede informing her of recent happenings. Afterwards, Kagome announces she is leaving for home. Now she and Shippo are a captive audience to Inuyasha's rantings.

"Miroku's gotta go home, Sango's gotta go home; they seemed to have caught the 'I'm goin' home' bug from you Kagome."

He steps in front of her and presses on…

"I'll betcha that's not what Miroku's doin', probably off philanderin' somewhere!"

"Inuyasha…" Kagome attempts to interrupt his flow.

"And Sango…she didn't even answer me, she just stared like I had grown two heads or somethin'!"

That's it! Kagome leaps off the well. "Calm down Inuyasha. You're getting all worked up over nothing."

"Yeah…for nothing," Shippo repeats.

"Look here you…" Inuyasha starts.

Shippo takes off in a run with Inuyasha in hot pursuit. Kagome crosses her arms and frowns.

"Don't make me say it!" Kagome says calmly…too calm.

Inuyasha stops and looks over at Kagome; she is serious. He forgets about Shippo for the moment and heads back in her direction.

Kagome now feeling she has things under control, sits back on the well and extends her hand. "Come here, Inuyasha."

He walks over, stands in front of her and she takes hold of his hands. "No one is going to desert you, all of us will return to finish this," she says softly.

"Hmph! Like I care," he responds, lacking conviction.

Kagome is not going to argue with him; she knows being alone is an issue for him; he also knows that she knows. They continue to hold hands and explore each other's fingers.

"I'll be back later, I just want to have a bath, restock supplies and food; you know you want more Ramen," she teases him. "I also want to check on mom, grandpa and Souta."

He surprises her by leaning his forehead against hers and he inhales. "Why do ya' worry about a bath so much but you always smell so good?"

Kagome's pulse rate increases. She slides off the well, into his arms and wordlessly they hold each other. "Inuyasha…I should go now," she pulls back.

"Yeah, I got things to do too!" the gruffness returns. She gives him a bright smile before disappearing down the well.

Standing a distance away, a smiling Kaede with Shippo watch the two. The kitsune ran into her after Inuyasha chased him.

"Too bad he's not that nice all the time," says Shippo and hops on Kaede's shoulder. Laughing heartily they both walk back to the village.

* * *

Sango kneels at the graves of her father and fallen comrades. She offers her prayers and lays flowers. Not long ago, the Taijya village was filled with the families of promising young demon-slayers. They were happy a people who appreciated the simple pleasures life offered. They were not of the noble class, but their respectability and the proficiency of their work placed them in high regards.

As she places flowers on her fathers grave memories come flooding back…

"_No Sango…you must unsheathe your katana in one fluid motion…your stance is not balanced…Sango, how many times have I told you…"_

He was a diligent but loving father, held in high esteem throughout the taijya community and a successful leader. Sango, at the age of six, was thrilled when her father announced the start of her training. At that time, she wasn't concerned about carrying on a family tradition; it meant she spent more time with father.

Her mother was not a skilled fighter, although not defenseless, but had a passion for dancing. She was not daring enough for the Kabuki stage and her style was too unrefined for the Noh Theater. When she met Sango's father she willingly gave it up for another passion, becoming a wife and mother.

When her mother was happy, she would hum and sway to the music in her head. She would take Sango by the hand and lead her through the intricate steps. Beautiful as it was Sango chose the rigid training of the taijya's. Blessed with her mothers grace and her fathers' skill she quickly became one of the best slayers in the village.

Walking back to the main house where she grew up, Sango lingers through each room filled with vivid memories of her childhood. The vision dulls as she reaches the room that belonged to her parents. One memory in particular comes to mind, the night Kohaku was born…

_It seemed like hours that a young Sango had waited…waited for the birth of the new addition to their family. First, it was months and now hours. Her mothers' labor started early that morning, and the women of the village arrived to assist in the birth. It was now evening and they were still enclosed in that room. Her father, banned several times already, finally decided to go outside. _

_It was dusk when I heard a muffled cry and the wails of my newborn sibling. Father brushed past me and I followed, both passing through the doorway at the same time. The sight was unforgettable…there was blood; so much the bed seemed saturated with it. I looked to my mother and was shocked. I had never seen her so…so disheveled. Coming home straight from the fields after work, I had never seen her look this way._

_I ran to her, falling to my knees beside her bed. "Haha-ue, are you all right?" Her outstretched arm prevented me coming closer. One of the women walked over to me carrying the bundle that was my new baby brother. "Come little Sango, let's get to know this little guy and let your mother rest." _

_I looked to my mother again, something felt wrong. This was supposedly a joyous moment but no one appeared happy. I looked to my father for answers but he remained in the doorway as if frozen to that spot. _

"_Yes, Sango," my mother whispered with a strained smile, "…go get acquainted with your brother. His name is Kohaku." I was hesitant, so she spoke again, "Please, dear," she beseeched my father. He placed an arm around my shoulders, turned me around and the woman deposited Kohaku into my arms. My father walked me to the door, placed a kiss on my forehead then shut me out. _

_As I stood there trying to hush Kohaku's cries I realized I was crying too. It was the last time I saw my mother alive._

Sango slides the shoji, closing out those memories.

* * *

Miroku sits in the temple across from Mushin and Hachi. Mushin, finally able to get his hands on some sake, is a happy man. The unexpected arrival of his young ward had interrupted the normal course of his day.

Morning purification and sake, clean the temple and sake, a trip to the village and sake, afternoon prayer and more sake…well, it was a good routine.

Miroku arrived while Mushin was out performing a legitimate exorcism. The old monk returned to find the younger man sifting through the scrolls in the storeroom.

"Welcome home, my boy!" Mushin says with feeling. "It's been awhile."

"It's good to be home." Miroku responds with equal fervor.

There is no need to ask if he is staying. Mushin can see Miroku still wears the kekko and rosary beads that contain the 'Kazaana'. This young man's quest is not over yet.

Miroku explains he is searching for the scrolls written by his father and grandfather. Since they both battled Naraku, he hopes their writing will reveal a weakness or at least give a clue to defeat him.

"Once I locate the scrolls, I'll need to review them," says Miroku searching the shelves. "I tried this once before, but didn't find anything. Maybe I overlooked something."

"Waste of time if you ask me," states Mushin retrieving a box from a corner.

"Oh…and why is that?" Miroku sounds irritated.

As the young monk turns for an explanation, Mushin places a small chest in his arms. The chest bears the temple seal and no other decoration.

"Your father and grandfathers scrolls are kept here," his round face scrunches in a smile that makes his eyes appear smaller. "I thought you might need them again."

Miroku stares in awe at his mentor, the older monk never ceases to amaze him. He has maintained an immaculate temple, he not only raised a foster son, but had also preserved that boys' legacy and is held in high regard among his peers. All this accomplished yet he barely remains sober.

"I'll leave you to your work, son." Mushin heads out the door.

Pride swells in Miroku's chest. This man has always been there for him and helped him through the most difficult times in his life.

"We can go through these scrolls together, Mushin," he invites, in hopes of spending more time with the older man.

"You're on your own," Mushin says looking over at his young ward. Besides the 'Kazaana', Miroku is holding the last link to his biological family in his arms. "I've got things to do." Miraculously, a jug of sake appears from nowhere, with a smirk Mushin shuffles out the door.

After an afternoon going over the scrolls, Miroku has to admit, they are in perfect condition, in chronological order and very legible. However, he cannot find anything to aid in Naraku's defeat. The only thing noteworthy…Naraku seems to be a creature of habit. Miroku's dealings with him appear almost identical to his father and grandfathers. Exhausted from reading he decides to join Mushin.

During dinner, they discuss every topic save one. Miroku knows Mushin is waiting for the right moment to bring up the topic of Sango. Hachi's arrival, the young monk thinks, will deter that conversation, however…

"I find it hard to believe you left Sango behind," the tanuki says with a snicker, "or…did she give you permission to leave?" This is the opening for several teasing remarks about Sango's temper and his fidelity (or lack of).

Through the laughter Miroku notices the time; it is almost sunset. Sango should be here by now. He regrets letting her go on alone, if anything happens to her…no, he refuses to think that way. Walking over to the shoji, he slides it open and looks at the already darkening sky.

"_Sango, where are you?" _

Hachi and Mushin come from behind and look at the sky. The older man clamps a hand down on Miroku's shoulders, sensing his worry, "Follow your instincts, son," he advises. Miroku turns to his friends and sees the concern on their faces. He grabs his shakujou.

"Hachi?"

"There's no need to ask, master Miroku" the tanuki says already transforming. "Let's go!"

* * *

**Authors Notes: **I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews, constructive criticism and assistance. I considered everything and produced this chapter; I hope it's better than the last. At some point I will go back and rewrite chapter one. 


	3. Heat of the Moment

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha; it is the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi. This is only a fanfic.**

**Spoiler Warning and Lime Contents**

**Chapter 3: Heat of the Moment

* * *

**

Kikyou and Sesshomaru face each other; Kohaku stands off to the side warily observing them. The miko has yet to answer the taijyoukais' question and it appears he does not intend to repeat his request. They just stand there quietly assessing each other.

I have no clue what Kikyou is thinking, with all her spiritual powers combined, she is no match for Sesshomaru. She must have considered this as well since she finally decides to respond.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she gives a slight bow in greeting.

He does not return the gesture, just continues to look at her with his haughty glower. Kikyou, unfazed, calmly continues.

"We have come with a message."

"A message delivered by Naraku's mindless, soulless, resurrections?" His gaze sweeps from Kikyou to include me. "You smell of soil and cadaver," he says wrinkling his nose in disgust. "The one you serve is a coward. I, Sesshomaru, plan to deal directly with him; whenever the fool stops running."

If his remarks offend Kikyou, she gives no indication. With another deep bow she says, "Such are the contents of this message, but…as you wish."

Kikyou bends to retrieve her weapon from the ground and a nod to me indicates we are leaving.

I am confused. We have traveled all this way for nothing and what about the message. Naraku specifically requested Sesshomaru's presence along with the others. So…what happens now?

Kikyou passes me heading back in the direction from which we came. Her gait unwavering, she walks proudly, head held high without a backwards glance. There is nothing left to do but accompany her. I fall in step, walking slightly behind. We are about to enter the forest when Sesshomaru speaks.

"Halt!"

His command, like a whip, crackles through the air. I, stop immediately, Kikyou however, does not. She continues walking as if she doesn't hear.

I hear a hissing sound from behind. I make to turn, quickly removing the chain sickle from my sash. Before I can complete the maneuver, I see Sesshomaru sail past heading in Kikyou's direction. It happens so fast, I don't have time to issue a warning.

Kikyou has anticipated, as well as instigated, Sesshomaru's reaction. She stands with her bow drawn tight; a purifying arrow ready to fire and pointed directly at the taijyoukais' chest. Within range and inches from his breastplate, he is too close to miss.

"I'm only the messenger and hardly worthy of your assault," Kikyou states emotionlessly. Sesshomaru, with narrowed eyes, looks down on the miko. She meets his stare unflinchingly and her hands remained steady on her bow.

"Stupid woman."

In a blur, Sesshomaru sidesteps the point of Kikyou's arrow and with a single swipe of his clawed hand, disarms her. Kikyou steps back and out of reach. I am already moving, chain sickle in hand. I jump between them pushing Kikyou behind me.

Sesshomaru is slowly advancing on us, flexing his claws. I inch back trying to keep a distance. Then abruptly, the taijyoukai stops moving and a flash of some emotion registers on his face. Not knowing what to expect, I plant my feet firmly preparing to strike.

Suddenly, a small figure burst through the bushes. Rin, pulls up short when she sees me. A big grins spreads across her face and she runs towards me.

"Kohaku!"

* * *

Sango stands in the courtyard of the Taijya village. It will take a lot of work to rebuild her home…their home. She is trying to stay positive, for both she and Kohaku to return together will be a dream come true. She also wants to bring that perverted houshi with her too; just thinking of their parting earlier has her blushing.

Other than asking her to bear ten or twenty children when he proposed, they have yet to make any other plans. She will be happy if he chose to live here, but if not…she will follow her husband and return every chance she gets.

A slight breeze ripples through the courtyard; Sango arches her back, arms overhead allowing the wind to caress her skin. She has changed from her slayers uniform to a simple hadagi, a lounging gown that belonged to her mother.

The fabric of the hadagi is extremely light with a semi-translucent texture. On her mother the dress reached her ankles, as Sango is taller, it comes just below her knees. She wears it without the traditional obi tied at the waist for better movement. Two slits up the side of each hem allows room for her long strides as it had once accommodated her mothers' dance. The young taijya is not aware how this simple garment compliments her figure. She is wearing it only for comfort.

Pulling the ribbon from her hair, the breeze catches the strands and they float behind her. The ribbon snatched from her fingers; she watches as it floats away twisting and dipping in the wind. Sango notices the sun is about to set; suddenly she remembers her promise to houshi-sama to return to the temple before nightfall. If only she had more time.

Kirara rounds the corner, waking from a long deserved nap and joins her mistress in the courtyard.

"Perfect timing, Kirara," Sango looks beyond the yard, now she can take the opportunity to visit that one special place. "Hurry, Kirara!" Sango breaks into a run. "Houshi-sama won't mind if we're a little late!"

With Kohaku in mind, she sprints through the front gate with Kirara hot on her heels.

* * *

Kagome arrives back in her era late afternoon with her deflated backpack hanging from one shoulder. She enters the kitchen and sees her mother preparing dinner. Without announcing her arrival, she walks in and throws her arms around her mothers' waist.

Mrs. Higarashi looks down at her daughter in surprise and immediately returns the embrace. It feels good to have her home, it has been almost a week now since her last return. She finally pulls back taking in her daughters features.

"Goodness child," her mother says, cupping Kagome's face in her hands. "You look terrible!"

"Mom!"

"Well…maybe not terrible," she says in an appeasing manner. "Have you been getting any rest?"

Kagome leans against the counter inhaling the aromas coming from the cooking pots. She takes her time answering. Never having lied to her mother there is no need to start now.

"Not really," Kagome says with a sigh. "Things are a little hectic right now."

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"Well…maybe later," Kagome says evasively and quickly changes the subject. "Where's Souta?"

Mrs. Higarashi watches her daughter leave the room. Things are more than hectic if Kagome is looking for Souta. She stands in the doorway observing her offspring. Souta and Kagome are involved in an animated conversation, or maybe an argument. As soon as she hears the exchange…"Brat" from Kagome and sees Souta stick out his tongue, she knows things are back to normal. Smiling to herself, she returns to the kitchen to finish dinner.

* * *

"Stop being so mule-headed, Inuyasha!" Kaede follows him out of the hut. "What purpose will it serve to go there now? It will be dark soon."

"Oh, shut up, ya old…," Inuyasha stops the insult. "All I'm gonna do is look around," he says in the way of an apology.

"This is foolish," Kaede persist. "Wait until the others return."

The hanyous' body is set in rigid lines, exuding stubbornness. The older miko knows he will not heed her words but, she appeals to him once more.

"Kagome will not be pleased."

"Aha!" Inuyasha turns and pokes a finger at Kaede. "I thought you might try that!"

"Whatever do you mean?" The older woman looks somewhere past Inuyasha's shoulder, attempting to look innocent.

"Don't try that look with me, obaasan!"

She has pleaded, rationalized and threatened; nothing has worked. Why is he so determined to go that cave alone? Since Kagome had informed her of Naraku's plan, Kaede can't help but wonder why he chose that place.

The cave of Onigumo…the place where it all started. Kaede gives herself a shake, preferring not to relive those moments just yet. Her main concern right now is to keep Inuyasha from doing something he may regret later.

"What shall I tell Kagome when she returns tonight?"

"Keh!" Inuyasha glances at Keade with a smug grin. "She ain't comin' back tonight!"

"What?" Kaede looks up in surprise. "But, I heard her say…," she leaves the rest unsaid while picking non-existence threads from her hakama . She does not want Inuyasha to know she witnessed to their private moment at the well. Finally able to meet his eyes, she finds him watching her with his arms crossed, one eyebrow raised and an annoyed expression.

"Ya know, you're gettin' as bad as Shippo," he says with a sigh.

"Inuyasha…," Kaede starts.

"Kagome won't be back tonight because she's worn out," he explains while sounding tired himself. "She'll get home, eat her mothers' great cookin', avoid her grandpas' questions, battle with her brother, spend some time with her mom and then she'll fall asleep." Inuyasha pauses for a moment, and then continues. "She'll come back in the morning with food, supplies and an apology."

He does not sound upset about, thinks Kaede. He just stands there with head bowed and arms falling to his sides, Kaede sees an opening and acts quickly.

"You should eat and rest as well, Inuyasha," the miko states, using her best maternal voice. "The cave will be there in the morning, you can go before Kagome returns."

"Don't say nothin' to Kagome, ya got that!"

"I promise," Kaede says sincerely. She does not want him to go at all, at least not until they are all together. She will just have to be satisfied with detaining him tonight. Inuyasha walks slowly past Kaede and back into the hut.

* * *

Miroku and Hachi arrive at the Taijya village. There is no sign of Sango or Kirara. The monk and the tanuki search every house, shed and storeroom.

"Are you sure she was coming here, Miroku-sama?"

"She is here, Hachi," Miroku states, he crouches observing an object on the ground. He picks up the ribbon from Sango's hair. "The question now…where did she go?"

"I'll check the outskirts of the village." Hachi transforms and floats up and over the walls. Miroku notices Kirara's paw imprints on the ground and begins to follow them.

The monk outwardly appears calm but his insides are churning. That feeling of dread is rising to the surface and it is taking everything he has to force it away. If he allows his fear to take control, he can't think clearly. Gripping his shakujou, Miroku takes deep calming breaths to release the tension. He surveys the array buildings in the courtyard; what he sees next knocks the breath from his lungs.

Sango's Hiraikotsu is propped against the doorframe of the main house. She would never leave it like this; she takes such great care of her weapon. Panic sets in and Miroku takes another calming breath. He focuses again on Kirara's prints; they appear to lead to the front gate and out of the village. Following them, a distance down the dirt road the tracks turn off into a wooded area. With no tracks and the sun going down, Miroku has to rely purely on his instincts.

"_Please be safe, Sango"

* * *

_

Surrounded by a field of lilies, this place holds special memories for Sango. She remembers her little brother thrusting a bunch of lilies to her wearing that silly smile she adores so much. No one had ever given her flowers before. Her brothers' loving gesture, this field, her home, and the memories of her parents all wash over her in pleasurable waves. Melodious laughter erupts from her and she finds herself humming the same tune her mothers used to. Like her mother, Sango's body starts to sway and repeat the steps learned long ago. The young taijya feels happier…happier than she has felt in a long time.

* * *

Miroku, moving swiftly, prays he is heading in the right direction when the sound of laughter catches his attention.

"_Sango!"_

There have only been a few occasions where I've heard it, but it's unforgettable. Sango's laughter…relieved to hear her voice, I'm also curious as to what has incited that response. I approach the opening of a large field and I notice an enlarged Kirara sitting off to the side. The youkai cat is motionless and appears focused on something in the field. I know she is aware of my presence although she doesn't acknowledge me.

I walk to Kirara's side and put my hand on her head, lightly scratching behind her ears. She turns in my direction, her large eyes appear dreamy and she nuzzles my hand before focusing back on the field. It is obvious she is watching her mistress; however, nothing prepares me for what I see next.

In the middle of a field of flowers is Sango, she is elevated by a small incline, as if on stage. I watch, trancelike, as she twirls and spins. Her arms and legs are constantly moving in graceful fluid motions. Her hair is loose and flowing; with each spin, it seems to wrap around her torso and uncoil as she rotates back in the other direction. More laughter echoes across the fields.

I begin slowly moving forward, taking my time. I have no desire to startle her out of this joyous dance. The last rays of the sun casts a glow on Sango's dancing form that projects an ethereal radiance. I want my fill of seeing her this way; this is how she should be. My imaginings can never do justice to what I behold right now.

I'm so close to her now I can touch her if I just extend my hand. Kirara makes a sound that is somewhat of a sigh and Sango stops in the midst of a turn.

"Kirara?"

She turns to find me watching her. "Oh…it's…you're here," she looks around noticing the day is gone. "I'm sorry, houshi-sama. I did not realize the ti…"

Before she can finish, I take my finger and trace the line of her jaw then I tilt her face up to mine. I savor this moment, her eyes sparkle with life, her cheeks are flushed by something other than fighting. She mistakes my silence.

"Houshi-sama, is everything alright?" Sango steps closer to me.

My only response is to slide my hands into her hair running my fingers through the silky strands. I lean in and place a chaste kiss on the top of her head. She smells just like the lilies that surround her. I move the weight of her hair over to one shoulder leaving the other bare. My hand traces a path from her neck to her shoulders, my thumb caressing her throat and I feel her shiver.

Sango can't move, shocked at the monks' actions. This is not his usual groping but a succession of cherished caresses. She stands in the circle of his arms unsure of what to do. His hands create havoc wherever he touches. She feels her body arching into his, her head rolls back allowing him better access.

Miroku is drowning in the scent and feel of her. Exposing the curves of her throat, he takes the offering. Planting small kisses to the crook of her neck he moves upwards then gently nips the delicate lobe of an ear. Sango inhales sharply and presses closer.

Through the heavy fog of desire, Miroku realizes Sango has not protested to his explorations nor has a slap occurred...yet. His hands skim her shoulders, down her back and come to rest lightly on her hips. The monk is inwardly restraining himself; however, the urge mixed with the fear experienced earlier is strong. This might be the last time…

With a moan, Miroku's hands glide to Sango's bottom and cup the firm, yet sinuous flesh, pulling her to him.

Sango, who has been enjoying the new and pleasant sensations, eyes open wide in surprise as she makes contact with the monks' body. She grabs on to his forearms to maintain her balance. Firmly pressed together Miroku's arousal is evident. Receptor to his transmitting heat, her untried body although heightened with fevered passion is fearful of the unknown. Sango draws back.

"Houshi-sama?"

Sweeping from her cheeks, his lips blindly seeks and captures hers. Intense passion flares out of control. Sango follows Miroku's lead; her mouth opens tentatively to participate in a duel of tongues. She can taste his need and responds with equal fervor. Reason and logic cease to exist.

Miroku is the first to pull away; Sango's eyes are half closed her lips slightly parted. Her rapid breathing draws my attention to her chest where the thin fabric of her hadagi exposes her arousal.

"Lovely attire, Sango," I whisper lowering my head to claim her lips once again.

"T-thank you," she stutters shyly, pushing up on her toes to meet me halfway. "It belonged to my mother."

Everything stopped, my world crashed; her words are like a douse of water to my fire.

This is her home, where her parents' graves lie not far away. Sango deserves better than an initial bedding on the ground no matter how beautiful the setting. I feel almost ashamed; to continue is a sign of disrespect to the parents that raised such a wonderful young woman. She deserves to learn the art of love from her husband. Yes,…I have made the offer, but there is chance I won't be able to honor my promise.

My hands drop to my side and reluctantly I back away from Sango. I keep my eyes focused on the ground; I cannot look at her right now, I don't want to see the hurt I've caused.

"Why?" Sango's voice shakes.

"Sango…," I begin with a sigh, "…I don't think you need the burden of…"

Retribution is swift and Kami she is fast. The impact of her slap sends me back a few paces and has my ears ringing. Regaining my balance, I finally look up. Her body is stiff and her hands are tight fists at her side. Her hair shields her eyes and face from my sight.

"Who-who the hell are you to tell me what I need?" she shouts before brushing past me and running towards the village.

How long I stand there with her sobs echoing in my ears, I do not know. It is not my intention to hurt her; I am trying to do what is right. I just hope in time she will understand.

I retrieve my shakujou and notice Kirara has reduced and sits waiting for me. I cautiously stretch out my hand, unsure of the cats' reaction to her mistress hasty retreat. She meows and hops to my hand and then my shoulder, she snuggles in the curve of my neck. I lightly tickle under her chin and listen as she purrs.

"Thanks, Kirara." We turn and walk slowly towards the village.

* * *

**Authors Notes:** Thanks for the reviews everyone and the ones who read just for the heck of it. Hard chapter for me to write (duh!) and it's also my first attempt at some fluff. Thanks to the following site managers for available information: hagakureproductions, wikepedia and animeotaku. And last…Thanks Ruby, your encouragement is awesome. 


	4. Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does. This is only a fanfic to read and enjoy.**

**Authors Notes: **I have noticed some authors are posting their review responses on their bio page. I think it is a good idea, so please check there for a response.

This chapter is my attempt at writing action. Please read and review!

**SPOILER WARNING!

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Aftermath**

Shroud in darkness and encased in the bowels of a dank cocoon, a metamorphosis occurs. The remains of discarded body parts litter the ground; the fate of the insignificant youkai deemed unworthy of a goal to achieve the ultimate form.

The cocoon, suspended from the top of an enclosure, pulsates and spurts forth a toxic secretion. Oozing from the walls and covering the ground, this substance produces a foul stench.

As footsteps approach, a fissure appears in the body of the cocoon. A bulge forms, pressing outward, its contents writhing and twisting to escape its confines. Finally, a shape protrudes from the jagged opening. Gelatinous globs drip from Naraku's asymmetrical shaped head and fall at Kanna's feet.

"This interruption better be worthwhile, Kanna," Naraku hisses. "I thought it clear; I am not to be disturbed."

"I have come to inform you, Kikyou and Kohaku have finally made contact with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru," the pale creation speaks in an inaudible whisper.

Splendid!" Naraku looks to the girl expectantly. "What's this…no mirror to view their progress?"

Kanna looks down at her empty hands, and then holds them out; her palms up. It appears she just realizes she is without her mirror. Looking back at her creator, she utters a simple…"No."

"Useless underling!"

The hideous face is more distorted by the frown marring his features. Observing the waif, he believes her insipid mind free of independent thought, unlike her late sister, Kagura.

"Leave me, Kanna," he dismisses her. "Don't bother me again, until it is time." Naraku slinks back into his grisly abode, in a few days his synthesis will be complete.

Kanna's apparition like form turns and walks out of the musty lair. Naraku cannot have known that her leaving the mirror behind is deliberate.

* * *

Rin's constant chatter fills the clearing, firing rapid questions to both Kikyou and Kohaku. Sesshomaru and Jaken stand to the side and neither looks pleased by the turn of events. Finally, having heard enough, the taijyoukai walks and stands over Kikyou who is conversing with Rin. The little girl stops talking immediately. Shesshomaru never says a word; he spares a glance to the miko then walks into the forest.

"You should follow him," Rin says simply.

Kikyou looks from the girl then in the direction of Sesshomaru's retreating form.

"How do you know that, Rin?" Kikyou asks puzzled. "He has made no request."

Before Rin can respond Jaken comes to stand in their midst. "You impertinent wench! You will do well to do as the master asks."

It is on the tip of her tongue to repeat he has made no request, however, Kikyou sighs and gets up. Kohaku moves to go with her but she bids him to stay and talk with Rin.

Sesshomaru clearly hearing the exchange is not pleased that it took Rin and Jaken to have the miko succumb. Once Kikyou catches up to him he opens with a verbal attack.

"You are Inuyasha's wench?" Coming from him, it sounded more of a statement than a question.

"I…am neither a wench nor do I belong to anyone," the miko says pointedly.

Sesshomaru says nothing; he just continues to stare. His presence is unnerving but Kikyou maintains her stoicism.

Rin's animated talk and delightful laughter sadly reminds the priestess of Sayo. The little girl who resides in the first village she stayed following her resurrection. Forcing back the memory of that traumatic departure, she turns to Sesshomaru.

"Might I be allowed to deliver this message now, Sesshomaru-sama?" Kikyou says with a hint of sarcasm.

Startlingly, he only nods for her to proceed. She begins by informing him of Naraku's summons, then of the meeting with Inuyasha and goes as far as to give her partial opinion of the circumstances.

As Kikyou speaks, various theories run through Sesshomaru's mind. This miko, she is the one that sealed his brother. Naraku eliminated her, only to have her revive and pursue him relentlessly. Then why is she the acting messenger to Naraku's requests.

There is no pretense in her words; the deliverance is neither coy nor hesitant. For all her straightforwardness, the taijyoukai can sense she is withholding something, but her speech reveals nothing.

Sesshomaru maintains eye contact with the miko the entire time she is speaking. Her eyes are just as empty and emotionless as her body. A high-pitched laugh interrupts Kikyou's flow of words, she resumes talking but her eyes stray in the direction of Rin and Kohaku. As if by magic, a light enters her mahogany orbs and warmth radiates from them. Sesshomaru observes the transformation with narrowed eyes.

Unknowingly, Kikyou sheds the mask of indifference; in its place is an expression the taijyoukai can only interpret as longing. With the miko focused on the children, he takes the opportunity to assess the rest of her person.

The obsidian tresses framing her face enhance Kikyou's features. Her large mahogany eyes are exceptional, once readable. Face free of the rogues used by humans and demons alike, she is a striking human indeed for one so unadorned. What he finds intriguing is her regal bearing; one would assume her born of nobility. That and the fact she is a major annoyance to Naraku is an asset.

Once Kikyou is finished speaking; she returns her attention to Sesshomaru unaware the detached image she portrays is ruined.

"Having fulfilled my obligation, I will take leave of you now," she states turning away.

"You feel an obligation…to Naraku?"

Kikyou stops but does not turn around, after a long pause she responds.

"An obligation…yes, to Naraku…no."

They continue walking to the others awaiting them. Kohaku rises on the taijyoukai and mikos' arrival.

"Kohaku…" begins Kikyou.

"You will both remain here tonight!" Sesshomaru interrupts.

Five pairs of eyes widen in shock, Au-un included. They all respond in unison.

"That's impossible!" this from Kikyou.

"I don't think…," Kohaku starts.

"Ah!" Rin exclaims, clapping gleefully.

Jake, rendered speechless, knowing Sesshomaru's detestation of humans. Only Rin is the exception.

"These humans will provide Rin with entertainment," is his only explanation. "I have business to attend."

"As have I," Kikyou states, eyes gleaming. "You will not …"

"Please, Kikyou-sama," Rin's small voice intercedes. "I have ever so many questions to ask."

The miko glances down at the little girls upturned face and concedes to the pleading look in her eyes. "Hai, Rin," Kikyou says with a slight smile, "I'll stay tonight."

With a glance to Kohaku for confirmation, she then notices Sesshomaru exchange words with the demon toad, Jaken. Kikyou walks over to them, having read the situation the taijyoukai has created.

"He won't be there," the miko states calmly; she receives a piercing glare. "Your intentions are obvious."

"No more obvious than your defying acts earlier spurred to test my abilities." Sesshomaru turns away from her widening eyes, the only indication of her surprise. He walks away enveloped in the mikos' soft throaty chuckle.

* * *

Standing over her daughters sleeping form, Mrs. Higarashi wonders of Kagome's experiences in the feudal era. There are nights when she stays up late sensing her daughter exposed to danger, yet she always returns unharmed. Mrs. Higarashi knows this is assuredly due to Inuyasha's presence.

On first meeting the half-demon, Mrs. Higarashi thought him to be loud, bossy, rude and utterly selfish. He definitely had issues. It did not matter that he had the cutest dog-ears. The first time Inuyasha appeared at their home, he barged in demanding Kagome return with him. Mrs. Higarashi had concerns until she saw that Kagome was unafraid and could hold her own with the hanyou.

Each time they enter the well and return, there is a new aspect to their relationship. It has grown and ripened into, what an observant mother can only describe as love. Whether Kagome and Inuyasha admit it or not, they have feelings for each other. It is because of those feelings that Mrs. Higarashi allows Kagome to continue her visits to his time. She is confident Inuyasha will ensure her daughters' safety.

Sliding the covers up and over Kagome, Mrs. Higarashi drops a kiss on her daughter's brow before leaving the room. She heads back to the kitchen and once again, prepares the much-utilized backpack for the next mission to the feudal era.

* * *

The moon is high when Kirara and I reach the Taijya village. It seems Sango and Hachi have shared a meal and she has left some food aside for me. I am happy to know she does not plan to starve me.

I locate Sango in the main house where she sits polishing her Hiraikotsu. As I approach, they are numerous explanations or excuses I can give, but none seems appropriate.

"Hachi told me I would find you here," I say in greeting.

No answer…she continues working. I watch while she applies slow, languid strokes to her weapon and I give a shudder. Just thinking, if things were different, I could be enjoying the pleasure of her touch right now.

"Sango, please…," I end there.

I am not sure myself what I am asking. The last thing I want is to alienate her. Sango does not realize how much I have come to depend on her presence. I need her…I need her as one needs air to breath and water to survive.

"Listen…," I appeal to her silence, "...we need to talk."

"No, houshi-sama - there is no need," she responds quietly.

"Don't do this, Sango," I plead, "I want you to understand."

"I do…I do understand," she says solemnly. "More than you know."

That comment makes me uncomfortable. Her words are an indication of withdrawal. I don't know how to stop this, I don't know if I should try. My hesitation must act as confirmation to Sango.

"Good-night, houshi-sama," she says standing. "I guess we leave early tomorrow?"

Usually good with words, unfortunately, they all abandon me now. I can only nod in acquiescence as she turns to leave. I watch her go with a heavy heart.

"_How did it come to this? Kami, what have I done?"

* * *

_

Closing the shoji behind me, I lean on it and close my eyes. It takes everything I have to retreat from houshi-sama. Although, I told him I understand… I do not, not really.

I flop down on the futon and reach for my comb. Pulling it through my hair, it reminds me of Miroku's fingers.

"_Miroku"_

It is all right to say his given name in my mind. It is not easy for me, unlike the others, to adjust to calling him Miroku. I address him by his title, and I will probably continue to do so. Conversely, houshi-sama and Miroku are the same, but in my mind, they each serve a different purpose.

Houshi-sama is my scholar – the intellectual. He is the one who comforts me, the one who gives me faith. His words are encouraging and I can always depend on him. He has pulled me from the ashes of despair and has saved my life numerous times. He is my lifeline, he stimulates my mind; he stimulates my heart.

Miroku is my passion – the hentai. He is the charmer, the persistent seducer. I am acutely aware of my femininity around him; I blossom under his intense gaze. He does not need to say a word, but I feel beautiful. He stimulates my body; he stimulates my soul.

Houshi-sama is the realty, Miroku, my fantasy. Therefore, when I say houshi-sama it is with the greatest respect, admiration and is my sweetest endearment.

Getting up, I begin to disrobe, preparing for sleep. As the material slides from my shoulders, I vividly recall Miroku's caresses earlier and a slight moan escapes me. I will admit I derive pleasure from his occasional gropes even though I strike him. What occurred between us today is my biggest fear.

I have often wondered if I gave into my passion, if I allowed Miroku what he sought so persistently, what would be the outcome. Would I become one of his many conquests? Will I join the long list of women who have enjoyed his company? Was his proposal born of pity? Poor Sango… she has lost so much, she has no family….

I wrap my arms around myself as these thoughts run rampant. I do not want to believe these things, but his rejection has left its mark. I am afraid to allow him an explanation because I am afraid of his answer.

One thing I know for sure…if he were to walk in right now and gave indication to continue where we left off in the field. I would not hesitate and to hell with the consequences.

* * *

Moving through the high grass, Inuyasha arrives at the mouth of Onigumo's cave. Damn, it takes forever for Kaede to go to sleep. With only a small bit of guilt on his conscious, he ventures inside.

The cave looks the same as last time. The spot where Onigumo lay, before the demons consumed his body, is still free of grass. Miroku says none will grow because of the strong demonic aura left behind. I continue past this spot, I can only think how that vermin, Onigumo, repaid Kikyou's kindness by taking her life.

Although the cave is dark, Inuyasha can see quite well, not to mention his other senses. Utilizing each, Inuyasha concludes Naraku is not here and nor has he been.

Retracing his steps, Inuyasha is leaving, when out the corner of his eye he detects movement. Before he can grip the hilt of the Tetsaiga, a long vine-like tentacle whips out of the darkness wrapping itself around the hanyou's wrist. He makes an attempt with his free hand to grasp his sword; a duplicate vine capturing the other wrist again foils this.

The vines tighten around Inuyasha's wrists the more he struggles. The tentacles lift him high in the air and slam him, head first, into the top of the cave. Head spinning and amid the falling debris, Inuyasha gets a view of the demon controlling the tentacles.

There is not much of a body, but the demon has a huge mouth displaying several rows of teeth. It appears flattened to the wall of the cave with six identical tentacles protruding out.

Pulled towards the mouth of the demon, Inuyasha resumes his struggles. The vines have tightened to the point of drawing blood. Another vine shoots forth piercing the hanyou's thigh.

This is not good, not only is he trapped, but injured as well; he cannot reach the Tetsaiga nor use his 'Blades of Blood'. He is now looking at those rows of teeth up close.

Out of nowhere, a blur of light and the tentacles start dropping. The ones holding Inuyasha release him; he drops to the ground and rolls to avoid a falling vine. The ends of the severed tentacles seem to sizzle as if cauterized.

Looking up, Inuyasha watches as the demon starts to shrivel up and slides to the floor of the cave. Sesshomaru calmly retracts his poisoned claws and turns to Inuyasha.

"So…you remain unscathed," Sesshomaru smirks, "I assure you that was not my intention, little brother."

"Just what the hell is that supposed ta' mean?" Inuyasha shouts.

"You should be thanking me, imbecile."

"I'm not sure what…," begins Inuyasha.

"I will thank you, Sesshomaru-sama," a voice says.

"_Myouga" _

The flea vassal appears on the tip of Inuyasha's nose, executing a bow.

"Well, well…Myouga," says the hanyou, "what the hell are you doin' here?"

Looking over at this brother, he disregards his timely, if unwelcome arrival and shouts. "And…what the hell are you doin' here?"

Sesshomaru declines a response, so Myouga speaks.

"It's too early, my lords," the flea addresses them both. "Naraku will not be here until the appointed time. So both your attempts to confront him beforehand are futile."

"How do you know about it, Myouga?" Inuyasha inquires. "I jus' found out myself."

"Master Inuyasha…," he responds with his chest puffed out, "…I'll have you know, I am well informed and…"

"Who told ya'?" Inuyasha cuts him off.

"Oh…, the two who travel with the wolf demon, Kouga," Myouga admits. "I'm sorry master Inuyasha," the flea continues, "I am only trying to catch up to the priestess Lady Kikyou. Currently she knows more than anyone."

Inuyasha and Myouga both look up in time to see Sesshomaru leave.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who indulged. Sorry for the delay, as usual Sango held up everything. She is my favorite character, but her feelings and emotions are hard to write down. 


	5. Monk Mediation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. This is only a fanfic.**

**Authors Notes: **Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed, responses are posted on my bio. For some reason, Sango's part was easier this time around. Miroku's part gave me quite a bit of trouble though. I know what I wanted to say, but did not project it very well.

FYI: Imootosan means little sister and when I refer to Sango as 'one precious piece', you can refer to chapter one for an explanation. Read and enjoy!

**Spoiler Warning!

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Monk Mediation **

_Feet first, I drop into the abyss. Plunging into darkness, I am not afraid. Instantly, small fragments of light surround me, resembling a star lit sky on a celestial horizon._

_Virtual air rushes up to greet me, my body slicing through during the quick descent. I spread my limbs as if I am free falling; formed winds tug at my clothes. Rapid changes in atmosphere cause my ears to pop as I surrender to the void._

_Halfway through, imagined fingers jerk me upwards; I hover for a second before continuing at a slower velocity. I feel weighted, as if a force from above compels me down. I sense, rather than see, my approach to the bottom. For a brief moment, I levitate, before my feet touch the solid earth of the 'Bone Eaters' Well'. _

Hoisting the backpack up, I then use my feet to push my upper body out and over the side of the well. Swinging my legs over, I sit briefly on the edge to catch my breath. Traveling between eras is strange and exhilarating. No matter how many times I make this journey, its method is still a mystery.

I look around the dense area; it is early, the air is crisp and the grass moist from the morning dew.

"_3 days to go"_

I heave the backpack over my shoulder and head to Kaede's village. Striding along, I think of what to say to Inuyasha. Actually, I am a little surprised he did not come after me. For him to show up, rush, and berate me is his usual style. After a hot bath last night, the bed looked so inviting, I just could not resist.

"Kagome!" Shippo jumps out of nowhere. "You're back!"

"Shippo!" I laugh as the little kitsune hops in my arms. "Have you been behaving yourself?"

"I have, but not Inuyasha."

"Oh, yeah," pursing my lips, I continue unperturbed. "What has he done now?"

I can see him now, harassing poor Shippo and Kaede in my absence. The kitsune's next words take me by surprise, although I should have expected this.

"He went to Onigumo's cave last night, all by himself!" Shippo confesses.

"What!"

"He got injured too," the fox demon emphasizes, "and he… whoa!"

"Hold on Shippo!" I make a mad dash to the village and to Inuyasha's side.

* * *

"How long have they been like this, Hachi?" Mushin inquires.

The tanuki looks distressed. Watching Master Miroku and Lady Sango, one would never think them engaged.

Leaving the Taijiya village, Hachi is Miroku's mode of transportation and Sango rides Kirara alone. There is no conversation between them, or anyone else for that matter. Sango keeps her eyes averted or straight ahead, Miroku keeps his closed and appears in constant meditation.

"Since last night, Mushin-sama," Hachi answers, "they have not spoken two words to each other.

"Hm!" Deep in thought, Mushin gets up in search of Miroku.

He heads in the direction of the storerooms where Miroku has been most of the morning. Shown a room on arrival, Lady Sango has yet to come out.

Standing in the entrance Mushin watches Miroku. He has no idea what transpired between the young couple, but he refuses to allow his ward to lose this chance at happiness. It did not matter if lasted a day; the young monk deserved it.

Living a hopeless existence since birth, the young man has grasped only moments of superficial pleasures throughout his life. Mushin has contributed to these moments on more than one occasion. Now Miroku has friends, not brief acquaintances and a woman he cares for deeply.

"You have been here all morning, son," hearing Mushin enter, Miroku looks up from reading.

"Well… yes, I did not finish reviewing the scrolls and we don't have much time left," the younger monk replies.

"I just don't want you to forget about Sango. You two should be spending time together; maybe show her around the temple." Mushin suggests.

"No fear of that, Mushin-sama. I can no more forget about Sango than I can forget to breath," Miroku looks sullen, but attempts a smile.

"I'm glad to hear that, however, I'm sure a certain young lady will love to hear it also."

"No!" Miroku says vehemently, "Not yet!"

Taken aback by this unusual display of emotion, Mushin awaits the remaining explanation he knows will follow.

"Maybe in three days I'll tell her… if I survive."

Mushin cannot believe what he is hearing. He will not adhere to the lack of confidence in the young monk's voice.

"Well… what if you're not with us in three days?" Mushin counters. "I think this young woman has a right to know what your feelings are."

"Sango knows… " before Miroku can finish the older monk interrupts.

"Does she?" Mushin inquires. "Does she know 'why' you sacrifice your life countless times to save hers? Does she know 'why' you feel pain and guilt when words of comfort are all you can offer? Does she know 'why' her vengeance has become your cause?"

Miroku did not respond to these questions, nor did Mushin expect him to. His asking is devised to make the young monk think.

"Despite your reputation with women and your occasional indulgences;" Mushin persists, "does she know 'why' you have practiced restraint regarding her?"

A slight blush appears on Miroku's cheeks and he hurriedly turns his back. He is not quick enough… Mushin comprehends its meaning. It is as he suspected, Miroku has found his 'one precious piece' in Sango. Realizing this he changes tactic.

"You are fortunate to have chosen such a strong woman."

"I won't do it, Mushin-sama," Miroku shakes his head. "I won't subject her to my death just because I feel she can handle it! If we manage to save Kohaku, Sango can go on with her life… without me. She has been through enough; I will not oppress her further! I won't repeat my father's mistakes!"

"You-are-not-your-father!"

Mushin slams his fist on the table, knocking the scrolls to the floor. Miroku looks up in surprise. The older monk is visibly fighting for control, his body stiff and unyielding. Mushin's eyes close, remembering Miroku's father.

"Unfortunately, I have the privilege of knowing both your parents well; I am sorry that you do not remember them as I do. He and your mother lived, loved and they both loved you. Where is the mistake in that, Miroku?"

"You have managed to surpass your father's endeavors in pursuit of ending the Kazaana's curse. Your mother, although beautiful and kind, is not Sango. So how do you compare? Your mother knew of the curse and its implications to their future. She chose to be with your father, she chose to bear his child. Your father allowed her those choices and they were happy, if just for a while. But, that's more than I can say for you!"

"You are deliberately denying Sango access to your true feelings," Mushin continues. "No offense, son, but for someone of your intellect… that is quite a stupid move."

Miroku just stands there, taking the assault of words with his head lowered. Finally, he addresses his mentor.

"No disrespect, Mushin-sama," he says with a deep bow, "It's easy for you to say, you're not the one marrying Sango."

"From the look of things, my boy," Mushin states in a parting shot, "neither will you."

* * *

Kikyou and Kohaku leave the youkai's camp early. Rin is still asleep, having stayed up late dominating their conversation. That one is full of inquisitive energy, an intelligent child. Kikyou still bears the semblance of a smile thinking of the little girl.

"You enjoyed your time with Rin, did you not?" Kohaku asks, noticing her expression.

"Yes… yes I did," the miko replaces the stoic mask.

"You have a soft spot for children eh, Kikyou-sama," the taijiya teases.

Kikyou looks over at Kohaku, the corner of her mouth tilts slightly.

"I think Rin has a soft spot for you, Kohaku," the miko teases back. Covering her mouth to smother her husky laugh, she recalls Kohaku could barely move an inch before the young girl would sidle up next to him.

The slight catch in his voice is what gives way he knows what she is implying. Having to conceal his thoughts and emotions from Naraku for so long, Kohaku has developed his own brand of stoicism.

"Yeah… she is a little chatty thing, like an annoying imootosan; I wonder if I bothered Anu-ue that much when I was that age?" Kohaku says tapping his chin.

Rendered speechless, Kikyou can only look at her travel companion and shake her head.

The two approach a crossroads and as planned, its time they separate. They each have a job to do and agree to meet up later.

Kikyou grabs Kohaku by the shoulders and turns him to face her. "Watch yourself," she cautions. "Don't let your guard down."

Kohaku winces slightly and Kikyou notices the tight hold she has on the boy. She releases him, looking embarrassed.

"Hurry back," she snaps, attempting to put things back in perspective. "We have much to do and little time."

Walking away, she does not see Kohaku's knowing smile and his lips move in a silent, "Take care."

* * *

Unbeknownst to the other occupants of the temple, Sango and Kirara have fled the confines of their room long ago. Although she enjoys her privacy, seclusion is not to her liking.

The temple grounds are beautiful and well maintained. The taijiya and her youkai companion have taken an unguided tour. One of the highlights for her is the waterfall; it is an exquisite addition to an already beautiful temple. The last few occasions, there was no opportunity to enjoy the view. With Kirara frolicking about, she can now take the time and pay homage to Houshi-sama's father.

Kneeling in the center of the large crater, Sango lays flowers and presses her palms together in prayer. This is where Mushin finds her.

The monk stands back, not approaching until she folds her hands in her lap.

"Sango-chan," Mushin greets and takes a seat beside her. "You have led this old man on a merry chase; I have looked all over for you."

"I'm sorry, Mushin-sama," her brown eyes widening. "I didn't mean… "

No… no, it's all right child." The monk waves away her explanation. "I am hoping you can convince Miroku to take a break, he has been pouring over those scrolls for hours now."

"I don't want to disturb him," Sango says softly.

They were both silent, each caught up in their own thoughts. Mushin wonders how to reach out to this young woman. Sango, not much a conversationalist, wonders how to ask the monk a few questions. Speaking simultaneously, they both opt for the direct approach.

"What were…?" Sango starts.

"Do you…?" Mushin begins.

"Oh! You first." They both say in unison.

Sango starts to laugh, a soft dulcet sound and Mushin looks at her in wonder. This persona… this is what Miroku fights so hard to reveal. It is almost like looking at a different woman. Eyes sparkling and cheeks flushed, Sango is truly lovely. Shaking his head to clear it, Mushin continues.

"You begin Sango-chan."

"Um… what were Houshi-sama's parents like?"

With a smile, Mushin takes a deep breath and launches into the tale of Miroku's lineage. He reveals the history of the 'Kazaana' and its affect on the family. He explains how Miroku, his father and grandfather, vowed to live each day as if it were the last. Miroku's grandmother only produced an heir to continue the pursuit to end the curse. However, Miroku's mother loved his father, but was the first of the two to pass away following her sons birth.

"Miroku's father was a different man after that," Mushin states. "He felt cheated of his already short-lived happiness. He focused entirely on pursuing Naraku, until the 'Kazaana' claimed him."

Sango is silent during the narrative and seems pensive afterwards.

"Now, young lady, it's my turn to ask a question." Mushin interrupts her thoughts.

"Oh… well, all right."

"Do you love Miroku, Sango-chan?"

The taijiya did not respond; she sits perfectly still, eyes focused elsewhere. With every second that goes by Mushin loses hope.

"Hai," she speaks softly, "I love him with all that I am."

Mushin releases a breath he is not aware of holding. He waits a moment, allowing Sango time to accept to her admission.

"Please, don't tell him Mushin-sama," whispers Sango.

"I believe that's for you to do, my dear," the monk answers.

"What if… what if he doesn't feel the same? I won't accept his pity!"

Mushin turns to Sango, looks her in the eye, his face serious.

"I want you to reflect on every encounter, every conversation and every moment spent with Miroku," he pauses for effect, "think hard and then see how you feel."

He stands and looks down at her, his jovial expression back in place.

"Miroku informs me, you were one the best demon slayers in your village." Mushin continues and Sango looks puzzled. "So… I assume fighting is a natural part of your existence." Sango gives an affirmative nod before he goes on, "I am told you fight to avenge your father and comrades. You fight to reclaim your brother from Naraku's clutches. Through your travels, you fight to protect others. Is that not so?"

"Hai, Mushin-sama," Sango says passionately, "and I won't stop; it's what I live for!"

"Then also fight to be happy," the monk says strongly, "no matter how brief or elusive it may seem. You have fought at Miroku's side; you might consider fighting and living 'for' him."

* * *

Sesshomaru arrives back to an empty camp, with the exception of Jaken. Rin has gone in search of food under the protection of Au-un. The taiyoukai approaches Jaken, who is trembling under his fierce gaze. The demon toad falls to his knees and lunges into an explanation.

"My apologies, Sesshomaru-sama, b-but the miko and the boy have left already," he stutters. "I was unable to prevent them leaving as you instructed."

Truthfully, he was asleep when Kikyou and Kohaku left, but he is not about to admit that.

Sesshomaru previously knows of everything going on. He knows Rin is at a stream close by, attempting to catch her breakfast. He knows the miko and the boy have managed to elude his vassal; only a hint of their scent lingers in the air. He also knows Jaken is lying, but he will deal with that later.

"_Damned priestess! How dare she withhold information! " _

Appearing indifferent, Sesshomaru is unaware his eyes reflect animosity when crossed. Jaken, however, knows that look well and is fortunate he is not to be the recipient of Sesshomaru's wrath.

"We're leaving Jaken," the taiyoukai announces.

The demon toad hastens to do his masters bidding, his relief obvious that Sesshomaru has other things on his mind. As he calls to Rin, he thinks…

"_That priestess is a goner once Sesshomaru catches up with her."

* * *

_

To be continued…


	6. Temple of Discord

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters of that anime. This is only a fanfic.

**Authors Notes: **My mother used to tell me I had a bad habit of injecting humor where it does not belong. I think this chapter proves her right. Thanks to all who read and reviewed. I apologize for the delay. For review responses, check my bio.

**Note: **_thoughts are in italics_

**Spoiler Warning!

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Temple of Discord **

Emerging from the darkness, she steps into the morning light. Her position at the caves opening gives an illustrious view of the valley below. Such beauty, however, is wasted on Kanna. Her dull eyes scan the cliffs in search of someone.

As she stood on the rocky ledge, Kanna's thoughts were of Naraku. He gave birth to her to do his bidding; he created her to cater to his fiendish whims. He was a despicable liar, a diabolical manipulator, a vile concoction of parasitic pestilence. From the moment her opaque eyes opened to his, Kanna knew and accepted this. Of all the minions Naraku produced, she remained the most serviceable, that is… until Kagura.

They were sisters, in spite of their differences, spawned of the same evil.

Kagura – the fiery tempest. Just as passionate to obtain her freedom as her hatred for Naraku. She did not heed Kanna's warning and the result… her demise.

Kanna – the impassive servant. Her objective is to carry out Naraku's plans effectively. She is, after all, the one he entrusted with Onigumo's heart. Therefore, her betrayal will come as a surprise, if ever revealed.

To Kanna, betrayal is not just a word formed in her mind, but one to execute. No emotion spurs this act, her ghostly form has no need of revenge; feels no sense of loss. If she is able to grasp this concept, it is brief, as her psyche will not allow her to dwell on sentiment. She is a nonaggressive demon of obsequious status; to follow orders is her simple purpose.

Kanna is unaware her mind has stimulated a defense mechanism. Her brain sends signals to the temporal lobe to override any command considered a threat to her person. This function serves as a method of self-preservation or internal protection. In actuality, Kanna is now following her own mind and it will not allow her to endanger herself.

These episodes have been frequent since the incident with Kagura, as if her death triggered an alert that Kanna may be next. The young demoness is oblivious to the inner conflict within her as she responds to altered orders, it is the reason she is here now. Gazing into her mirror, it reflects the arrival of the innocent participant.

Kohaku moves with graceful stealth through the trees, keeping to the upper branches to camouflage himself. Kanna has expected his arrival, but he will be surprised to see her. Who is better equipped than the taijiya to seek and gather information? It is one of the reasons Naraku used him; the boy is skilled, clever and performs with the utmost undetectable accuracy.

Once again, commands transmit themselves to Kanna and she slowly makes her way down the cliff side. She is to intercept her former teammate and offer unforeseen assistance. The irony; Naraku's creation now aids in his destruction.

* * *

"Ow!" Inuyasha shouts, "What the hell kinda' healin' is this?"

Kagome says nothing; she proceeds to clean and change the bandage on his thigh. Opening a can of antiseptic, she sprays it onto the wound.

"Yeow!" Inuyasha jumps about ten feet in the air. "Ya' tryin' to kill me," he yells. "What is that crap?"

On her knees, Kagome sets back on her heels and glares at him. She is a little rough; her remedy from the future is ineffective and unnecessary, but he deserves to suffer. Inuyasha's injuries are minor and with his rapid healing ability, he will fully recover within hours. After straightening the leg of his hakama, Inuyasha stands, crosses his arms and faces Kagome.

"Ya' got somethin' to say - jus' say it!"

Looking up at him with a mutinous expression, Kagome stays silent. She wants nothing better than to scream her frustration. Inuyasha is too headstrong, too reckless. Her eyes start to mist over; she gets up to repack the medical supplies and to shield the oncoming tears. If she can ever get past the lump in her throat, she plans to tell him off quite thoroughly.

As Inuyasha watches Kagome, the fight goes out of him. He knows she is concerned for his safety, but he wants to end this. He prefers to eliminate Naraku without involving everyone, especially the young miko he has come to care for. Despite what she thinks, he is not on some egotistical crusade for revenge. It may have started out that way, but since meeting the others, he has learned his suffering is not isolated.

Closing the lid on the medicine kit, Kagome starts to leave the hut. She has yet to say anything to the hanyou and gives him a wide berth on her way to the entrance. Inuyasha reaches out and grabs her hand.

"Talk to me, Kagome," he implores, "I hate it when ya' get all quite on me."

Still nothing, but she does not pull away. Inuyasha takes this as a good sign and continues.

"Maybe I shouldn't have gone to Onigumo's cave alone, but ya' know I do things on my own…"

"But, you don't have to!" Kagome finally snaps.

"Will ya' shut up and let me finish!" He tightens his hold on her hand to prevent her leaving. "As I was sayin'…" he pauses to give her an opening, "… I do things on my own, but I know the odds are better if we're all together and I know I'm at my best when you're with me, Kagome."

The young miko's face softens; that is as close to an apology as one will expect from Inuyasha, but it is an apology. A beatific smile appears on Kagome's face and she turns it on the hanyou. He starts to respond with a smile of his own then suddenly… he looks uncomfortable.

"Kagome, what are you thinkin'?" Inuyasha swallows hard.

"You know exactly what I'm thinking." This time, she tightens her hold on his hand. "If you do something this stupid again, I'll say 'that' word so many times… it'll take a week to dig you out."

* * *

Sitting under the waterfall, images of Sango foil every attempt I make to meditate. I keep visualizing her large eyes filled with pain and I am responsible. Repeatedly I replay the conversation with Mushin in my head. Although his arguments are sound, I feel my reasons for not confessing my feelings to Sango are also.

Grudgingly, I envy Kouga's candor. He boldly declares his love for Kagome and to anyone within hearing range, especially Inuyasha. Even Kuranosuke had the audacity to announce his feelings for Sango out in the open.

Recalling our time at his castle, I remembered feeling uneasy at Kuranosuke's familiarity with Sango. When he asked for her hand in marriage and stated she was his only love, it was almost my undoing. That was the first time I allowed myself to admit the truth. I was in love with the demon slayer and had been for some time.

While Kuranosuke's proposal revealed my true feelings, Kagome's disastrous attempt to have me admit them left me feeling unworthy. The young miko pointedly compared my lifestyle to that of the young prince. With him, Sango would have a luxurious home, a faithful husband; a life of which she was most deserving. What could I offer her, a wandering, perverted monk with imminent death looming? It was not Kagome's intentions to have me feel this way, but she was right. On hearing, what I thought was Sango's acceptance to Kuranosuke's proposal; I resolved to let her go.

Regardless of the speech I gave Kagome, I could not bear the thought of Sango leaving. I thank Kami and Kohaku everyday that Sango's determination to find her brother brought her back to me. I walked away from Kuranosuke's castle the next day with Sango at my side.

Looking down at my hands, I notice the skin at my fingertips pucker; I have been under the falls for quite a while. Stepping from under the water, I remove my wet clothing. Hachi has left a plain white robe and I slide into its warmth. Gathering my clothes, I decide to seek out Sango, whatever happens I must somehow make amends. I cannot leave this temple nor go into battle until I have set things right.

Turning to descend the rocky stairs, I find Sango staring up at me. She balances a tray in one hand, with the other laid flat against the earthen wall for support. I move to assist her but step back when I notice the look in her eyes. They reflect the same emotion after our tryst in the field of lilies. Her chestnut orbs shimmer with the luminous light of – desire.

* * *

"Forgive me, priestess Midoriko-dono," Kikyou speaks humbly to the stalagmite. "I require your assistance yet again."

Kikyou has arrived at the limestone cave, the birthplace of the Shikon no Tama. She cautiously makes her way through the skeletal remains of vanquished demons. Standing in front of the encased figure of Midoriko, Kikyou pays her respects to the legendary priestess.

Upon discovering her miko powers, Kikyou's goal as a child, was to emulate Midoriko's prowess. For centuries, the life and death story of the fallen priestess was told. She and Kaede would listen to countless tales of the priestess battles, but secretly Kikyou always wondered of Midoriko the woman.

Studying the features of the preserved priestess, Kikyou could clearly see her beauty. Did similar thoughts of a normal life… of love and children ever plague Midoriko as they had Kikyou? The insignia on Midoriko's forehead indicated her superior rank as a priestess; therefore, Kikyou doubted she ever experienced such weakness.

"This time, I am I need of your sword, priestess," Kikyou asks kneeling down. "It is essential in an upcoming battle; a battle to repossess your Shikon Jewel." The young miko's voice vibrates off the walls of the cave. "I promise to return it, Midoriko-dono, if I am able."

Kikyou rises and extends her arms reaching for the sword. A blue light radiates from her hands and seems to engulf Midoriko's weapon lying dormant and still within her grasp. The sound of movement behind her interrupts the transfer.

Detecting the presence of demons, Kikyou turns and meets the hostile glare of several cave scavengers. They are dense demons, hoping to locate pieces of the Shikon jewel in a place it is less likely to be.

Withdrawing an arrow, Kikyou prepares her bow. The demons emerge from the shadows and advance on the lone priestess.

* * *

Approaching the temple, I consider Mushin-sama's advice. As I sit on the bottom stairs, I reflect upon my relationship with Houshi-sama.

I remembered his unwavering trust after I stole the Tetsaiga from Inuyasha. He expressed sympathy for my plight with Kohaku, requested I stay after deceiving them and vowed to help me rescue my brother from Naraku. On finding the remains of my father and comrades, it was Houshi-sama's determination to return them to my home for proper prayer and burial. The time I returned to my village to repair the Hiraikotsu, he became impatient that I had not returned at the allotted time. He convinced the others to search for me; their prompt arrival saved my life.

Sitting here, I realize there are numerous occasions I can recall Houshi-sama's care and concern; however, is it enough to base a marriage on. Am I the same as Koharu or Shima in his eyes, susceptible to his empty promises that serve as temporary comfort? No… that is not acceptable, I expect the truth; I deserve it. I stand up with purpose, my hands balled into fist. If this proposal is a farce, I have to know.

"I see you've decided to find Miroku."

I look up to see Mushin at the top of the stairs. "He is at the waterfall, Sango-chan," the monk directs me. "Would you mind taking lunch to him while you're at it?"

"Uh… of course I will, Mushin-sama."

Walking rapidly across the temple grounds, I recall every moment of bashing Houshi-sama with the Hiraikotsu or any other reason when he has annoyed me. I want to maintain the energy to confront him, to take the offensive.

I reach the waterfall and climb the steps carved of the rock formation. As I ascend, I focus on what to say to Houshi-sama. Nearing the top, I see him step from under the falls. I stand in shocked silence as he begins to undress. With his back to me, he peels off the kosode and kyahan's to reveal his perfect manly physique.

Unable to tear my eyes from his splendid form, I begin backing down the stairs. I am shaking so hard that the contents of the tray I carry start to rattle. I place my hand on the wall and continue my backward descent.

Houshi-sama covers himself in a robe and turns to the stairs, his indigo eyes widen in surprise at seeing me. As I stare up at him, I notice for the first time his hair is unbound. The ebony locks fall just above his shoulders, framing his face in soft waves. I step forward my eyes intent on his face, but he steps away from me.

Pushing back my errant thoughts and masking the hurt I feel, I paste a smile on my face. Thrusting the tray in front of me, I ask…

"Hungry?"

* * *

"How much further is it, Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin is excited at the prospect of spending more time with Kohaku and the miko.

As expected, the taiyoukai does not answer, Jaken speaks instead.

"Stop bothering Sesshomaru-sama with your questions, child," the demon toad says. "We will get there, when we get there!"

Jaken is wondering why Lord Sesshomaru is pursuing this priestess, especially when it deters his tracking down Naraku.

Actually, the taiyoukai is wondering the same. He has a confirmed place and time for the confrontation with Naraku, so why pursue the human. If the miko obtains information to defeat Naraku, it is not necessary to Sesshomaru, who plans to kill him regardless of what Kikyou learns.

It cannot be curiosity, as the taiyoukai will not deign the human woman worth a thought. It did not matter that her stubborn carcass has repeatedly revived to conquer her foe. On the other hand, is it simply the chase, a source of amusement until Naraku reveals himself? Sesshomaru finally opts to go with the obvious, he construes she has lied to him and his pride will not allow such.

Reaching the crossroads, Sesshomaru, Jaken and Rin stop and survey the area. The taiyoukai's nose picks up the scent of both the miko and the boy.

"They have separated," he says more to himself, although the others hear.

"Which road do we take, master?" Jaken asks, looking in both directions.

"We follow the woman; the boy is of no consequence."

Sitting atop Au-un, Sesshomaru's statement elicits a pout from Rin, but she stays silent. As the group heads in Kikyou's direction, Rin glances over her shoulder and down the path, Kohaku has taken.

* * *

Miroku and Sango sit a short distance away from the waterfall, sharing the lunch provided by Mushin. Other than the usual pleasantries, neither talks much. Miroku stares off into the distance and Sango is intent on the contents of her teacup. Their awkward moment has set back their determination to resolve their issues. With the silence wearing thin, surprisingly, Sango's bold question opens the discussion.

"Why did you ask me to marry you, Houshi-sama?"

Miroku head snaps around at her question, he can only stare while quickly trying to formulate a sufficient answer. Unable to think of anything, the monk reverts to habits of old. With his hentai expression in place, he responds.

"I think it's fairly obvious," he says, his hand inching closer to her bottom.

"Stop that!" Sango snaps and slaps at his hand. "This is serious, I need to know."

Miroku appears to give this some thought. In truth, he feels backed into a corner. He wants things back as they were, not necessarily tell her how he feels… not yet anyway. Leaning back in the grass, the monk appears nonchalant.

"Is something wrong, Sango?" He decides to put her on the defensive. "Are you trying to withdraw your hand?"

For a second, Sango is flustered. "T-that's n-not what I…" she stammers. Suddenly, she recognizes the monk's ploy. "Why do you do that?" Sango practically hisses. "This is not a game, Houshi-sama. We are talking about the rest of our lives."

That is a punch in the gut to Miroku. How much of his life is left to him; how much time does he have? That feeling of dread he has been fighting, rises again and touches him to the core. With it comes an uncharacteristic wave of anger and, unfortunately, it is directed at Sango.

"Why did you accept?" Miroku lashes out, surprising Sango. Stunned, she can only listen as he continues.

"Did you feel sorry for me, the poor monk with the curse? Or are you willing to marry me out of gratitude?"

By this time, Miroku has risen and is standing over Sango, who is speechless. Never having seen him this upset, she has no idea how to respond. His face is serene, but his eyes are smoldering; his blue eyes so dark, they seem to match his hair.

Not wanting to be at a disadvantage, Sango quickly stands. She is not afraid of him, but his countenance is disturbing. Miroku stands before her and strokes his chin in a contemplating gesture; this serves to increase Sango's unease.

"Houshi-sama?" Sango begins uncertainly, "Surely you know I would never…"

"No… you wouldn't; would you?" he asks with a smirk. Moving forward he circles her and does a slow appraisal. From behind, he whispers in her ear.

"Maybe… it's your desire for me that had you accept, eh Sango-chan."

As he speaks, she feels his hand lightly skim her bottom. Deciding not to slap him, instead, she simply steps away.

"I see you're not yourself, Houshi-sama; just forget it, we'll discuss this some other time." With this said, Sango starts to walk away.

"Running away… again?" Miroku says with a humorless chuckle. "When it comes to intimacy, you can be quite evasive."

Sango stops mid-stride. From shock to anger, from anger to rage she turns on the monk.

"How dare you… you…" Sango practically growls. "I'd just assume get intimate with… with Inuyasha!"

At this, Miroku starts to laugh. The taijiya stands clenching and unclenching her fists, not to be bested she throws out another name.

"Or… Kouga!"

Miroku laughs harder. Sango frantically searches her mind to think of someone else; she chooses the only other person that has shown her favor.

"Well, how about Kuranosuke!"

The laughter stops abruptly. Having hit the mark, with a smug nod Sango turns towards the temple. She takes two steps before Miroku whirls her around to face him. With a tight grip on her upper arms, the monk is magnificent in his anger. His unbound hair flows freely and his eyes flash like two brilliant sapphires.

"Kuranosuke is it?" he says in a soft threat. "Then by all means, let me return you to him properly."

Miroku pulls Sango to him, crushing her to him and imprisoning her arms. He wraps his hands in her hair, tilting her head back. His lips capture hers in a searing kiss.

If Miroku thinks this is a punishment, he is mistaken. In her anger, Sango will not be the victim; she gives as good as she receives. At some point during their passionate exchange, the momentum changes for the young couple. The kiss softens; Miroku loosens his hold allowing Sango to bury her hands in his hair. Heated words from moments ago are forgotten.

Miroku's anger dissipates as he deepens the kiss.

"_Tell me you love me, Sango. Whatever my fate, that alone will make it bearable."_

Sango's anger has also wanes and she expresses her need by pressing into him.

"_Tell me you love me, Houshi-sama. We are destined to be, I've been so afraid… until now." _

Ending the kiss, Miroku pulls Sango close. She wraps her arms around him and they hold each other. Each is waiting for the other to say the necessary words to end their suffering. Finally, Miroku pulls back and gazes longingly into Sango's eyes.

"This feels good, doesn't it?" The monk asks, brushing strands of hair from the taijiya's flushed face.

"Hm," she responds, attempting to snuggle back into his arms. Miroku holds her steady, keeping a space between them. Sango's confusion is clear, however, she understands he has something to say, so she waits.

The monk continues to gaze deep into her eyes, trying to gauge her feelings for him. He can only read expectancy, confusion and passion, but that is not enough. The next words out of his mouth are ones he never expects to say.

"Desire can be wonderful," Miroku says, his voice thick with emotion, "but without love, it has no meaning." Releasing her, he continues, "I'm sorry, Sango; I'm afraid I can't have one without the other."

The impact of his words settles on Sango's heart. He is saying he desires her, but he does not love her. His eyes reflect his honesty, this is what she asked for, the truth.

"I… I see," Sango says, stepping away. Inside she feels numb, but she will leave with her dignity intact.

Miroku watches the display of emotions cross her face. It appears she does not share his feelings, but his will never change. If possible, they will remain friends. Unexpectedly, he has an overwhelming need to express his fears.

"Sango, in three days we will face Naraku," his voice is urgent, "I might not return…"

"Yes… you will," Sango's voice is sincere as she cuts him off.

"You sound so sure of that," Miroku sounds perplexed.

"How can I not?" Sango sends a small, yet hurtful smile his way. "You've only proclaimed it since the day we met. I have no doubts you will survive and thanks to you, Houshi-sama, I actually believe I will too."

Miroku inhales sharply, he never realized her faith in him. As Sango continues talking, she surprises him yet again.

"I've always wondered why you continue to call the 'Kazaana' a curse," she says almost to herself. Sango looks over in the direction of the grave of Miroku's father. "I guess what I mean is… well, look at all the good you've done; all the lives you've saved with it. That must count for something, right."

Miroku is pleasantly surprised at the role reversal; Sango offering words of wisdom and comfort? He falls in love all over again; how can he even think to let this woman go?

"We'll I'd better go." Sango comes out of her trance. "If I hurry, I can make Kaede's village before dark."

"You're leaving me?" Miroku has no idea how ironic that sounds at this time.

"I think its best, Houshi-sama. We'll see each other at the battle."

"What of after?" The monk blocks her path to the temple. "Will you return to... to Kuranosuke?"

Her hand rose as quick as her anger; the impact lands Miroku on his butt.

"That… is the final slap you will ever receive from me! You don't know when to stop; do you, Houshi-sama?" Sango's voice trembles, "You have no right to ask such things! I have not asked whom you love! Turning away from him, her voice becomes wistful, "Even so, to answer you question, I do not plan to go to Kuranosuke or anyone else for that matter. Being in love with you, Houshi-sama, has been both exhausting and exhilarating; I think I need a some time alone." She turns running to the temple and away from Miroku.

Pure shock holds the monk in place.

"_She does love me!" _

He continues to sit there, holding his cheek as Sango's form disappears into the temple. Miroku rises with a renewed vigor and looks down at his gloved hand with a fresh perspective. With a prayer to Kami and a request of guidance from his father, the monk makes slow, determined strides towards the temple. His goal is to reclaim his life, his love and his woman.

* * *

To be continue…

**Authors Notes:** I hope you enjoy this chapter it's a bit longer than I anticipated. Lots of changes and alterations made. Note to Iggy: I bought the book, but now I have to decipher it and regroup or revamp (whatever). I did not want to delay any longer. So… please review and point out 'all' errors. I trust your input.

Ja ne!


	7. Integrity and Valor

**Disclaimer:** I, do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, this is only a fanfic.

**Authors Notes: **I'm back! Another chapter up and I have to admit I am wary about posting. I felt many readers were not pleased with my portrayal of Miroku in the last chapter. The point I am trying to convey is his fear of the 'Kazaana' and his reaction to it. We are so used to the monk's joviality; I guess we tend to forget he has moments of angst also. As far as Sango, I am attempting to open her character a bit, making her less reserved, finally accepting her feelings for Miroku and willing to act on them. With the intensity from last chapter, I thought I would lighten the mood this time (only for Miroku & Sango).

Sorry for the delay in posting. I am trying to decipher this book to improve my grammar and punctuation, I'm learning something from it, but it's zapping my creative juices (if I have any). I've never had to dissect my writing before. Hope this chapter shows some improvement.

**SPOILER WARNING

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Integrity and Valor**

"Just what do you think you're doing Kouga?"

Ayame enters the cave to find the wolf demon struggling to his feet. Dropping the parcel of herbs in her arms, the she-wolf rushes to his side.

"You should not be up yet," she scolds, sliding an arm around him.

"Leave it, Ayame!" Kouga snaps, shoving away from her, "I'll manage!"

Raising a delicate eyebrow, she casts him a doubtful glance, but withdraws her arm. Moving aside, Ayame watches as Kouga leans on the wall for support. She has heard nothing but growling, grumbling and obscenities from him the past few days. Frankly, Kouga has been the most hostile patient. Although, watching his progress, she has to admit he has healed quite well.

"In about seven to ten days…" Ayame says with pride at her doctoring, "…you'll be completely healed."

Kouga, bent forward with his hands on his knees, head snaps up at her words.

"What the hell do you mean seven to ten…," sharp pains cut short his words. "Damn it, I ain't got that kinda time!"

Not responding, the she-wolf walks over and retrieves the herb parcel from the ground. With her back to him, the silence lingers.

"Ayame?" Kouga queries in a low menacing growl.

"You are in no condition to fight!" she cries, stamping her foot.

Incensed, Ayame reflects back a few days ago…

_Ginta and Hakkaku had arrived at the wolf clan's encampment with news of Kouga's injuries during battle. They came to request refuge until the wolf youkai's wounds could heal. Upon hearing that the wolf was injured, Ayame wasted no time tracking him down. She left Ginta and Hakkaku in the dust as she followed Kouga's scent mingled with the smell of blood. As she came upon a riverbank, she encountered a young boy apparently keeping watch as a miko attended the wolf youkai's wounds. Approaching Kouga's still form, Ayame gasped at the sight before her. _

_His entire body was covered in cuts and bruises, but his legs were the worst. She could tell he no longer possessed the Shikon shards, the deep gorges revealed they had been ripped from his legs. Both bone and torn cartilage were visible; the skin around the area was inflamed and infected. _

_The miko informed her Kouga would eventually heal, however, it would take time. She provided Ayame with a parcel of herbs that, once brewed, would enhance Kouga's already expedient healing capabilities. Ayame had continued the therapy since returning to her clan with the wolf youkai in tow. _

Movement from behind brings her back to the present; she turns to find Kouga staggering towards her. His blue eyes are glacial; his face twists in a grimace. Every step the wolf youkai takes, pain radiates up his legs.

I-am-going, Ayame," Kouga emphasizes through clenched teeth, "make no mistake about that!"

Clutching the parcel to her chest, the she-wolf returns his glare. Ayame has expected this confrontation. He is determined to be present at that designated place; to participate in a battle that will most likely end his life and nothing she can say will deter him.

As their standoff continues, Ginta and Hakkaku burst through the cave opening.

"Kouga!" they shout in unison and quickly surround him.

"That's great; you're up on your feet!" Hakkaku says.

"Yeah, this is perfect," Ginta says, "look out Naraku, Kouga's back on your trail!"

Hearing this, Ayame backs out of the cave. Let them talk of their upcoming battle; she cannot bear to listen. She respects and admires his dedication to avenge his comrades, but there is also another reason; he also plans to be there to protect Kagome.

A broken and forgotten engagement; Kouga did not remember his promise to Ayame. His pledge has carried her through the roughest training to become a suitable mate for him, but Kouga has chosen Kagome instead - a human. Since wolves mate for life, Kouga's devotion will not be swayed. However, Ayame's position and status to her clan demands she find a mate. She is duty bound to choose an alpha-male to lead her pack. Therefore, it is best to forget a frivolous proposal made long ago and resign to a life that excludes Kouga.

She will heal him, strengthen him, and either send him to his death or into the arms of another. Either way… he will always possess her heart.

* * *

Kagome and Kaede work side by side, on their hands and knees collecting medicinal herbs from the ground of Kaede's garden. Inuyasha has gone to burn off some pent-up energy.

Kagome is hesitant to ask the questions plaguing her mind of the older woman, but finds the courage to do so.

"Kaede-sama?" Kagome says tentatively.

"Yes, Kagome." The older woman smiles at her.

"I was thinking of you and Kikyou; wondering how you feel about everything that has happened."

"What do you mean, child?"

"The events surrounding her resurrection… it's just you have never spoken of it, at least in regards to your feelings." Kagome's hand closes over Kaede's. "She is your sister and you two where very close at one time."

Kaede lowers her head and reflects back to her childhood…

"_I will not leave my sister." Kikyou's voice was soft, but firm. _

"_Surely there is a family here willing to look after young Kaede during your miko training, Kikyou-sama." _

_The young messenger had come to escort my sister to the temple. Kikyou was one of the few chosen to train under the head master. It seemed word of her burgeoning miko powers had spread through our village and beyond._

_Originally adverse to the invitation, Kikyou finally concluded, as we were orphaned, her acceptance would secure our future together. What she had not counted on was my exclusion to accompany her. If the priest thought this acceptable, they did not know my sister very well. _

"_I am Kaede's family; why would I allow others to care for her when I am perfectly able to do so." My sister's voice left no room for argument. "Return and inform them, if my kin is not welcome at the temple, then neither am I." _

_That was how it began. Three days later the messenger returned; they had conceded to Kikyou's wishes. We left for the temple the next day. _

_Our lives changed considerably during my sister's training years. I saw less of her, as the days were reserved for her tutelage with the head priest. Although. I was unable to receive miko training from the sensei, my sister taught me all she had learned._

_My powers were meager compared to Kikyou's, but she always encouraged me to enhance my abilities. My loving devoted sister, who catered to my every whim without spoiling me. She was my mother, my teacher, my confident, my friend. No one could have foreseen the events that would separate us. _

_I was mortified by Kikyou's resurrection; to see her familiar form kneeled before Urasue, I could only think of the wrongness, the unnaturalness. Even when she killed Urasue and turned on Inuyasha in fury, I should have realized this was no puppet. Her feelings and her memory were intact, remembering her last moments of life. _

_I made no appeal to my sister, only to Urasue's creation. She left us vowing her vengeance on Inuyasha and cursing us. _

_When Kikyou appeared later at my village, we only spoke in general. I revealed to her that Naraku was Onigumo and of his treachery. I explained how he had pitted her and Inuyasha against each other and that it was Naraku that had killed her. _

_Attempting to change her view of Inuyasha, I was unintentionally cruel in informing her that Kagome, her reincarnation, had changed the hanyou and he was no longer the same person she once knew. _

_Not once did I thank her the years she took care of me, for my training that had served me well over the years. I did not tell her that I loved her or I had missed her presence in my life. I simply let her walk away without a consoling word. It was no wonder Kikyou avoided this village and me. _

A comforting arm around her shoulders pulls Kaede from her musings. She feels the soft pat of a handkerchief wipe away her tears.

"It'll be all right, Kaede." Kagome whispers softly.

* * *

Outside the normal sounds of nature, the forest is unusually quiet. Kohaku can sense something is amiss, but stays concealed within the treetops.

The taijiya acts as a decoy and is aware of being observed. However, that is part of the plan; he is to divert all attention to himself. If Naraku has them under surveillance, Kohaku's presence in their nemesis territory will take the focus from Kikyou.

This will allow the miko time to retrieve a certain artifact she believes will assist in Naraku's defeat. As usual, Kikyou's calculations are precise; Kohaku has been the center of attention since entering this part of the forest.

Looking through the foliage, he watches as Kanna steps into the clearing. The small figure stops, holding the infamous mirror in front of her. Tilting it at an angle, Kanna captures the rays of the afternoon sun. Another adjustment and the mirror is turned in Kohaku's direction.

The mirror reflects the sunlight, temporarily blinding him and exposes his position. He throws up his forearm to shield his eyes from the glare. Kanna lowers the mirror, her emotionless eyes look up meeting Kohaku's. Feigning surprise, he begins a rapid descent, hopping from each branch until he drops before her.

Assessing each other, Kanna's next action shocks Kohaku. The demoness places her mirror face down on the ground and slides it towards him. The taijiya knows this is her source of power and albeit wary, he takes this as a sign of submission.

"Why are you here, Kanna?" Kohaku's senses are on high alert, "Did Naraku send you to do his dirty work?"

"No," her voice is barely above a whisper as she continues listlessly, "I have come to offer you Naraku's location."

Kohaku gives a start then eyes her suspiciously, "Why would you do that?"

Her bland eyes seem to look through him as she gives the simplest of answers.

"I don't know."

Considering her reply, Kohaku detects movement in his peripheral vision. Jumping back, his quick reflexes have him avoiding the sharp claws of an incoming demon. Suspended in air, Kohaku releases the chain scythe severing the arm attempting to eliminate him.

Landing in a crouched position and reeling in his weapon, he shoots Kanna a look of enmity. The waif is standing in the same spot as three more ogre-like demons emerge from the forest.

"_We have been discovered! Run… run away!" _

Kanna's inner voice screams to her. Startled into awareness, the young demoness snatches up the mirror, barely evading a crushing blow and runs blindly into the forest.

This confuses Kohaku; why are they attacking Kanna? Unless… is she really planning to give Naraku's location? Did she, like Kagura, decide to betray Naraku?

Another demon rushes Kohaku. A flip backwards, the taijiya aims the chain scythe letting it fly. The blade slices the demon from collar to sternum, ripping open the chest wall. With an agonized cry, the demon topples face first to the ground. Three demons remain, including the one with the severed arm. Two advance on Kohaku as the other chases after Kanna.

This may be a trap, but Kohaku has to follow her. If Kanna is willing to aid them, they can all reap the benefits. If there is a way to eliminate Naraku before the appointed time, Kohaku will not hesitate, anything to spare Anu-ue and the others more grief. He has to reach Kanna before that demon.

Twirling the chain scythe overhead and accelerating the rotation, Kohaku charges the two remaining demons. Unable to avoid the flying blade, he neatly decapitates them both. Before their heads can roll, Kohaku is in pursuit of Kanna.

* * *

"Miroku-sama, Miroku-sama!"

Hachi calls, frantically rapping on the shoji to the monk's rooms.

"Sango-san is preparing to leave," the tanuki shouts, highly agitated. "You must stop her, master!"

The shoji slides open and Miroku steps out. He is dressed in his monk's attire with his hair pulled back in its usual ponytail. Giving Hachi a wide smile, he turns down the corridor.

"Don't worry, Hachi," he says calmly, walking past. "She's not going anywhere."

It is then that the tanuki notices the youkai cat perched high on Miroku's shoulder and the monk's implication sinks in. With a grin of his own, he quickly follows behind them.

"Ah!" Hachi exclaims, looking closely at Miroku. "Aren't we the clever one," he says with a snicker.

"I…" Miroku corrects. "Aren't 'I' the clever one," he teases his long time friend.

Hachi can only smile in response. It is good to see the monk in good spirits again. Since returning to the temple, he has been out of sorts. However, knowing Miroku's history, it is understandable. Whatever occurs in the next few days, he and Mushin plan to stick by him no matter what.

Miroku watches Sango from the temple stairs. The taijiya is dressed for travel with the Hiraikotsu strapped to her back. She walks the length of the temple lawns calling out to Kirara.

"Go to your mistress," Miroku whispers, tickling the feline under the chin. The youkai cat gives a purr, hops down and scampers over to stand in front of the taijiya.

"There you are." Sango kneels, gently scratching behind the cat's ears. "Are you ready to go?" Kirara looks over to the monk before transforming into her large form.

Miroku walks past Hachi and Mushin, decending the stairs as Sango mounts Kirara. To the others he appears confident, but inside he is unsure of how to proceed with Sango. In recalling their conversation earlier, it is obvious they have misunderstood each other.

The monk has spent months building up Sango's trust, other than the occasional groping, and in one afternoon, he has managed to shatter that trust. He has allowed his fear of the 'Kazaana' to overwhelm him to the point of pushing her away. He has to regain what he has lost; he has to convince her to stay.

"Were you to leave without saying good-bye, Sango?"

Sitting atop Kirara, the taijiya looks down as the monk approaches. Quickly averting her eyes, she mumurs, "Well… this isn't good-bye; now is it? We will see each other in couple of days."

Miroku knows they need to resolve their issues. If he allows her to leave now, it will become more complicated later.

"Stay and talk with me, Sango?" the monk gives a pleading look.

"No…" she snaps, "…no more talking! We have said all there is to say, Houshi-sama; let it be!"

He can feel her slipping away from him, retreating within herself. When that happens she will resort to what she knows best – to fight. Then… so be it, but it will be on his terms.

"It appears you and I are unclear on a few matters." Miroku's tone is polite, "Won't you be a good girl and come down from there so we can converse properly?"

Sango's body stiffens, but her calm response belies the fact she is fuming inside. "I am no child, Houshi-sama, and you will not address me in that manner."

"Hm…" Miroku appears to muse this over. With a lecherous grin in place, his blue eyes roam her body approvingly, "I agree… you are no child," his voice gets seductively low.

The way he appraises her sends the most delicious sensations up Sango's spine. Trying to subdue the response of her traitorous body, the taijiya nudges Kirara to take flight. She is so busy attempting to unravel herself from the monk's provocative web; she just notices Kirara has not responded to her silent command.

"Kirara?" Sango looks down at her companion. The cat youkai looks to Miroku again then lowers her head. The taijiya's eyes widen in shock, shooting daggers at the monk she asks, "What have you done to her?"

"You wound me," Miroku attempts to look insulted, his hand over his heart. "I just think she is a bit more level-headed than her mistress, is all. Now… are you coming down; I won't ask you again."

She is truly going to do him bodily damage, Sango thinks to herself. How can you want to slap someone into oblivion, but at the same time want to kiss them until you are breathless? Why does he affect her this way, why does she allow it? Is there a way to control the feelings she has for him? The taijiya's thoughts are interrupted by an exasperated sigh from Miroku.

"You are taking far too long to decide, my sweet," the endearment rolls from his tongue. "Allow me to assist you."

Walking in front of the cat youkai the monk simply says, "Kirara!"

The cat youkai reduces in size; this causes Sango to lose her balance. She lands on the balls of her feet, legs planted firmly apart to stay upright. The taijiya watches the conspirator cat scuttle under the nearest bush and out of the line of fire.

"Hou-shi-sa-ma!"

"Why are you so upset, Sango?" the monk cannot keep the smile from his voice. "I did ask you nicely."

Miroku knows what comes next and he is prepared. The taijiya swings the Hiraikotsu overhead, aiming for the monk's head, but he blocks the incoming blow with his shakujou.

"We are really going to have to do something about that temper of yours." Miroku laughs outright, deftly blocking another pass from Sango's weapon.

This only infuriates the taijiya even more. Planting the Hiraikotsu firmly in the ground, Sango withdraws her wakasashi and tosses it to the side. Stepping into a battle stance, she throws up her hands.

"Come on, Houshi-sama, how about a little one-on-one!"

Miroku looks uncomfortable for the first time; he is good enough with his staff, but hand-to-hand against her, he is not so sure.

"If I win… when I win, then you take that spell off Kirara and I get to leave." Sango says with a smirk.

"Well… what if I win?" the monk asks, pouting like a small boy.

"It doesn't matter… because you're not!" she shouts.

Looking up at the sky, Miroku seems to contemplate the challenge. "If you win…hm… and if I win…" the monk murmurs. Suddenly, his face lights up; lodging his shakujou in the ground he turns to his opponent. Instead of a battle stance, the monk bows his head as if in prayer; his hands form the same motion as when he uses his sutra powers. He takes a deep breath and graces the taijiya with a saintly smile.

"Ready when you are, my beautiful Sango!"

From the porch of the temple, Mushin and Hachi watch the young couple.

"This is not good, Mushin-sama," the tanuki frets. "I have seen Sango-san in battle and she is awfully fierce."

Mushin straightens from leaning on the handrail and clasps his hands behind his back. The older monk's face is stern; if not for his protruding belly, he would look formidable.

"Are you insinuating Miroku is outmatched?" he glowers at Hachi.

"Well…" the tanuki looks over to the two opponents circling each other. "I don't know…"

"A wager then," Mushin says rubbing his hands together. "Two thousand yen and a jug of sake says Miroku will win. After all, I did train him myself. Besides…"the monk looks over at his young ward, remembering him as a boy, "…he wears that same expression his mother did when she told his father she was staying with him, in spite of the Kazaana. There is no doubt, Hachi, my moneys on Miroku."

Mushin walks over and takes a seat on the stairs. He wants a good view of the upcoming activities. Hachi joins him and says, "If I win Mushin-sama, I…" the tanuki's comment is cut short.

"It doesn't matter…" Mushin says with a chuckle, "…because you're not."

* * *

Inside Midoriko's cave, the air crackles with the release of spiritual energy. The howling, screeching cries of the demons inside tell of their obliteration. Sesshomaru, Jaken and Rin with the beast Au-un stand across from the entrance. They watch as the cave flickers with light from the priestess powers.

"Do we venture inside, Sesshomaru-sama?" the demon toad asks.

"Would you like to be killed, Jaken?" the youkai lord responds tonelessly.

The toad looks to the cave as more howls and light are projected. Swallowing hard, Jaken's body begins to shake just thinking of the fate of the insubordinate demons against the priestess.

Sparing his vassal a sidelong glance, Sesshomaru heads towards the cave. "Stay here… both of you." He looks meaningfully at Rin.

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama." The little girl acknowledges with a bow, holding tight to Au-un's reins.

Stopping in front of the cave, the youkai lord is presented with a barrier covering the entrance. Approaching slowly, Sesshomaru expects resistance as he extends his arm through, but there is none. The surrounding aura feels… welcoming; allowing the demon lord access.

Sesshomaru proceeds down the earthen passageway, following the priestess spiritual energy. On exiting the tunnel, the demon lord watches Kikyou prepare her bow. At her feet are the remains of the annihilated. From his viewpoint, he can see the priestess has reduced the demons numbers to two. One, in the form of a spider, is dangling from the top of the cavern; the other takes the form of a serpent and is a distance behind the miko, who is strategically placed between them.

Sesshomaru's face is phlegmatic as he watches her dilemma; however, inwardly he has a spark of interest as to how she will handle herself. The demons have her at a disadvantage; both are equally swift in maneuvering. While Kikyou focuses on one, the other will surely reach her, it is unavoidable.

The stalemate at an end, the demons simultaneously charge Kikyou. The priestess turns her attentions to the spider rapidly closing in on her. As she releases her arrow, she feels the serpent wrap itself around her body. The demon applies pressure as the spider disintegrates from the Kikyou's purifying blast.

With one arm trapped in the serpents hold, Kikyou struggles with her free arm to avoid the demon's fangs. The instinct of battle propels Sesshomaru forward, but before he can intervene, Kikyou's spiritual aura fills the air. Blue light emits from her, enveloping the serpent in its brilliance. The energy level increases until the demon gives an ear-piercing shriek and its body explodes, releasing the priestess.

Kikyou falls to her knees gasping for air. Sliding her hands along the ground, she retrieves her bow. Pulling it towards her, Kikyou stands the weapon upright and uses it to haul herself to her feet.

Nearly drained of power, the priestess hopes she has maintained enough to acquire Midoriko's sword. Heading back to the stalagmite, Kikyou plans to complete her part of the mission; Kohaku is placed on the forefront, his very existence in jeopardy; she cannot let him down.

Sesshomaru, still unnoticed, watches the priestess run her fingers through her unbound raven hair, smoothing the strands. He gives a snort at such a feminine gesture after a battle. He continues to look on as Kikyou's aura rises again, this time it enfolds the stalagmite. Taking a closer look, Sesshomaru's eyes widen in surprise… the priestess Midoriko!

The last time he had set eyes on her was centuries ago, during a council meeting with his father. The meeting was arranged to discuss demon/human collaboration, it was obvious nothing ever came of it.

Well into demon puberty at that time, Sesshomaru remembered fancying an attraction for the beautiful human priestess. He had also admired her courage; to step into the midst of a council that held nothing but animosity for her, was daring. However, that was before… before his mother's death, before his father chose Izayoi, a human, to replace her and before Inuyasha. So… that was Midoriko's fate.

Pulled from his reminiscing, Sesshomaru watches Kikyou's aura lift the sword from Midoriko's hand. The weapon, suspended in air, glides into Kikyou's waiting arms. Embracing it, she staggers under its weight, the last of her energy fading.

With a bow to Midoriko's form, Kikyou turns to leave the cave. Sesshomaru can see she is fatigued, she has used a considerable amount of power and yet she presses on.

Kikyou approaches the youkai lord and walks by without a glance in his direction. Slightly miffed, Sesshomaru is still able to keep his tone neutral.

"You are not surprised by my presence?"

Kikyou stops, but does not turn around. "Once again, your questions are statements," her tone acerbic. "I sensed your presence when you first entered the cave."

The priestess continues walking, shuffling her feet under the swords weight and exhaustion. Watching her strained progress, Sesshomaru thinks it strange she did not ask why he is there or why he did not assist her. As if reading his mind, Kikyou turns to him clutching the sword tight.

"I do not know why you are here!" she says in exasperation.

Narrowing his eyes, the demon lord moves to speak, but the priestess is not yet finished.

"I would not be foolish enough to expect assistance from the great Lord Sesshomaru," the sarcasm evident in her voice. "The lone ruler… with no allies and few enemies to speak of. The great lord… who would rather achieve retribution for his wounded pride, than come to the aid of a lowly woman."

By now, Kikyou is swaying on her feet; her face flushed, panting heavily and staring directly into Sesshomaru eyes.

"I also sensed your prescence that day at Mount Hakurei. You did not help me then; why in heavens name would I expect you to help me now?" she hisses.

Turning swiftly, Kikyou moves forward. Her vision blurs and wave of dizziness takes hold. She can only remember clasping the sword before darkness engulfs her.

Sesshomaru catches her before she hits the ground. Cradling her with his one arm, he looks down on her unconscious form. Inside, the demon lord is a mass of confused emotions, although his outward countenance maintains its stoicism.

Kikyou's speech was delivered in its usual monotone, with the exception of the ending. Her voice was pure venom; her eyes shimmered with an empyrean intensity, her body stiff with determination. For that brief moment, the demon lord had a glimpse of why Naraku feared her.

Lifting her, Sesshomaru takes one last look at Midoriko's form before turning to leave, carrying Kikyou's limp body.

* * *

**Authors Notes:** I know, I know… I'm still fighting the past/present thing (this especially to Iggy). Well… I hope it was at least entertaining.

To be continued…


	8. Reflections

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha; this is only a fanfic.

**Authors Notes: **Finally! Another chapter up! I hope you like it; many changes made due to reading another excellent story that was similar to mine. Therefore, I had to make some adjustments. Enjoy!

**Note: _thoughts are in italics_ **

**SPOILER WARNING

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Reflections **

Inuyasha stood in front of the Goshin Boku – the tree of time. Reaching up, his hands caressed the cool wood's surface. The hanyou bore no memories of his infinite sleep there. He only remembered awakening to a pair of familiar brown eyes and a woman dressed in strange attire.

She was not who he thought she was.

"_My name is Kagome! Ka-go-me!" _

Inuyasha inwardly smiled at that memory.

It took him days to call her by her given name. Usually preferring "Hey you", "Baka" or something equally obtuse. Mostly, he avoided calling her anything at all.

Kagome had been nothing but trouble since entering his era. With her presence came the return of the Shikon no Tama – the jewel of four souls. An object all demons, including him, desired to increase their powers.

The young miko did not understand the jewels significance at that time. As the proprietor, she should have been more careful of its possession. Just days after their acquaintance, Kagome broke the Shikon jewel, the impact from her arrow shattering it and scattering the fragments across the countryside. Each piece had to be retrieved and made whole again; thus, their journey began.

Months of traveling with Kagome and meeting the others had been a time of personal growth for Inuyasha. Coming upon Shippo, the hanyou was able to see through the young kitsune's impish pranks to the vulnerable child inside. Shippo was alone, having lost his father to the wrath of the Thunder Brothers. After Inuyasha defeated them, Shippo stayed with him and Kagome. It was the hanyou's first lesson in responsibility and sympathy.

Encountering Miroku was an ambiguity. It took Inuyasha a while to appreciate the monk's contribution, but eventually began to understand his easygoing manner. Once again, the hanyou had to look past the monk's pretense to see the man beneath. Miroku embraced life because his was limited. The monk obstinately pursued Naraku in hopes of preserving his existence, but with composure, the hanyou secretly revered. It was Inuyasha's first steps in learning patience.

Miroku was also the first male Inuyasha considered a rival for Kagome's affections. The monk's outrageous flirting left the hanyou feeling possessive and a little insecure. Kouga, however, was a different matter. More intense than the monk, the wolf youkai made his intentions clear regarding Kagome. Inuyasha experienced his first taste of jealousy.

Sango's dramatic arrival set the Inu-tachi on its ear. With her determined to destroy Inuyasha, they were first opponents before allies. The hanyou and the demon slayer shared an analogous warrior's spirit; he felt vitalized just from her battle aura. Sango taught Inuyasha the strategy of combat and he learned tolerance when dealing with the demon slayer's only weakness – her brother, Kohaku.

Then… there was Kagome. What he learned from her in a few short months, might have otherwise taken him a lifetime. The young woman from the future taught him to embrace his human emotions. Happiness, sadness, elation, grief and even fear; with the young miko's guidance, Inuyasha learned to accept and deal with them all.

Love held a new meaning for him with Kagome as hers was unconditional. She stood by his side through many battles, dangerous encounters, prejudices and while he struggled with his own uncertainties. Kagome would not have to wonder any longer, where his heart belonged. After ridding the world of Naraku, the hanyou planned to reveal his true feelings to her. For Inuyasha, home would be wherever Kagome was.

With his hands touching the bark of the Goshin Boku, Inuyasha displays one his rare smiles. Lifting his nose in the air, the hanyou inhales deeply. Any minute, Kagome will be with him. He can recognize her scent anywhere. Hearing her footsteps, Inuyasha does not turn around, but continues his appraisal of the tree.

"Hey… there you are; I've been looking all over for you!" Kagome announces, stepping into the clearing.

Inuyasha's brows knit together in a frown. Taking a deep breath, he prepares for the verbal sparring that always occurs between them.

"What are you doing here, Inuyasha?"

"Just thinkin'," he says absently.

"About?" Kagome persists.

"Geez, what's with the interrogation?" the hanyou turns to her, "Can't a guy have a thought?"

"I guess that depends on what you're thinking," she mumbles a tart reply.

"What's that supposed ta' mean?"

"Never mind, Inuyasha… just forget I said anything," the miko sounds weary.

Hearing the hurt in her voice, the hanyou extends the olive branch the only way he knows how.

"Actually," Inuyasha says with a smirk, "I was thinkin' of you."

Kagome brightens on hearing this; she links her arm with Inuyasha's as he turns to leave, falling in step with him.

"You were?" her eyes glisten and her voice pipes up. "You were thinking of me?"

"Yeah... thinking what a royal pain in the butt you've been since I woke from that tree."

With a smug expression, Inuyasha pats himself on the back for having the last word.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome says sweetly, letting go of his arm. "Osuwari!"

"Umph!" the hanyou eats dirt as the young miko continues her walk back to the village.

Struggling against the weight of the rosary's spell, Inuyasha can only utter…

"Ka-go-me!"

* * *

"_He knows… he is aware of our betrayal. Keep running!" _

Kanna's short legs carry her swiftly through the dense forest. Her lungs burn from the effort, but she keeps moving. The demon behind is so close, she can feel its putrid breath on her neck. The foliage, her small stature and her constant dodging movements prevents her capture.

"_How did he know? How were we discovered? What did we miss?" _

The voice in her head is dominating and confusing. The unfamiliar feeling of panic communicates itself into Kanna's consciousness. The demoness does not like this, she prefers the numbness… the nothingness; it is what she is used to.

Bursting through the brush, Kanna stops short of the cliffs edge. There is no place left to run. Looking over the side, there is a 200-foot drop into the rock-strewn waters below. Kanna turns in time to see her pursuer come through the opening.

Instead of attacking, the demon just stands there, waiting. Suddenly, the mirror Kanna holds starts to vibrate and shimmer. Holding the object out, she peers into the glass. Naraku's distorted face appears, wearing that diabolical smirk. His knowing eyes search her features.

"Who would have thought," his red eyes bore into Kanna's. "It's always the quiet ones."

The demoness is held immobile by Naraku's piercing gaze. In the back of her mind, she can hear that voice calling out to her, but she can no longer respond.

"Did you really think I wouldn't know?" Naraku's eyes harden. "You were by far my favorite, Kanna. Always so obedient… it is a shame I have to punish you."

Kanna's body starts to tremble; she knows first hand Naraku's ways of discarding the unwanted, the useless. The demoness is now in that category and is considered part of the opposition. Her fate will be similar to Kagura's; Naraku will be merciless.

"Don't worry, Kanna, I won't make you suffer. Up until now, your services have been impeccable. You deserve nothing less than a quick death." Naraku's maniacal laughter rings in her ears. Stopping abruptly, he gives the order, "Kill her!"

The demon moves forward, flexing its claws, preparing to rip through her delicate flesh. Kanna falls to her knees, closes her eyes and braces herself for the blow... but nothing happens.

Hearing the rattle of the chain scythe, Kanna opens her eyes. Kohaku has wrapped his weapon around the arm of the demon about to strike her. As the taijiya attempts to reel in the chain, the demon grabs on to it. Pulling against each other, Kohaku knows the demon is larger and stronger; he cannot physically restrain him long.

"Move!" Kohaku yells to Kanna; she scrambles away from the edge and the combating figures.

The taijiya rushes forward, throwing his body into the demons, pitching them both over the side of the cliff. Reflexively, the demon lets go of the chain as he falls. Kohaku, in mid-air, tosses the scythe at the cliffs edge, embedding it in the ground above. He then uses the chain to haul himself back to the top as the demon plunges to the rocks below.

Kohaku climbs over and sees Kanna still on her knees, her eyes focused on the ground. She appears in a daze. Moving over to her, he follows her blank stare to the mirror lying there. He bends to pick it up, intending to hand it to her.

"No!" Kanna screams, snatching the mirror from his grasp. "He will see you! He will see straight into our mind… into your heart! Whatever plans you've made will be useless!"

Kohaku is shocked by this unusual display of emotion. Kanna has a wild frenzied look about her; he looks into her eyes and is surprised by the fear he reads. He can only watch as her body continues to tremble, the mirror clutched tightly to her chest. The taijiya tries to understand her words. Who will see; can she possibly mean…?

The mirror starts to shimmer and looks to disengage itself from Kanna's hold, but she tightens her grip. Suddenly, Kohaku hears Naraku's voice.

"You think you can escape?" he hisses. "You're dead; both of you!" His sinister laugh echoes through the forest. Straightening, Kohaku's keen eyes scan the surrounding area.

Kanna throws the mirror to the ground, face down. Before Kohaku can react, the demoness grabs the scythe from his waist and repeatedly strikes the back of the mirror. Glass shatters, light emits from it, but Naraku's laughter is still heard.

Grabbing her shoulders, Kohaku turns her to face him. "Enough, Kanna!" he says sharply. Softening his tone, the taijiya continues, "I can only help if you tell me where he is."

Kanna makes to speak, but finds she cannot. Her eyes widen in surprise as her mouth moves, but nothing comes forth. She looks to Kohaku as if to say, "I am sorry." The taijiya notices Kanna's body is slowly disintegrating along with the mirror and the pieces of broken glass. The demoness and the mirror are one.

Kohaku puts his arms around her, feeling deep sympathy and admiration for what she tried to do. Whatever her reasons, she has lost her life in the effort. He continues to sit there, embracing her, until nothing is left. Her entire being dissolves and blows away in the gentle wind. Kohaku looks down; only a single flower from her hair rests in his palm.

* * *

Looking at her now, I can see why she is sometimes called the huntress. Sango's gaze is firmly fixed on mine. Kami, a man can drown in the depths of her brown eyes.

She steps so lightly, I cannot hear a sound. Not even the grass beneath her feet, as we circle each other.

It takes the utmost discipline to keep my eyes locked with hers, instead of traveling the length of those long shapely limbs.

Moving her body with the grace of a feline, she advances, then retreats. She is attempting to draw me in; prompting me to make the first move. Sango is the huntress and I… I am her prey.

What sets the lovely demon slayer apart from every other woman I have known? Through my travels, I have encountered many beautiful faces and countless feminine forms. However, none has touched me quite like the wholesomeness and the essence that is Sango.

Since the day I set eyes on her, I am drawn like a moth to a flame. I flutter around her brilliance, only to have her singe my wings. Her beauty tempts me, her plight awakens a sleeping rage within me and she seduces me with her vacillating gestures. To have her love me is all I want… is all I need.

Now that I am aware of her feelings, I can no longer allow her to bury them or claim forgetfulness as she did on Mt. Hakurei. Therefore, I must be victorious.

I finally make my move, but it is not one Sango anticipates. Freeing my gaze from hers, my eyes languidly caress her face. I focus intently on her kissable mouth and lick my own lips in response.

Sango gasps and her step falters. As expected, the taijiya responds to my hentaish act. I do not have to wait long. I am, just barely, able to avoid the roundhouse kick aimed directly at my head.

* * *

His beguiling blue eyes never once leave mine; however, I can see his inner struggle to stay focused. Who knows what goes on in that intricate mind? I must stay alert, as Houshi-sama, on many occasions, has proven to be quite resourceful.

He maneuvers with me; mimicking my movements. I await an opening… or him to advance. I sense the monk has a plan, as he agreed too readily to my challenge. If this is to be a duel of patience, Houshi-sama has me at a disadvantage; his far outweighs mine.

I vaguely remembered having done this before, battling against my comrade, my friend… my love. Possessed by the women of the Oni village, I was unaware of what transpired until after. Houshi-sama could have been killed and it would have been by my hands.

So… here we are, in a similar position of my making. My temper, once again, got the better of me. I cannot back down, but have discarded my weapons. I will never hurt Houshi-sama that way again.

On meeting the monk, I feel myself drawn to the rich timbre of his voice. Whenever he is speaking, I become so immersed in the sound. The times I feel stressed or anxious; just a few soothing words from him and my world is right again and I can cope.

How I love to hear him say my name. The monk influxes the most sensuous intonations each time he says… "Sango." I feel the flood of emotion within me and my knees weaken. Houshi-sama will always be a part of me… always.

Immediately, I sense a change in him. I probe deeper, staring directly into his eyes trying to gauge his intentions. That is when I see it… a mischievous glint enters his blue orbs.

Lowering his gaze, Houshi-sama's eyes move hungrily over my face. It feels like a caress across my eyelids, my cheeks, my lips. Unwittingly, my gaze drops to his sensual mouth, remembering his kisses from before. I watch as his tongue peeks out and glides enticingly across his lips. Jerking my eyes back to his and I can clearly see his strategy, however, it does nothing to halt my reaction.

"_Pervert!" _

I spin, pivoting on my heel, my leg aiming for the Hiraikotsu's favorite spot. The monk moves gracefully, managing to dodge my attack. I fall back into my stance and reposition myself. Looking across at Houshi-sama only infuriates me more; the hentai is smiling.

* * *

"Kikyou-sama! Kikyou-sama!"

The voice lures the priestess from the darkness.

Slowly opening her eyes, the blurred sky and the trees overhead come into focus. Turning her head to the side, the priestess meets the concerned gaze of Rin.

Kneeling beside Kikyou, the little girl's hands are folded primly in her lap; her young face etched with worry.

Kikyou gives a slight smile and reaches for Rin's hands clasps tightly together. This immediately spurs the child into action. Leaning over the priestess, Rin starts speaking rapidly.

"Are you alright? I was so worried! I didn't know what happened to you. What was that blue light? Did Sesshomaru save you? How are…"

The priestess eyes widen as Rin's chatter goes on; the child barely stops to take a breath.

Kikyou's husky laugh interrupts the child's prattling. Giving Rin's hand a squeeze, the priestess covers her mouth; trying to stifle her merriment.

"I'm… I'm fine, Rin," Kikyou states between laughter. "Truly," she adds, as the child appears unconvinced.

"Really!" Rin finally seems satisfied, but the monologue begins again.

"I didn't know what to think when I saw Sesshomaru carry you out. I heard the demons screaming, Jaken was afraid and I thought you were… I thought you were…"

"_I am dead." _

With that thought, the priestess sits up and turns away from Rin. The vertiginous sensation returns and Kikyou closes her eyes, willing it away. Drawing her legs up, she rests her forehead on her knees, waiting for the feeling to subside. Lifting her head, she opens her eyes and meets Sesshomaru's emotionless gaze. He sits directly across from her and Rin.

He knows what she is. Will he reveal it to the child? Staring at the taiyoukai, Kikyou can only think of Sayo.

Recalling the happier times spent with the little girl, Sayo had looked at her with loving adoration and had asked her to remain at their village. Then… she remembered the child's fear on discovering the truth. One word from Sesshomaru and that event could reoccur, this time with Rin.

Yet… the taiyoukai does nothing. Kikyou is sick of trying to read his impassive eyes, sick of him deliberately prolonging the inevitable. Damn him… he knows the effect this will have on both her and Rin. Imitating his haughty glare, the priestess sends a look to the taiyoukai that dares him to reveal all.

Noting her look, Sesshomaru's eyes narrow at Kikyou's insolence. He finds this human to be both irritating and annoying.

Rising, the taiyoukai walks steadily towards Kikyou. The priestess maintains eye contact, not giving an inch; not allowing him to intimidate her. Standing over her, Sesshomaru raises his arm and brandishes Midoriko's sword. Holding the hilt, he rams the blade into the earth beside Kikyou. Leaving the sword implanted there; he turns abruptly and walks away without a backwards glance.

The priestess eyes follow him until he is out of sight and then hesitantly turns to Rin. The child is sitting in the same position, nervously wringing her hands. Thinking Sesshomaru is the cause of Rin's discomfort, Kikyou attempts to put her at ease.

"He does not talk much; does he?" the priestess gives a semblance of a smile.

Rin launches herself at Kikyou, wrapping her small arms around the priestess neck.

"If I said anything to hurt you, Kikyou-sama, I am sorry!" Rin sounds close to tears. Kikyou is pleasantly surprised; the child's concern is for her. It appears this little girl does not intimidate easily either.

Returning the child's hug, Kikyou answers, "No, little one, you have said nothing to offend me." She pulls Rin onto her lap and rocks her gently.

"_Curse you Urasue for this half existence… curse you to hell!"

* * *

_

Kouga looks into the bowl containing the herbal concoction, and his stomach revolts. Ginta and Hakkaku have brought him the mixture by order of the she-wolf. The wolf youkai questions the contents for safety of consumption, but reluctantly takes the bowl. Ayame has certainly extracted her revenge by shoving this guck down his throat the past few days.

Speaking of… he has not seen the she-wolf, nor gotten a whiff of her scent since her departure earlier.

"Drink up, Kouga," says Ginta. "Ayame left us in charge. She says to get you well so you can be on your way."

He has no idea why, but that comment seems to ruffle Kouga's fur.

"What the hell does she mean by that?" the wolf youkai demands, baring his teeth.

"Aw… come one, Kouga," Hakkaku says, trying to calm him down, "Ayame's busy with the tribe and all. We just thought to help her out; no big deal." Hakkaku nudges Ginta, getting him to play along.

"Oh... that's right! She's really busy," Ginta finishes stupidly.

Neither wants to mention to Kouga, the true reason Ayame is avoiding him. The she-wolf is adamant about keeping her distance until Kouga leaves the encampment. Both Ginta and Hakkaku recall Ayame's words…

"_I am not his caretaker!" the she-wolf spat. "I've neglected my duties enough dealing with Kouga. He's your friend and leader, so it's your turn to take care of him." _

"_But… but, we don't know how, Ayame," Ginta pleaded._

_The glare from her emerald eyes had Ginta taking cover behind Hakkaku, who also took a step back from her ferocious look. _

_With a toss of her head, the she-wolf declared, "I-don't-care!"_

"_You know that's not true, Ayame," Hakkaku stepped forward. "If you truly felt that way, you wouldn't have bothered in the first place." _

"_That's right," Ginta joined in, "You should have seen your face when you found out he was hurt; you couldn't wait… umph!"_

_That earned him an elbow from Hakkaku, who continued to appeal to the she-wolf. _

"_He wouldn't have made it this far without your help and we are grateful, Ayame. Please… at least tell us how to take care of him," Hakkaku reasoned._

"_Well… I guess I could continue to prepare the medicine for him," the she-wolf considered. "But… I will not give it to him; one of you will do it, not me!"_

To Ginta and Hakkaku, it does not matter what these two stubborn wolves feel about each other, they must maintain good relations with Ayame's tribe. As the last of the wolf demon clan, once this issue with Naraku is resolved, this may be the only home to which they can return.

They watch as Kouga empties the bowl, wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and gives a shudder.

"Are you sure this stuff is medicine?" Kouga tosses the bowl to Hakkaku, "It taste like it'll kill ya."

Lying back, the wolf youkai stretches his body. He flexes both feet, testing the shin muscles of each leg. Feeling much better than a few days ago, Kouga knows the medicine is working; it is just his temperament to gripe about things.

Folding his hands behind his head, the wolf youkai stares at the caves ceiling. Naraku thinks he is out of the way, but Kouga plans to make a grand entrance.

"_You can't get rid of me that easily." _

Kouga gets a gleam in his eye and his lips curl in a satisfied smirk, he suddenly feels rejuvenated. Just the thought of confronting Naraku makes him… hungry.

"Ah!" the wolf demon sits up, stretching his arms overhead. "How about some food, guys? I don't know about you, but I'm famished," Kouga stands up. "Let's go find Ayame, she'll get us some grub."

Ginta and Hakkaku jump up and hurriedly block their leader's path.

"You just relax, Kouga… we'll find Ayame for you." Hakkaku attempts to steer him in the other direction while shooing Ginta outside.

"I think I saw her out in the field somewhere," Ginta announces. "I'll go get her."

The two comrades make eye contact before turning to their duties; one to baby sit Kouga while the other goes for food without bothering Ayame. It is best to keep these two apart; no need to start a war, before the battle has begun.

* * *

Sango attacks with a flurry of swift kicks and rapid punches, however, not once has she been able to connect. Miroku has yet to throw a punch of any kind.

The demon slayer is stupefied. Often sparring together, the monk cannot have improved to this degree.

She throws a straight-arm punch at the monk's chest. In a single fluid motion, Miroku shifts his body to the side and Sango's aim is redirected. Her fist sails past him, barely grazing his robes.

Having missed, the taijiya drops deftly to the ground, spinning on the ball of her foot. The other leg snakes out, attempting to sweep the monk off his feet. Miroku avoids that maneuver as well, hopping over it and falling back.

Exasperated, Sango stands and looks across at her opponent. She cannot help but be impressed with his prowess. When did he become this good, how? Sango replays each attack and counter, but cannot figure her miscalculations.

A bead of sweat rolls from under her bangs, but she refuses to wipe it away. She does not want to appear to be weakening.

The taijiya's eyes narrow as she continues to assess the monk. She notices he is sweating more profusely than she is; even his robes are slightly damp. Why is that? Sango looks baffled. Miroku's movements are minimal compared to hers. How is that possible?

Miroku looks across and sees Sango's puzzled expression. It will not take her long to figure out what he is doing. He has used a lot of spiritual energy; he cannot last much longer if Sango keeps up this pace.

The technique he is using on Sango is called, "Empty Hands" – the art of fighting without fighting. The monk is trained in this style, although he has never really used nor perfected it.

Strictly, an evasive maneuver, the "Empty Hands" is designed to use your opponent's strengths against them. In Sango's case, she is both faster and more agile than Miroku, therefore he uses this method to avoid her attacks. However, he combines it with his spiritual energy to telegraph her movements.

Without this, she can probably beat him senseless, and the fact that he annoyed her beforehand will definitely guarantee that.

In the meantime, Sango decides to try a different approach. Relaxing her fist, she pulls her fingers close together and flattens her palms. She plans to use her fingertips as one would a blade or similar weapon.

The demon slayer charges the monk. Preparing himself, Miroku reads her arm movements. He notices she is no longer using her fist as she thrust a punch forward. Neatly dodging it, he misses the sudden movement of her wrist, which curves inward her fingertips connecting acutely with his ribcage.

Miroku staggers back, his hand automatically going to his side. That hurt like hell and it will definitely leave a bruise, but the monk cannot hold back a smile.

"Crane?" he asks the demon slayer.

"Hai!" Sango answers with a grin.

"You're amazing," he breathes, impressed with her ability to regroup.

Sango blushes at his compliment. However, watching him hold his side she realizes she wants this to end, but it is her pride. The monk will have to stand down.

"It's more where that came from too!" she attempts a laugh. Turning somber she says, "Give up, Houshi-sama. All you have to do is let me go and we can stop this."

"I can't do that, Sango," he whispers, "too much is at stake."

Sango feels the anger rising to the surface. The only thing at stake is her heart. The monk did not love her; not the way she wanted. Why does he prolong her leaving?

"All right, Houshi-sama," she says with a sigh. The taijiya executes a perfect cat-stance and positions her hands in the crane form. "Let's finish this."

Miroku also moves back, his ribs are starting to ache. He is just as anxious to end this as she is, but he has to win. Whatever time he has left with her depends on it.

Matching the demon slayers determined glare with one of his own, the monk takes a deep cleansing breath before focusing on his opponent.

As expected, Sango puts everything into her next attack. She charges, thrusting and slicing with her arms and hands. It seems her speed has increased as well.

The monk knows he is in trouble. With his ribs throbbing, he cannot fully concentrate on his spiritual energy and he cannot afford to take another hit. He is going to have to distract her.

As Sango makes another pass, Miroku grabs her wrist and yanks her towards him, kissing her full on the mouth. Sango gives a squeak before he pushes her away. She can only stare wide-eyed at the monk.

"What the hell are you doing?" she finally finds her voice. "This is a fight, damn it!"

"Such language… all's fare, Sango." Miroku smiles. "Besides, I wanted to try something different too."

"Why you…" the taijiya cannot find the words.

Instead, she comes at him again; even faster than before if that is possible. Nevertheless, her moves are not as fluent as before and her attacks are random.

Miroku moves just as a punch flies by, causing Sango to overextend and throwing her off balance. Falling forward, Sango puts her hand out to break her fall. Miroku grabs her waist from behind, pulling her back into his body. Holding fast, he pins her arms to her side. Sango looks over her shoulder and fixes him with a death glare. With her head at that angle, it allows Miroku the perfect opportunity to nibble on an earlobe. Sango inhales sharply and a moan escapes her lips before she can stop it.

"You're not playing fair, Houshi," she manages to say, unknowingly relaxing in his arms.

"It's not my fault you didn't stipulate what the rules are," he says nuzzling her hair.

"You're a cheat," Sango states, trying to get upset again. "In more ways than one," she mumbles petulantly under her breath.

"And, you're being childish!" Miroku snaps.

Sango's temper rises and she tries to wiggle away from him, Miroku only tightens his hold.

"Had you listened when I asked, maybe we could have avoided this!"

Agitated, Sango wiggles more. Miroku swears… her struggling only serves to increase the discomfort in his ribs and his ardor

"Sango…" he groans her name, "…please, stay still."

Something in his voice bids her to comply, but she remains tense in his arms. Miroku's head falls in the crook of her neck.

"What I have to say is important; won't you just listen?"

The demon slayer is silent. She stares blindly out and over the temple lawns; the monk behind her patiently awaits her answer. Although reluctant, Sango finally gives an acquiescent nod.

Miroku loosens his hold and his arms encircle her waist. Following Sango's gaze, he knows it is time to admit his feelings.

"I'm afraid I haven't been honest with you, Sango," he starts out tentatively, feeling her stiffen at his words. "I don't want to spend the next few days… the next few hours fighting with you."

Turning her gently to face him, Miroku observes her bent head, her bangs shielding her eyes. Absently stroking her hair, he begins to speak.

"My whole life I've wanted to connect with someone, but because of the 'Kazaana' I wouldn't allow myself. Having met you… I tried denying my feelings; I kept telling myself I had nothing to offer you, not even time. No matter how hard I tried to distance myself, I only felt that much closer to you."

"I deliberately misled you, Sango," he continues. "When I proposed, I wanted you to think it was based on our mutual respect and my attraction for you, but what I should have said…"

"No!" Sango shouts, trying to push away. "Don't… please, I don't want…"

"What I want to say is …" Miroku pulls her close, cupping her face, forcing her to look at him. "… I love you, Sango; you're the only woman for me."

The taijiya's eyes widen and her heart fills with the implication of his words. Unable to respond, she grabs the front of his robes and rests her head on his chest.

"Being with you makes me yearn for a future… our future. I want to wake up beside you each morning, grow old with you, so… I'll ask once more, dear Sango…"

Lifting her face, his eyes beckon hers. Staring up at him, she feels as if she is drowning in those shimmering pools of blue.

"…when this is over, will you live with me and bear my child?"

Looking at him, his eyes reflect his sincerity and mirror her longing. Moving away from him, Sango sighs deeply.

"I'm sorry… I can't!"

"Sango?" Miroku steps forward.

"I can't wait until this is over," she says breathlessly. "Marry me _now_, Houshi-sama; make me your wife!"

* * *

To be continued… 


	9. Discreet Nuptials

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha; this is only a fanfic.

**Authors Notes: **Hi everyone and Happy Holidays! Chapter 9 is now up. I would like to take this opportunity to inform all readers this chapter contains lemony themes. With that in mind, if they are not your forte then, please forego the ending or skip this chapter altogether and resume at chapter 10.

**Note:** **_thoughts are in italics_**

**WARNING: SPOILER & LEMON CONTENTS

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: Discreet Nuptials**

The sun sets low in the sky as Kohaku moves quickly through the forest. Naraku has ensured a difficult departure. The ambush begins as soon as Kanna's body disappears and his minions are relentless. Having to fight his way clear of the cliff, they appear at each point throughout the forest.

"_He's always one step ahead of us, but we'll defeat him; we have no choice." _

Kohaku is exhausted, but he must get back. He and Kikyou have to complete the second phase of their plan and time is of the essence.

The taijiya wondered if the priestess was successful in obtaining the sword she sought. Midoriko's legendary weapon had aided the ancient priestess in many a battle; Kikyou felt its powers could be of use against their foe.

Naraku…

It does not take a genius to figure out what the vile self-proclaimed hanyou is scheming. It has always been his goal to procure the rank of a full-fledged demon. With each new stage of development or acquired power, Naraku tests his skills on none other than Sesshomaru. By absorbing the completed Shikon no Tama, it is Naraku's desire to surpass the taiyoukai lord in both power and status.

With the others, it is more of a personal matter, especially Kikyou.

While still in his service, but not under his control, Kohaku was aware of Naraku's animosity for the priestess. He did not fully understand the particulars, just knew Naraku felt it necessary to rid himself of Onigumo's human heart.

With the demonic absorption of his body, Onigumo's intense covetousness towards the priestess had manifested itself into the now prominent being that was Naraku. His presence manipulated and conspired against Kikyou and Inuyasha. Naraku also suppressed Onigumo's mortal soul, entombing him in a veil of slumber.

As well as Kikyou, Naraku also pursued Kagome, the strangely dressed young miko. He would use her to find the remaining shards and eliminate her once that was done. He would use her as he used Kagura and Kanna.

Then there was Anu-ue… why were he and his family, his village, the recipients of this destructive binge of hatred.

Naraku used the demons detestation of the Taijiya's to attack his home. It was Naraku, who infested him with the malice of the possessed lord to kill his father and comrades; it was Naraku, who set him against his own sister, to strike her down as if she were nothing.

Kohaku planned to avenge her… for every tear Anu-ue shed, for every horrid act she witnessed on his behalf; he would crush Naraku. He vowed that with his life… or rather his soul.

Feeling revived by the surge of emotion, Kohaku's feet seems to fly as he approaches the edge of the forest. However, the taijiya knows he is not yet clear. He knows they are there, Naraku's minions; waiting.

His jaw set with determination, Kohaku lashes out at the first demon daring to rear its head.

* * *

Mushin looks across the temple lawns to the two dark heads bent together. The fight has ended between the young couple, but there is still a dispute. 

"Who won?" Hachi inquires, hoping its Sango. The tanuki has not the money to neither cover the bet nor purchase the sake.

Mushin raises a hand to silence Hachi, trying to grasp pieces of the conversation going on between Miroku and Sango.

The taijiya's hands are clasped together and she looks up at the monk in an appealing manner. Miroku steps back, only to move forward, grabbing Sango's shoulders and pulling her to him. Both speak rapidly, almost simultaneously. The monk shakes his head negatively.

Abruptly, Sango turns, walking way from Miroku. The monk looks up at the sky, takes a deep breath, running his fingers through his hair before following. Catching up, he pulls her around to face him.

More words are exchanged; body language and facial expressions indicate each is making a point and each holding their ground. Raising a finger, Miroku appears to admonish Sango as one would a child. It seems to work, she backs down and hangs her head, but only for a second. An instant later, Sango hands make a cutting motion, shaking her head vehemently. This time the monk hangs his head.

Sango takes off again, headed for the temple stairs with purposeful strides. Miroku follows, but at a slower pace.

As they approach, Mushin notices the demon slayers forlorn expression. He looks behind her to Miroku, whose face is unreadable, even to Mushin.

Sango slowly mounts the stairs, reaching the older monk he puts out a restraining hand.

"Sango-chan… are you alright?"

She looks to Mushin with a wry smile and nods, moving to continue into the temple when Miroku's voice stops her.

"Mushin-sama?" he calls from the temple grounds. He has chosen not to follow the taijiya.

All three, Mushin, Hachi and Sango, stop to hear what Miroku has to say.

"It appears we are to have a wedding this evening," the monk announces.

Other than a gasp from Sango, no one else responds; Miroku continues.

"Sango and I have decided to expedite our engagement and hold a small private ceremony here. Can you accommodate us, Mushin-sama, on such short notice?"

Finally roused from his stupor, Mushin chuckles, "Of course, son." Whatever he has expected, it is not this.

Miroku's gaze holds Sango's in silent communication. His message transforms the taijiya; her dull eyes start to sparkle and that smile from a moment ago becomes genuine. Transmitting her own voiceless message, Miroku answers with a smile of his own.

"I will go and prepare." Sango whispers softly. Entering the temple, she seems to float on air.

"Would you mind handling things here, Mushin-sama?" Miroku's eyes stray towards the waterfall. "Hachi and I will prepare father's dojo."

The tanuki, who has been shocked into silence, finally comes to life. He jogs over to stand by Miroku's side, awaiting instructions.

Although surprised by the urgency, Mushin is ecstatic about the outcome. However, his paternal instinct keeps his expression neutral as he asks, "Are you sure about this, Miroku?"

"There is nothing I will deny Sango, Mushin… and I'm also tired of denying myself."

* * *

"I'm afraid I must insist, Ayame," the elder of the white wolf clan speaks out. 

"Please, grandfather," the she-wolf beseeches, "my presence is hardly necessary."

The elder leader understands his granddaughter's feelings; Kouga's rejection of Ayame is now well known throughout the clan.

"I did not raise a coward, Ayame," the elder's voice is stern. "You will accompany me to see Kouga this evening!"

Ayame turns her back and her grandfather is met with a stony silence. She is reluctant, but she will obey him.

"We can't hide from the world when our desires or goals are not met," her grandfather states. "We set new ones to obtain and move forward. Do you understand, Ayame? "

"Yes, grandfather," she responds, the respect evident in her tone. "Set new goals; move forward," she reiterates.

Facing her grandfather, Ayame's eyes take on a dangerous gleam. "My new goal… is to become the first alpha-female to lead her pack without a mate!"

The elder is taken aback by the absurdity of his grandchild's statement. That is not how their society works. First, oblivious of her beauty, Ayame has no idea the number of suitors she will have once Kouga is out of the way.

Ayame has been allowed the leisure of freely choosing a mate only because of their status in the clan. As his only grandchild, the elder can now see he has overindulged her. Upon his death, either she will be forced to choose a mate hastily or one will be chosen for her. He will have to guide her carefully from now on; however, this is not the time to discourage her.

Instead of revealing his true thoughts, the elder gives Ayame an encouraging nod.

"That's my girl!"

* * *

Kikyou and Rin browse the surrounding area. The priestess spends time pointing out to the child which plants are edible and which are poisonous. Kikyou is amazed at how quickly Rin learns and retains information. The little girl absorbs knowledge like sponge does water. 

As Rin revels in the herbage, Kikyou worries about Kohaku. She expects him to return soon.

The taijiya is sort of an enigma to her. The priestess knows, like her, Kohaku is also a victim of Naraku's trickery. The specific details are vague and Kohaku has chosen to keep it that way. She will respect that, although the boys' quiet, good-natured countenance belies his suffering.

Sadly, there is no guarantee Kohaku will not suffer more before this is over. For all her planning, Kikyou cannot foresee the ending.

To have formed an attachment for the boy was unwise. Kikyou once told him she had no means of saving him. Kohaku responded by saying he did not deserve to live; he only wanted to avenge his family.

"Kikyou-sama!"

Rin's shriek snaps her out of her thoughts. She turns to find the child backing away from the rustling bushes. Something or someone is there.

Grabbing Rin by the back of her yukata, Kikyou pulls the child behind her. Without her bow and arrows, she hopes her spiritual powers have re-energized enough to protect them.

Kikyou's eyes are intent on the moving foliage. It has almost reached the clearing; the priestess braces herself as the taijiya falls through the brush.

"Kohaku!" both she and Rin shout.

The boy is wounded, on his hands and knees, his breathing rapid. Kikyou and Rin reach his side. From the location of his wounds, the priestess can tell the demons were after the jewel shard in his back.

Rolling him on his side, Kikyou senses Sesshomaru's aura as he joins them. He must have responded to Rin's shout. Ignoring him, the priestess focuses on Kohaku's injuries.

"S-sorry I… I couldn't get back sooner," the taijiya manages to croak out.

"Shh!" Kikyou places a gentle hand to his lips, "There's no need for an apology, Kohaku. You're back now and that's all that matters."

Turning to Rin, the priestess summons a smile, "This is your second patient today; is it not?"

The child looks to Kohaku, her brow marred with worry.

"Will you keep an eye on him for me?" Kikyou asks, rising. "I need to fetch water and find cloth for bandages. Will you stay with him?"

Rin gives an affirmative nod, kneeling beside Kohaku.

Arigatou, Rin-chan!"

* * *

Sango sits in front of the ornaments table. She has removed the wedding kimono and has changed into a simple white robe. Having removed her hair ornaments, she sits and brushes her hair, reflecting on her nuptials. 

_The wedding was small, with only the couple, Mushin, Hachi and Kirara in attendance. _

_Mushin was impressive in his ceremonial robes; Hachi graced the festivities by adeptly playing the flute. _

_The ceremony began with Mushin purifying the couple; reciting their vows followed this. The custom of the bride and groom sharing sake ended the ceremony. _

_The reception started out a very cordial affair. Food was plentiful. Various dishes were placed before the couple. Sango blushed furiously when told which ones would boost her fertility; Miroku, however, could not stop grinning. After several cups of sake, both the tanuki and Mushin became a bit boisterous._

"_Another cup for the new bride!" Mushin announced, his words slightly slurred. He poured the taijiya a generous portion. _

_Not particularly liking the taste, Sango did not want to dampen the festivities by refusing. As she reached for the cup, Miroku gingerly placed his hand over the top. _

"_You won't need that," he said softly, his eyes holding Sango's gaze. Enfolding her hand with his, he pulled her to her feet._

"_I will take care of these two," he stated, indicating Mushin and Hachi. _

_Miroku looked quite handsome in his wedding attire; the blue haroi accentuating the eyes that held such promise._

_Tracing her lips with his fingertips, he asked, "Will you go and wait for me, Sango." His desire communicating itself to her, "I won't be long."_

Snapping back to the present, Sango resumes her grooming.

She has no doubts about marrying Miroku, but feels a twinge of guilt that Kagome and the others are not here to share in her joy. Sango is sure, at least, Kagome will understand. No matter how much she has denied it, the young miko has known of her feelings for the monk and not once has her friend exposed her.

Sango stands walks over and slides open the shoji. The sun is setting; the horizon is alight with the brilliant colors of cooper and orange. Stepping on the veranda, she leans on the balustrade drinking in the sight.

"Beautiful," Sango sighs.

"Yes, it is… although, it dulls in comparison to my wife."

Startled, Sango looks over the rail to see Miroku sitting atop Kirara. Floating up to her, she notes the monk has changed from his wedding attire and is dressed similar to her.

"There is something I would like you to see." Miroku says. Navigating Kirara closer, he extends his hand. "Come with me, Sango."

The taijiya places her hand in his; Miroku gently pulls her over the railing and positions her on his lap, his arms encircling her waist. The monk nudges the youkai cat into flight.

Kirara takes them above the waterfall where the land extends into a plateau. They glide along the waters edge until a single dojo with a bamboo forest in the background comes into view.

"Oh…" Sango breathes "…how quaint."

"I'm glad you like it," Miroku says close to her ear. "This place… is my home."

* * *

Ayame sits quietly as her grandfather converses with Kouga. Although he is listening intently to the elder, the wolf youkai secretly watches Ayame. Looking at her now, she appears obedient and docile, but Kouga knows better. 

Beneath that aloof exterior is a fiery temper that matches the fire in front of them. Her hair is radiant tonight, Kouga notices. The fires warmth seems to cast a glow of the she-wolf, highlighting each contour of her slender, but shapely frame.

"…I said, do you not think so, Kouga." The elder repeats himself.

"Ah… yeah, yeah!" the wolf youkai tries unravel his thoughts, "I'm sorry, Elder, it must be the medicine."

"That's quite alright," the elder says, rising. "We should not keep you from your rest. I'll come again tomorrow."

Before her grandfather can voice it properly, Ayame jumps to her feet.

"No… I didn't mean you had to leave!" Kouga protests and looks in Ayame's direction. She does not say a word, only keeps her eyes averted, eyes that have avoided his all evening. She has not checked on him all day, even the administering of his medicine is left to Ginta and Hakkaku.

"Don't worry Kouga," the elder chuckles, "I'm really the one who needs the rest"

Both the elder and his granddaughter turn to leave, with Ayame practically skipping to the entrance.

"_That's the most animated she's been all evening. She is deliberately avoiding me." _

Although furious, Kouga addresses the elder in a polite tone, "I'd like a word with Ayame."

The she-wolf's body goes still. Not turning around, she is struggling to maintain the image of indifference.

"Ayame?" the elder questions.

"_I did not raise a coward, Ayame!" _

Remembering her grandfather's words, with the mask in place, she turns to Kouga.

"Sure," she says offhandedly.

They both watch as the elder leaves the cave. Facing the she-wolf, the wolf youkai starts in right away.

"So… what the hell is your problem?"

"Problem?" Ayame questions. "I don't know what you mean."

"You know damn well what I mean!" Kouga shouts. "You're supposed to be here takin' care of me, and then you leave it to those idiots to medicate me. I sure hope your leadership is better than your doctorin'."

The polite mask crumbles. Ayames eyes sparkle like two gems in her fury.

"I'll-have-you-know…" each point emphasized with her finger poked in Kouga chest, "… I took damned good care of you. You were barely alive when I found you. These idiots, as you call them, are the best friends you have... friends loyal enough to follow you on your self-destructive path."

With a snarl, Ayame bares her fangs, "Besides, don't concern yourself with the way I lead my clan. You forfeited your rights to have any say in the matter, so don't you dare criticize me."

"You claim your destiny is to pursue and vanquish this Naraku, to avenge your comrades. To take Kagome as your mate…" she gives a delicate snort, "…good luck with that one. You have your own life to worry about, Kouga, so stay out of mine!"

The wolf youkai is shocked into silence by her outburst. Ayame is magnificent in her anger, her green eyes flashing. Kouga only wanted to get a rise out of her, but it seems he went overboard. Normally, not one to back down, he must this time. He needs Ayame's help again, so he needs to appease her.

"Listen, kid…" Kouga begins.

"Kid?" Ayame straightens, places a hand on her hip, tossing her ponytail over her shoulder.

Unknowingly Kouga's eyes roam approvingly over her form. Noticing this, Ayame's belligerent stance falters. She quickly turns from him; he cannot see the blush staining her cheeks. The she-wolf has to leave; she cannot stay here with him any longer. Just like him to notice her as a woman now, when all is hopeless between them.

Heading for the entrance, Kouga's voice stops her.

"Ayame, I…"

"Shut up!" she barks, "Not another word from you. Good night, Kouga!"

She leaves on a gust of wind and an agitated flick of her tail.

Kouga is stunned, He cannot believe he let her get away with that… dismissing him that manner. Nevertheless, the wolf-youkai smiles slightly.

"_The little hellion; she's got quite a temper and such a nice tail too. Yup… it must be the medicine."

* * *

_

Miroku and Sango stand side by side, as they watch Kirara's form disappear in the distance.

"Alone at last," the monk turns to the taijiya.

On their arrival, Miroku gave Sango a quick tour of the house and grounds. The dojo belonged to his parents; it was where his mother gave birth to him. After her death, his father all but neglected the place. Too many memories, he would say, but allowed Miroku free rein once he was old enough.

The monk and the tanuki came before the ceremony to prepare for tonight. The dojo was cleaned, aired and a fresh fire was lit, giving the place a welcoming feel.

Looking into Sango's eyes, Miroku captures her hand bringing it to his lips. She watches, spellbound, as he kisses each knuckle. Enclosing her hand in his, he draws her nearer to the fire.

One of hands reaches out and slides firmly in her hair. Miroku does not realize, until too late, it is the hand bearing the 'Kazaana'.

He moves to pull his hand away, but Sango entraps it, pressing it to her cheek. Eyes closed, she swears she can hear the winds beneath his glove. Winds churning and tumultuous like the emotions inside of her.

"It's alright," Sango whispers, placing a light kiss in the palm of his glove.

Miroku's body jerks in response to the innocent gesture. He looks into her luminous brown eyes reflecting such trust.

His gloved hand continues its quest through her dark tresses, while his other presses into the small of her back, bringing her closer. Sango goes willingly, her arms wrapping around his waist.

Leaning back, Miroku cups her face in his hands, his thumb lightly caressing her lips.

"Sango…," his gaze is hypnotic, "… do you know how long I've waited to hold you like this?"

"Not as long as I've wanted you to," she says shyly.

Sango gasps as Miroku's arms tighten around her, crushing her body to his. His head lowers; the taijiya raises her arms and encircles his neck. Miroku captures her lips in a series of slow succulent kisses. Each one coaxing, teasing and more tempting than the one before.

Breaking the kiss, Sango gives a whimper of protest until she feels Miroku's warm breath at her ear, nipping the delicate flesh. The taijiya's head rolls back, the weight of her hair floating behind her.

With his hands skimming her neck and shoulders, Miroku locates the various pulse points. Parting the top of her robe, his lips seek and his tongue flickers across the beating flesh. Soft sounds of pleasure erupt from Sango's throat.

Sliding the robe from her shoulders, Miroku reluctantly cease nibbling her skin. He steps back to gaze upon her, inhaling sharply. Bared to the waist, Sango is a remarkable sight.

No amount of spying through the bushes while she bathed can do her justice. She is glorious in her nakedness.

His eyes devour her, every curve and every contour. The fire casting shadows in the valley of her cleavage. Miroku can only anticipate his exploration of the sensuous mounds.

To Sango, however, his appraisal takes too long. Uncertainty creeps up her spine. Her body is not flawless, but after treating many of her wounds, Miroku must know this. Self-conscious, Sango moves to cover herself. Gripping her hands, the monk draws her arms to her side.

"Don't deny me this vision," he moans. His hands slide beneath her breast, cupping their fullness. He watches as the taut peaks bloom under his touch.

Sango's body trembles with this new wanton pleasure. Miroku's hands work their magic, dispersing any doubts from the taijiya's mind.

He bends down, his lips closing over the swollen peak. Gently suckling, tasting first one then the other. His administrations cause Sango to cry out in delight, burying her fingers in his hair. The force of her desire has her knees buckling.

Lifting her in his arms, Miroku's lips will not relinquish the hold on the desired prize. He continues to nuzzle her as he lays her on the futon.

Finally, he leans back, observing the splayed hair around her head, the slumberous eyes, and her lips swollen from his kisses. His gaze slides lower, his hands reaching for the obi at her waist.

"I want to see you… every delectable inch," Miroku says, shedding her last article of clothing.

Sango recognizes the hentai right away as his eyes roam freely. Spanning her waist, his hands glide over her flat stomach, her well-rounded hips until he reaches her curved, rounded derriere. His 'yes' comes out in a hiss as he moulds and kneads the smooth flesh.

The taijiya rises to meet him as his touch becomes bolder, her hand automatically going to his cheek, but only to caress it. She reaches for the tie binding his hair, freeing it from the confines.

"You're such a rogue, my husband…" Sango whispers, "… and you're cheating again."

"Oh… how so?" Miroku asks, loving the playfulness in her tone.

"You're still dressed," she giggles shyly.

Giving her that naughty smile that leaves her breathless, Miroku challenges, "So… what are going to do about it?"

Sango raises an eyebrow at his dare, her hand slowly reaching for the tie of his robes. She keeps her eyes on his as the material parts, revealing his broad chest. Sliding the robe from his shoulders, she allows her eyes to follow the path of her hands.

Miroku's body is hard planes and flowing muscle, his skin warm and smooth. Pulling him down to her, she inhales his clean masculine scent. Her hands skim across his neck, back and shoulders planting tiny kisses along the way.

She has no idea, what her inexperienced touch is doing to him. His muscles strain to maintain self-control. His hands start their own exploration, moving urgently and possessively over her.

"Oh, my!" Sango manages to get out, feeling his fingers at her moist center. Urging, stroking, preparing her for the initiation. Sango's body withdraws from the intrusion. Miroku captures her lips once again in a searing kiss, driving all other thoughts from her mind. So enraptured, she is unaware her maidenly barrier has been deftly pierced.

His hands, sure and meticulous, awaken her most erotic fantasies. Sango comes to life under his touch, riding wave after pleasurable wave.

Positioning himself above her, Miroku slowly enters, his pulsating desire filling her.

"_One mind" _

Completing her.

"_One heart"_

Consuming them.

"_One body" _

With each thrust, Miroku feels Sango tighten around him, welcoming him to her warmth and he shudders from the sensation. The soft mewling sounds muffled in his shoulder have his loins aching for release. Holding her, the tension grows, spreading throughout his body.

"Sango… I don't think…"

"Then don't… don't think, Miroku-kun," she whispers, her arms embracing him. "Just feel… feel this with me."

The sound of his name pouring from her lips with such love, such passion pushes him over the edge. They spiral; his movements guiding her, teaching her a rhythm old as time. She holds tight, wrapping her legs around his hips, mating; bonding.

Reaching euphoria in unison, Sango's satiated cries fill the night sky… a sky as dark, blue and endless as her husbands eyes.

* * *

To be continued… 


	10. Choices and Dilemmas

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha; this is only a fanfic.

**Authors Notes: **Hi everyone! This chapter seems to just drag on, I'm still fighting my past/present issues in writing and I'm trying to condense my chapters. I'll admit I did not try very hard this time and for that I apologize. Overall, it's basically, okay. Enjoy and please review, I need the feedback.

**Note:** **_thoughts are in italics_**

**SPOILER WARNING

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: Choices and Dilemmas **

The sun raises high over the mountains, its rays casting warmth on the lone figure traveling the road. Looking over, the priestess takes a moment to enjoy the view before moving on.

_2 days to prepare_

Solitariness is not and never has been Kikyou's choice, but the life appears to have chosen her. Fate has decided this woman will always be alone. Even in the afterlife, it appears to remain so.

Leaving the encampment before dawn, she already missed Kohaku's quiet companionship and Rin's enthusiastic chatter. While alive, she enjoyed surrounding herself with the village children. Their innocence was refreshing and their laughter contagious; spending time with them, playing with them and teaching them were one her few pleasures.

Kikyou's trek is slowed by the weight of the sword now strapped to her back. Remembering the details of Kanna's demise from Kohaku, she increases her pace.

"_His presence appeared to be everywhere, Kikyou-sama, even in Kanna's mirror!" _

This is disturbing news; it surely means Naraku's powers have strengthened again. The fact he is able to invade the dominion of Kanna's mirror, causes Kikyou concern. It is similar to having access to someone's most personal thoughts, a violation of one's mind. It is no wonder Kanna reacted in such a way, the intrusion must have besieged the young demon.

Altering her plans, Kikyou decides to leave Kohaku behind; the boy needs to rest after his ordeal. They will not meet again until Naraku's appearance. For now, she must go alone to seek the one who forges the swords, the demon – Totousai.

To locate him, she must first find Inuyasha. Although reluctant, she heads now to Kaede's village in hopes of reaching it by noon. Meeting with Inuyasha is always awkward, however, seeing Kaede again will be most uncomfortable, but it is all she can do.

Sensing a familiar aura, Kikyou goes completely still.

"_Why is he here?" _

Scanning the area in front of her, Kikyou sees nothing. She turns to look behind, again… nothing. Turning back, she walks into an unyielding wall.

Pushing away, she staggers under the weight of the sword, attempting to put distance between her and the being. A hand snakes out, steadying her. Slowly, the priestess raises her eyes to the cold glare of the taiyoukai.

"Why…" Kikyou begins, before interrupted.

"This, Sesshomaru, will take you to Totousai."

If he expects gratitude, Kikyou only gives a skeptical glance. The only way he can know of her destination, is to have overheard her discussion with Kohaku last night.

"Your manners are lacking, priestess," Sesshomaru's eyes narrow. "A thank you will be sufficient."

"A thank you?" Kikyou questions.

"Yes."

"Well… that depends," the priestess gives this some thought.

"On?"

"Your motive. What do you want Sesshomaru? "

Not answering, Sesshomaru simply stares down on her, his expression one of contempt. Kikyou stares back, imitating him perfectly.

"Quite astute… for a human," the taiyoukai murmurs, before turning away.

Kikyou notices the beast Au-un standing behind his master. The priestess mind works rapidly. With him carrying her, perhaps she can reach Totousai's by mid-day instead of Kaede's village. Besides, what of Kohaku and Rin, has he left them behind?

"Where are the children?" she asks.

"They're fine."

His blunt reply irritates her, but Kikyou will have to be content with that. She knows Sesshomaru will protect young Rin at any cost, she noticed that on Mt. Hakurei. Since he also includes Kohaku in his statement, it is safe to assume they are together.

Standing next to Au-un, the taiyoukai coolly awaits her answer. After weighing her options, the priestess is finally swayed.

"All right," Kikyou sighs, "however, before I agree I repeat my question. What do you want, Sesshomaru?"

In an imperial tone, "Why do you seek Totousai and what does it have to do with that sword?"

* * *

"Strike!" "Thrust!" "Parry!"

Since the age of six, I have demonstrated these exercises. Outside the dojo and wielding a borrowed wakazashi, I perform my daily formations. I must practice as I have much to protect.

For once, the future does not seem so bleak to me. Deep in my heart, I truly believe we will defeat Naraku and that my brother can survive.

Kohaku…

This is the first time I have been able to think of him without sorrow. Instead of his vacant stare - I see his hazel eyes full of warmth and mirth. Instead of the mute puppet - I hear his youthful inquisitive voice. He is no longer a stranger to me… no longer a lost soul, but a soul awaiting redemption. Between the monk and me, we plan to help him achieve that.

Houshi-sama…

Thinking of him, vivid memories from last night flood my senses and my movements become fluid with remembered passion. This morning, I woke from my bridal bed feeling delightfully content and reborn.

I glance back at the dojo; it appears my husband is still sleeping. We have been up late studying, analyzing and exploring… each other. These moments, my husband says, are my private lessons. I impatiently anticipate tonight and my next instruction.

Reserving that thought, I remembered my father. I believe he would approve of Houshi-sama; both highly intelligent and men of strong will. It would be easy to picture them discussing various subjects over a cup of sake.

I wonder what Kohaku will think of me… being married. I imagine exposing my shy little brother to my worldly husband and I have to laugh aloud. It might not be so bad; after all, the monk _is_ good with Shippo.

"_We will be together soon, Kohaku… very soon."

* * *

_

Watching her from this distance did nothing to cool my ardor. I have always known Sango possessed a passionate nature. One could tell by her strong beliefs and her fierce determination to protect others. However, nothing prepared me for the intensity of our lovemaking; her response was astounding.

My demon slayer was shy, yet curious; her innocent caresses awakened my most primal urges. At the end of each desirable interval, I found myself anxious to start the next. I felt like a novice again, awaiting my initiation.

Sometime during the night, that anxious feeling returned. Its ominous presence crushing me and I cursed its intrusion into my marriage bed. I could feel it slither up my spine and my body stiffened, trying to dispel the sensation.

Lying next to me, Sango must have sensed my discomfort. Still asleep, she turned to me, her small hand covering my heart. That simple gesture dispersed that awful feeling. It was remarkable how her touch comforted me.

I continue to watch her practice; her movements are light and jubilant. As her thoughts change, so do her steps. Her look turns to one of determination as her body moves concise and with confidence. Executing a slow turn, her body then starts to move sensuously; I can tell by this time we are sharing the same thoughts. Before I realize it, I am approaching Sango, my feet moving of their on will. I am almost upon her when she notices me. She turns and graces me with a smile.

"Oh… good morning, Houshi-sama!" the latter slips out naturally.

Sango's eyes grow large as she feels she has offended me in some way.

"I… meant… oh!"

Framing her face in my hands, I reassure her.

"Some things take time, Sango-chan, but don't worry; I am still your Houshi-sama."

I receive a renewed smile from my wife as she walks into my embrace. Lifting her chin, I bestow her with a long lingering kiss. My hands begin to wander, reacquainting themselves with her person.

Relinquishing her lips, I hear her moan softly.

"I think it's time for our next lesson," I stroke her hair, loving the feel of its silken texture.

"Houshi-sama…" Sango gasps, "… it's still morning!"

Pulling her down in the grass, I murmur, "Love has no schedule, my sweet."

"Here?" Sango sounds incredulous, but molds her body to mine.

"I give high marks for creativity," I whisper before claiming her lips again.

* * *

"Bakuryuuha!"

The blast from the Tessaiga's backlash wave tears through the demons flesh.

"Hah!" the hanyou yells triumphantly.

"That's the third one this morning," Shippo states worriedly. The little kitsune is standing behind Inuyasha's leg, holding on tight.

"Yeah," Inuyasha says looking around, "but I kinda expected this. As the time draws near to meet with Naraku, I knew we would see more of them."

"B-but… Naraku said we were to fight only with him," the kitsune stammers.

"What?" Inuyasha looks unbelievingly at Shippo. "You fell for that?"

Sheathing the Tessiaga, Inuyasha picks up Shippo and deposits him on a nearby boulder. Propping one foot up, he leans towards the kitsune, resting his arm on his knee.

"Shippo, after all we've been through; don't tell me you believe that lyin' bastard."

"Well… no, but…" the kitsune sighs, "I guess you're right."

"What the hell do ya' mean… _I guess_?" Inuyasha shouts.

"That coward won't fight alone," the hanyou continues. "He'll slink around and set his minions on us first… just to tire us out. Then, he'll grace us with his worthless presence… just to taunt us."

By now, Inuyasha is pacing back and forth, working himself into a frenzy.

"In two days, Shippo… just two days, I'll have him right where I want him," the hanyou flexes his claws. "Naraku will answer for everything he's done!" Inuyasha swears vehemently.

Shippo's eyes shine with adulation. The kitsune one day hopes to be as strong and fearless as Inuyasha. Repeatedly, he has watched him go against many foes; the hanyou looks forward to every encounter and accepts any challenge. Like now… for the last few days he has sat edgily around waiting for Naraku to appear. The first sign of demons near the village and Inuyasha eagerly grabs the Tessaiga and rushes out to eliminate them. This is the most action he has had in a few days and he is thoroughly enjoying himself.

With the hanyou still ranting, Shippo cannot help but smile. It is just as Kagome says, for all his gruffness; Inuyasha is just one big softie. Although he pretends otherwise, he worries about them all. Shippo's smile grows broader as the ranting becomes more graphic.

Some of Inuyasha's excitement transfers to the kitsune, his chest swells, and his eyes take on a gleam and his little body starts to tremble. Taking in Shippo's altered look, Inuyasha's obscenities come to a sudden stop.

"Uh… Shippo, you okay?"

"Oh yeah!" Shippo gives a devious snicker then hops atop Inuyasha's head and grabs a fistful of his hair; pulling on the tufts like a set of reins.

"Let's go, Inuyasha!" the kitsune shouts, giving the hanyou's head a good whack. "Mush!"

"What the hell…?" Inuyasha's shock turns quickly to anger. "Mush this…"

"Waah!" Shippo yells; the kitsune is sporting a lump on his head from Inuyasha's fist.

"Get a grip, would ya!" Inuyasha leans over him. "Save all that energy for the _real_ bad guys, baka!"

Soaring above the clouds, the taiyoukai watches as the priestess avoids looking down. She has a good seat on Au-un and handles the reins well. Skimming alongside her, something stirs within him to see her raven hair float behind her, the wind caressing the silken locks.

They have not conversed since leaving the ground. Sesshomaru is aware Kikyou has told him enough to pique his curiosity and secure her transportation. The woman is shrewd and calculating, but without being malicious.

How can a woman of this caliber have fallen for his brother? Sesshomaru just cannot fathom Kikyou with that half-wit.

Upon learning, she was the priestess that sealed Inuyasha to a tree years ago, he held resentment for her as well. The sealing had occurred during the war with the cat demon tribe. It was the first time Sesshomaru relented… the first time he listened to Jaken and requested the help of his little brother, only to find him incapacitated. Returning from his quest to recruit Inuyasha, Jaken had informed him the hanyou was in a deep sleep, cursed by this… this human.

Sesshomaru spares Kikyou a sidelong glance. He will know all he needs once reaching Totousai's abode. The master sword artisan will tell all… about Inuyasha, the history of Naraku, the mystery surrounding Midoriko's sword and the connection between them and this exasperating priestess… Kikyou.

* * *

"It's good to see you out and about, Kouga," the elder of the white wolf clan says. "He looks well; does he not, Ayame?"

The she-wolf's response is an unladylike sniff, as she stares out of the cave's opening.

"I thought to pay you a visit this time," Kouga bows to the elder, while trying to make eye contact with Ayame. She is as stubborn today as last night, refusing to look at him.

"I came by to personally thank you… both of you, for allowin' us to stay." Kouga addresses the elder then turns to Ayame.

Silence.

"Ayame…" her grandfather growls a warning.

The she-wolf exhales loudly before turning to face them, looking directly at Kouga.

"Forget it," she says in a bored tone. Addressing her grandfather she asks, "May I go now?"

Before the elder can respond, Kouga intervenes.

"No you can't!" he snaps. "I have somethin' to say and damn it, I'm gonna say it! Since yesterday, I've been tryin' to get this out. Now…," Kouga continues, "… sit down and listen to what I have to say!"

In refusal, Ayame steps away from him, intent on leaving, but Kouga blocks her path.

"I said sit… down," he growls deep in his throat.

Ayame's eyes narrow to slits as she and Kouga face off. Both looks prepared to attack the other any minute.

Observing the two, the elder is surprised when Ayame suddenly plops down beside him, still staring hotly at the wolf youkai.

"Thanks!" Kouga sniffs sarcastically, pausing briefly before continuing. "I've been thinkin' about this for some time now; I feel Ginta and Hakkaku should remain here. It wasn't until Ayame rubbed it in my face that I realized, I can't expect them to risk their lives for me. So… instead of tomorrow I will leave tonight, while they're asleep."

"I know you can't make them stay, but if they follow me, this way… by the time they reach me, everything will be over."

"You're still going," Ayame states the obvious, the earlier hostility gone.

"You know I am."

The cave is quiet, each person deep in their own thoughts. Finally, Ayame rises.

"Ginta and Hakaku are welcome to stay with us," she says, staring at Kouga.

Locking gazes with her, the wolf youkai takes a step back. The intensity of her green eyes seems to see into his very soul, enveloping him in its folds. The she-wolf takes in his every feature, from head to toe, recording it to memory. Kouga watches as Ayame gives herself a mental shake and with a small sad smile.

"Take care of yourself, Kouga-kun," she whispers, before exiting the cave.

* * *

"Come on, Jaken-sama, cheer up," Rin pleads. "Sesshomaru-sama will be back soon."

The demon toad is feeling dejected. Sesshomaru has left two human children in his care. How humiliating, as if Rin was not enough.

"What's wrong with him?" Kohaku asks and looks over his shoulder at Rin pulling along Jaken.

"He gets like this when Sesshomaru-sama is away."

The trio is heading to the outskirts of Onigumo's cave, instructions per the taiyoukai himself.

Before Kikyou left, she and Kohaku had reformed their plan. She would seek out the demon sword maker and he would investigate Naraku's pre-arrival. Originally, he was to go alone, but the taiyoukai had his own ideas. Kohaku recalled his summons…

"_You will continue with your plans as instructed by the priestess, however, Jaken and Rin will accompany you." _

_Kohaku's eyes widened at the request, no… it was not a request, but an order. Kikyou was not here to dispute this; he doubted she knew about it. The taijiya spoke without thinking. _

"_No offense, Sesshomaru-sama, but they will only slow me down." _

"_Hmph! Nonsense…" he sniffed mockingly, "… both are most resilient and used to expedient travel."_

_Kohaku swallows hard, his mind searching for a suitable evasion. Keeping his eyes at the level of Sesshomaru's throat, avoiding those damned eyes and his glare; he tried another angle._

"_It's Rin I'm concerned about; she should not be placed in danger."_

"_I agree," Sesshomaru said with a smirk. "You will see that none befalls her while in your care."_

_Taking his silence as consent, the taiyoukai began walking away with Au-un following behind. Summoning up his nerve, Kohaku opens his mouth to argue this, but Rin grabs his hand stopping him. Looking down at her in question, she beams him a bright smile. _

"_It's all right; he's going to help Kikyou-sama." _

Thinking on this, Kohaku is sure Sesshomaru has a hidden agenda. He will keep that assumption to himself, as Rin appears to trust the taiyoukai completely.

Interrupting his reflections, the little girl yanks on his arm vying for his attention. Bending to her level, Rin cuffs her hands over his ear and whispers.

"I know Sesshomaru-sama left it to you, but we have to pretend that Jaken-sama is the one in charge, okay."

Kohaku looks into her brown eyes… she will be very pretty one day, almost as pretty as Anu-ue. He likes the way her pert little nose scrunches when she smiles. The little imootosan is not so annoying after all.

Crossing his arms, he looks down the path to the demon toad inching along on weighted feet.

"Oi, Jaken-sama!" Kohaku calls out. "What do we do next?"

* * *

Miroku and Sango rummage through the store rooms of the dojo. The room holds various items, fabrics, weapons, earthenware and more.

"There are a lot of nice things here. Is this where you found the wakazashi?" the monk asks, while examining a hand carving.

"Yes… it came from over there." Sango points to a corner loaded with an assortment of weapons. "It sounds as if you don't come here often, Houshi-sama."

"I don't… with my travels and pursuing Naraku, I have not had time." Opening another chest he continues, "It always feels good returning. I get a chance to relax; I meditate, read, study and even tried fishing." Miroku chuckles to himself, remembering his first failed attempts; he ended up wetter than the fish.

Sango, however, misinterprets his humor.

"Are those the only things you did here, Houshi-sama?"

Miroku's movements still, as the implication of her remark sinks in.

Sango regrets the words the moment they leave her lips. She quickly turns to the monk, an apology forming. "Houshi-sama, I…" she implores, her hand reaching out to him. What can she say that will retract those condemning words? Helplessly, her hand falls to her side. Clasping her hands in front of her, she curses her waspish tongue. Only one day of marriage and she has already become the nagging wife.

Head bent, Sango senses Miroku approach and braces herself for a reprimand.

"I cannot change my past, Sango. No matter how much you or I may want it," the monk speaks softly. "This place is special to me, it's my sanctuary. I have never brought a woman here; I have always waited for that certain someone."

"Me?" Sango whispers, lifting sad eyes to him.

"Yes, Sango… only you."

Blushing furiously, the taijiya can only think she does not deserve him. She must take care not to abuse Miroku's never-ending patience. As he turns back to the forgotten chest, Sango grabs the back of his robes, slides her arms around his waist and lays her head on his back.

"I'm sorry, Houshi-sama," she says in a small voice. He does not answer, only caresses the arms encircling his waist. Giving her hand a final pat, he pulls her over to an unopened chest.

"Let's go through this one together," the monk says, attempting to lighten the mood.

Although he does not comment, her accusation hurts. As he opens the chest, he attempts to rationalize things from her perspective. His reputation has always preceded him... the lecherous monk, Miroku. He cannot blame Sango for her doubts; he only wants a chance to prove her wrong.

Lifting the lid, Miroku notices the upper half of the chest is full of scrolls. That is odd… he thought they were kept at the main temple. Picking up the one on the top, the monk unrolls it and begins reading. Scanning the first entry, Miroku inhales sharply.

"Kami!"

"What is it Houshi-sama!" Sango is roused from her self-recrimination.

"These are my father's scrolls… the one's I've been searching for!" Turning to the taijiya, the monk's eyes shimmer. "The last writings before he was consumed by the Kazaana. I never thought to look here."

"Oh… are they important? the taijiya has a puzzled expression as she peers over the monk's shoulder.

"I'm hoping to find something… anything that will help us defeat Naraku. My father has to have had an idea or an inkling of something we can use."

Sango dives into the chest with new enthusiasm, loading her arms with as many scrolls she can carry. Taken aback by the quick change; Miroku can see the taijiya is in battle mode. Her face is wearing the same determination earlier when wielding the wakazashi.

"Don't just sit there, Houshi-sama, help me!" Sango's temper is evident. "Let's get them into the main room, we can lay them out, go over them separately and then together, got that!" The taijiya takes off with her load of the scrolls, heading to the front of the dojo.

Miroku sits in stunned silence, unable to move. "Houshi-sama!" Sango snaps, looking over her shoulder. The monk does the only thing he can; picking up the remaining scrolls, he hurries after her.

* * *

The journey to Totousai's is a liberating experience for the priestess. For a large beast, Au-un is exceptionally gentle as he glides effortlessly through the skies. Amongst the clouds, Kikyou revels in the capriciousness of the moment; she feels a sense of loss at Sesshomaru's signal to descend.

Au-un lands as graceful as any winged creature. Dismounting, Kikyou walks to the head of the beast and cups its muzzle in her hands. Starting from the top of its large head, the priestess places small strokes the down the snout. Au-un almost appears to sigh in contentment; a deep rumbling vibrates within its chest. Hearing this, Kikyou smothers a husky laugh as the beast acknowledges her thanks.

A few feet away, Sesshomaru observes the interaction between woman and beast. He watches her hands glide across Au-un's massive brow and its reaction. The sensation from earlier returns, but the taiyoukai quickly dismisses the feeling.

"I believe you mentioned time is an important factor in this scheme of yours." Sesshomaru haughtily reminds her.

Kikyou turns to him and for the first time takes in her surroundings. The landscape is dreary, the sun strains to filter through the grey clouds overhead.

"You are right, Sesshomaru-sama," again, that hint of sarcasm. "Which way?"

In response, the taiyoukai simply points a finger.

Kikyou looks over and sees the structure of Totousai's small hut. Tickling Au-un under the chin, she marvels at the smooth texture. With the sword on her back and bow in hand, the priestess heads in that direction.

The sound of battered metal and the smell of burning steel assault her senses. Kikyou listens to the rhythmic hammering indicating the demon forger is at home. Totousai must have heard her approach, before she reaches the opening to his abode; he steps out and greets her with a smile.

"Priestess Kikyou," Totousai gives a bow, "it's a pleasure to finally meet you. I've been expecting you."

"Likewise," Kikyou bows in return, "but, how did you know…"

The priestess is interrupted by Totousai's widening eyes; with a sharp wheeze that turns into a cough, he looks somewhere behind her. Kikyou has no need to turn around; Sesshomaru's aura is prominent. The priestess gently pats the sword forger's back until the coughing is under control.

Turning watery eyes on the taiyoukai, Totousai manages, "You… why are you here?"

* * *

To be continued… 


	11. Evil Intentions

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha; this is only a fanfic.

**Authors Notes: **Hi everyone! Next chapter is up; I think this is my longest one so far. I blame DemonSlayer 205 for the barrage of questions thrown at me. I'm not complaining, mind you; a match was lit under me and the cobwebs cleared from my head. For that, I Thank You! Hope I have answered most of the questions. Please read, enjoy and definitely review

_**Note: thoughts are in italics**_

**SPOILER WARNING

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: Evil Intentions **

The atmosphere holds a consciousness of foreboding. The air is stale and putrid, almost suffocating. The wildlife, in the immediate vicinity, responds to their natural instinct and flees the surrounding area.

Inside the recess of a nearby mountain, a sinister birth occurs. Protected by tons of rock and limestone, the cocoon no longer suspends from the caverns ceiling. Instead, it now lies among the youkai remains of decaying tissue and bone fragments.

Inside the fibrous shell, Naraku patiently waits. He has planned perfectly. His new form and capabilities will make him invincible.

The cocoon shudders and pulsates. An opening appears in the top, excreting a glutinous substance from inside. This serves to intensify the already foul air. The shell begins to compress and then expand. With each expulsing surge, Naraku reflects on his awaiting victims.

_Shippo – the young kitsune. The fox child would rue the day he joined with Inuyasha._

_Sesshomaru – the Lord of the Western lands. A superior youkai and one I once thought formidable. In truth, I was envious of the taiyoukai. There was no need for him to fuse bodies or absorb another demons power, no need to deceive or scheme. His name and presence were enough, his composure and stoicism his trademark. However, the taiyoukai was also a fool. For all his power and superiority, he knew not how to wield them. _

_Kagome – the miko from the future. She was more powerful than I anticipated and managed to thwart my every attempt to use her spiritual gifts. I would derive such pleasure in killing her, as Inuyasha would suffer immensely. Once again, he would have failed to protect the one he loves._

_Miroku – the monk with the cursed lineage. From his grandfather, his father and now him, these monks were a stubborn lot. The imbeciles should know by now… to end their curse, they only needed to stop breeding. I knew of their weakness for women and cast the appropriate malediction. Each descendant would pursue me; either to be killed by my hand or the Kazaana would have that privilege. This game had been played for three generations and I would never tire of it. _

_Sango – the vengeful demon slayer. Once under my control, she was to be my prized possession, my perfect assassin. However, she did not return to me as requested. Lord Kagewaki saved her that day as she crawled from the grave. Although I possessed his body, his pity overruled my desire to complete the task. The few times I was able to extort her skills, had proved useful. I had killed everything meaningful of hers, now I planned to break her spirit, by using the one she loves most._

_Inuyasha – the hostile hanyou. His hatred for me only fueled my animosity for him. We were the same, he and I, although he would not admit it. The chains of events were his fault. His thirst to become a full-fledge demon led to his involvement with Kikyou, his human weakness allowed him to love her. In addition, his human weakness made him gullible to deem her untrustworthy, which finally led to the betrayal. Therefore, he had no one to blame but himself. _

_Kohaku – the timid taijiya. That is, until I placed a weapon in his hands and subdued his mind. The boy then became a tool of death and destruction. Like his sister, I lost control of my most subservient killer. I was unaware the taijiya, at some point, had regained his memory. It angered me that I was so easily deceived by this human boy. He would pay dearly for his deception. _

_Kikyou – the persistent priestess. Just the thought of her made my blood boil. What did Onigumo see in her? No matter how many times I killed her, she revived to taunt me and foil my schemes. However, this time would be different. Her carcass would not walk this earth again, this I vowed. The mere mention of her name caused inner conflict between Onigumo and me. So much, I had to cut him from my body. There was no inner voice to save you now priestess, that voice had been silenced. _

As these thoughts run rampant, the cocoon slithers to the contaminate ground. Naraku's new form emerges, its body bathed in demonic afterbirth. Taking in his morphed appearance, his mouth curves in what may be a smile, if it was human. Representing savagery in its rawest form, his maniacal laughter fills the cavern.

Events have taken a cataclysmic turn with this parturition of evil.

* * *

From morning, well into the afternoon, the couple pours diligently over the scrolls. Each making notes beneficial to securing their future together.

Laid out in orderly fashion, the scrolls are something of a diary. This is probably why Miroku's father kept them separate. Most of the information contained is based from emotion and theory, rather than fact. However, the contents are enlightening to Miroku.

He listens intently as Sango's melodious voice reads his fathers declarations to his mother, his feelings for his newborn son, reflections of his wife's death and the Kazaana. Only a woman can inflict the right intonation for such passionate revelations.

After Sango finishes, she and Miroku sit side by side, each caught up in the emotion of the scribes. Each reflecting what it will mean if they are unable to stop Naraku. The words are as clear as if Miroku's father spoke them himself.

"I tried to tell you," the monk sighs. "Maybe we should have waited, maybe…"

"Maybe… I should not have forced you," Sango says softly, her head bowed.

The monks head spins around, grabbing the demon slayer by her shoulders; he turns her to face him. Giving her a gentle shake, he says fervently, "You did not force me! I married you because I wanted to… because I love you and don't ever think differently!"

Sango raises her head and Miroku is surprised at the anger in her eyes. "Then, don't talk about what-ifs, maybes or regrets, Houshi-sama. We're in this together now and I wouldn't have it any other way!"

Miroku takes in her fierce expression; she has never looked more beautiful. Other than the reference at the waterfall, Sango has not verbally admitted her love for him. However, her eyes reveal and her body expresses what her voice does not. He patiently awaits the day those words escape her lips.

Staring into her rich brown eyes, he watches the anger evaporate and feels the tenseness leave her shoulders. Before she slumps against him, he notices the tired lines around her eyes and realizes she has not had a break the last few hours.

"Sango, why don't you get some sleep? I can finish things here."

"No… I'm fine," she says with a yawn and reaches for her writing apparatus.

"Yes," he firmly stills her hand, "We leave early tomorrow and you have not rested properly."

"Well… whose fault is that?" the taijiya says with a shy smile.

"Yours," the monk says simply. "I am completely enamored, but you already know that."

As he pulls her to her feet, Sango eyes him suspiciously. He entwines his arm with hers, escorting her to their futon.

"While you rest, I will take the remaining scrolls and our notes to Mushin-sama. Between the two of us, one of us will find something."

Sango nods her consent. Although he places a chaste kiss on her cheek, the taijiya feels his all too familiar hand creeping toward her bottom. Slapping his hand, she feigns indignation.

"Out, Houshi-sama," she instructs, pointing to the opening.

"Um… I can put this off until later," Miroku eyes her hungrily.

"I-said-out!" Sango snaps. After closing the shoji on his despondent expression, she dissolves into peals of soft laughter.

* * *

Kagome and Kaede, inconspicuously, keep watch over the villagers working in the field. Due to the demons seen earlier, each is equipped with bow and a slew of arrows. From her peripheral vision, Kagome watches Inuyasha and Shippo approach.

"All clear?" the young miko asks.

"Yeah," the hanyou grumbles, "for now anyways."

Kagome signals an okay to Kaede and motions her to join them.

Later, seated in Kaede's home, the four discuss the day's occurrences.

"There were seven demons spotted today, so far none have attacked. They appear to be waiting." Kagome says, pouring tea for the others.

"Keh!" Inuyasha's arms are crossed over the Tetsaiga, continuously on alert. "I ain't takin' any chances. I say get rid of 'em on sight, less trouble when Naraku gets here."

"Normally, I would agree, Inuyasha," Kaede states, "but I don't want to start a panic among the villagers."

"You don't want 'em slaughtered either!"

"No, but we want to be prepared if we have to move them out. We can wait until Houshi-dono and Sango-chan arrive. To protect the villagers, it will take more than the three of us." Looking over, Kaede throws Shippo an apologetic glance. "Oh… I'm sorry Shippo; I did not mean to exclude you."

"That's all right, Kaede-sama," the kitsune sips from his cup. "I thought you meant Inuyasha."

"One more word, Shippo, and you'll be wearin' that tea!" the hanyou spat.

"Enough already!" Kagome intervenes, "Do you two ever stop?" Focusing on Kaede, the young miko ignores Inuyasha's unfriendly glare and the kitsune's repentant pout. Addressing the older miko, Kagome continues, "It's settled then, we'll wait for the others to arrive. I hope they get here soon."

* * *

Kikyou stands out of harms way as the demon forger sends a blast of fire over Midoriko's sword. Avoiding the heat, the priestess observes Totousai performing his craft.

"Totousai-sama?" Kikyou prompts.

"Hm."

Smiling at his fixed concentration, the priestess continues. "You mentioned earlier you expected my arrival; how did you know?"

"You were destined to come, Kikyou-sama; the humans are not the only ones affected by Naraku's treachery," the sword forger begins. "He is causing quite a stir among the demons as well."

"I am aware of that; but what does he hope to gain?"

"Well… let's start from the beginning." Totousai puts down his hammer and faces the priestess.

"During the time you were alive, Naraku existed. His demon status was of a minor station. His goal was not unlike any other of his class; to obtain the Shikon no Tama to increase his powers."

"He tracked you, Kikyou-sama, as you were the guardian of the jewel. Through you, he became acquainted with the thief Onigumo."

"Naraku knew of Onigumo's desire for you and used it to his advantage. He promised the paralyzed thief the use of his limbs and a reformed body. All he had to do was let the demons consume him."

"Naraku may have been minor in status, but he has always been manipulative and possessed above average intelligence. He convinced the larger more dense demons to participate in his plan. He wanted their strength, but not one that would overrule his control. He wanted complete sovereignty of Onigumo's body."

"Once they meshed with his body, Naraku now had the ability to approach you, Kikyou-sama, in human form. However, by that time he had to contend with Inuyasha."

Kikyou looks away as images from the past flit through her mind. Totousai sensing her need to recover halts his story.

"I'm sorry," she says after a moment, "please continue."

"The plan for you and Inuyasha to betray each other was set in motion and well… you know the rest," Totousai sends a sad smile her way, but presses on.

"Naraku did not count on your taking the jewel with you, or thought about you destroying it. He spent the last fifty years abusing his newfound, albeit limited powers on humans. He would take possession of their bodies to do his will or cast a curse upon them. Then… news came that the Shikon no Tama was once again among us."

"The manipulation and deception began again, this time at the expense of our own kind. Naraku's ruthlessness intensified. With each jewel shard he obtained, he sought the more powerful demons. He even attempted to absorb Sesshomaru's powers."

"Most demons flee in fear of him, most are appalled at a hanyou dominating, but none will challenge him outright, except the Inu-tachi, Sesshomaru and you."

"If Naraku has his way, the humans will be used to serve or worse… eliminated. He will reign supreme over the remaining demons." Shaking his head the master forger says sadly, "Total chaos."

"We must restore balance, priestess. No one has done that since Midoriko. You knew of her countless battles with our kind, you knew of her sword and its powers. Only a human can wield that sword and right now, the only person capable is you. I knew you would figure it out and come to claim it, as I also knew you would seek me out. Not only can I dispel the evil aura the sword is infected with, I am also its creator."

Kikyou gasps at this information, "Why would 'you' create a weapon to eliminate other demons, Totousai-sama?"

"Balance, Kikyou-sama… balance!" the priestess continues to look baffled. "Not all humans are bestowed with your spiritual powers and they are all not adept at protecting themselves."

"The sword was forged to protect humans and to restrain the insurgent demons that would prey on them. Votes were cast during a council meeting in Midoriko's time. Inuyasha's father cast the first 'yea'; the majority of the elders followed suit. The sword was passed to Midoriko to keep order; she never abused its power."

"I see," Kikyou says pensively. "Humans and demons fighting together for one cause may also secure relations between the two; is that right?"

"Quite perceptive, Kikyou-sama… you young people will set the example." The demon forger picks up his hammer to resume work.

"Totousai-sama?" Kikyou catches him in mid-swing. "Tell me what you know of Sesshomaru."

Inhaling, Totousai releases a breath and another coughing spasm starts. The priestess applies gentle thumps between his shoulder blades. As the coughing subsides, he turns to Kikyou. Speculatively rubbing his chin, the master forger concedes.

"Have a seat, priestess," he says gruffly, "this may take awhile."

* * *

On a hillside a short distance from the wolf's den, Kouga sits with his friends and is unusually quite. Ginta and Hakkaku do most of the talking, each gung-ho about the confrontation with Naraku.

Watching the excitement on their faces, he wanted to remind them the reason he was involved in this battle. He knew Ginta and Hakkaku felt remorse for their fallen comrades, but they were not there to witness the aftermath. They had not faced the empty stares of his resurrected clansmen as they attacked. They had not been induced to fight their friends, as he had. They did not truly understand his purpose.

He was their leader, he was supposed to protect them, advise them. Instead, he refused to listen and dismissed their needs an unimportant. It was his arrogance and stubbornness that led to them astray and into Naraku's clutches. If it took his life, his blood to make amends, then so be it. It was the least he could do.

Kouga looks fondly over at his two unruly friends; they will continue the clan's bloodline. Ginta and Hakkaku will be upset at his leaving them behind, but eventually will understand it is for the best.

His thoughts turn to the perpetrator of his sullied life. Naraku thinks him either dead or severely injured; he will not expect Kouga to make an appearance. The element of surprise is on his side and has the wolf youkai inwardly smirking. Naraku's days are numbered.

Lying back in the grass, Kouga links his hands behind his head. His comrades continue their pre-celebration as his thoughts drift to Kagome.

Deep down he knows what Kagome's feelings are for the hanyou, but he is not one to admit defeat. The mangy mutt still does not deserve her… always putting her in danger, the fleabag. Visualizing the young miko's soft brown eyes, they suddenly change to the sparkling green gems belonging to Ayame. Instead of Kagome's milky soft skin and floral scent, he imagines the she-wolf's rosy sun-kissed hue and her woodsy fragrance.

Before he leaves, he must speak with Ayame alone. For her kindness and hospitality, he owes her the truth. That and his gratitude are the only things he can offer her.

* * *

Kohaku, Rin and Jaken make camp on the outskirts of Onigumo's cave. It takes awhile to convince the demon toad they are in an appropriate spot. Strategically placed on high ground, they also have sufficient coverage in the trees, a complete view of the valley below and the caves opening.

As the taijiya assesses his surroundings, he theorizes which point will be advantageous to Naraku's arrival. Rin's voice pulls him from his thoughts.

"Jaken-sama," the little girl whines, "I'm hungry!"

The demon toad is sprawled on the ground, arms spread wide, on his back, breathing heavily.

"I am not moving another inch; I've been walking since morning." Lifting a hand, he points a finger at Kohaku. "The boy will take you for food."

Kohaku bristles at Jaken's tone. Once again, Rin's gentle pressure on his hand stills the sharp retort forming on his lips. Looking down on her little face, her eyes appeal to him.

"Please, Kohaku-kun?"

"Alright." The taijiya gives in, "Do you like to fish, Rin-chan?"

"Yes!" the child claps gleefully. "I'm the best fisher."

"Oh… I don't know about that; I'm pretty good too."

"I'm better!" Rin shouts, not to be outdone.

"We'll see," Kohaku smiles at her and breaks into a light jog. "Race you to the river!" he shouts over his shoulder.

"Hey!" Rin squeaks and runs after him. "Stop, Kohaku-kun… no fair!"

* * *

"What do you think, Mushin-sama?"

Sitting at the temple, Miroku sits across from Mushin with Kirara asleep on his lap. The young monk absently strokes her fur as he awaits his mentor's opinion. The older monk again briefly scans the documents and then refers to the couples combined notes.

"It appears to have a connection between your emotions and the Kazaana; exactly what that connection is, I can't say."

Miroku thinks on this before asking, "Was father able to control his emotions while engaged in battle with Naraku?"

"Yes," Mushin answers readily, "however, just barely. That tyrant would taunt your father unmercifully, it's a miracle he could contain himself."

A picture is forming in the young monk's mind; his father's scribes are beginning to make sense.

"Father was consumed by the Kazaana following his last confrontation with Naraku. The first after mother's death; is that right?"

"That's right," Mushin says, following Miroku's train of thought. "When he returned, he was subdued, spent more time alone and in meditation than previously."

A long silence follows, each man putting together the pieces of the puzzle. Kirara rouses from her nap; she unfurls and stretches her body. The feline hops from the monk's lap to his shoulder, purring insistently.

"I agree, Kirara," Miroku scratches gently behind her ears, "time to return to our mistress." Turning to the older monk, Miroku continues, "We will sleep on it tonight, Mushin-sama, and speak again in the morning, before Sango and I leave."

"Take the hamper of food from the pantry," Mushin calls out with a chuckle. "I hear most newlyweds neglect to eat."

* * *

Back at the dojo, Sango and I have finished our meal and I watch my wife frolic with Kirara. She looks vibrant and happy and I am pleased that she feels this way with me.

Looking over at her satchel, a naughty idea enters my mind and I suddenly stand up. From the corner of my eye, I see Sango and Kirara's movements immediately still.

"I sense something," I tell them, my eyes shut in concentration. I feel Sango approach as she asks, "Demon or human?"

"I'm not sure yet, but it's a bad aura."

Sango grabs her satchel to change clothes and I smile at my ingenuity. Turning to Kirara, I give the youkai cat a wink before shooing her out of the room. Sango returns fully clothed, in slayers uniform and pulls her hair into a ponytail.

"Where's Kirara?" she asks, reaching for the Hiraikotsu.

"She went ahead; hurry, Sango, this way!"

* * *

Following close behind Houshi-sama, I wonder why I cannot sense anything. The monk is more in tuned, but the closer we get, I should feel something by now. However, I will trust my husband's instincts.

Hurrying through the bamboo forest, I finally ask, "How much further?"

"Directly ahead!" is the monk's abrupt answer.

A moment later, we enter a clearing. My eyes dart around seeking out our opponent, I am poised for battle. Looking around the area, I stiffen. Planting the Hiraikotsu in the ground, I cross my arms and turn to my husband with an annoyed air.

Houshi-sama wears a sheepish expression and slowly approaches, his hands raised in mock surrender.

"Please, my sweet… you would not deny your humble husband an opportunity to live out a fantasy; would you?"

Maintaining my expression, I shoot him a death glare. Inwardly, I am struggling to keep up the pretense. His combination of boyish and hentai charm touches me deeply, but I cannot give in so easily.

"Really, and what fantasy would that be?" I start tapping my foot in contrived agitation.

"Well actually, there are two." Miroku moves in close. "First…" he says, looking over at the hot spring in the middle of the clearing. "… I've always wanted to spend time with you, in there. And, second…"

His hands pull the tie from my ponytail and my hair tumbles down my back. As he looks deep into my eyes, I feel myself surrender to the passion that his reflect. "And… second?" I repeat, swaying towards him.

From my hair, his hands slide sensuously to my throat as he fingers the knot at the collar of my taijiya uniform.

"I've been dying undress a certain demon slayer," he says huskily. "Is it as complicated as it looks?"

Capturing his hand in mine, I guide his fingers from one fastening to the next, releasing each intricate knot. At the third one, my husband stills my hand.

"I think I can take it from here," he smiles; his nimble fingers make quick work of the remaining stays. I lean into him as his lips follow the trail of exposed skin.

Burying my hands in his hair, I whisper, "I'm beginning to think there isn't anything too complicated for you, my hentai-sensai."

* * *

The hanyou sits on the fence at the edge of the field. He keeps a close eye on the demons hovering nearby. Kagome stands silently behind him. Her gaze travels longingly over Inuyasha's still form against the background of the setting sun.

To say she loves him is too simple a phrase. There are no words to express what she feels. Watching the ends of his silver mane ripple in the evening breeze, she thinks of the first time she set eyes on him.

Sealed to the Goshin-Boku, it was more that courage that had her approach his sleeping figure, more than curiosity that had her caress his delicate ears. Even then, she felt drawn to him.

Their relationship was difficult in the beginning. Inuyasha seemingly despised Kagome and had no problem making her aware of it. Considering the results of their first encounter, Kagome was thankful for Kaede's interference and the subjugation beads. They reluctantly became partners to find the jewel, but along the way, Kagome's feelings began to change.

She could not pinpoint exactly when she fell for him; it came to her as naturally as the breeze that flowed through this valley. The young miko did not know how this would end, she did not know if there was future for them together. She only knew Inuyasha cared for her; but did he share the same feelings she had for him?

Whatever happens, Kagome has promised to stay with him until the end, and she will keep that promise. For now, she needs him… to hold on to a small part of him. Walking over, she stands close to him and leans on the fence.

"Hey," she begins softly.

"I was wonderin' how long you were gonna stand there," Inuyasha says, sparing her a glance. "I could hear you breathin' from here."

Deciding not to break the mood, Kagome ignores this. Instead, her eyes travel to the Tetsaiga he holds protectively against his chest.

"Is there room for me in there?" she asks, pointing to his arms.

"Huh?" the hanyou looks dumbfounded for a moment. As he begins to comprehend her question, he blushes profusely. Without answering, he tentatively opens his arms to her. Kagome walks into them and slides her arms around his waist as Inuyasha enfolds her in his warmth.

Laying his chin atop her head, the hanyou continues his vigil. How does she know he wanted this? How does she know he wanted to hold her close, with her scent surrounding them? He hears Kagome sigh deeply and she voices aloud the words already in his mind.

"I can stay this way forever."

* * *

"Has the woman concluded her business, Totousai?"

"Not quite," the demon forger turns to Sesshomaru's voice, "I have dispersed the evil in the sword, now it's up to the priestess to complete its purification. Once done, Kikyou-sama will have less trouble handling it."

"The woman cannot wield the sword?" the taiyoukai lifts a brow and sniffs in disgust. "Then, what is her purpose in coming here?"

"She has not mastered the sword… yet," Totousai gives a chuckle. "However, I have no doubt she is capable."

"You surprise me, Totousai," Sesshomaru casts the demon forger a haughty glare. "You have such faith in the abilities of these humans."

"I am more surprised that you guided the priestess, Sesshomaru. You are the last person I expected to accompany here. I wonder…"

"Don't waste your time," the taiyoukai interrupts. "I am not my father; let us not forget that."

Totousai, knowing this is a delicate subject for the taiyoukai, decides not to comment. The silence stretches between the two, as the sword forger awaits Sesshomaru to ask the questions he came for. However, the taiyoukai, noted for his fortitude, wears him down. With a sigh, Totousai turns to the elder son of his good friend.

"What do you want to know, Sesshomaru?"

"Everything."

After leaving Totousai, the taiyoukai heads down the path the priestess took earlier. He has learned much today, about his brother, the priestess and Naraku. It explains the priestess perseverance in eliminating her nemesis. He admits he is intrigued by this purification process Totousai speaks of, although he fails to heed the demon forgers sly grin.

"_You have never witnessed a thorough purification; have you, Sesshomaru? It's a sight to behold."_

Knowing Kikyou has the ability to sense his aura, he restrains his by pulling it inward as he approaches. Few demons have acquired that skill. The taiyoukai has no idea why he bothers to waste this talent on the priestess.

Standing at the edge of the clearing, Sesshomaru looks across the shimmering lake reflecting the stars overhead. All appears quiet, the area is empty, but Kikyou's aura is present. Standing in the shadow of the trees, the taiyoukai waits.

Suddenly, a blue light reflects from the waters depth. Sesshomaru watches as Midoriko's sword breaks the surface and levitates above the lake. Another ripple in the water and Kikyou emerges the same way.

The taiyoukai's eyes widen as he takes in Kikyou's appearance. The priestess is completely nude. Her arms are stretched wide as if paying homage to the moon, her body effulgent in its glow. Sesshomaru's eyes narrow as he studies her form. Her ample breast, tiny waist and the gentle swell of her hips are clearly visible from her posture.

Using her powers, the priestess guides the sword to the shore. It lands softly beside a rock near her neatly folded robes. The taiyoukai follows Kikyou's movements with a jaundice eye as she steps from the water.

Kikyou's obsidian tresses flow nearly to her knees, providing adequate coverage from behind; the wet hair clings to her body, outlining her figure. Sesshomaru slowly releases his aura, alerting the priestess of his supposed arrival. Sensing him, she reaches for and hastily dons her clothes. She is securing the obi at her waist when he appears behind her.

"Have you managed to achieve you goal, priestess?"

"No," she says simply.

"No?"

"Is that not what I just said?" Kikyou sounds annoyed and keeps her back to him.

After a pregnant pause, Sesshomaru orders, "Then get it done… and quickly." Walking back in the direction he came, he announces, "With or without you… I leave in the morning."

* * *

"You're slipping, Kouga!"

Spinning around the wolf-youkai sees Ayame positioned on a cliff directly above him.

"How the hell…"

Ayame's girlish giggle fills the night sky. The she-wolf crouches slightly and then catapults from the cliff, landing in front of Kouga.

"You were down-wind and I caught your scent," she says sassily, flicking her ponytail over her shoulder. "Actually, I was coming to see you."

He was coming to see her too. One of the guards told him earlier where to find her, but he did not expect her to sneak up on him. Feeling she had the upper hand caused Kouga to snap, "Yeah… well, what do you want?"

The she-wolf looks uncomfortable for a moment before continuing. Pulling an object from behind her, she thrusts it towards Kouga.

"Grandfather wanted me to give you this."

The wolf-youkai's eyes widen at the weapon Ayame is holding, and then looks incredulously at her.

"Are you insane? This is your family's heirloom; you just can't give it to anyone!"

"You're not just anyone, Kouga," Ayame says with exaggerated patience. "This offering is not only from grandfather, but the rest of the tribe as well. We figure since you no longer have the shards, having the Goraishi will help."

"Are you sayin' I can't handle Naraku without the use of the jewel shards?"

"I didn't say that," Ayame counters, her patience wearing thin. "You are the most infuriating alpha-male," the she-wolf is fighting to maintain her calm. "Can you not accept this gift for what it is? We are a clan… that means we are a team. You will not allow us to fight with you, but we can show support by giving you this."

Holding out the Goraishi, Kouga makes no move to take the weapon. With an exasperated sigh, Ayame places it on the ground between them and backs away.

"It's there if you want it; if not… then leave it. The choice is yours." Ayame prepares to leave.

"Wait!" Kouga stops her and then bends to pick up the weapon.

"You didn't show me how to use this thing," he mumbles while turning the device at different angles.

The she-wolf wipes her smile away before turning to him. Keeping her expression neutral, she takes the Goraishi from his hand.

"Hold out your arm," Ayame instructs. Kouga lifts his arm, the she-wolf steps in front of him and turns facing the same direction. She stretches her arm next to his and slides the weapon over his fingers in a glove-like fashion.

Ayame teaches him to extend and retract the claws on the device, she also informs him of the weapons function. However, Kouga is experiencing odd sensations this close to her.

Finishing her instruction, Ayame removes the Goraishi from his fingers, folds it and attaches it to the band at his waist. "There!" she looks into Kouga's ice blue eyes with a smile, "You may not need it, but at least you have it."

Realizing this may be his last opportunity to speak with her, Kouga grabs Ayame's arm, holding her in place.

"I'm sorry for… for everything, Ayame. I mean the stuff about us. You are a beautiful, ah… woman, you will have no problem replacing me," Kouga says everything in a rush.

Various emotions flash across the she-wolf's face, surprise, anger, sorrow, regret and finally acceptance.

"I'll be fine, Kouga; I already knew you did not forget about us." Ayame smiles again at his expression. "You did what you thought was right at the time, you offered reassurance to a scared little girl. For that, I will always respect you."

"Thank you, Ayame," Kouga sighs in relief, "if things were diff…"

The she-wolf silences him with a finger to his lips, shaking her head. "You're about to do it again; aren't you?" she giggles softly.

Suddenly, something changes in the air. Kouga is not sure if it is the moon above them, Ayame's closeness or the light pressure of her fingers on his lips. The wolf youkai pulls her against him. Lowering his head, his tongue glides across her fangs before taking full possession of her lips. Ayame does not resist; she actually welcomes it. Sliding her hands up his forearms, she knows this is their good-bye.

Slowly releasing her, Kouga has the audacity to look embarrassed. "I, ah… guess I should apologize for that," he says with a look of wonder in his eyes.

Ayame's eyes sparkle and take on a mischievous gleam. Rising up on her toes, she leans close to Kouga and nips the bridge of his nose with her fangs.

"No more than I will apologize for that," Ayame says with a wistful note in her voice. "Sayonara, Kouga-kun!"

In a gust of wind, a flicker of tail and a giggle, she is gone. Kouga stands still in shock.

"_She marked me… the little minx marked me!"

* * *

_

**To be continued... **

**Authors Notes: **With the amount of semi-fluff at the end, the title to this chapter is misleading. Thanks to everyone who read, please review and feedback is always appreciated.


	12. The Quiet Before the Storm

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha; this is only a fanfic. **

**Authors Notes: **Hi guys! February was a tough month and I just realized last week, I have not updated for a month. I was aiming for a release by Valentines Day, but… oh well!

The flu had me down and out for a week. I spiked a temperature of 101.2 degrees; my brain was mush. That's my excuse for, uh… I mean, my explanation for any grammatical errors in this chapter (yeah, that's sounds good).

This is another long chapter. I worked like crazy to edit this over the weekend, but decided after a month's interim, you guys deserved the uncut version. After a brief proofreading (and I do mean brief), here is chapter 12. Please read, I hope you enjoy and please leave a review.

**SPOILER WARNING

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: The Quiet Before the Storm**

Standing on the veranda and wrapped in each other arms, Miroku and Sango watch the last shadows of night recede, chased away by the radiance of the newly risen sun.

_One more day _

Long after the dojo is bathed in daylight, the couple stay locked in an embrace. Neither speaks, words are not necessary. For once, Sango is optimistic. She has found love and happiness here at the temple, a happiness she once thought elusive. She has also found hope at the little dojo at the edge of the bamboo forest… hope for a future with Kohaku and her beloved houshi. This is the first time since the death of her father and comrades, she allows herself to believe in something.

Snuggling deeper into her husband's chest, her eyes still on the horizon, she reflects on her discovery last night.

She awoke to Houshi-sama's body twitching uncontrollably and incoherently mumbling in his sleep. She gathered him close, stroking his hair as he relaxed back into a peaceful slumber. She had not realized his fears, as he was so good at concealing them. For months, he had voluntarily reassured her. Even when she avoided or rejected him, he maintained a silent watch over her. He was simply… there. Now it was her turn to shoulder the weight, she would be strong for them both.

Miroku, always the realist, looks over the grounds of the dojo; he cannot help but wonder what tomorrow holds. Will Kami smile down on them or will the prayers he offers daily go unanswered?

He feels Sango burrow closer and he tightens his arms around her. Looking down, Miroku tucks a wayward strand of hair behind her ear. The last two days have been heaven; Sango has filled the void in his heart. If it is his destiny to die tomorrow, he can leave this earth a happy man. However, Sango will live. If he has to cheat the gods to accomplish this feat or even at the cost of his own life… she will live.

"Sango?"

"Yes, Houshi-sama," she responds, tilting her head back to look at him.

"I think it's best not to inform Inuyasha and the others of our marriage just yet," the monk states.

"You are right, of course," she says with a sigh, "although, I want to shout it to the world, it will only heighten the others concern for us. We cannot have them distracted during battle. We will tell them when this is over."

"I'm glad you understand, Sango," Miroku sounds subdued.

The taijiya stares intensely into her husband's blue eyes as she challenges, "I understand you more than you know."

It is not her words that surprise him, but the manner in which she speaks them. Is she able to read him that easily? The next words confirm her awareness.

"It's all right to be afraid, Houshi-sama," Sango clutches him tightly as he tries to move away, "but, please… don't let the fear consume you, as it did your father."

"You… you know about the connection between my family's emotions and the Kazaana?"

"It came to me yesterday, while I rested. Your father poured his heart out in those scribes. There was such loneliness and despair in his words," the taijiya continues. "After facing Naraku the final time, maybe he felt he had failed because he was unable to defeat him. With that and the loss of your mother, maybe he felt he could no longer protect you. His fear only enhanced the Kazaana's energy and both consumed him."

"You have to maintain control, Houshi-sama; you can't let fear, anger or any negative emotions overpower you. You must not give into it."

The monk is silent as the taijiya's words sink in, her assumptions were correct.

"I came to the same conclusion, but I did not want to think my father's quest was a failure… to think of 'him' as a failure."

"No!" Sango wails. "You can't possibly believe that! He did not fail! The odds were against him, that's all! He was only one man and he didn't know Naraku the way we do."

"We have discovered a lot during our travels, we know Naraku's history… we know what drives him. We know things your father did not, so we are better prepared. You have Inuyasha and the others on your side and… and you have me, Houshi-sama."

The expression of love is in her passionate speech, yet again, she avoids the words. Pulling her back into his arms, Miroku can only smile. The tables have turned; he will now rely on the taijiya's strength… her faith.

"Thank you, Sango, I needed to hear that. Ones clarity can get distorted when dealing with your own family."

"Yes," the taijiya says with a sheepish smile, "I can be accused of that." Miroku laughs aloud and Sango snuggles closer, enjoying the rumbling sensations emanating from his chest. The two stand together a little longer and then with a sigh, the monk releases her.

"Come, Sango… it's time to go."

* * *

_Tomorrow will be the end of this half-life._

Finally, the sword had accepted her, but the transition was difficult. The ancient priestess Midoriko was a trained warrior, however, Kikyou was not. Not only had she transferred the swords power, she also had to learn to wield the weapon. During the exchange, the sword became lighter to accommodate Kikyou's needs.

Now she could brandish Midoriko's weapon as easily as her bow and arrows. It took a lot of practice, but she felt she had finally mastered it. The priestess did not know her newly acquired skills would soon be tested.

Heading towards Totousai's, Kikyou increases her pace. She does not take Sesshomaru's threat to leave her lightly. Hurrying, the priestess thinks about what she has learned of the taiyoukai's past.

He appears to live a lonely existence, but unlike her, his is by choice. His distaste for humans is obvious, as his animosity for Inuyasha. However, the taiyoukai is probably unaware he makes exceptions; Kikyou's presence here is one of them. The conversation with Totousai reveals why Sesshomaru is… who he is.

Without warning, the taiyoukai's aura assails Kikyou's senses. The sensation feels aggressive and the priestess responds in kind. She is able to draw her sword and block Sesshomaru's incoming strike, the swords ringing as they clash together. Weapons locked and holding positions, they glare at each other.

"Have you achieved your goal, priestess?" he asks the same question from the night before.

"Yes," the priestess snaps through gritted teeth, trying to push against the pressure of his sword.

"Really?" the taiyoukai smirks. "Then show me."

Sesshomaru breaks contact and withdraws, only to charge again. Kikyou barely evades a downward thrust as she jumps backwards. His movements are so fast they are just a blur to the naked eye; therefore, she relies on following his aura. Closing her eyes, the priestess manages to parry blows and avoid hits from his sword as she backs away.

"Stop running and attack me!" orders Sesshomaru.

Eyes still closed Kikyou switches to the offense. She charges him with inexperienced, but graceful swings, lunging after his aura. When the priestess locks swords with Sesshomaru, the impact sends tremors up her arm and quickly saps her strength. Suddenly, the taiyoukai's aura disappears.

With her sword poised to ward off a strike, Kikyou frantically searches her senses for his aura. Opening her eyes, she resumes a visual search. Turning each way, there is still no sign of him. A tugging sensation in her hair has her wheeling around; she comes face to face with Sesshomaru. Moving back a few paces, the priestess leaves room to continue their sparring, but he only stands there, assessing her.

"Quick reflexes, good perception and you are quite agile, but that's not enough," the taiyoukai tells her. "Your arm is weak and this is no dance, priestess. Is it your intention to look good in your defeat?"

With a toss of his silver mane, he turns on his heel, preparing to leave.

"Wait," Kikyou says, breathing heavy from the exertion. "How did you… how were you able to hide your aura?"

"Don't concern yourself with things that have nothing to do with you," he throws over his shoulder. "Worry about improving your skills, priestess. I will extend my courtesy until the afternoon and test you again; however, I do not plan to hold back next time." With that said, he continues down the path.

Sitting on a boulder, Totousai watches Sesshomaru's approach. He has witnessed the lesson the taiyoukai bestows on the priestess. Treading on dangerous ground, the demon forger cannot help but taunt his friend's eldest son.

"It is generous of you, Sesshomaru, to extend her some time, but stop trying to scare the child." Then he mumbles, "It's a waste of time, if you ask me."

The taiyoukai cuts Totousai a hostile glare before continuing down the path.

* * *

Inuyasha, with the Tetsaiga slung over his shoulder, investigates the area around the village. The hanyou grows impatient for Naraku's arrival and the gathering demons have him anxious. He has promised Kagome and Kaede he will not blast them, but just one false move… 

"They're only spectators," a voice says from above, "I don't think you'll have to worry about them, at least for now."

Looking up into the trees, Inuyasha spots Kohaku sitting astride one of the larger branches.

"I knew I caught a whiff of your scent," the hanyou grumbles. "Where is Kikyou?"

"I expect her to arrive soon," Kohaku informs him. "And… Ane-ue?"

"She went back to your village, but that was days ago," Inuyasha exaggerates. "She should have been back by now." Fuming about the late arrival, the hanyou secretly blames the monk; he best have a good explanation for their delay.

When Kohaku does not respond, Inuyasha looks up again at the silent boy. Kohaku's expression is melancholy as he remembers his home. It is times like this the young taijiya wishes for complete oblivion again. Closing his eyes to the pain, he experiences a strong desire to see his sister. There are things he must say to her and he may not have another chance. Once she arrives, he will seek her out.

Inuyasha is also silent, allowing the boy his memories. He can tell that under different circumstances, Kohaku probably would not have pursued the life of a demonslayer. Naraku has sorely misused the boy to further his diabolical goals; however, this only makes Kohaku more determined to avenge his father, sister and comrades.

"The demons gathering are not all hostile, Inuyasha-san," the taijiya begins. "Some eagerly await Naraku's defeat. He has preyed on and drained the powers of the most prominent youkai in this region. His minions, he eliminates once they are of no further use to him, just like… Kanna."

The hanyou's eyes widen on hearing this, with a grunt he mumurs, "That bastard." He wants to ask what occurred, but refrains after seeing Kohaku's pained look.

"If Naraku wins, I fear humans and demons alike will suffer the same fate." The taijiya stares unseeingly over the valley, his young face somber.

"Hah!" Inuyasha smirks and Kohaku's head swivels in his direction. "That ain't gonna happen. He's goin' down tomorrow; no doubt about it," the hanyou has a triumphant gleam in his eye.

Inuyasha's deliverance is not as calm or intense as Sesshomaru's, but he is just as cocky as his brother. Looking down on the hanyou, Kohaku smiles at his exuberance.

"Well now… aren't we the confident one," the taijiya smothers a laugh.

"Look here you…" Inuyasha turns to give the boy a tongue-lashing, only to find him gone. "Damn it!"

* * *

After discovering their leader gone, Ginta and Hakkaku seek out Ayame in her dwelling. The she-wolf understands their anger and confusion as they each vent their frustration. However, this business about following Kouga is where she draws the line. The moment Hakkaku mentions it; Ayame loses her temper. 

"You will not!" the she wolf-snaps, as they turn to leave the cave. Her voice stops them cold. "You will not…" she reiterates, "… go after him!"

Hakkaku is quiet, but Ginta demands a reason. "Why not, Ayame? If we leave now, we can make it in time; can't we Hakkaku?"

Ginta turns and appeals to his friend, Hakkaku nods in agreement. Reading the determination in their eyes, Ayame decides to tell them the truth.

"Kouga did not want you to follow him; he wanted you to stay here."

"But… why?" Ginta sputters.

"You two are the last of his clan, it is your duty to continue the ways and traditions of your tribe," Ayame chooses her words carefully. "He asked that you remain here and grandfather and I gave our consent. I understand how you feel, but this is for the best."

Ginta's shoulders slump in defeat, but Hakkaku's body remains ramrod straight with his eyes lowered to the ground. The wolf is unaware that his body language speaks volumes to Ayame. With a sense of unease, the she-wolf continues.

"As your leader, Kouga did what he thought was right. I can't imagine either of you going against his wishes." That line is delivered strictly for Hakkaku's benefit.

Both comrades say nothing. Ginta turns to leave; he appears in a daze as Hakkaku's stiff form moves to follow.

"Hakkaku," Ayame calls out, "another moment, please."

He turns to face her again as Ginta slowly exits the cave. Locking him in place with an intense green stare, she decides not to placate him; simply make her point.

"I have a good idea what's going on in your mind, but…" she shakes her. "… I do not want to have you watched or restrained. I need you to accept this. I loved him, Hakkaku, and I let him go. You have to do the same."

"I made a promise to Kouga; I'm heart and honor bound to keep it. I will not break that promise for you or anyone. Do I make myself clear?" Ayame ends on a threatening note.

It is not until Hakkaku raises his head that the she-wolf realizes her success. His eyes reflect his resignation to stay. Sadly, Ayame watches him leave the cave. Sitting alone, she releases the breath she is holding. Suddenly, a sense of loss overwhelms her; she finally gives in to the sensation and allows the tears to flow.

* * *

"Look!" Sango points in the direction of Kaede's village. 

Atop Kirara, she and Miroku stare in awe at the number of youkai gathered in the area. The taijiya automatically reaches for her weapon, but Miroku's hand closes over hers.

"Wait, Sango," the monk says, "look over there." He nods to the center of the village. The occupants are going about their usual duties and no one appears alarmed. Standing in the midst of the activity… is Inuyasha.

Sango steers the youkai cat in his direction and they land among the crowd. Miroku alights as Inuyasha marches towards them with determined strides.

"It's about damned time; what the hell took you so long?"

Before the monk thinks about his actions, he wraps an arm about Sango's waist and lifts her from Kirara's back. The taijiya's eyes widen in shock, as she is hauled against the monk's body.

It was a natural act; a man assisting his wife, only no one here knew that. Only a few hours ago, it was the 'the monk' who mentioned discretion.

Feigning outrage, Sango slaps Miroku soundly and stomps off in a mock huff. "Pervert!" she adds for good measure. Behind her, the taijiya hears Inuyasha mumble, "Serves ya' right!" Shaking his head slowly, the hanyou glares at Miroku, "You'll never change."

Sango looks back with an apologetic glance to her husband, only to find him grinning like a fool. It is easy to follow his lead when he acts this way; she tries to keep her own lips from twitching in response.

"Sango-chan… you're back!" She turns to see Kagome running to her, with Shippo in tow. "What took you so long?" she mimics Inuyasha. "We were worried about you two."

Clasping the miko's hands and then tousling Shippo's hair, Sango gives them a bright smile. Kagome is taken aback by the rarity, she recalls only a few occasions when they have been graced with it.

"Er…" Kagome begins, "… you look well rested."

The monk can sense the taijiya is bursting to tell the miko her news. Steering the conversation to safer topics, he interrupts the girls to address the hanyou.

"What's going on, Inuyasha?" the monk looks across the valley to the horde of demons. "Why aren't they attacking?"

"They are here to witness the battle, Houshi-dono," Kaede walks forward. Miroku and Sango both bow to the older miko. "Good afternoon, Kaede-sama," they say in unison.

"The demons arrived yesterday, but have shown no signs of hostility. It is said they bear ill will to Naraku as well," Kaede explains.

"Interesting," the monk looks pensive, still focused on the swarm hovering nearby. "How did you come by this information?"

Kaede, Kagome and Shippo look at each other, before all eyes turn to Sango. Inuyasha stands with his arms crossed and gives a disgruntled sniff. The taijiya's eyes widen at their evaluation. Finally, Kagome steps forward.

"Kohaku informed Inuyasha of this earlier today," the young miko says softly and watches her friend closely.

"He's here?" Sango inhales sharply and her voice trembles. "Kohaku is here now?"

Holding his shakujou and standing adjacent to his wife, Miroku can see the excitement growing at the prospect of seeing her brother. As he expects, Sango demands the location from Inuyasha. Once given, the taijiya turns and heads for her youkai companion.

As she starts to mount Kirara, Sango's movements still. She turns slowly to face her husband, an appeal in her eyes. The monk interprets her silent message and with a nod of his head, acknowledges her request. She thanks him with a slight bow, hops on Kirara and takes to the skies to find her brother.

The couple is unaware that Kagome has observed their exchange. Sidling next to Inuyasha, she continues to stare at the monk left behind. Miroku sighs as he watches his wife take off. With the offer of refreshments and they all move to follow Kaede into her home. Before the hanyou can take a step, Kagome pulls him back.

"Did you see that?" she whispers.

"See what!" Inuyasha sounds aggravated.

"Eh!" Kagome's head snaps back, her eyes wide in disbelief. "I can't… you didn't…" she stutters and then in exasperation. "Never mind, Inuyasha… never mind."

* * *

She hoped she only needed to do this once. Kikyou's sword arm ached terribly. Although, Sesshomaru said he would not hold back… he did. The taiyoukai's swordsmanship was superb; one could not help but admire his skill. Had he come at her full strength, Kikyou would not have survived the attack. 

"You are no better than before," Sesshomaru looks down on her. The priestess is bent on one knee, holding her wrist.

"I have not improved?" she asks.

"No."

Kikyou is motionless in her kneeled position. Sesshomaru does not realize her role in this confrontation is not one of strength or power. She and Naraku clash with a test of wills and theirs is a battle of the mind, not steel. She must anticipate his actions and attempt to counter his next moves.

She has not obtained Midoriko's sword to win, but to give them an unforeseen advantage. The image of Kikyou trying to conquer Naraku with her brute strength is quite absurd. Rising to her feet, the priestess loose hair falls forward, shielding her face. The taiyoukai watches as her shoulders begin to shake and its meaning is misinterpreted.

"This is a waste of time. Stand down, priestess," Sesshomaru speaks in his usual monotone. "Your skills are not sufficient. It's best to leave Naraku to those capable of dealing with his treachery."

Kikyou's laughter bubbles forth, the husky, sultry tones filling the air. Once again, Sesshomaru experiences the same strange sensation from before. Tossing back her hair, he can see her smile before she covers it with the back of her hand; her eyes are alight with merriment. However, the priestess next words are less than humorous.

"It appears you are no more ready than I, Sesshomaru-sama," the ending has a biting tone.

In one fluid motion, the taiyoukai sheaths his sword and walks slowly towards her.

"Explain," he demands.

"Why haven't you eliminated him? You… the all powerful youkai lord," Kikyou gives a mocking bow. "You have spent a great deal of time tracking him; have had several encounters with him. You appear to be extremely capable; so… why haven't you defeated Naraku?"

Either Sesshomaru refuses to give an answer, or there is none. His golden glare sears deep into her mahogany orbs, but his eyes and expression gives nothing away.

"Hmph! As I suspected." Kikyou murmurs with a smirk and moves to go around him. Sesshomaru captures her wrist in a firm grip, as he whirls her around to face him again. This is the first time he has touched her. It is useless to struggle, therefore Kikyou stays still within his grasp.

"Do not presume you know me, woman," his voice low and menacing. "It will take more than a few woven tales from Totousai's decrepit mind to reveal who I am."

They are so close Kikyou has to tilt her head back to look at him. Staring into his eyes, she experiences a sense of satisfaction at the small crack in his armor. For the first time, she can detect his anger. It is there… deep within his irises, flowing over her like molten gold.

"Then, do not belittle me," the priestess responds. "Unlike some… I am well aware of my limits, but it does not mean I will simply give up." They continue to stare until Kikyou gives her captured wrist a wiggle. He releases her and watches as she returns her sword to its scabbard across her back. Folding her hands primly in front of her, the priestess stands to the side.

"I believe you mentioned something about wasting time." Kikyou says with a slight tilt of her head.

_Such a frustrating woman! _

Sesshomaru narrows his eyes at the cordial pretense, before preceding her down the path.

* * *

"Ah!" Rin claps in delight, "Kohaku-kun, you are wonderful! How long can you stay like that?" she sits across from him on a log, watching him perform. 

The taijiya turns to face the little girl from his position in a handstand.

"You look funny upside-down, Rin-chan," he chuckles while balancing himself.

"You look funny too!" the child giggles and is highly entertained with her friend's antics. It feels nice being with Kohaku. They have enjoyed their day and she has learned a lot in their time together. He has taught her many new games to play when she is alone and to make shadow puppets from the light of the campfire. There is always something fun to do with Kohaku.

"Let me try that," Rin hops from the log, bends over on all fours and tries to lift her feet into the air.

"Not so fast, Rin-chan!" Kohaku shouts, scrambling over to assist her. "You need someone to help you." He snatches her up before her head hits the ground in her efforts to copy him.

Seating her back on the log, Kohaku lightly scolds her. "Never try something like that without someone to assist you; you could really get hurt."

"I'm sorry, Kohaku-kun" Rin says sincerely, not wanting to upset her friend.

"It's all right," he says, kneeling in front of her. "Just promise me you'll remember to be careful."

"I will," she smiles at him, her pert nose wrinkling.

The taijiya senses movement behind him; he watches Rin's eyes shift in the direction of the approaching figures.

Although he is not facing that direction, Kohaku knows his sister has come to him. The siblings have been through much; together and separate, but the family ties that bind these two refuse to be broken. He turns to find Sango and Kirara watching him.

She seemed different somehow. There was an inner calmness about her. This was the Sango from before… before the tragedy of their father's death, before the destruction of their comrades, their village and their home. This sister had raised him from infancy, guided him, disciplined him and cared for him through the years.

"Ane-ue," he whispers and then louder as he races to her. "Ane-ue!"

Kohaku stops directly in front of Sango, his eyes full of unshed tears. He opens his mouth to speak, but closes it just as quickly. He wants to tell her he misses her, to tell her he is sorry, but most of all…

"I… I lov…" the words lodged in his throat. "Ane-ue, I…"

Sango moves forward and closes her arms around her little brother. With a sigh of contentment, she ends his suffering.

"I know, Kohaku," she whispers. "I love you too."

* * *

The others inform the monk of their plans to evacuate the village, if necessary. Miroku, in turn, updates them on news of the Kazaana and its link to his emotions. 

"Unfortunately, I was unable to find any other information to help us defeat Naraku," the monk explains.

"Well… I think you'll be okay, Miroku," Kagome says as Kaede pours him a cup of tea. "You always have such control over your emotions."

The young miko does not know how wrong she is. With each passing day, he has felt the fear and desperation of the upcoming battle. Lifting the fresh brew to his lips, he must continue to play his role to perfection. It is enough that Sango is aware of his anxiety.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku looks to the hanyou. "Did Kohaku mention what Naraku's current form might be?"

"Nah!" Inuyasha stands up. "Didn't think to ask. Maybe Sango'll get somethin'."

Miroku nods thanks to Kaede, as she refills his teacup. "If only we had some insight of what to expect tomorrow."

"Keh… you think too much, monk!" Inuysha sniffs, "We'll deal with whatever comes."

"Thank you, Inuyasha," Miroku smiles openly at his friend, "for that bit of primal strategy."

Everyone laughs except the hanyou, "Shut up, Miroku!" Picking up the Tetsaiga, Inuyasha plans to check the outer perimeters and Kaede and Shippo, will check on the villagers.

"You comin', Kagome?"

"No… I'll hang out with Miroku for awhile," the young miko pipes in as the others leave Keade's home.

Although the monk appears serene, he is not looking forward to Kagome's interrogation. The miko has been shooting questioning glances his way throughout the conversation. Once he and Kagome are alone, the grilling begins.

"So… what's the deal with you and Sango, hm?"

Miroku puts on his most innocent face. "What do you mean, Kagome-chan?"

"I mean… did you two spend a lot of time together?"

"Not really," he lies smoothly. "She accompanied me to the temple and then headed immediately to her village." This is not a total fabrication.

"You let her go alone?" Kagome shrieks, "What were you thinking?"

"Kirara was with her," Miroku says calmly.

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" the miko says angrily. "You were to stay together. What if something would have happened while you were separated?"

"Calm down, Kagome-chan," Miroku says in his most soothing voice. "Nothing occurred. We have both returned, safe and sound."

The monk surreptitiously watches her from beneath his lids. This has just the effect he is aiming for. Instead of reassuring her, it only makes the miko angrier.

"I-at-least expected you to understand, but you're just as clueless as Inuyasha!" she snaps. "Men!" she yells in exasperation, before storming out of the hut.

Miroku continues to sit quietly and finish his tea. He knows this is only a temporary diversion. Kagome will be back and more determined than ever. One of the things he likes most about her is her tenacity, but only when it is directed at Inuyasha. He hopes Sango is able to hold her own against the inquisitive miko.

* * *

"It has been a pleasure serving you, priestess," Totousai says in response to Kikyou's thanks. "Until we meet again." 

That is unlikely; however, it will be rude to say so. The demon forger has given his aid and support to end this madness. Therefore, instead of a reply, she simply bows before moving away. Her destiny will not allow an opportunity to reacquaint.

Sesshomaru stands next to Au-un watching the farewell between Kikyou and Totousai. As the priestess approaches, he has the beast kneel for her to mount. He offers no assistance as she climbs aboard. The taiyoukai is still piqued from their physical contact earlier. In addition, her blunt query only served to expose his own shortcomings in Naraku's intended demise.

Originally, the pursuit of this archenemy began as revenge for using him as a way to get to Inuyasha. He was so determined to obtain the Tetsaiga; Sesshomaru unknowingly became a pawn in Naraku's scheme. The taiyoukai would not allow an inferior being to best him.

Each time he and Naraku crossed paths; there was a new development in Sesshomaru's consciousness. The encounters became more personal and each revealed there was more to his true nature, but not every revelation was welcomed or acceptable. The taiyoukai never took the time to sort out his feelings; he only suppressed them.

It was during Rin's kidnapping, the battle with the Shichinin-tai on Mt. Hakurei and the fall of the wind sorceress, Kagura, that these unfamiliar sensations within him begun to occur more frequently. Sesshomaru had no desire to delve deeper into the cause of this inner unrest; he chose to ignore it.

Now… this bold, impudent woman has managed to annoy him to the point of displaying his anger. Sesshomaru looks over at Kikyou as she reaches for Au-un's reins. His eyes narrow as they focus on the wrist he grabbed earlier.

The priestess hears him inhale sharply and exhale with a hiss. Sitting astride the youkai beast, she turns the animal to face him and inquires, "Is something wrong?"

Without answering, his steely glare turns to Totousai. Sesshomaru closes the distance between him and the demon forger. Anger oozes from every pore of the taiyoukai lord, he and the demon forger converse in a mute, yet heated manner. As Totousai appears unconcerned, Kikyou is not alarmed. What can have roused such a reaction from Sesshomaru?

Both youkai depict the image of having a calm disagreement; however, the tension between them is obvious. Sesshomaru makes a slicing motion with his arm, ending the conversation. With a brief glance in her direction, he ascends into the air.

Kikyou looks to Totousai, who in turn smiles gracefully and bows to her. The priestess is barely able to wave a response before Au-un follows his master.

* * *

Kouga has taken his first break since leaving the clan last night. By now, Ginta and Hakkaku are aware of his abrupt departure. They are probably hounding Ayame mercilessly. On second thought, the she-wolf can hold her own against his comrades. 

The wolf-youkai rests beneath a tree and stares at the afternoon sky. Until now, he has mainly focused on the encounter with Naraku. His anger propelling him forward, it is almost like possessing the jewel shards in his legs again. Even without the enhancement from the Shikon no Tama, Kouga is considered effectual. He is still swift, has his whirlwind and now carries the Goraishi passed to him by the white wolf clan.

"_Ayame…"_

Who would have guessed her tongue was as sweet as it was sharp. The girlish giggle, he once thought annoying, now gave him the most enticing shivers. The wolf youkai was very confused.

When the she-wolf reappeared in his life, she hunted him down and demanded he honor his promise of marriage. He thought she had lost her mind and they argued steadily. It took some gentle prompting from Kagome for him to calm down and try to recall that time. Memories of a night with a lunar moon and words spoken to comfort, were awakened.

Kouga remembered saving a young Ayame from the Birds of Prey. She was quite shaken from the ordeal with the ferocious beasts. Attempting to alleviate her fears, he kept her talking while returning her to her grandfather. He asked her questions about herself, her training and her hopes for the future. Kouga never imagined his actions would encourage the young she-wolf beyond that moment, but they had.

According to Ayame's grandfather, the wolf youkai's words had taken her through the last of her training. When the regime got tough, the she-wolf thought of his words and pushed harder. She was resolved to become a suitable mate… for him.

The reality sets in and Kouga abruptly sits up. It will please Ayame to know she has accomplished her goal. Beneath that girlish exterior is a woman with an iron will to match his. The alpha male she chooses will be lucky, considering he can handle his mate. Lying back in the grass, he puts his hands behind his head and laughs at the image of Ayame dominating the den. Although heartfelt and sincere, Kouga suddenly wonders why his wish for her happiness… is full of regret.

* * *

The last few hours have been an emotional upheaval for me. Kagome's suggestion of a long soak in the hot spring is the perfect ending to this day. Leaning back in the warm water, I remember my touching reunion with Kohaku. 

_It felt good to be together again, to touch him, to hear his voice. I held my brother tight as months of anguish poured from his soul and tumbled from his lips. He begged my forgiveness repeatedly and promised me vengeance. _

_I could not imagine what he had been through, to be honest; I did not want to know. I only wanted my little brother with me, to be a family again. We talked, we cried, we laughed… a little. We reminisced about father and I revised the tales of the mother he never knew. _

_Over the years, I had created a collection my most memorable moments with mother. Kohaku grew up listening to them; it was my way of allowing him a glimpse of her as a person. _

_As I thought about family, I felt compelled to inform Kohaku of my marriage. Watching my brother watch Rin, who was playing happily with Kirara, I thought the time was right. I only hoped…_

"_Kohaku…" I began tentatively. "I was married two days ago," I blurted out in a rush, before I lost my nerve. _

_His entire body turned and his full attention was on me. However, he was silent for so long that I became nervous. Maybe it 'was' too soon. Cupping his chin in my hand, I tilted his face to look into his eyes._

"_Sorry," I said, my voice trembling. "I planned to wait… to tell you after, but being here with you…" _

_I had to stop, as a note of desperation crept into my voice. I wanted him to be happy for me. Was I being selfish or forcing my will upon him? Just because I wanted to believe, did that mean he had to? Clasping my hands tightly together in my lap, I shifted to the side. I could feel the tears forming and blinked rapidly, trying to hold them back. _

"_It's the monk, isn't it?" he asked and I gave an affirmative nod, not turning to face him. _

"_Are you happy, Ane-ue?" _

"_Yes!" I abruptly turned to him, "He makes me happy. If you only knew, Kohaku, how much trouble I've been to him, such a burden and yet… he loves me anyway. He is everything to me. There are times I wanted to give up, to end this way of life, but he would not allow that." I took a moment to catch my breath, "There is so much I could tell you about my husband, Kohaku, but… well; I think you'll like him." _

_My heart had skipped a few beats as I talked, his answer was important to me. For him to give his approval, would mean the same as my fathers consent. More than anything, I needed to hear that. My little brother watched me with an odd look in his eyes as I rambled on. Finally, he reached over and placed his hands on top of mine. I had not realized I was trembling, but so was Kohaku; it was in his voice as he spoke. _

"_I like him already," he said simply. "I noticed you looked different this time, but I didn't know what it was; now I do. It's love, Ane-ue… I can see it in your eyes. A man that can make you smile again has my blessing." _

_I knew my cheeks were pink as I blushed profusely, but my heart was light. By the time we parted, my optimism had returned. We were going to make it; we would find a way. _

Shippo splashing water brings me back to the present. I watch as Kagome shoos the kitsune off to dress, leaving us alone in the hot spring. I instantly become wary. After talking with Kohaku, the urge to tell the miko is not as strong as before. Seeing Kagome's determined gleam, I can only avert my eyes as my mind works furiously to come up with a diversion.

"I hear you and Miroku spent a lot of time together while you were away," the miko starts in as soon as Shippo is out of view.

I doubt Houshi-sama would say that, but I never spoke with him privately on my return. Kagome immediately suggests this activity as Inuyasha and my husband go off in another direction. Kagome is clever and I have to think of this as the battlefield. She plans to put me on the defensive. Instead of rising to bait, I simply relax in the water and give an offhanded response.

"Right… he wishes."

"Aw, come on, Sango-chan," Kagome continues undeterred, "you guys were gone for a few days! What did you do in all that time?"

"I just wanted to go home, Kagome-chan," I say softly. "I wanted to surround myself with memories of family and friends long gone. I walked through every room of the main house and each reflected a special moment from my childhood."

"I remembered dancing with my mother, working beside her in the gardens, showing her my latest accomplishment with the Hiraikotsu. I also remembered her death; the night Kohaku was born."

I can feel my throat tightening and the tears on the brink of falling; therefore, I stop talking. I have to think of a way to distract Kagome, now is not the time to get weepy. Looking over at the miko, I prepare to counter her next wave of questions. Instead, I find her watching me closely, a peculiar sparkle in her eyes.

"Are you all right, Kagome-chan?"

"Yes!" she squeals delightedly. "Oh, Sango-chan! I knew this would eventually happen," she gives another squeal of delight and grabs my hand. "You have made me so happy."

My body stiffens; somehow, I must have given myself away. Somehow, she knows about Houshi-sama and I. She does not appear upset at our trying to keep it from her, so I attempt to explain.

"Kagome-chan…"

"No…" she interrupts. "You have said enough. I know it took a lot for you tell me as much as you did. Now… let's get out of here. I can't wait to get back and tell Miroku."

I groan aloud at hearing my husbands name; Houshi-sama will be so upset with me.

"Now you can talk to me as easily as Miroku. You have never opened up to me quite like that before. Thank you for sharing, Sango-chan."

I let out a shaky breath as I realize, I have once again avoided the inevitable. Kagome is really going to kill us when we finally tell her the truth.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Author Notes:** Thank you all for your patience. Next chapter they finally encounter Naraku. Stay tuned.


	13. Battle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha; this is only a fanfic. **

**SPOILER WARNING

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: Battle**

Hers is a routine very similar to his. It is either a habit acquired over the years or part of her taijiya training. Whatever the reason, Inuyasha knows Sango will rise early the morning of a battle. The sun has yet to appear, as the hanyou awaits the taijiya's arrival. Leaning against a tree, he recalls his conversation with the monk last night.

"_What's the matter, Miroku?" Inuyasha stared across the fire. "You feelin' okay?"_

_The monk's daydream was interrupted. Sitting up, he looked across the hearth with a puzzled expression. _

"_I'm fine, Inuyasha; why do you ask?" _

"_Oh… I don't know," the hanyou said, raising an eyebrow. "I'm jus' wonderin' why you're not trying to sneak a peek at Sango in the hot spring." _

_Kagome had dragged Sango off the minute she returned from seeing Kohaku. They were probably having a 'girl talk' or whatever the term was the miko used. _

"_I'll admit, it is tempting," Miroku gave a nervous laugh, "but it would be inappropriate at a time like this." _

"_Hmph!" the hanyou smirked, making direct eye contact with the monk. "That's never stopped you before." _

_Miroku paused. Inuyasha had something on his mind and it would be a mistake to underestimate him. During their time together, the hanyou had displayed a sharp intelligence on occasion. Unlike the monk's studious intellect, Inuyasha's was born of a strong perseverance and the will to survive. It was not often the hanyou showed signs of using his brain, but that was not the case this time. Usually very direct in his approach, the monk wondered why Inuyasha suddenly seemed vague. _

"_Well… since you insist." Miroku said, rising to his feet, "I think I'll take you up on that offer, Inuyasha. Thanks to you," the monk smiled. "I'll have the pleasure of feasting my eyes on two delectable beauties instead of one."_

_Including Kagome had hit a nerve; Inuyasha stood also, crossed his arms and glared at his friend. "Sit down, pervert!" _

_Smothering a chuckle, Miroku did just that. Leaning back against the tree, the monk closed his eyes and resumed his memories of the night before… a night with moonlight, a hot spring and a certain sinfully sexy demon slayer. _

Detecting the taijiya's stealth footsteps, Inuyasha straightens from the tree and plans to confront her.

"Sango!" He steps away from the tree and blocks her path.

Lifting her head in surprise, she looks oddly at the hanyou. If he is here, something must be wrong. Can Naraku have arrived at such an early hour?

"What's going on, Inuyasha?" she asks anxiously. "Is it Naraku?"

"No," he says bluntly, "I jus' wanted to talk to you."

"Oh… well, all right," Sango says, a little perplexed. Taking a seat on a boulder next to where he is standing, the taijiya sits and waits to hear him out. However, Inuyasha's question throws her off guard.

"Was it your choice to sleep with Miroku?"

Sango's jaw drops as she stares wide eyed at her comrade. The seconds tick by with her in a stupor. She is not sure whether to be offended at his audacity or curious to his insight.

"What… what are you getting at, Inuyasha?" the taijiya stammers.

"Cut it out, Sango!" he snaps. "You know damn well what I'm talkin' about! Did you think you could hide it? You two reek of each other. I noticed as soon as you arrived yesterday."

She and Miroku should have remembered Inuyasha's acute sense of smell.

"Your scents are so mingled," he continues, "I can't tell which of you is comin' or goin'!"

Sango sits in silence. How does she answer? There is no use denying it. Lifting her eyes to his, she gets defensive. "Inuyasha…" she growls a warning, "… this is really none of your business."

"The hell it ain't!" he comes back at her. "If he wore you down with that mushy sweet talk of his, I'll…" the hanyou stops before continuing. "As soon as I get through with Naraku, I'm gonna make sure he does the right thing by you! What the hell were you thinkin'?"

The taijiya goes hot and cold at the same time. Reading between the lines, she can tell Inuyasha is concerned for her, but does he really think she can be that easily coerced.

Shooting off the boulder, Sango faces Inuyasha. "He's already done 'the right thing', baka!" she shouts. "We're married! So…" she states, wagging a finger in his face, "I guess that puts an end to that dirty mind of yours!"

"Glad to hear it!" he shot back. "It'll keep me from cripplin' him. Miroku's my friend, Sango, but, you're like a sister to me, damn it! I'm not about to…"

Inuyasha never finishes his speech as Sango throws herself into his arms. The hanyou is in shock with the taijiya clinging to his neck. Her weepy, "Oh… Inuyasha," has him patting her back in an awkward fashion.

"We wanted to tell you, but we thought it best to wait. We didn't want to worry anyone." Sango rambles on as Inuyasha sets her gently away from him, uncomfortable with the unfamiliar closeness.

"All right, all right," he says gruffly, "but, we still won't tell Kagome, she'll only start actin' all weird and stuff." On a serious note, he says, "I wanna make sure it was what you wanted; that it was your choice."

"Yes, Inuyasha," Sango says with a blush and looks at the tips of her soft-soled boots. "It was very much my choice."

* * *

The taiyoukai watches them through the darkness as they converse in hushed whispers. The priestess and the young taijiya have been inseparable since their return. The boy is quite resourceful and the priestess, a strategic mastermind. Their skills can rival the best of his martial cohorts; it is too bad they were only humans.

Kikyou runs her fingers through the boy's mop of bangs before he disappears into the shadows. It will be daylight soon and the priestess has yet to sleep. In her current state of existence, it must not be necessary.

Sesshomaru's eyes follow the priestess as she moves over to Rin's sleeping form. Kneeling, she pulls the covers over the little girl, protecting her from the chill of the morning dew. Her lips curl in a wistful smile as she performs this act, but is quickly replaced by her stoic expression as she returns to her silent vigil.

It comes as a surprise that Kikyou, for all her intelligence, has not figured out her swords true ability. Is she that focused on Naraku that she has not noticed the changes within herself? Damn Totousai; he has a habit of meddling in the affairs of others.

The elders had a tendency to impose their will on others. It was like his father bequeathing the Tetsaiga to Inuyasha. Sesshomaru grew up knowing the sword would someday belong to him. However, he later discovered it was not meant to be.

Totousai, Myouga and Bokuseno were the perpetrators in the distribution of the swords after his father's death. Inuyasha received the Tetsaiga and he received the Tenseiga. Although Sesshomaru would never admit it, he now saw the logic in his father's decision. However, it did not mean he agreed with his methods.

Kikyou stands still as a statue overlooking the valley below. The taiyoukai wonders about the elder's plans for her. After talking with Totousai, he knows what is to transpire, but he does not know why. More important, based on the outcome of this battle, what will Kikyou decide?

* * *

"_Where is she?"_

The rings on the shakujou chimed softly as the monk paced back and forth. Waiting in the darkness, he had anticipated this clandestine meeting with his beloved. Who knew one night could make a difference; just one night without her in his arms only added to his anxiety.

They had agreed to meet before the others woke. Miroku had spent the time waiting in meditation. As the monk sat pondering on Sango's delay, he heard footsteps approaching.

"You're late," the monk says turning around. "You had me worried."

Miroku is startled; instead of Sango, her brother Kohaku stands before him.

"Kohaku?"

The young taijiya does not answer, but acknowledges the monk with a slight bow.

"Your sister should arrive soon," Miroku says, in way of conversation. "You are welcome to sit and wait with me."

"Actually…" Kohaku's voice is barely above a whisper, "I have come to see 'you', Houshi-sama."

Instantly, the monk comprehends the boy's audience with him. Sango must have informed her brother of their nuptials. Inwardly, Miroku smiles at the young taijiya's presence. This is to be the equivalent of a father to son-in-law talk; however, the little brother is the stand-in.

"Then, please," the monk smiles and indicates a place across from him, "have a seat, Kohaku-san."

The boy hesitates, and at first, Miroku thinks he may refuse. However, after a moment, he moves quietly and sits down. Instead of questioning him, the monk waits, allowing the taijiya to start whenever he is ready.

"I understand you are now married to my sister," Kohaku begins and Miroku gives an affirmative nod. "As her husband," the boy presses on, "why do you allow her to fight?" Would it not be better to send her someplace safe, where she can come to no harm?" The boy's voice grows stronger, trying to sound like a reasonable adult.

With a slight frown marring his brow, Miroku answers readily. "It is not a question of what I will allow, Kohaku-san. Your sister is my wife; my partner, not my property." Hearing this, the boy's eyes lift to meet the monks piercing gaze.

"As her husband," Miroku repeats the taijiya words, "I will not deny her what her heart desires most. Do you know what that is, Kohaku-san?"

If he knows, the taijiya does not answer. He simply looks down at the ground, therefore, Miroku continues. "It is her desire to have you back with us; to have what's left of her family together again. If Sango feels her presence here is necessary and effectual in obtaining that; who am I to deny her?"

"But… you're her husband," Kohaku sounds accusing. "You're supposed to protect her; to keep her safe!"

"I am and I will," Miroku says with an edge to his voice. Kohaku senses a change in the monk and looks sharply in his direction. Miroku's facial expression is cordial enough; however, his blue eyes shimmer intensely.

"I can no more deter Sango from protecting the one she loves, than I can sprout wings and fly. You should know that, Kohaku; you know her better than anyone."

"As her husband," Miroku reiterates, "I will support and protect her in any venture she deems worthy. It just so happens Sango and I feel that, besides eliminating Naraku, 'you' are our first priority. I'm sorry if you don't agree with us, but… that's how it is."

Kohaku sits in stunned silence. The smile is back on Miroku's face and in his voice. He has tactfully established his role as Sango's husband and has earned the respect of her little brother.

"I apologize," Kohaku says, rising to his feet and bows deeply to Miroku, who has also risen. "I meant no disrespect."

"I understand," Miroku says, clasping the boy on the shoulder. "It simply shows the love you have for your sister."

"Yes, Houshi-sama," the young taijiya has relaxed enough to give a nervous laugh. "You have a very intimidating way of showing your love for my sister too."

"I assure you, Kohaku-san, my bark is worse than my bite." The monk says smiling broadly. "And… please, little brother, call me Miroku."

* * *

Back at the village, Kagome and Kaede stand in the courtyard as the first light of morning appears. The birds unite in song and the air is crisp and clear.

"What irony this day should begin so beautifully," Kaede says, looking over the valley.

"It only looks beautiful, Keade" the younger miko responds. "There is an ominous feeling in the air."

The older woman closes her eyes and tries to key into what Kagome is feeling. After a few moments, Kaede sighs and opens her eyes. "What I detect, is only faint, Kagome-chan. You are more attuned than I; remember your skills far surpass my own."

"I'm afraid, Kaede-sama." Kagome whispers and suddenly seems to wilt before the older woman.

"Oh… Kagome-chan!" Kaede pulls the young woman into her arms. "I wish I could tell you not to worry, that there is naught to fear, but we both know that would be a lie." Kagome leans into the older miko as she strokes her hair. "One thing I know assuredly," Kaede says softly. "Inuyasha will take care of you; he will not allow you to be harmed in any way. His love for you makes him very protective."

"He's protective, all right… but is it out of love, Kaede-sama?"

The young miko averts her eyes as the older woman searches her features. Looking puzzled, Kaede wonders what has dimmed Kagome's usual cheerful temperament.

"Come child," Kaede says in surprise, "you cannot possibly doubt Inuyasha's feelings for you."

"Oh… I know he cares for me, but it's not the same as what he feels for Kikyou."

"No… it is not," the older woman says bluntly. "His feelings are not the same because, thanks to you, he is not the same person from his time with my sister."

"Inuyasha and Kikyou were two lonely souls," Kaede continues. "Each, unknowingly, desiring the unattainable. I often wondered without the interference and tragedy; would their union have been successful. Although I love my sister dearly and I have come to care for Inuyasha, I have my doubts."

"Their time is past, Kagome-chan, and I believe they both realize that; it is time you realize it too." Kaede looks over to the shrine erected in Kikyou's honor and says sadly, "I mean no disloyalty to my sister when I say this, it just happens to be the truth."

Images of the last few encounters with Kikyou flit through the young miko's mind. Recently the meetings with Inuyasha were brisk and business like. None of Kikyou's passionate hatred was displayed. She had long ceased her personal assault on the hanyou and he no longer felt compelled to follow her into the afterlife.

Kagome knows it takes a lot for Kaede to admit these feelings to her; after all, Kikyou is her sister.

"You should be proud of yourself, Kagome-chan," the older woman continues. "You have changed so much since you first arrived and more importantly, you have changed Inuyasha."

Kagome's senses are alert as the object of their discussion bounds into the courtyard. She detects the jewel shards are near, which means Naraku is also close by.

"What's the matter, Kagome?" Inuyasha asks as he sees her stiffen.

"There!" she whispers and points off in the distance.

"Hah!" Inuyasha says triumphantly. "It's about time!"

Climbing onto the hanyou's back, Kagome turns to the older woman. "Thank you for everything Kaede and, please… take care of Shippo."

* * *

Naraku is near. She can detect his venomous hatred and it rolls over her in waves. Scanning the valley, Kikyou's eyes narrow in concentration and her fingers tighten on her bow.

Although she has the sword, she plans to rely on a familiar weapon. Her arrows, combined with her spiritual powers, have served her well over the years. In addition, it is what Naraku will expect.

"Kikyou-sama?"

The priestess turns to the sound of Rin's voice. The child is lying on her side, propped on her elbow with a slumberous look. Arranging her face into a smile, Kikyou walks over and sits next to her.

"Good morning, little one," the priestess says in low tones. "You are up early."

Rin nods and eases her head onto Kikyou's lap. The child is still half-asleep, but coherent enough to ask questions.

"What will happen today, Kikyou-sama? Kohaku-kun says he may not see me again after today," Rin's drowsy chatter continues. "He says he wants me to be a good girl and to keep smiling. Why won't I see him again?"

The ending is a confused plea; the child wants to understand why she may lose her newfound friend. There is no sense in lying to her, so Kikyou gives her a hopeful truth.

"We have a battle today, Rin-chan," she begins carefully, "…a battle to put an end to a powerful evil. You have heard of Naraku; have you not?"

"Yes," the child answers, "Sesshomaru-sama and Kohaku-kun have been searching for him."

"That's right," the priestess confirms. "He has hurt many people… has made many suffer, Rin-chan. Kohaku and I plan to stop him, whatever the cost."

"You can do it, Kikyou-sama," the little girl says sleepily. "You and Kohaku-kun can beat him. Sesshomaru-sama will help you; I know he will. Just like…" the child drifts deeper into slumber, "…he's always there for me."

Kikyou looks down on Rin, now asleep. The taiyoukai may have saved this child, but the memory of Mt. Hakurei is still fresh in her mind.

Sesshomaru was there when Naraku struck her down; she felt his aura as she plunged to the miasma below. He did not offer his help then; she would not expect it now. His leading her to Totousai was enough.

The sun begins to rise and Kikyou is overwhelmed by the power of the Shikon no Tama. She moves as if entranced, as if the jewel is calling out to her. Instinctively, she braces herself; it has begun. Sesshomaru appears instantly by her side.

"He's here," they both say in unison.

* * *

Sango arrives just as the dawn illuminates the forest. Miroku embraces her tightly as she runs into his arms. The taijiya is amazed that in such a short time, she craves the purest of intimacies with him.

"I'm sorry, Houshi-sama," she says breathlessly, "I was delayed because…"

"Later…" he whispers, before capturing her lips with his own. The couple lose themselves in each other, exchanging sensuous kisses and tender caresses. Their soft moans and content sighs, express their joy at being together. Finally releasing her lips, Miroku smiles down at his wife.

"You have become quite adept at groping, Sango," he feels her tracing patterns across his chest and over the muscled planes of his stomach.

"I learned from the best," Sango returns a coquettish smile of her own. "If we had more time…"

She deliberately leaves the invitation dangling and Miroku looks at her in wonder. How can she look so innocent, yet seductive; so shy, yet so… wanton? This is a new side to her character and the monk is enjoying it immensely. Spanning her waist with his hands, he pulls her close and rests his forehead against hers.

"I had an unexpected visitor this morning; just before you arrived." With eyes closed, the monk loves the closeness of his wife and savors her warmth.

Sango stiffens, immediately thinking of Inuyasha. Feeling her response, Miroku pulls back and looks into her eyes. Tapping her lightly on the nose, he says sternly, "Why didn't you warn me of my inquisition at dawn?"

Blushing furiously, Sango can only stutter, "Believe me, Houshi-sama, I never expected… that he would…" she references the hanyou.

Capturing her chin, the monk tilts her face to look into her eyes. "Sango, I'm only teasing you," he laughs. "Kohaku was an imposing figure standing in for your father; I was quite impressed."

"Kohaku?"

The taijiya is shocked, but secretly pleased. Inuyasha and now Kohaku are championing her; it seems her family grows larger everyday. She now has two brothers and a husband, whose voice cuts through her musings.

"You seem surprised, Sango; who did you think I meant?"

"Uh… well, you see…" before she can finish, Miroku grabs her upper arms and holds her close to him. His eyes are closed as if in meditation, his fingers tightening on her arms. Although he is hurting, she remains still and silent. The monk is sensing a demonic aura and she is not about to disturb him.

"Pure evil," he says, almost to himself. Lifting his head suddenly, he snaps, "Naraku!" He takes off in a run, pulling the taijiya with him. Pursing her lips, Sango whistles loudly. Seconds later, the youkai cat appears, responding to her call.

"Kirara!"

* * *

The swirling mass of miasma is seen for miles. It is a humongous, vaporous confection heading to its destined place. The cave of Onigumo… the birthplace of a betrayed love, a young maiden's death and numerous, destructive manipulations that have spanned half a century. As Naraku's infamous form draws near, each person looks on, awaiting the means to an end.

Inuyasha and Kagome take the direct approach, landing directly at the mouth of Onigumo's cave. The miko prepares her bow and the hanyou unsheathes the Tetsaiga. They both watch as the mass swirls above them.

"Time to end this," Inuyasha snarls. Turning eyes on Kagome, he lets his guard down for the briefest moment allowing her a glimpse of his true feelings. "Ready, Kagome?"

The miko's eyes are fiery as she turns to him. However, once she looks into his golden depths, what she sees leaves her breathless. What his eyes are saying now, he may never tell her outright, but the message is clear.

Grabbing his hand, Kagome graces him with a beatific smile. "Yes, Inuyasha," she whispers, "I am ready. For this battle and more"

* * *

Kikyou looks up as she senses Kohaku in the tree above her. The boys face is intense as he secures the chain scythe at his waist. The two have planned for this moment.

"It's time, Kikyou-sama," the taijiya surveys the area. "Sesshomaru?" he questions.

"He is already gone," the priestess gives an indifferent shrug. "You know he works alone."

"Well…" the boy spares the sleeping Rin a glance. "I'm going now."

"Kohaku!"

Kikyou's shout detains him. The taijiya's eyes widen as the priestess turns sorrowful eyes upon him. This is the first time he has seen such raw emotion on her face.

"I wish… if only…" she cannot form the words. Her failed attempts have her hanging her head.

"I understand, Kikyou-sama," the boy smiles. "Do what you must."

Kohaku is gone before the priestess lifts her head. Turning towards the swirling mass, Kikyou begins her slow walk to the battlefield.

* * *

Kouga is still on the road, but skids to a halt and looks up at the sky. He can see the floating mass in the distance.

"Right on time!" the wolf youkai smirks.

Absently fingering the Goraishi at his hip, he will finally extract revenge for his slaughtered comrades. Kouga executes the whirlwind to increase his speed, with determination, the leader of the wolf clan spirals and twirls towards his destiny.

* * *

Flying overhead, Miroku and Sango avoid the miasma. Unsure of Naraku's ever-changing form and powers, they will not engage just yet. The taijiya unclasps the Hiraikotsu and the monk grips his shakujou firmly. Leaning close, the monk issues a warning.

"No heroics, Sango. Remember… we all plan to protect Kohaku, so don't extend yourself." Shifting to look over her shoulder, Sango issues her own warning.

"Whatever happens, Houshi-sama, stay in control and stay focused!" Turning angry eyes back on the miasma, the taijiya nudges Kirara forward.

* * *

On a hillside, a distance away, sit Totousai and Myouga. Like the other youkai, they have come to witness the battle.

"How do you think they will fare, Totousai-sama?" the flea vassal asks from atop the demon forgers head.

"I don't know, Myouga-san," he says in response. "It's up to them now, we have done all we can to prepare them."

"I'm sure that's not true," a familiar voice cuts through the stillness. "If you are so concerned about your precious humans; why not help them fight?"

The elder youkai jumps guiltily at the sound of Sesshomaru's voice. Myouga leaps down and burrows into Totousai's haori. How he hates confrontations with the demon lord. The demon forger, however, turns with a slight smile.

"Don't be so condescending, Sesshomaru. Each individual down there is ready to fight for something they believe in and each are justified," he informs the haughty taiyoukai. "So much that it makes your reason for pursuing Naraku dull in comparison."

The taiyoukai makes no response to the reprimand, therefore, Totousai continues. "Your father asked you once, Sesshomaru, and I will ask you again. What do you have to protect?"

Turning glacial eyes on the two elder demons, the taiyoukai does not bat an eye as he responds.

"Absolutely nothing."

* * *

They all watch the miasma descend to the middle of the field. Although it has landed, the toxic vapors have yet to disperse. No one can get close to Naraku's demonic cloak. They wait, not knowing what to expect as their nemesis makes his grand entrance.

Suddenly, the miasma begins to evaporate allowing the participants a view of the final transformation.

Kagome gasps and takes a step behind Inuyasha. The hanyou is momentarily stunned and emits a growl deep in his throat. Gripping the handle of the Tetsaiga, he pushes the miko further back.

Elevated on a tree branch, Kohaku looks wide eyed to the open field. Usually well poised, the taijiya almost falls over as he stares at the sight before him.

From the air, a ripple of fear slithers down Sango's spine and she senses Kirara feels the same. The youkai cat's hairs spike on the exposed area on the back of her neck. Miroku is stiff with shock, but his mind works furiously. There is something familiar here. Closing his eyes, he desperately tries to remember. Suddenly, he realizes Naraku's intentions.

"Kami!" he breathes, startling Sango from her reverie. "He 'is' mad. He is attempting to emulate…"

Sesshomaru's thoughts run in the same direction, as he looks on from a distance. Instead of repulsion or amazement, the taiyoukai actually smiles.

"_So… Naraku thinks he is a god. How amusing; another fool willing to trade his soul for power and immortality."_

Only his composed demeanor masks the excitement coursing through his veins. Settling back, Sesshomaru waits to see what Naraku's transformation reveals.

Kikyou's eyes are emotionless as they take in Naraku's new form. Standing at the edge of forest, the priestess tries to recall the myths of long ago.

Towering over the largest shrine, her adversary's body is covered with scales, possibly a protective shield. He possesses a long thick tail that, according to its current thrashing about, is also used as a weapon. His once human hands are now curved talons ready to shred anything in its path. Eyes flashing red in its still human face, his dark tresses ripple down his back. The priestess is sure the changes are more than physical and Naraku proves her right with his next move.

"I can see you are impressed," Naraku smirks and flexes. "Now it's time to demonstrate my new powers!" Taking a deep breath, he exhales a blast of fire and aims it directly at Inuyasha and Kagome.

Kikyou sighed heavily, she would have done anything to be wrong, but she was sure Naraku had attempted to replicate himself after the dragon legend – Orochi.

* * *

Inuyasha's only thought is of Kagome's safety as he whisks her away from the ball of fire. Landing above the cave, he sets the miko on her feet. Hurriedly, he removes his haori and secures it around her shoulders.

"Are you all right, Kagome," he asks, running his hands anxiously over her. "You didn't get burned; did ya'?"

"I'm okay," she says, stilling his hands.

Turning back to Naraku, Inuyasha's anger gets the better of him. Raising the Tetsaiga overhead, he charges. "Come on you bastard," he yells, "let's see what you got!"

The hanyou jumps; in mid air a claw appears blocking his strike. Inuyasha is thrown back, landing with a thud in the tall grass. Jumping quickly to his feet, he faces the enemy looming above him. Although a large target, its movements are quick and alert. Before Inuyasha can grip his sword firmly, Naraku is upon him.

Hearing Kagome's "Go!" and Sango's "Hiraikotsu!" Inuyasha knows his back is covered. Kagome's arrow hits the arm, causing it to miss the hanyou. Sango's weapon knocks away the tail aiming for his back. This clears him to jump straight ahead connecting with the monsters mid-section.

Inuyasha slices repeatedly with his sword, but no damage is caused. Using his feet as leverage, he pushes off Naraku, retreating for the moment. As soon as his bare feet make contact, a jolt shoots through Inuyasha's body. Landing in a crouched position, he slides back in the grass.

"What the hell…" he staggers to his feet.

"Inuyasha!"

"Stay where you are!" he halts Kagome in her tracks. Looking up he waves the Tetsaiga in the air trying to get the monk's attention.

Sango has just retrieved the Hiraikotsu when they notice him. The couple attempt to get to him, but Naraku's tail makes it near impossible. Kirara performs an aerial maneuver that almost unseats Miroku, who is holding tight to Sango's waist. Finally reaching Inuyasha, the monk grabs his hand and removes him from the line of fire.

Depositing the hanyou next to Kagome, the miko does the same as he had earlier. Running her small hands over him, she checks for injuries. Gently slapping her hands away, Inuyasha turns to Miroku.

"What kinda' armor is he wearin'?"

"The scales covering his body are his protection. He has encased himself in a fitted barrier." The monk allows this to sink in before he continues. "He's using the power from the Shikon jewel to maintain it."

"Do you think the 'Red Tetsaiga' can break through, Houshi-sama?" questions Sango.

"I'm afraid not," the monk sounds dejected.

"We'll see about that!" Inuyasha spat. Bracing his feet wide apart, he lifts the sword and watches the blade transform to crimson. Slicing downward, he releases the energy and fires it directly at Naraku.

Although the power hits him head on, it appears the energy is being absorbed into the beast's scales. Naraku's sinister laughs echoes through the valley.

"You're pathetic," he taunts the group. "Is that the best you can do?" With that said, he sends another blast of fire their way.

Inuyasha snatches up Kagome; Miroku, Sango and Kirara take off, moving out of the way before being scorched by the flames. Flying over the beast, Sango tries to attack from behind. She sails the Hiraikotsu, but it only bounces off Naraku's body. The taijiya catches her weapon just in time to block a strike from the huge tail.

The force knocks her back slamming her into Miroku; however, they both manage to keep their seat on Kirara.

The monk removes ofudas from his sleeve as Sango maneuvers closer. The monk launches the sacred sutras, but they never reach their destination. In the air, they start to crackle and shrivel, as if burned.

"That's not good, Sango! My spiritual energy is being deflected." They both watch Inuyasha attack again; he is smacked away like a pesky fly.

The taijiya leans down and whispers to Kirara. The youkai cat jumps forward, carrying its riders closer to Naraku. Sango skims the length of the monster's body and navigates through its arms and legs.

"Not too close," Miroku warns. "What are we looking for?"

"There has to be…" before Sango can complete her sentence they are blindsided by the huge tail connecting with Kirara's side.

Miroku is pitched over the side as Sango fights to stay upright. It is not until she is settled that she realizes the monk is gone. Twisting around, she searches frantically for him.

"Houshi-sama!" she cries, as she watches him fall. Turning the cat in that direction, she descends rapidly to assist him, but Naraku foils her attempts to reach the monk. "No!" she screams, as he gets closer to the ground.

Suddenly, a large pink balloon appears from nowhere and closes around Miroku. With the monk inside, it hits the ground, bounces a few times and then rolls.

"Shippo!"

Thanks to the little kitsune, her husband is safe. The taijiya is relieved until she hears Kagome shout.

"Look out, Sango!"

Too late, the demon slayer realizes her mistake; she has taken her eyes off her opponent. A claw lashes out and strikes Kirara, delivering a blow to the hind flank. The youkai cat emits a hiss of pain. Sango hears a bone snap, but is able to guide her companion to a safe landing.

* * *

"Thank you, Shippo," Miroku says, running towards Sango and Kirara with the fox child on his shoulder.

"I'm here to help," the kitsune says proudly, "we're in this together!"

Tossing his head in Inuyasha's direction, the monk says, "You can help by protecting Kagome-chan; Inuyasha has his hands full at the moment."

"Right!" The kitsune hops from the monk's shoulder and heads in Kagome's direction.

* * *

"Damn it!" Inuyasha snarls. The hanyou has tried several attacks, but cannot pierce the demons armor and Kagome is trying to reserve what arrows she has left. There has to be a weakness in that body armor.

He looks over the battlefield. Miroku's sutras are not strong enough, Sango, although determined, her weapon is ineffectual and Kirara is grounded. They cannot keep this up; Naraku is toying with them.

Inuyasha is still undecided about his next move when he hears Kagome approaching. Carrying Shippo, the miko joins him on the hillside.

"What now?" she asks.

Focusing on their nemesis, the hanyou does not answer. Watching Naraku turn his attention to Sango and the injured Kirara, Inuyasha knows he has to distract him.

"Stand back!" he yells. Grasping the Tetsaiga in both hands, the hanyou executes a turn and aims.

"Kon-gou-sou-ha!"

The sword discharges the diamond spears and launches them at Naraku. The beast howls in agony as the spears pound his body in rapid succession. The armor is still intact, but the impact alone is painful.

"Keh!" Inuyasha smirks. "What's wrong, Naraku," he taunts, "did that hurt?"

Furious red-rimmed eyes turn on the hanyou. Rearing back, Naraku sends another stream of fire his way. Inuyasha jumps out of the way, as the grass ignites.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screams.

He can see an outline of the miko through the flames, but he is more concerned about Naraku noticing her.

"Stay back!" he yells. "Shippo, get her outta here!"

As soon as he barks the order, Naraku turns his attention to the unprotected Kagome. Inuyasha watches in horror, as a clawed talon bears down on the miko.

Kagome and Shippo's screams are cut short by a gust of swirling winds breaking through the wall of flames. Lifting the miko and the kitsune, it carries them to higher ground and safety.

"Kouga!"

Exhaling loudly, the hanyou is relieved and grateful for the miko's rescue. However, he gets extremely annoyed when the wolf takes his time releasing Kagome.

"Hey!" Inuyasha snaps. "Did ya' come to fight or jus' to paw Kagome?"

"Shut up, mutt!" Kouga snaps back. Setting the miko on her feet, the wolf winks. "I'll be back; jus' let me give dog breath a hand."

Kagome is momentarily stunned as Kouga hurries away.

"Did he say what I thought he said?" Shippo questions.

"He sure did," Kagome says with a smile.

* * *

Kirara has reduced to non-battle size and Sango holds her close. The youkai cat will be all right, but needs a little time to recuperate. Her healing powers are even faster than Inuyasha's since she is a full-blooded youkai.

"Is she okay, Sango!" Miroku asks worriedly, running up to them.

"She'll be fine, Houshi-sama; are you all right?"

"Yes… thanks to Shippo," he smiles.

They both turn in time to see Inuyasha release the 'Diamond Spear Blast'. As the spears shower over Naraku, the couple gets confident at a supposed weakness. However, once the dust clears, they realize it is yet another failed attempt. They feel a certain satisfaction, however, at hearing Naraku cry out in pain.

"Well… Inuyasha's done it now," Miroku states watching the beast retaliate with another blast of fire.

"Oh no!" Sango gasps. "No… Kagome!" she shouts, but the miko cannot hear from this distance.

She and Miroku break into a run. Kagome is oblivious to Naraku attacking from behind. Still clutching Kirara, Sango falls behind the monk. She is unable to keep up with his speed as they race to assist their friends.

Suddenly, Naraku's tail lashes out. The taijiya jumps back just before it comes crashing down, separating her from her husband. This causes the ground to shake, the tremor bringing Sango to her kness.

The tail raises high in the air, intending to strike again. Tucking Kirara in the crook of her arm, the taijiya lifts her weapon with the other to block an incoming blow.

Miroku turns and automatically reaches for the rosary beads at his wrist, but he cannot use the 'Kazaana' with Sango in the way. Gripping the shakujou, he charges and blocks the tail with the body of his staff exuding his spiritual energy. Standing over the taijiya, pain radiates down his arms as he hold off the attack.

"Move, Sango," Miroku snaps. As she hesitates, he adds impatiently, "Now!"

Sango takes off, sprinting across the field. The monk holds his ground until she is clear.

The tail retreats, only to come crashing down again; the monk jumps away from the destructive apparatus. Instead of pursuing him, the tail appears to focus on Sango's fleeing form. With a sudden shift in direction, the tail sweeps to the side and trails her.

Eyes widening in fear, Miroku opens his mouth to yell a warning. Before he forms the words, Kohaku appears, knocking his sister to the ground just as the tail flies overhead.

"Thank, Kami!" Miroku says, able to breathe again.

The siblings roll and scramble out of the way before the tail can make another pass.

"Ane-ue, are you hurt?" Kohaku asks, helping her to her feet.

"No," Sango responds. "I'm fine, but Kirara is injured. I need to find a place to let her rest until she heals."

"On the other side of the field…" he tells her, "…is a secluded spot; it's not far. Take her there; she'll heal in no time."

"Right," Sango responds with a smile to the authority in her little brother's tone. She then looks over at her husband still engaged in battle. She cannot leave him alone out there.

Reading her thoughts, Kohaku puts her at ease.

"Go," he tells her, "I'll help Miroku-sama."

Sango's head whips around at her brother's statement; her gaze then drops to Kirara in her arms. The cat needs to heal and she cannot do that out on the field.

Grabbing hold of her brother, Sango pulls him close and embraces him. "No heroics, Kohaku," she mimics her husbands warning to her earlier. "And… take care of the monk for me."

* * *

"It's you, Kouga," Naraku cackles. "I see we didn't get rid of you after all." Although he is surprised at seeing the wolf youkai, he masks it with contempt. "Let's see if we can remedy that now."

"Aw… guess you're not glad to see me," the wolf sneers. "Besides… you're the one goin' down," his meaning clear. The wolf youkai catapults off the hill, dodging fire and claws. He manages to get close enough to Naraku to deliver a powerful kick.

"Wait, Kouga!" Inuyasha shouts, but too late. The wolf connects with the massive chest, only to be cast off by the scaled barrier. Twisting in air, Kouga lands in a crouched position. "What the…"

"His entire body is a protective barrier; it repels anything comin' near it," Inuyasha explains.

"Nice time to tell me," Kouga shouts. "How long were you plannin' to hold that information?"

"Long enough," the hanyou says smugly, a looks meaningfully at Kouga's leg. "Don't worry, wimp, the stingin'll go away soon."

"Why you…"

"Boys!" Kagome interrupts their bickering. "Watch out!"

Leaping back, the wolf and hanyou evade another stream of flames heading their way.

* * *

A short distance away, Sango gently lays Kirara under a tree. She looks around but detects nothing harmful. Stroking the cat's fur, the taijiya is impatient to get back to the field.

"You'll be fine here, Kirara," she whispers. "Come when you're able."

Running back, she stops just short of entering the field. Surveying the battle from this angle, Sango can finally theorize the situation. It is as she thought. The tail works independently from the rest of the body. She watches as Miroku and Kohaku work feverishly with that part of Naraku's anatomy.

Kouga's appearance comes as a surprise, as he helps Inuyasha defend the front. She notices Naraku does not turn around, but is constantly aware of what goes on behind him. That can only mean one thing… another set of eyes guarding the rear.

Sango's sharp eyes scan the entire length of the monster's back. Suddenly, she locates them, directly at the base of the tail. The scales covering the tail conceal the eyes.

Taking another moment, the taijiya also realizes she has pinpointed the weakness in the armor. Running back to the battlefield, she will inform the others. They are finally going to do it; they will defeat Naraku. Intent on getting Miroku's attention, Sango pays no heed to the tail shifting her way.

"Ane-ue!"

Turning to the sound of Kohaku's voice, she barely raises the Hiraikotsu before the tail slams into her. The blow sends her flying; she muffles a whimper as she lands on her shoulder.

"I'm all right!" she yells back, getting to her feet to prove it. However, she is not 'all right'; her shoulder is dislocated.

Giving her husband a reassuring smile, she lifts her weapon with the uninjured arm. She will not shout her revelations across the field; no need to cause someone undue injury by distracting them. She will simply show them.

Unfastening her obi, Sango uses her good hand and her teeth to tie it around her injured arm, trapping it against her body. With the good arm, she lifts her weapon. Spinning for momentum, she launches the Hiraikotsu and watches it hit the mark.

The monster rears back and roars, discharging a wad of fire into the air. Its movements become erratic, the arms and legs thrashing wildly in pain.

"Look, Miroku-sama!" Kohaku points to his sister's weapon lodged in the base of Naraku's tail.

"She did it; she wounded him," Miroku cries happily. Evading another swipe from the angered beast, he turns to his wife. However, one look at her and the smile is wiped from the monk's face.

"Sango?"

Still a distance away, she is slouched over, holding her arm and breathing heavily. Exchanging looks, Miroku and Kohaku head towards her.

* * *

"What the hell happened?"

Inuyasha stands on the hillside with Kagome, Kouga and Shippo. They all watch, baffled by Naraku's odd behavior.

"Hmph!" Kouga sniffs. "You think he's loosin' it?"

"There's Miroku!" Shippo sees the monk running in the opposite direction. "And… Kohaku is with him!"

* * *

Naraku is furious as he shakes loose the weapon embedded in his tail. One of the eyes is punctured, oozing secretion from the opening. He turns, looking over his shoulder at the damage caused by the demon slayer.

His eyes shift to Kohaku as the boy runs to his sister's aid. On her brother's life, he will make Sango pay. Lifting the huge tail, he aims for the boy.

"Now… watch him die!" Naraku hisses, before striking out.

"No," Sango murmurs weakly and then her voice gets stronger. "Move, Kohaku… get out of the way!"

Miroku changes course, now heading for Kohaku. Moving as fast as he can, the monk does not think he will make it in time. Even with the boy's dodging movements, he cannot get clear of the thickest part of the tail.

A flash of light and Miroku feels air rush past him. From behind, he hears the beasts blood-curdling scream as he dives on top of Kohaku.

Both brace themselves, expecting to feel the crushing weight of Naraku's tail bear down on them, but nothing happens. Rolling over, they both look back at their nemesis.

Naraku is writhing and twisting in agony, another scream and more fire emanates from his throat. Miroku and Kohaku look on, curious to the source of the demon's pain. They both notice an arrow protruding from a spot close to where the Hiraikotsu struck.

"I suggest you both get up," a familiar monotone has them jumping to their feet.

Kikyou's arrow is entrenched in the other eye at the base of the tail.

Naraku's eyes blaze like the pits of hell as they turn on the priestess. "You…" he hisses venomously.

Whipping his tail violently, it hurtles towards the group below. Luckily, in his pain, he misses. However, the impact causes the ground to tremble.

Miroku, Kikyou and Kohaku fall as the ground rushes up to meet them. The priestess and the boy are thrown back, as raised earth separates them from the monk. Landing on his hands and knees, Miroku looks up. Through the raised dust, his eyes follow the jagged line opening the earth. As the debris starts to clear, he sees Sango's form staggering towards them. Before he calls out, her body disappears into the earth.

"No!"

The monk is instantly on his feet and races to the spot he last saw her. He slides to the opening, lays on the ground and inches along the edge. Calling her name repeatedly, he is relieved to hear her answer.

Miroku looks over the side to see Sango, with one hand, holding on to a branch entrenched in the ground. Her other arm hangs limply at her side and both feet are planted firmly apart, wedged into the soft earth as leverage.

"Sango!" the monk slides closer and pushes the shakujou forward. "Grab on, dearest!" the endearment falls from his lips.

The taijiya attempts to move her limp arm, but after several tires, gives up from pain and exhaustion. The earth under her feet is too soft to lever herself up, it will only crumble from the weight. Finally, looking up at her husband, she whispers, "I can't!"

The monk's head snaps back as if she had slapped him. What was she saying?

Naraku's tail delivers another slam and it rocks the earth again. The jolt almost topples the monk head first into the gaping hole. Righting himself, he reaches for her again, thrusting the shakujou closer. His eyes are dark as night, his expression determined as he speaks sharply.

"Don't you dare give up! Don't you dare give up on me… on us," the last part ends in a muffled plea.

The taijiya's soft brown eyes to stare deeply into the monk's intense blue and she smiles softly. The force of the last collision has caused her to loose her footing. The single root is the only thing left supporting her. Although holding tight, she can already feel it giving way.

"Take care of Kohaku," she says as a single tear spills and rolls down her cheek. "I love you… Miroku."

At that moment, the root breaks and plunges Sango to the depths below. The monk is speechless as her form disappears into the darkness. The numbness recedes and Miroku recalls the ominous presence and feelings of anxiety over the last few days. As reality sinks in, the monk finds his voice.

"It… it was… supposed to be me," he whispers, falling back on his knees. "I was the one… I was suppose…" the monk swallows hard. "Oh… Sango… I… I failed… I…"

Fear, doubt, blame and self-recrimination all assail him at once. The responsibility of what has just occurred bears down on him, crushing him, eating away his spirit, and finally… devouring his soul.

Throwing his head back, an anguished cry rips from his throat and reverberates through the valley. All fighting ceases, as all eyes turn to the source of that heart wrenching sound.

Beneath the tree on the outside of the field, Kirara jerks awake.

Kohaku tears himself from Kikyou's hold and races towards the monk.

A shudder runs through Kouga; that sound is reminiscent to the wolves howl for a fallen comrade or loss of a loved one.

Kagome slumps against Inuyasha and Shippo begins to cry, although he does not yet know why. The hanyou is stone-faced as he embraces the two.

From their viewpoint, they cannot see what has occurred. However, after hearing the raw agony of Miroku cries, no one needs to be told.

"Kouga," Inuyasha's voice is solemn. "Take care of Kagome," he says, passing the miko over to his care.

"But…' Kagome begins.

"Stay here," the hanyou instructs, ignoring the plea in her eyes to come along. Turning away, Inuyasha heads to the field and the monks malady.

Sesshomaru rises slowly from his position overlooking the valley. The taiyoukai experiences a sense of de-ja vu and it does not set well with him. He has seen enough; flexing his claws, he heads to the battle.

Naraku also halted his assault hearing the monk's pain echo through the field. Acting on blind rage, he was not aware the demon slayer had been caught in the crossfire. Now that he knew… he began to laugh. That sinister evil sound they all hated. Looking down, Naraku saw the monk left exposed and vulnerable. Moving with deadly intent, he flexed his claws and hissed…

"One down…"

* * *

To be continued…

**Authors Notes: **Please, please, please… no hate mail!


	14. Battle II: The Conclusion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha; this is only a fanfic. **

**Authors Note: **Hi everyone! My apologies for the long delay in posting; as always, real life gets in the way. Work, home, studies and a Medical Conference took precedence. When I was finally able to work on this, I was so frustrated and distracted that I… took a pair of scissors to my grammar book. :attempts to look contrite: Needless to say, I had to wing it.

There are many unanswered questions in this chapter, but don't fret; it's intentional. I plan to reveal all in later chapters. Hope you enjoy and please review!

Thank you 'foxy love' for your review. I tried to respond via e-mail, but the mail demon kicked me out!

**SPOILER WARNING!

* * *

**

**Chapter 14: Battle II - The Conclusion **

"_I can't"_

_My words surprised you; didn't they, my love? I wanted to be strong… I wanted to believe my life with you would continue; deep down, I must have known it was not meant to be._

_Looking up at you, I felt the branch give way in my hand. Even then, I held tight, trying to delay our pain. I wanted to look into your eyes once more. I wanted to see the love of which I was so undeserving. _

"_Don't you dare give up!" _

_Your voice was harsh and for a moment, I was startled. You hardly ever used that tone with me, although many occasions called for it. Then, I looked at you and read your fear… this time; it was for me._

"_I love you… Miroku!" _

_I am so sorry, my husband. I was a fool not to tell you the words you longed to hear. There were many times I wanted to, but... I don't know why I waited. On our wedding night, while lying in your arms, even then I could not voice my feelings. Although the words never passed my lips, I tried to express my love for you in other ways._

_The branch I held could no longer support me and it suddenly broke in my hand. As I plunged into the abyss, my reasons for loving you became clear._

_You had your own burdens to bear, yet you unselfishly took on my suffering. You gave all of yourself and you loved me completely. I was the one who held back; numerous times, I trusted you with my life, but not my heart. In truth, I was afraid of what you made me feel… I was afraid of those new and confusing emotions. _

_Although you administered to them, you never noticed my scars; did you? At least, not the ones on the surface; instead, you focused on and healed my inner wounds. My armor could not hide my femininity from your wandering gaze; you saw beyond the fierce warrior and revealed the passionate woman inside. Neither my anger, depression nor my aloofness ever deterred you; your charmed advances penetrated my defenses. In my most lugubrious times, you offered me comfort that was never born of pity. _

_How could I have been so blind? How could I have mistaken your love for anything other than what it was? Now… it was too late._

_Hurtling down, I felt a blow to my ribcage as I bounced off the walls of the inner earth. By now, the pain in my heart had anesthetized my entire body. My side and my arm were only a dull ache compared to the agony of losing you._

_I closed my eyes and relaxed, continuing my downward descent. In death… I would sleep. In sleep… I would forget. _

_Suddenly, I felt my head explode. My vision blurred and a kaleidoscope of colors burst behind my lids. "Forget…" echoed persistently in my mind; it was my last thought, as the darkness engulfed me.

* * *

_

Inuyasha races down the hill, heading towards the chaos. Reaching the bottom, he turns in the direction where he last heard that wretched sound. The hanyou can see the grounds are split, as he hops over the open crevices on the field. He follows the jagged line until Miroku's limp form comes into view.

The monk is hunched over on his knees; his hair falling forward, shielding his eyes. If seeing Miroku in this defeated state is not bad enough, Inuyasha watches as Naraku's clawed talon bears down on the unprotected monk.

"Miroku!" the hanyou calls out. There is no response from the still figure. Inuyasha picks up speed, attempting to reach him before Naraku's fatal blow.

"Damn it, bozou, get up!"

Although he lifts the Tetsaiga, Inuyasha is unsure how to proceed. Any discharge from the sword can pitch the monk into the earth's opening. Doubting his decision, he is relieved to hear the rattle of Kohaku's weapon.

The young taijiya lashes out and delivers a blow with such force; it nearly knocks the monster off balance. Kohaku lands directly behind Miroku's unmoving form. With his feet planted firmly apart, he reels in his chain scythe.

This, however, only angers the beast more. The claw that is knocked away rebounds back at them full strength. Standing over Miroku, Kohaku grips his weapon firmly and holds his ground as the arm rushes towards them.

"_Take care of the monk for me."_

With his sister's words ringing in his ears, the taijiya raises his weapon to deflect the incoming blow. Just before contact, Inuyasha swoops down and snatches Miroku and Kohaku out of harms way.

Landing next to Kikyou, the hanyou deposits his charges safely on the ground. Inuyasha crouches in front of the monk, searching his listless eyes.

"Miroku…" the hanyou gives him a shake. "Talk to me, damn it! Where's Sango?"

The mention of his loves name seems to snap Miroku out of it. Slowly, he lifts his head and looks with deadpan eyes to his friend.

"She's gone, Inuyasha."

Those few words have the hanyou's head reeling. Inwardly, he feels he already knew, but that does not cushion the impact of truth. Inuyasha stands and looks down on the monk's bent head. He knows what Miroku is going through. The hanyou knows that feeling of loss and helplessness.

Once Inuyasha learned of Kikyou's death, it did not matter that fifty years had gone by or that they were at odds the last time he saw her alive; it had hurt just the same. Looking over at her now, he remembered their time together. Kikyou, however, was unaware to his scrutiny. The priestess was focused on Naraku. It was not until she reached for an arrow that the hanyou was released from his musings.

Taking aim, Kikyou lets her arrow fly and strikes Naraku dead center. The energy knocks him back a few paces, but he uses his tail to maintain his balance. Righting himself, he turns furiously on the group standing below. Naraku rears back and sends another blast of fire their way.

"Ba-ku-ryhuu-ha!"

Inuyasha unleashes the 'Backlash Wave' sending the flames back to its host. "Kikyou, Kohaku…" he shouts. "Get Miroku outta here now!"

The priestess and the taijiya, together, manage to pull the monk a distance from the fighting. Kohaku turns back, planning to assist, when Miroku speaks.

"Thank you, Kikyou-sama and Kohaku," the monk murmurs.

The boy does not respond right away. He stares down at Miroku with hostile eyes. His hands bunched into fists at his side, one wrapped around his weapon.

"I didn't do it for you," Kohaku turns away. "She wanted me to… she asked me…" the boy cannot continue. Mentally pulling himself together, he delivers the final blow to the already wounded monk. "Liar!" he shouts, before fleeing to the battle scene.

While the boy's outburst stuns Kikyou, Miroku, however, knows to what Kohaku refers.

"_You're her husband… you're supposed to protect her!"_

"_I am and I will!" _

His earlier declarations, spoken with such conviction, were now just empty words. Miroku, once again, hung his head in shame and sorrow.

"I'm sorry," Kikyou's soft voice breaks through. "I'm sorry for your loss." The priestess then turns and abruptly follows Kohaku.

"Miroku!"

The monk lifts sad eyes to the sound of Kagome's voice. The miko jumps from Kouga's arms and runs to her friend's side.

* * *

You're gonna regret what you just did!" Inuyasha snarls.

"Really?" Naraku smirks. "No more of your pitiful attempts, Inuyasha. I will be the victor here; I will crush each and every one of you."

Extending its arm, the monster flicks its wrist and the claws eject. The hanyou readies the Tetsaiga as the sharp nails hurtle towards him. Inuyasha manages to knock away three, before the fourth catches him in the shoulder. Falling back, he moves his head just as the last claw misses his face by inches.

"Bastard," the hanyou snaps. Rising to his feet, he dislodges the claw from his shoulder. Naraku flexes the clawless hand and immediately, new ones grow in its place. "You're jus' fulla surprises; ain't ya'!" Inuyasha yells.

"True," Naraku agrees. "Each time we meet, Inuyasha, I get the opportunity to test my new powers on you and each time I grow stronger. Although I enjoy besting you, I'm getting considerably tired of seeing your face!"

"I agree," the hanyou smirks. "Don't worry, Naraku, after today ya' won't need to see it again! As far as I'm concerned, you're already one foot in the grave and I ain't bringin' flowers!" In saying that, Inuyasha raises the Tetsaiga and charges.

* * *

A hand clamps firmly down on the young taijiya's shoulder, halting him in his tracks. Turning him gently to face her, Kikyou reprimands him.

"You were unusually cruel just now, Kohaku."

The boy turns stormy eyes on the priestess. Kikyou, however, is unfazed by his intense stare. She continues to watch him as she awaits an answer.

"He lied!" the boy states. "He said he would protect her!"

"He did," Kikyou says simply.

"How can you say that?" the taijiya appeals to her. "He didn't save her… Ane-ue is gone… she's lost to me!"

"The monk tried, Kohaku," the priestess says. "Sometimes, that is the most one can expect in battle."

"That's not good enough!" the boy shouts in frustration. "You don't understand!"

"Silence!"

Kikyou's voice lashes out like a whip. Kohaku's head jerks up in shock. He has never heard the priestess display anger before. As she steps in front of him, he can see the fierceness in her eyes.

"You selfish child!" Kikyou speaks in a low hiss. "Do you think you are the only person to experience such pain?"

Kohaku lowers his head, only to have it snatched back up by the priestess, her gaze locking with his.

"Before my death," Kikyou continues, "I administered to men, women and children, plagued by war, disease and poverty. While caring for them, I listened to their life stories, tales of their dreams and desires. I have also heard the last confessions of those seeking redemption for sins past. That is something you should understand, Kohaku."

"Men go off to war; once they leave home, some neither return… nor see their families again. I once spoke with a young soldier who died without seeing his firstborn child. So you see, Kohaku, you are not the only one who suffers."

"That monk," Kikyou points in Miroku's direction, "is the only family you have left. How dare you mock him and turn your back on his pain? He loved your sister!" the priestess says emphatically. "Even in this clay body, some part of me relates to his misery."

What she said was true. Kohaku knew what Miroku's cry meant, but he hardened himself against feeling compassion for him. As if reading his thoughts, Kikyou continued.

"Don't let the anger eat away at you, Kohaku," her voice has resumed its usual stoicism. "Your jewel shard can become corrupt with darkness, if you are not careful. Once again, you could become Naraku's puppet."

The taijiya stands silent, his form trembles as he suppresses the bitterness. This is not what Ane-ue wanted… this is not what she expects of him. He looks over to the monk, now surrounded by his friends offering comfort. Standing there, he remembers the conversation with his sister the day before.

"_It's the monk; isn't it? Are you happy, Ane-ue?" _

"_Yes! He makes me happy. If only you knew how much trouble I've been to him, such a burden and yet… he loves me anyway. I could tell you so much about my husband, but… I think you'll like him."_

The boy's sad eyes look away from the scene before him. Considering his sister's feelings for this man, he needs to be with the monk, sharing their grief.

"There will be time to make amends later," the priestess interrupts Kohaku's thoughts. "Right now, I think Inuyasha needs our help."

* * *

Kagome sits quietly beside Miroku. She cannot believe what has happened… she does not want to believe. The miko looks with gloomy eyes to the monk's forlorn visage.

"Are you sure, Miroku?" Kagome asks. "Maybe, there's a chance… I mean, she could have…," she sounds hopeful.

Before the miko can form the words, Miroku places his hand gently over hers. "Please, Kagome…" he says gravely and shakes his head. "I saw her… she…" swallowing hard, he leaves the rest unsaid.

Sidling next to him, Kagome puts her arms around the grief stricken monk. She feels his body trembling, probably reliving the horrible moment. Sitting there holding him, the miko thinks of the unfairness. After all their suffering, it seems it will continue for her friends. Sango and Miroku will never have a future together… one will never be able to tell the other their true feelings.

Kagome pulls back and looks into the monk's eyes. She lifts her hand and ruffles his hair, similar to what she does with Shippo, and says softly. "You know I'm here for you, but we must end this now. Shippo…" the miko turns to the kitsune. "Watch over Miroku." Standing she addresses the wolf. "Come on, Kouga!"

As Kagome goes to retrieve her arrows, the unusually quiet wolf demon moves and stands over the monk. "Is that it?" Kouga finally asks. Miroku looks up at the wolf demon with a puzzled expression and responds, "What do you mean?"

"You jus' gonna sit there and feel sorry for yourself or are ya' gonna get revenge for your woman?"

Miroku's eyes widen at Kouga's implication. The wolf demon towers over him with a smirk on his face; they continue to stare at each other, until Kagome's call breaks their connection. "Let's go, Kouga!"

"You'll have a lifetime to hurt, monk; but right now, revenge is your only option!" In saying that, Kouga lifts Kagome and takes off in a gust of wind.

Miroku slowly rises to his feet. His eyes follow the jagged opening in the earth and stares into the open crevice that has swallowed his love. While looking down, he notices the constant flapping at the hem of his robes. There is no wind and Kouga is headed to the battlefield; so… where is the flow of air coming from?

Lifting his cursed hand, the monk looks on, as the winds off the 'Kazaana' tug at the edges of its cover. 'Revenge'… is what Kouga says. For now, that is all he has. The voice of acceptance has his anger rising and with it… the intensity of the 'Kazaana'. Looking over at Naraku, the monk's expression is malevolent as he heads in that direction.

"Miroku?" the kitsune asks, grabbing onto him. "What are you going to do?"

"It's all right, Shippo," the monk says without turning around. "Just stay here."

Kouga is right… there is nothing left but to avenge Sango's death. With that thought in mind, Miroku allows the rage to consume him. Fingering the keso at his palm, he whispers… "This is for you, Sango!"

* * *

Naraku fends off Inuyasha's attacks with ease. His tail is still useful without its second sight. The fire blast, regenerating claws and the scaled barrier are enough to keep the hanyou busy. Curling the tip of the tail around the front of his body, Naraku waits for Inuyasha to charge.

The hanyou instigates a frontal attack, aiming the Tetsaiga at the monster's chest. A slight movement of Naraku's left shoulder indicates an attack from that side. However, a sudden shift and Inuyasha is blindsided by the right arm and knocked to the ground. The monster's tail follows through and swipes the Tetsaiga from his hands.

Rolling on his side, Inuyasha watches his weapon reduce in power as it twirls overhead. He turns to face Naraku barehanded and sees Kohaku's extended form meet the Tetsaiga midway in air. The boy reaches out and grabs the hilt of the sword, tucks his body into a ball and spirals to the ground. Descending, he extends his body again and lands on his feet.

Naraku lashes out with his tail, trying to strike Kohaku. The taijiya jumps up, but not high enough to clear the tail. Improvising, he uses the tail as a lever to push off and flips over it. While in air, he calls out and tosses Inuyasha the sword.

With the Tetsaiga back in hand and fully transformed, the hanyou turns to face Naraku as Kohaku lands deftly behind him. Kikyou stands off to the side as Kagome and Kouga approach.

Naraku looks down on the group with a sneer. Their attempts are futile, but he reluctantly admits they are giving him more trouble than anticipated. As if reading Naraku's thoughts, Inuyasha steps forward.

"Keh!" he begins with a smirk. "Not as easy as ya' thought, eh, Naraku! Got more than ya' bargained for; didn't ya'? "

The hanyou's words only add fuel to the fire. Naraku's eyes flash pure hate as he looks over each individual. Then he focuses on Kikyou's impassive face; did he detect a smirk from her as well? God… how he hates that woman. He looks forward to seeing her fear; he will slowly torture her before casting her permanently in the realm of the afterlife. Planning to save her for last, he must now eliminate the rest of these pests before having that pleasure.

Rearing back, Naraku is about to release another round of flames, but stops when he notices the monk's slow approach from the rear of the group. The others keep their eyes on Naraku and are not yet aware of Miroku's presence, until he walks past.

"Miroku?" Kagome and Inuyasha ask in accord.

The monk acknowledges them with nod, but continues forward. They all stand aside as he moves to the front. Embedding the shakujou in the ground, Miroku looks over Naraku's form. The 'Kazaana' reacts to the progressing wrath radiating from the monk's eyes.

The winds swirl around Miroku, his robes flap against his legs and his hair whips in the current. The monk appears unconcerned as he tilts his head back and inhales deeply. For the first time since obtaining it, he revels in the 'Kazaana's' power.

Having witnessed its destruction in the past, the others instinctively step away. "I don't like this," Kagome whispers to Inuyasha. "It's not like before; something's different!" Inuyasha says nothing, but continues to watch his friend.

"Ah… if it's not the sacrificial monk," Naraku taunts. "Are you ready to give up… are you ready to die?"

"I am," Miroku is blunt and it elicits a gasps from everyone.

"Miroku, what are you sayin'?" Inuyasha steps forward. He knows his friend's loss is great, but…

"Stay back!" the monk shouts. He looks back at the others and instructs, "Take cover!"

Reaching for the juzu beads confining the fierce winds, Miroku faces his enemy.

"Since I first learned of this wretched curse you put upon my family, I have been a walking corpse. Death is what I have come to expect, so your threat means nothing. And… yes, I am ready to die, however," Miroku continues his menacing glare. "I'll be damned if I won't take you with me!"

Inuyasha snatches up Kagome and Shippo just as the monk rips the beads from his hand. "Kouga… help them!" the miko shouts and points to Kikyou and Kohaku. Both are struggling against the initial force of the winds.

"Ka-zaa-na!"

* * *

Sesshomaru stops just out of range of the torrent surge of air. He watches the wolf youkai grab onto Kikyou and the boy and carries them to safety. Both are set amongst the rocks near the cave's opening.

The monk's weapon delays the taiyoukai's progress. Even Sesshomaru is not bold or foolish enough to step into the path of the 'Kazaana'. He will wait for either the winds to die… or the monk.

The taiyoukai looks down as Naraku faces off against the human and wonders, which one will exhaust first.

* * *

As soon as Miroku unleashes the 'Kazaana', Naraku sends a fire blast his way. The heat only serves to spread the winds, but the monk is unyielding.

"I'll grant your gut is larger than before," Miroku says with maliciously, "but you will have to inhale at some point!"

Naraku begins to weaken and realizes the monk is right. He feels his feet shifting, being drawn forward into the erratic winds. Reaching out with his mind, Naraku calls to the Saimyoshou. They appear instantly and sacrifice themselves to the 'Kazaana' to inject their poison.

Miroku can feel the venom as it spreads up his arm. The prickly sensation starts from his wrist, travels up to the crook of his elbow and radiates up the shoulder. The pain is unbearable, but Miroku does not care. The only thing that matters is to rid the world of Naraku's presence.

The poison takes hold, the monk's heart rate increases and he is assailed by waves of nausea. He is ill, but he has felt worse. For a second, Miroku falters, swaying on his feet. His head throbs, his arm is weighted and he feels himself waning.

"No!" he shakes his head forcibly. He cannot let Naraku win… he will not. Bracing his feet apart, Miroku stands firm. Lifting his arm higher, he directs a fierce scowl at his foe.

"Now… die!" he growls. "Die from the hand that wields 'your' curse!" The monk senses the skin stretching taut across his palm. The void widening as the already menacing winds become turbulent.

Eyes bulging, Naraku tries to maintain his fire breath, but the 'Kazaana' quickly consumes it. Without the scorching flames to combat the fiery winds, the beast drops to the ground. On all fours, he digs his talons into the earth trying to pull away from the gales path. Feeling his feet sliding back into the strong current, Naraku makes a desperate attempt to stay rooted. He lifts his tail and slams it repeatedly on the ground, kicking up rocks, soil, and anything, other than him, to pull into the void to buy time.

* * *

The others can only watch and hold tight. Kagome, however, notices the discoloration in Miroku's arm. Watching him closely, the miko realizes he is scarcely lucid, even though he is still on his feet.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cries. "Miroku's heavily poisoned; he's barely holding on! We've got to stop him!" Kagome moves forward, but Inuyasha draws her back.

"Stay here!" he shouts. After making sure Kagome is secure, the hanyou maneuvers close to the monk, just outside of the winds perimeter.

"Miroku!"

The monk ignores Inuyasha's call. He has to stay focused on Naraku. Miroku's body starts to shake uncontrollably; he heaves, lurching forward as he vomits blood, but he will not close the 'Kazaana'.

"What the hell are you doing, bozou!" the hanyou calls again. "Shut it down!"

Again, he is ignored. Inuyasha's concern turns to anger; he is not going to lose another friend… not to that fiend, Naraku. Drawing the Tetsaiga, he remembers the last time Miroku tried to sacrifice himself and reiterates…

"Either you shut it down or I'm gonna hack your damned arm off!"

* * *

Kouga keeps Kikyou and Kohaku pinned against the rocks as they watch the battle for dominancy.

"That fool is gonna kill himself," the wolf demon says looking on.

"What do you mean?" Kohaku asks anxiously.

Kouga gives a brief description of Miroku's curse and its affects on his life. Hearing this, Kohaku feels more ashamed of his actions earlier.

"We've got to help him," the boy cries. Without hesitation, he turns to Kikyou.

"Whatcha gonna do, kid?" the wolf sniffs. "There's no way your gettin' close to him."

The taijiya continues to watch, helplessly, as the monk destroys himself. What can he do… what? Once again, his eyes seek Kikyou's, appealing to her.

The priestess gaze, however, is locked on the monk's deteriorating figure. She turns smoothly to Kouga, her expression void of emotion. "There may be a way to save him," she says stoically, "but I'll need your help."

* * *

His sight blurs and he can taste the blood in his mouth, but Miroku feels a deep satisfaction as Naraku's body draws closer. He sees Inuyasha from his peripheral vision yelling to him, but avoids looking his way. There is no turning back now; Miroku knows his fate. He only needs to hold on a little longer.

* * *

"I warned ya'!" Inuyasha rears back, positioning the Tetsaiga to strike. "I'm not about to let you die!"

The hanyou rushes towards Miroku and the churning winds. As soon as the force pulls him forward, Inuyasha is yanked back by the collar of his haori. He lands hard on his back, flips over and flops on his belly.

Lifting his face from the dirt, the hanyou turns hostile eyes on Kouga, who is standing over him. "You'd better have a good explanation for this, you mangy bastard!" Inuyasha says through clenched teeth.

"Yeah… I do, but damn that felt good," the wolf says, rotating his shoulder. "Sorry pup, I ain't got time to play with ya'. I gotta get to Kagome, so we can try and save your friend."

"What…" Inuyasha starts, but Kouga is already gone.

* * *

Crouching amongst the rocks, Kohaku turns with concern to the priestess and asks, "Will it work, Kikyou-sama?"

"I don't know," she says bluntly, watching the wolf take down Inuyasha. The boy says nothing, but continues to stare until Kikyou sighs and turns to him. "I make no promises, Kohaku, but it doesn't hurt to try."

The boy nods in agreement and looks back to Miroku's weakening form. His brow is marred with worry as Kikyou touches his shoulder. "Whatever comes of this," she begins. "You will get your chance to apologize."

The both turn back to wait for Kagome's signal.

* * *

"Are you sure, Kouga?" Kagome sounds anxious.

"No…" the wolf demon says gruffly. "I'm only tellin' ya' what she told me."

Kagome turns to Inuyasha. Although she already knows his answer, she asks anyway. "What do you think, Inuyasha?"

"I think we're wastin' time," he snaps. "It's either this or doin' it my way! Which, I might add, you were opposed to a moment ago!"

"That's right," Kagome snaps back. "You don't have to be so extreme, Inuyasha!"

The sight of Miroku falling to his knees, expedites Kagome's decision. Stringing her bow, she charges an arrow with her energy and aims it at the monk. 'Kikyou had better be right' is her thought as she lets the arrow fly. Kagome has mixed feelings as she hits the mark and hears Miroku howl in pain. The arrow is now embedded in the back of his cursed hand.

* * *

Kikyou watches the flare of spiritual energy as Kagome aims. She knows the young woman has struggled with her decision. The monk, after all, is a friend while Kikyou is only considered a rival.

The priestess also strings her bow and realizes this is her last arrow. It cannot be helped, looking at Kohaku's worried face it becomes irrelevant. Using her energy, she fires her arrow simultaneously with Kagome's. There is no need to aim, as the 'Kazaana' will automatically draw the arrow into its void.

The monk's yell is indicates both arrows have reached their destination. Kikyou feels Kohaku's hand on her shoulder as the winds of the 'Kazaana' slowly subside.

* * *

The pain is so intense, he feels as if his arm is being severed and Miroku cries out. An arrow protrudes for the back of his hand and he feels the power of the other as it enters the void. Both arrowheads appear to meet as they press inwardly. The arrow in the back of his hand burrows deeper, but does not appear from the other side. The arrow inside the void illuminates the darkness with purifying light as both arrows disappear into his flesh.

The winds decrease and Miroku falls forward to the ground. He is exhausted, but wills his body to move. Lifting his upper torso, he looks up to see Naraku rising to his feet. Miroku also tries to rise, but he is weak and can barley move his limbs. He slides back on his stomach as Naraku approaches. Without taking his eyes from his foe, his hands slide along the ground, searching frantically for his shakujou.

Miroku clearly reads Naraku's intent as he advances on him, but is baffled when the beast hesitates and takes a step back. Feeling a presence looming over him, Miroku turns his head and sees Kirara crouching over him. Baring her fang, the youkai cat stands protectively over the monk, as she warily eyes the enemy.

Back in control, Naraku whips the humongous tail around aiming for the two. Kirara hunches low, grabs Miroku by his robes and retreats with him a safe distance. Inuyasha and Kouga instantly appear next to them; Kagome rushes forward, kneels next to Miroku and helps him sit up.

"Miroku!" the miko cries and points to his hand lying on the ground. The flap of the keso is open and the void in his palm is clearly visible. The hole seems endless, but there is no wind.

"How… how is that possible?" Miroku stutters, staring at his hand. "The curse… is it gone?"

Naraku also gawks wide-eyed at the exposed 'Kazaana', his thoughts nearly mimicking the monk's query. Kikyou's monotone draws everyone's attention as she steps forward, Kohaku in tow.

"The "Kazaana" or the curse, as you call it, has been purified." Everyone looks shocked as the priestess continues. "It still exists, however, the arrows effects are only temporary. Your powers will lie dormant for awhile, monk, but will resume shortly."

Before anyone can respond, Naraku turns on Kikyou. His piercing gaze is nothing short of murderous as he looks down on her. "How were you able to…?"

"It was not my doing," Kikyou injects, interrupting his question. "My power was secondary to Kagome's love for her friend. Without that… it would not have been successful."

"No!" Naraku sneers. "It was you… it's always you!" His eyes glaze over and lose focus as he speaks. "Always interfering in my plans, meddling in my affairs, trying to thwart my schemes…"

Kikyou actually smiles as Naraku releases his soliloquy of hate. Her next words set off the next chain of events.

"Your flattery, Naraku, is unwarranted," she says cynically. "After all, it was the demon slayer, not I, who revealed the weakness in your armor. You wear it like a second skin; therefore, the vulnerable areas are the same as your body. The soles of the feet, under your arms… even the palms of your hands. In addition, it was Kohaku, who by chance, discovered the barrier only repelled demons… not humans. So you see…" Kikyou continues. "I am not the only one able to match wits with you. It's a pity you chose to generate more power than brains into your new body."

Naraku becomes so enraged he begins to tremble. His ire directed solely at the priestess. In a matter of seconds, she has revealed all. She is dead… his decision to kill her last; abandoned. In a flash, his arm whips out aiming for her. His movements, in his anger are so quick; the others have no time to react.

"Kikyou!" Inuyasha shouts as Naraku's huge body blocks his view of what is happening. Both, hanyou and wolf move forward, but hearing the beasts squeal in pain stops them in their tracks. The monsters body lifts off the ground and falls back. Landing on its back, it thrashes wildly about with its hands covering its face.

Sesshomaru calmly retracts the 'Light Whip' into his claws as he stands in front of Kikyou. The priestess stares incredulously at the taiyoukai's back. He does not speak and if there is a reason he intervened, she knows he will not elaborate.

"Thank you," Kikyou says simply. Sesshomaru barely glances her way, before taking off after Naraku. Watching him ascend into the air, she can only speculate on his reasons for helping her.

Turning to Kohaku, Kikyou tells him, "Only a human can touch Naraku until that barrier is broken. Keep him busy, Kohaku, but stay safe. When I raise this sword," she indicates Midoriko's swords strapped to her back, "keep Inuyasha, the wolf and cat youkai away from its power."

Kohaku nods in agreement and quickly hugs the priestess before rushing off. Kikyou gives a small, sad smile before turning away, looking for higher ground.

* * *

The others watch as Naraku staggers to his feet. Facing them, they notice Sesshomaru's blow has cost the beast one of his main eyes.

"Hah!" Kouga sniffs. "The priestess did say unprotected areas; right?"

"Sure did!" Inuyasha responds with a grin. "Now… let's get rid of that armor!"

"I'm already on it, mutt face!" Kouga smirks. The wolf removes the Goraishi from his waist and slides it over his hand. Ejecting into the air, Kouga implements the whirlwind and then dives, headfirst, to the ground. The blades of the Goraishi create a tunnel in the earth and the wolf burrows underground.

Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo watch as Kouga disappears in the earth. Hearing footsteps, they turn to see Kohaku approaching. The taijiya informs them he will attack overhead, as the wolf goes underground. Mounting Kirara, he hears Miroku speak out.

"I'm going with you," the monk states, rising to his feet. His legs are wobbly, but he uses the shakujou for support. He walks over to the boy, who has yet to respond or look his way. "Please, Kohaku, I have to come… I need to."

"Ane-ue would like that… us working together," Kohaku answers quietly. Finally looking to the monk, he nods in agreement and a soft mewl escapes Kirara.

Miroku climbs on and Kohaku gives him the lead. The monk acknowledges the peace offering; the boy gives him Sango's position and places himself at the rear. "Let's go, Kirara!" Miroku nudges the cat slightly and they rise in the air.

"Are we going, Inuyasha?" Kagome asks.

"No… not yet." The hanyou says calmly.

This is unusual. Normally he is the first one ready to fight. Kagome peers around Inuyasha, standing with arms folded as he looks off in the distance. Following his gaze, she sees Sesshomaru coolly waiting as he levitates above ground. Confused, Kagome asks again. "What are 'we' waiting for?"

"Whatever he is." Inuyasha's response is short, as he nods in his brother's direction.

Their attention is drawn to the battlefield as Naraku lets out another gut wrenching howl. The beast has reared back, holding up one foot with an open wound with the flesh appearing shredded and mangled. Kouga leaps out of the hole beneath the beast's feet and takes another swipe at Naraku's flesh.

The monster lifts his arm to deliver a blow before the wolf ducks back into the hole, but cries out again as Kohaku catches the cuff of his ear with his chain scythe. The boy pulls back, reeling the weapon in and pulling flesh with it.

"Something's happening!" Kagome says, "The light around the armor is dimming… it's weakening, Inuyasha!" she says excitedly. The hanyou does not respond, but warily keeps watch between the fight and his brother.

"_What are you waiting for, Sesshomaru?"

* * *

_

Kikyou keeps watch as she progresses up the hill. Once in position, she will be on eye level with Naraku and once the barrier is eliminated, she will be able to see the Shikon jewel. It is then that she will be able to strike.

* * *

Kohaku throws his weapon and the blade hooks under Narku's armpit. The boy jumps from Kirara's back and swings from the chain. Revolving around, he lands on the beast's shoulder and reels in his weapon; Kohaku attacks the other ear, ripping more flesh as Naraku crashes to his knees.

Kouga is swift and relentless in his assault. The wolf youkai's speed makes him a hard target for the monster's counter attacks and ejecting claws. The Goraishi has proved to be an excellent weapon for tearing the flesh from Naraku's unprotected feet.

Kagome stands close to Inuyasha as she observes the brutal beating, but then she remembers all his schemes and all the lives he has ruined. She thinks of Inuyasha and Kikyou's pain and an orphaned Shippo. She thinks of Kouga and the loss of his comrades, of Kagura and Kanna – the incarnations. In addition, Miroku, Kohaku and Kirara's loss… she thinks of Sango, her friend… her sister.

Although he deserves this, Kagome tries to look away. Suddenly… she notices a flicker, similar to what a light bulb does before it blows out. It occurs a few more times, before the light from the armor is completely extinguished.

"The barrier is broken," the miko says breathlessly.

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha asks and Kagome nods to confirm.

* * *

There is a flicker of light and then nothing. The barrier has been destroyed and Kikyou can once again feel the power of the Shikon no Tama.

Reaching behind, she removes the sword form its scabbard and walks to the edge of the hill. Looking down, she waits until Kohaku acknowledges her. He looks up after retrieving his weapon and sees Kikyou's signal; her arms raised, bearing Midoriko's sword.

"Get back!" he yells. "Inuyasha-san, Kouga-san! Move back, now!"

Kouga is reluctant, but backs away. He has poured months of anger and frustration into his attacks and has not been sated, but he retreats and joins Inuyasha and the others. Miroku and Kohaku also join them; floating overhead on Kirara.

As his assailants retreat, Naraku lifts himself from the ground. With his one good eye and battered appearance, he looks across the field and begins to laugh.

"Do you think I am defeated?" he says bitterly, and the tattered armor falls from his body. "Think again," he continues. "I only need to shed this form for another!"

"Then… why not shed them all?" Kikyou's voice interrupts.

Naraku's face is a venomous, inhuman scowl as he locks eyes with the priestess. She stands on the hillside, her hands grasping a sword and the sight amuses him. What does Kikyou know of swords? It is best to challenge him weaponless, but then again, this is Kikyou. Standing, Naraku slowly stalks her unmoving form.

With her feet planted firmly, Kikyou positioned the sword in front of her with both hands. Her eyes stayed focused on the spot beneath Naraku's chin and she recalled petting Sesshomaru's beast Au-un. Remembering the smooth area that felt different from the rest of its rock-hard body, would this be a vulnerable area for Naraku as well?

He looms closer… the priestess tightens her stance and with all her strength, thrusts upward. Naraku's head snap back as the sword penetrates his skin. Expecting pain or a powerful blast, he is surprised to feel neither. Only a slight humming sound is heard as he stares at Kikyou, who maintains her hold on the hilt of the sword. Still he waits and nothing. Suddenly… the self-proclaimed hanyou starts to laugh. There is no power in the sword.

Moving closer to the priestess, Naraku sees his opportunity to annihilate her. Kikyou has not dropped her stance, but he can see her trembling.

"Ah… Kikyou," he says in a hiss. "Is that fear I detect… fear from the impenetrable keeper of the Shikon no Tama?"

"No…" she hisses back, "Not my fear, but I am anticipating yours," she says as she snatches the sword from his throat.

Naraku chokes as he feels the first wave of the invisible energy. His skin starts to slither and roll, pucker and swell. The energy increases and the consumed demons trapped inside Naraku's body scream for release. The imprisoned are writhing and stretching to break free of the keeper's anatomy.

Another wave and the first of many youkai erupt from his form and escape into the air; followed by another and then another. Naraku losses power with the loss his captive minions. The released youkai do not make it far; their bodies evaporate within seconds of leaving their host.

While watching Naraku's strength and powers weaken, Kikyou is assailed by an intense pain in her chest. The feeling is so severe it brings her to her knees and she drops the sword to her side.

"_What is happening? This almost feels like…" _

"It is the jewel you seek; is it not, priestess?" Sesshomaru's voice startles her of her from thoughts. She looks up to find him watching her… no, dissecting her. What is his sudden interest in the Shikon jewel? Her answer is cautious, but direct.

"In my possession, I can end this vicious cycle and Naraku's reign. By destroying the jewel, the madness will stop."

"You will end nothing," Sesshomaru's tone is bored. "The madness will continue, your kind will assuredly see to that."

Kikyou does not answer. The taiyoukai is right; some humans are as bad as the demons they fear. Onigumo is proof of that. However, as she looks to the group standing below, she knows some deserve the chance to prove otherwise.

Wit a sigh, the priestess gets to her feet, reaches for the sword and steps forward. Naraku still possesses the jewel; this is not over yet.

Before Kikyou can move, Sesshomaru pushes away from the hillside and floats above Naraku's agonized form. Turning to face Inuyasha, the taiyoukai stares intensely at his brother. Lifting the Tensaiga, he holds the blade in a fashion that indicates one thing to the hanyou.

Inuyasha's eyes widen at Sesshomaru's invitation and with a smirk, he moves forward, accepting the challenge.

"What are you doing?" Kagome grabs onto his arm. "You can't go into that energy field; it's stronger than the barrier at Mt. Hakurei!"

"That's right, Inuyasha," Miroku says. "Sesshomaru is able to resist it's power, but even he won't last long."

"I ain't stupid!" the hanyou spat. "Besides… I don't need to get close."

The others move back as Inuyasha draws the Tetsaiga. Making eye contact with his brother, the hanyou eagerly awaits the taiyoukai's next move.

Twisting the Tensaiga laterally, Sesshomaru fires his attack at Inuyasha.

"So-ryhu-ha!"

The swords crackling energy rushes forward; as it approaches, Inuyasha unleashes the power of the Tetsaiga.

"Ba-ku-ryhuu-ha!"

Having defeated their father's foe with their combined power, the brothers once again work together. The Tetsaiga's 'Backlash Wave' and the Tensaiga's 'Dragon Strike' meet head on. The energies collide and rebound back to Sesshomaru.

With the flow of energy heading towards him, the taiyoukai flexes his clawed hand and with a single swipe, slices through Naraku's neck, decapitating him. The Shikon jewel ejects from the body, Sesshomaru catches it and barely avoids the incoming blast.

Landing in front of Kikyou, he extends his hand and drops the jewel in her palm as Naraku's body disintegrates from behind them.

"Your jewel, priestess," he states haughtily. Now… let us see what you will do with it," he abruptly turns on his heel, without a backwards glance and walks away.

Kikyou looks down at the jewel, now once again, in her possession. Complete, except for Kohaku's shard. She closes her hand around the item that has caused such grief and unhappiness. It is time to decide.

* * *

Kagome, Shippo and the others, watch as the power of both swords rush towards Naraku. Sesshomaru strikes out and removes Naraku's head before impact. The light of the blast momentarily blinds the spectators. Only Kagome sees the taiyoukai take possession of the Shikon jewel.

The remains of Naraku's obliterated body falls to the ground, but there is no celebration from the weary fighters, too much has been lost. Although Naraku is dead, they still have a mission to complete.

They all watch as the youkai spectators that fill the sky scatter. Some are satisfied that their bodies will be safe from the predator, Naraku. Others curse his failure and with his elimination, they now openly question his capability.

"Come, Kagome," Inuyasha says, his voice tired. "Let's find the jewel."

"Sesshomaru has it!"

"What!"

"Yes… just before Naraku was destroyed, I saw him take it."

"What the hell does Sesshomaru want with the Shikon jewel? He's never shown any interest in it before." The hanyou is bewildered.

Looking up, Inuyasha searches the hillside. There is no sign of Sesshomaru or Kikyou. "What the hell is goin' on?" Inuyasha says mostly to himself. "I'm goin' after him!"

Kagome and Shippo climb onto his back, hesitate and then turn to the others with sad eyes.

"It's all right, Kagome-chan," Miroku says. "Kohaku and I have something to do." The monk looks to the boy for confirmation and Kohaku nods silently. They are going to look for Sango's remains; they want to give her a proper burial.

Kohaku wants to hurry; he knows Kikyou will come for him soon and he will be waiting.

"I'll go with them," Kouga announces, indicating Kohaku and Miroku. "Between the cat and I, one of us will pick up the demon slayers scent."

* * *

Totousai and Myouga look over the desecrated field. Both are quiet as the flea patiently waits for the demon forger's analysis. Sitting with his eyes closed, Totousai appears deep in meditation. Seconds tick by; he finally opens his eyes, yawns, scratches his chin and stretches.

"What do you think, Totousai-sama?" the flea inquires.

"All is well, Myouga-san," he confirms and the flea vassal releases a breath.

"Don't get too comfortable," Totusai informs him, "This is only a short reprieve; we must prepare for the next imminent threat."

* * *

_Three days later… _

They were all gathered at Kaede's village. Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo were unable to locate Sesshomaru or Kikyou. Miroku, Kohaku, Kouga and Kirara having searched the field and every open crevice in the earth, but there was no sign of Sango's body. Her weapon, the Hiraikotsu, was retrieved from the battlefield and everyone was despondent. Surprisingly, it was the wolf, that somewhat lightened their dreary countenance.

"Well, guys… it's time for me to leave!" Kouga broadcasted. "My comrades and the white wolf clan probably think the worst."

"It's about time," Inuyasha snapped. He, for one, would be happy to see the wolf gone. The last few days Kouga had dominated his space with Kagome. "Keh!" the hanyou continued. "I thought you were gonna build a house or somethin'!"

"Yeah… it was good workin' with you too, flea bag!" the wolf said with a smirk. Although the verbal assaults continued, Kouga and Inuyasha had come to an odd sort of truce.

"Kagome…" Kouga turned to the miko and gathered her hands in his. "I jus' want to say that we will always…" he kisses a knuckle on her hand, "… always…" another knuckle.

"All right, damn it, that's enough!" Inuyasha snarled.

"Settle down," Kouga said smoothly. "I'm only sayin' good-bye. Now… where was I? Oh, yeah… we will always be… friends."

"Thanks, Kouga, we will," Kagome said definitely and blushed. "What will you do now?"

"Catch up with Ginta and Hakkaku, return this weapon to the elder," he indicates the Goraishi, "and pursue my greatest conquest yet."

"Well… if ya' quit yappin', you can get goin'!"

"Be quiet, Inuyasha!" Kagome snapped. "What conquest are you talking about, Kouga?" The miko had that gleam in her eye.

"It'll take all I got to convince a certain, red-haired, green-eyed, snarling she-wolf to become my mate," the wolf winked at Kagome. Creating the whirlwind, Kouga waved and took off. "Wish me luck!"

"I do," she shouted after him, "but you won't need it!"

"You'd better take care of Kagome, mutt!" Kouga laughed as he spiraled out of sight.

* * *

Later that evening, Miroku and Kohaku sat in front of the hearth in Kaede's hut. Both were silent, lost in there own thoughts. Finally, the monk turned to his brother-in-law.

"She will come for you; won't she?"

"Yes," Kohaku's answer was short.

"Do you plan to go with her?" Miroku asked. "Is that what you want?"

"It doesn't matter what I want, Miroku-sama," the boy said with his head bent. "It was my agreement with Kikyou-sama."

"I see," was the monk's only response. Miroku decided to wait for the priestess to appear, he would then bargain for Kohaku's life.

* * *

The twinkle of the wind chimes woke Miroku from his slumber. He rolled over to find Kohaku's pallet empty. Jumping up, he grabbed his shakujou and hurried to find him.

He would do what Sango would if she were here; he would protect Kohaku.

As Miroku ran through the forest, he saw Kohaku and Kikyou in the clearing ahead. He quickened his pace as the priestess, bathed in pure light, laid her hand on Kohaku's shoulders.

"No!" the monk shouted. "Don't, Kikyou-sama… please, stop!"

Miroku realized the two were enclosed inside a barrier. Pulling sutras from his robes, he attempted to break through. All of a sudden, Kikyou reached out with her aura and pulled him into the barrier. The monk's body felt weighted and listless. He tried to move forward, but his legs would not move.

Kikyou's voice was void of emotion as she turned to him.

"Houshi-dono," she bowed, before continuing. "As Kohaku's guardian, it is only right you hear his fate." Miroku looked to Kohaku, as Kikyou began to speak.

* * *

_One week later… _

They all bowed respectively at the shrine erected in Sango's honor. Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo with Kouga and Ayame. Kaede was there with Mushin and Hachi as well. There was neither body nor ashes, but it was a beautiful tribute to a woman they all loved.

Miroku chose the demon slayers villager as his wife's final resting place. Her shrine was built in the corner of the fort; near the graves of her father and comrades. This was what she would have wanted; Miroku and Kohaku both knew this. Looking out and over the grounds, much was needed to restore the village to what it once was, but they would do it. They would do it for Sango.

"Well, kid," Kouga smirked as he laid his hand on Kohaku's shoulder, "I see you're still kickin'."

"Kouga!" Ayame growled low in her throat. "I'm sorry," the she-wolf grabbed a chunk of her mate's ear, pulling him away.

"Keh… I see somebody's finally got him whipped!" Inuyasha smiled, listening to a string of curses from Kouga. "It's good thing he brought his own woman!"

"What was that?" Kagome lifted an eyebrow.

"I didn't say nothin'." Inuyasha muttered and everyone laughed at his fearful look. Kagome was a force to be reckoned with also.

"Will you be okay, Miroku?" Inuyasha asked out of concern and to also to take the focus from him.

"We'll be fine," the monk said. "Shippo will stay with us for awhile, until Kohaku and I finalize the plans to rebuild. That will be enough to keep us busy... you know, no time to think."

"It's all right to remember, Miroku," Kagome said softly. She had forgiven Miroku for his secret marriage and took comfort in knowing they, at least, had the chance to express their love.

With Kirara on his shoulder, he stood between Shippo and Kohaku as the others left the village. A breeze rippled through the courtyard and Miroku wondered if it was a sign from Sango.

* * *

Kikyou stands at the edge of the river of miasma. In her palm is the Shikon no Tama. She traveled all this way and was unsure of what to do. Because of Kohaku, the jewel could not be destroyed. Either it must be hidden in a safe place or somewhere no one would dare look. For the first time, Kikyou was confused. Had she made the right choice?

A few days ago, she was denied entrance to Midoriko's cave, as she attempted to return the sword. Pulling the weapon from its scabbard, she wondered why she was allowed to keep it; as if it would do her some good in the netherworld. As she stood there, Kikyou felt the taiyoukai's strong aura. Without turning around, she waited for him to speak.

"Stubborn, woman," he says finally. "Have you not figured it out yet?"

Turning to him, Kikyou looked more mystified than before. "What do you mean?"

Walking slowly towards her, the taiyoukai's eyes never left her face. He continued until he stood directly in front of her.

The urge to back away from him was strong, but the priestess stood firm. Her eyes wanted to turn away, but she could not and his silence began to grate on her nerves. "Speak, Sesshomaru," she ordered. "No more of this secrecy."

"Your concerned for others is commendable," he said, bristling at her commanding tone, "however, it is foolish when it blinds you to the obvious." Grabbing her free hand, he held it up to her face. Making a quick swipe with the tip of his nail, he pierced her skin.

Kikyou inhaled sharply, but did not cry out. Snatching her hand away, she asked the question with her eyes and he answered with his. Holding her hand up, she watched the liquid substance as it slid from the small laceration and ran down her wrist. Her eyes widen in horror.

"B-blood!" the priestess stammers.

* * *

"Obaasan!" the young boy called out. "She's awake!"

My eyes opened to the clear blue sky overhead. I was moving. As I lay there, I could feel the movement of wheels beneath me.

I heard the voice and tried to move my head, but the pain was too great. Closing my eyes again, I waited for the throbbing to subside; the wheels and the motion suddenly stopped.

I opened my eyes to see two strange faces staring at me. Not even a flicker of recognition jogged my memory. One was an old woman with a weathered face, squinting eyes and snow-white hair. The other was a young boy.

"Kohaku," I whispered, but I already knew it was not him. I knew because Kohaku was dead.

This boy was a little older with spiky dark hair, but… it was his eyes, that were so like his.

"What's your name child?" the old woman asked.

I hesitated, my name… what was my name? Suddenly, voices echoed in my mind; each time the name was called, the pain in my head intensified. Fighting back the nausea, I licked my dry lips before answering.

"Sango… my name is Sango."

* * *

To be continued…

**Authors Notes: **Thank you all for reading and for your patience. The last chapter received more reviews than any of the previous chapters did. Gee… if I knew all I had to do was kill a main character, I would have done it chapters ago (LOL). I won't make you guys wait another month… promise. Actually, I think chapter 15 maybe out by the end of the week. Only because the chapter is short and is sort of an intro for a new time setting. I am so… so happy not have to try to follow the manga anymore. The next chapters are my babies with borrowed characters and some new ones I created. I hope all of you will hang tight.

For the Kikyou/Sesshomaru fans, (there are some out there; I know it) I'm sorry to say this is the last mention of them in this fanfic. Their story will resume next month in a new fanfic called, "Forbidden". That's in case anyone is interested.


	15. Volume II: Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha; this is only a fanfic. **

**Authors Notes: **Hi guys! I'm trying something a little different this time. I'm sure you'll tell me if you don't like. The time setting has changed for this story; this chapter is the start of the new beginnings for the characters.

Thanks for the reviews, especially from the readers who continued after they thought I had killed Sango (as if I would). Please read, enjoy and please review!

* * *

**Volume II**

**Ko-in ya no gotoshi**

(Time flies like an arrow)

**Chapter 15: Time **

_Sengoku Jidai – Seven years after Naraku's demise_

For the last three years, I had traveled this road. At the beginning of each season, with the exception of winter, I had made this trip faithfully. My destination was the restored village of demon slayers.

While she was alive, my wife, had expressed a desire to have the home, which was carelessly destroyed by Naraku, rebuilt. After intense planning with her little brother, we obeyed her wishes and took on the project.

Sango would be proud of her brother, just as I was. Kohaku had become a successful leader, teacher and had carried on their family tradition. Due to his gentle nature and the tragedy in his young life, to remain a Taijiya was something my wife was sure he would not do. It was in honor of his sister's memory and his love for her, that he chose this path.

Kikyou had sustained Kohaku's life by allowing him to keep the jewel shard embedded in his back. However, before she left us, she parted with words of warning.

"_Live, Kohaku. It is what your sister wanted for you, it is the reason she fought. Show your respect by living… in tribute to her sacrifice."_

"_Naraku is no longer a threat to you, but others will come in search of your shard, the last remnant of the Shikon no Tama. Maintain and sharpen your skills, you may need them again to protect yourself and the ones you love." _

"_Sayonara, Kohaku, I will never forget you." _

The priestess disappeared after that, no one had heard from her since.

The final battle with Naraku was always fresh in my mind. It was the day I lost the other half of myself, the one person that meant the world to me… my wife, Sango.

I cherished every moment spent with her; the memories forever locked away in my heart. I kept living because of two reasons: I knew Sango would have wanted it and my promise to take care of Kohaku. The years without her, however, were not easy for me.

My life was as empty now as when the 'Kazaana' controlled my existence. The void in my hand was still present and it matched the one in my heart. Until now, I had lived only to fulfill Sango's dream. As I passed through the gates of the reconstructed village, it was apparent I had done that.

The courtyard was alive with activity, filled with children awaiting the presence of their sensei. The last I heard, five more students had been recruited and there were now twelve families living within the fort.

As I approached the main house, many greeted me warmly. I had worked side by side with these people, rebuilding the village, interviewing potential families and recruits and instilling the new laws. I poured every ounce of love for my wife into this project and I had reaped its rewards.

I was proclaimed the official holy man of the village. To most, I was Houshi-dono. To the children, I was the fighting monk or the wind warrior. The latter was granted to me because of the 'Kazaana'.

The villagers had witnessed my power during a raid two years after the rebuilding began. The demons were not responsive to a revised village of slayers. One evening a horde of hostile youkai attacked. Kohaku and I, with the aid of the new recruits, quickly eliminated them.

As with all things, however, it was time to move on. I was no longer needed here. Kohaku was now a man with immeasurable potential and the village was flourishing under his supervision. The young taijiya had found his purpose in life, now… it was time I found mine.

Ten days ago, Mushin was paid a visit from the monk's of a neighboring temple. They came to request he accompany them to the Gekokujo meetings in a distant province. They were looking for an acting advisor during the discussions.

The villagers and other lower classman were rebelling against the daimyo's rule. The people wanted to maintain control of their lands as they had done for more than a century and resented the interference of the nobleman.

Mushin had recently been ill and had yet to make a full recovery, therefore, I decided to go in his place. I would act as counsel and mediator between the daimyo's and villagers. The fellow monks had assured me this was no easy task as both sides were prepared to resort to underhanded means to achieve their goals. Bribes, deception and even murder were possibilities under the new shogunate; monks were no exception.

I accepted the responsibilities, but waived the offer to accompany the monk's traveling north to the next province. I planned to meet them later, as I had an important matter that would delay me. Cautioning me on traveling alone, my fellow monks and I parted ways.

Returning to Mushin's room, I informed my surrogate father of my decision.

"Are you sure you want to do this, son?" the older monk asked with concern. "I'm sure there are other ways to give aid to this cause."

"You're probably right, Mushin-sama," I smiled while preparing a poultice for his heated forehead. "However, it would not be as exciting; now would it?"

"Is that what you are searching for, Miroku… excitement?"

I was silent. That was a question I had asked myself and I had no answer. Is that what I craved? No, it could not be that. I had enough excitement, especially when Inuyasha was around. Was it a challenge I needed or… an escape?

Maybe I needed to get away… away from the temple for an extended period. This was, after all, the place Sango and I finally admitted our love for each other. The waterfall, the grounds and especially the dojo held many short lived, but precious memories for me.

The slayers village was no different. There was the field of lilies that I visited regularly during my stay. Sango and I had shared our first kiss there and I could still see her dancing form as clear now, as if it were yesterday. I could visualize her sparkling eyes and hear her rare laugh as she had twirled with the sunset. However, the scent of the blossoms reminded me most of her… of holder her close…

"I miss her too," Mushin's voice broke through my musings. "I'm sorry, Miroku, I didn't mean to…"

"It's all right," I interrupted his apology; I had not realize I was daydreaming. Plunging the poultice into the cool water, I anticipated the older monk's next question. "Don't worry, Mushin-sama, I will be careful on this journey."

Mushin's chuckling, quickly turned into a coughing spasm. Once under control, I laid him back and placed the compress to his forehead. His eyes were a little glassy from the fever, but he was feeling better and would be back on his feet in about two days. After bidding Mushin farewell, I packed my belongings and asked Hachi to look after him.

As I headed for the slayers village, I contemplated how to inform Kohaku I was leaving for an undetermined time. I was apprehensive about his reaction; but hoped he would understand.

I climbed the stairs to the main house with my most cherished possession strapped to my back, Sango's Hiraikotsu. With the exception of Kirara, this weapon was the only item I had left of her.

The youkai cat shared time between Kohaku and I; she spent two seasons with each of us, unless we were together. I planned to leave both in Kohaku's care until I returned… if I returned.

Halfway up the stairs, I saw Kohaku pass through the entrance. The young man was looking down and hastily tying the obi at his waist as he hurried across the threshold. Hearing my laughter, his head jerked up.

"Late as usual, eh, Kohaku-sensei?" I said with a smile. "It's a good thing your students are so patient with you."

"Miroku-sama!"

Those brown eyes, so like his sisters, widened at seeing me; after bowing, he then clamped a welcoming hand on my shoulder. Kohaku's resemblance to Sango was more pronounced, now that he was older. He still had the splatter of freckles across his nose, his face had matured and lost its boyish softness, but otherwise he looked the same. He was only a little younger than I was, when I married his sister.

Kohaku and I were now about the same height, but his physique was slightly more muscular than mine was. Although still soft spoken and shy, the once troubled boy had grown into a responsible young adult.

"You didn't send word you were coming," the taijiya complained. "I would have received you better."

"Don't worry, little brother, this is not a social call," I informed him. "Unfortunately, I don't have much time; can you spare me a moment?"

Kohaku seemed to notice the Hiraikotsu for the first time and I watched the uncertainty replace the happiness in his eyes.

"Uh… sure," he said hesitantly. "Oi, Yoichi-san!" Kohaku called for one of his senior students and a boy about the age of twelve came forward. "Would you begin the morning exercises?"

"Hai, Sensei-sama!" the young boy said with enthusiasm, bowed quickly and turned to the group of waiting children. The boy was practically beaming with pride at being singled out by his sensei.

Kohaku's skeptical gaze met mine before he turned and preceded me into the main house. As I followed behind this young man, I had my first doubts about my decision. Was I being selfish? Was I running from my past? Was I trying to fill time until I met Sango in the afterlife, or more important… was I about to hurt the one person, I had come to care so much about?

* * *

Miles away, in another province, a lone figure traveled the road. They were dressed in a heavy, thigh length haori and hakamas tucked into calf length soft boots to ward off the chill. Tilting the edge of their jingasa, the weary traveler looked up at the sky. The winters were harsh in this area, but thankfully short. From the dispersing grayness, however, it appeared spring would arrive soon.

This was good news to the traveler; it meant no more long cold nights on the road. As a shinobi scout for the Ashigaru, they were usually away for days at a time, depending on what was essential to the mission. On this occasion, only a guide was required to lead the soldiers through a difficult mountain passage. Three days of rocky terrain, cold winds and sleeping on the ground had taken its toll. Although fatigued, the traveler hastened their steps.

A red thatched roof came into view and a smile graced the traveler's lips. Home… it felt good to be home.

The house stood alone with a dense forest in the background. Behind the structure was a small stream a short distance away. Approaching their residence, the traveler noticed the roof was in dire need of repairs. Nevertheless, it would have to wait until the warm weather.

Before crossing the threshold, the traveler removed their soft-soled boots and placed them in the genkan. Entering the main room, they tossed their satchel on a low table and began lighting a fire in the hearth, giving warmth to the place.

The day had been long and hectic. The traveler was extremely tired, but there were still things to attend to before resting. Moving to a smaller room, they began to undress.

Removing the jingasa, a single, thick rope-like braid uncoiled from around the travelers head and fell down their back. The worn haori and keso slid from slender shoulders and the hakamas pooled around trim ankles, revealing long lean legs. Reaching up, the traveler began untying the bindings at their chest, slowly releasing the mounds from days of confinement.

Stretching her arms overhead, she let out a soft sigh before redressing. Pulling on a simple light blue kosode, she tied the obi at her waist and followed with a mo-bakama apron. Tabi socks and zori sandals completed her outfit. Unbraiding her hair, she ran her fingers through the dark tresses before coiling it into a bun at the back of her head.

Stepping out of the house and onto the engawa, Sango took a moment to enjoy the view of the village below. With one of her rare smiles, the former Taijiya grabbed her satchel and took the road leading to the community she had lived for the past five years.

* * *

I watched the monk leave with mixed feelings. I stood at the top of the stairs of the main house and remembered our years together following Ane-ue's death.

Miroku had become a father figure, as well as a big brother, in my life. He was strict when it came to my studies; constantly pointing out it would take more than fighting skills to exceed in this profession. He encouraged me to interact with others to overcome my shyness, but said it was also to learn to read others emotions and intentions.

He allowed me my privacy and never forced his inquires upon me. If this was a strategy to get me to open up, it was successful.

How many times had I turned to Miroku when the memories plagued me? As recent as a few months ago, I had traveled the distance to the temple in the dead of night as my visions of Naraku overwhelmed me. The monk was there for me, with an open ear and words of encouragement; his jovial and tranquil countenance was both comforting and contagious.

Now… he was leaving, the closest person to me was leaving. I was not sure how I felt about that. Miroku had mourned my sister for seven years now, but he was still a young man. If the reaction from the village girls was anything to go by, he was still considered attractive.

The monk had shorn his ponytail in tribute to my sister's passing. Daily exercise and sparring together kept his body in shape and his skills sharp. He even allowed me to set up a training regime for him to increase his strength and agility. When he was away or at the temple, it was obvious from a recent sparring match between us, that he practiced earnestly.

The monk also continued to exude that boyish charm that had captured Ane-ue's heart. Our trips together often resulted in a flock of local women surrounding us and as I got older, I often wondered if there was a woman in Miroku's life. If that were true… the monk was very discreet. In all these years, aside from the occasional verbal flirting, his name had never been linked to another's.

When Miroku arrived with Ane-ue's weapon, I thought… he had finally found someone to share the rest of his life and would finally let go of the past. My loyalties were somewhat divided; although I loved my sister, Miroku was still in the land of the living. However, the news the monk brought was more of a distressing nature.

I did not know what spurred the monk to take on such a dangerous venture, but I had to respect his decision. I was, at least, able to convince him to take along Kirara. By sending the youkai cat, my intentions were somewhat less than honorable. I sent Kirara to protect Miroku; however, it was also a reminder to the monk that his home and family were here, awaiting his return.

At the gate, Miroku and Kirara turned and looked back at me. The monk gave a final wave as the cat transformed into her large form. As the monk climbed on and took to the skies, I recalled the months following my sister's death.

After Naraku's defeat, neither of us could say Sango's name aloud. It was either 'your sister' or 'your wife'. It took a gruff reprimand from Inuyasha and a knock on the head to remind us it was all right to voice our memories.

"What's the matter with you two bakas?" the hanyou snapped. "The woman had a name, damn it… use it!"

With us both smarting from Inuyasha's beating, Miroku and I laughed heartily. All of a sudden, our laughter turned to tears. Mine for what could have been; the monk's for what would never be. Feeling the wetness on my cheek, I realized that was the last time I cried… until today.

* * *

Standing on the middle of a busy main road, an old woman looked around furiously. The villagers hastily moved out of the way of her angry gait. Everyone knew the cause of her frustrations and were not about to interfere or delay her. The old woman's name was Rie and she muttered a stream of curses that would make any fish merchant blush.

"I'm too old for this," she mumbled under her breath. Scanning the area once more, she gave a start as she noticed a young woman just entering the village.

"It's about damned time," the old woman continued the conversation with herself. As she stomped off in the direction of the young woman, Rie reflected on meeting Sango. It was seven years ago that the two women crossed paths.

_Rie and her grandson, Akio, came upon her battered figure while traveling north. They found her body under mounds of fallen earth and originally believed her dead. Pulling her from the rubbish, they discovered Sango was alive, but just barely. She was severely injured; cracked ribs, dislocated shoulder with multiple contusions. The damage was minor compared to the young woman's head injury; that was what caused Rie the most concern. _

_Finding a place to bed down, she and Akio worked feverishly through the night, tending to Sango's wounds. The young woman thrashed about wildly, muttering incoherently and calling out. Rie deduced there had been some sort of battle and this made her cautious about making inquiries. _

_The next day, Rie decided to send Akio to the nearest village to investigate any information regarding a recent battle. _

"_Don't talk to anyone; just listen," she instructed the youth. "Pay close attention to any mention of demon slayers." _

_Rie had recognized Sango's uniform. Years ago, she had stayed in a village that had required the Taijiya's services. A giant centipede was destroying their crops and making random attacks on the village. The group of demon slayers appeared and promptly exterminated the problem._

_In the village, Akio went unnoticed as he listened to the flow of conversation around him. He had been there most of the day and had heard nothing. He was about to give up and return to their lodgings, but then noticed a group of boys about his age huddled together. They were positioned on a narrow path, between a row of shops and were secretly indulging in a game of Cho-han. Blending in with the others, Akio steered the conversation in the direction he wanted. _

"_I plan to be one of the best Samurai in the province!" he boasted loudly. _

_The other boys joined in, taking up the challenge and each giving their input on the subject. Once that topic was exhausted with no results, Akio tried again. _

"_If by some chance I can't be a samurai, then… I could be a demon slayer!"_

"_Not likely," one of the older boys uttered. "They have all been eliminated." A confirmation rippled through the crowd with each boy giving his take on what happened. Akio had heard enough, slipping silently away from the group, he headed back to their lodgings. _

"_The village of demon slayers has been destroyed," was the information reported back to Rie. Akio had no idea the attack had occurred over a year ago. If he had stayed to hear the end of the discussion, that would have been revealed to him. Upon hearing this, his grandmother made the decision to bring Sango with them on their journey. _

"_We can't leave her behind; we don't know who to entrust her care to," Rie said emphatically. _

_Placing straw in the back of a wagon, they carefully placed the unconscious Sango inside. After loading up with provisions, they were once again, back on the road._

_It was two days before she woke, her large brown eyes taking in her surroundings. Akio jumped from the driver's seat to peer around Rie's shoulders, trying to get a better look at the demon slayer. As the young woman turned her head in Akio's direction, she uttered her first word. _

"_Kohaku?" _

_With the intensity of the demon slayers stare, Rie's grandson had definitely become smitten as he stared into the young woman's large brown orbs. Placing her finger under Akio's chin, Rie pressed upward to help him close his mouth, as she asked the injured woman, "What is your name, child?" _

_Hesitantly, she informed them she was called Sango. They later learned 'Kohaku' was the name of her younger brother. The boy was killed during his first assignment as a demon slayer. That was the extent of Sango's memory. She remembered the death of her brother, father and comrades, but nothing after that. Rie and Akio, as well as Sango, assumed she was the only survivor. _

_The demon slayer could not recall the location of her village and did not know why it had been under attack. Her last memory was of holding her dying brother before she passed out. _

_Rie saw Sango as a lost soul. She was an entity without a family, without a home. Taking the young woman under her wing, Rie treated her as the daughter she never had. That was seven years ago… _

Rie's thoughts cleared as the demon slayers distinct, long-legged stride brought them closer together.

Sango could tell by the look on her friend's face that she was not happy. In fact, Rie looked extremely agitated. Knowing the older woman the way she did, Sango had a good idea what the trouble was and she cringed inwardly. Although apprehensive, the demon slayer looked casual as she waved. "Greetings, Oba," Sango approached with caution. "Is… everything all right?"

"No!" the older woman nearly shrieked. "Everything is 'not' all right," she said with emphasis. "As usual," Rie continued, arms akimbo, "it's your children; their in trouble… again!"

* * *

To be continued…

**Authors Notes: **I'd like to thank the following site managers: hagakureproductions, wikepedia and animeotaku. In regards to this fanfic, your information was invaluable.

**Gekokujo – lower class rebellion against noblemans' rule **

**daimyo – feudal lord **

**shogunate – Japanese military government **

**sensei – teacher **

**ashigaru – foot soldier **

**shinobi – ninja **

**genkan – entry hall **

**Cho-han – form of gambling**

**Oba – aunt **


	16. Volume II: Double Trouble

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha; this is only a fanfic. **

**Authors Notes: **I'm back! Sorry for the sudden time shift in the story. I will probably take the advice of Iggy – Essence of Angst and break this down to post as a sequel. However, I won't make you wait while I rack my brain for a title. So… here goes! Chapter 16 – read, enjoy and review.

**Volume II**

Sugitaru wa nao oyobazaru ga gotoshi

(Let what is past float away downstream)

**Chapter 16: Double Trouble

* * *

**

An open hand reared back and flew without hesitation. Two of the three young faces lined up were slapped soundly. The third, and the one on the end, was smart enough to move out of the way before the hand connected.

Looking over at his friends, Shun'ei felt sorry for them. Both Ichiro and Yamoto were sporting red marks on their cheeks and bowing incessantly to Suiren – his twin sister.

"Come on… I know one of you told on me?" the little girl stood menacingly over the three boys.

Suiren's slaps were infamous amongst the boys in the village. Shun'ei used to wonder from where it had originated. It was not until an incident during an outing, that he discovered his sister had inherited it from their mother.

_Some months ago, the twins accompanied their mother and Rie shopping at the wharf near the river. Suddenly, a fish vendor found himself sprawled across his wares with Sango's resounding slap echoing in the air. Shun'ei did not know what had occurred that made his mother strike him, the man simply stated 'the fruit was ripe, yet firm'. The children had not seen the vendors hand skim across their mother's backside; they only knew not to argue with her when it came to the freshness of her produce._

_When Suiren inquired what had happened, their mother grabbed her hand, pulling her away and simply stated. "What does a fish vendor know about fruit?" She was right; that stand was on the other side of the road._

Poor Ichiro was trembling, not to mention his runny nose, but unlike Yamoto, he had enough courage to answer. "It wasn't us, Suire-chan; I swear!"

However, the little girl was not listening. Instead, she paced back and forth crying her woes. "Haha-ue and Oba-sama were so mad and I have to carry water from the stream for three… three whole days!" she ended in a wail.

Shun'ei sat quietly through his sister's tirade and discreetly looked again at his frightened friends. Suiren was the sweetest person until she got riled. Usually, he would let her spout until she calmed down, but he could tell that was not about to happen. His sister was upset because she felt their punishment was unjust, after all, they were only trying to help little Chisato find her pet rabbit.

_Yesterday their friend's rabbit had gone missing. Chisato was beside herself with worry, therefore, the twins, Yamoto and Ichiro banded together to help her search. As evening approached, there was still no sign of her pet rabbit; they promised to look again the next day._

_The children, except Shun'ei, met early the next morning. Suiren's brother had promised Akio to help move tables at the teahouse and would join them later. Since it was daytime, they were able to go further into the forest. In a clearing a distance from the village, they came upon a cage with several rabbits trapped. With a squeal, Chisato exclaimed. "That's him… that's MoMo," she said, pointing to one of the rabbits in the trap._

_They tried sticking their small hands through the bars, but once they grabbed onto the rabbit, they were unable to withdraw. In addition, the other rabbits were wild and Yamoto was bitten twice while trying to grab the more domesticated hare. They tried untying the ropes that bound the cage together, but the knots held fast._

"_I wish Shun'ei-kun was here," Suiren said in exasperation, "he could open this; he's good with that kinda stuff. Well… there's only one thing to do." She stood up, closed her eyes and took a cleansing breath. Yamoto and Ichiro knew what that meant and they started to protest. _

"_Wait, Suire-chan," Ichiro whispered, looking around, "let's wait for Shun'ei to come help." _

"_No time," she said with eyes closed, still focusing. "Someone's coming."_

_Chisato, Ichiro and Yamoto all listened, but could not hear a thing. Suddenly, Suiren gave a loud yell that startled Chisato, but not the other two; they were used to the sound their friend made when releasing her Ki. _

_Her hands made a series of fluid motions; one hand flowed up, soft as water, and then sliced downward. "Eee-ya!" She struck with precision and the impact shattered the wooden cage. MoMo was suddenly freed and so were all the other rabbits. _

_Chisato was ecstatic; she scooped up her pet and hugged him tight. However, the rest of the rabbits scattered._

"_Suiren!" Yamoto and Ichiro yelled in reprimand. _

_The little girl's eyes were wide, her mouthed formed an 'o' and she was still holding her stance as she watched the animals escape. "Ah… I guess I over did it," she blushed awkwardly. _

"_Hey…" a raised voice came from the outer perimeter of the clearing, "what are you children doing?" The hunter had appeared, the children noticed, looming over them. To say he was mad was putting it mildly. The children took one look at his menacing expression, not to mention the knife strapped to his hip, and panicked. _

"_R-u-n!" Yamoto yelled and took off in the direction of the village; Chisato, Ichiro and Suiren followed close behind. They became separated as they ran and it was obvious Suiren was singled out. After all, she was the one who broke the cage. Granted she was fast, but her legs were shorter than her pursuer's; the hunter was catching up to her._

"_Houshitou!"_

_Suiren had never been happier to hear that sound. As she ran, two circular objects flew past her, heading in the hunter's direction. Looking over her shoulder, she heard the hunter's 'umph' and saw him fall as the flying rings knocked his feet from under him. Turning back, she saw her brother standing in the path ahead and she picked up the pace. The rings rebounded and, once again, flew past Suiren to return to their owner – Shun'ei. _

_The rings spiraled towards him with the same force in which he threw them. Shun'ei planted his feet apart and braced himself. Extending his arms out, the rings slid neatly over his forearms. He clamped his elbows down, trapping the rings to his side as the power pushed him back. Suiren had reached him by then; Shun'ei grabbed her hand and they both disappeared into the forest. _

_Somehow, Suiren was identified. Since their mother was away, the hunter showed up at the teahouse complaining of his lost catch of the day and demanding compensation. Rie reamed the man up one side and down the other for his atrocious manners. After hearing how he had chased the children, she also gave his ears a good boxing. However, that did not excuse the children's actions and they would have to be disciplined. _

_In her stubbornness, Suiren withheld the names of her friends and dared them to come forward. She took full responsibility for the situation that is… until Shun'ei. Her brother shouldered the blame with her. Inventing a story that included himself, he also informed them he was at fault for the hunter's bruised shins. _

His sister was still spouting and Shun'ei decided it was time to put an end to it.

"That's enough, Suiren," he spoke calmly. "You know Ichiro-san and Yamoto-san wouldn't tell on you. Now… say you're sorry and let's get back to the teahouse before mother comes."

Blue eyes clashed with brown, as the twins faced off. Suiren was not finished venting and Shun'ei was tired of hearing it. Ichiro and Yamoto watched the siblings in their private battle and could not help comparing the two; Shun'ei and Suiren were like night and day.

Suiren was like a simmering volcano that could erupt at any moment. She was the aggressive of the two, had a quick wit and the smile of an angel. Being with Suiren was fun; she had a knack for making people laugh. However, if she was in a temper, it was best to stay clear.

Shun'ei was the quiet one; even when angered, he never raised his voice. He was exceptionally bright as well, but stayed mostly to himself. It was believed, if not for his sister's popularity, he would not concern himself to make friends.

Physically, both twins had dark hair, but the similarity ended there. Where Suiren's eyes were a dark blue, Shun'ei's were a rich brown, the same as their mother's eyes.

No one intervened when the twins fought. For one, they never came to blows, unless they were sparring. Second, they were students of the martial arts trained by their mother Sango-sensei. If she, for one moment, thought they were serious, there would definitely be hell to pay.

"Uh… Shu-san," Yamoto called, looking down the road. Although he addressed the brother, both siblings turned and answered together.

"What?"

"Um… your mother's coming!" he pointed in the direction of the main road.

The twins froze, and then slowly turned to face the fiercest death glare known to man. Hands on hips, Sango did not say a word as the twins shoulders slumped in defeat. Suiren's eyes widened in alarm, but Shun'ei only hung his head. Sango abruptly turned on her heel and walked back in the direction she came without looking back. The twins had no choice but to follow and they knew she expected it; they were downcast as they fell in step behind her. Only Suiren looked back and stuck her tongue out at Yamoto and Ichiro.

* * *

Miroku and Kirara had been on the road for two days. With the youkai cat perched on his shoulder and loosely holding his shakujou, the monk's casual stride was deceiving. He and Kirara remained on alert. With the Ashigaru troops and spies in the area, it was not always clear what one's orders were nor the intentions of the other. There were also the thieves and bandits to worry about; even monks were not excluded from theft and murder.

After a few hours of travel, Miroku was grateful that Kohaku convinced him to bring along their youkai companion. It had not occurred to him at the time, but it soon became clear why Kohaku had insisted. The young man was not only protecting him, but guiding him back home as well. Miroku thought fondly of the young man he left behind, but he knew Kohaku would be fine.

The monk felt pleased with his efforts in guiding the boy into manhood. Kohaku was less reserved, highly intelligent, a fair and just individual. The young man was unaware, but a few of the young girls in the village were striving for his attention. Smiling to himself, the monk decided to let the taijiya handle his own in that area. Sango would beat him soundly when they met in the afterlife, for instructing her little brother in the ways of women.

"_Sango…"_

Over the years, his love for her had only grown stronger. The acute pain of losing her, had now softened to a dull ache, like an old injury that flared when exposed to the cold or damp air.

It was second nature for Miroku to appear jovial in his pain. Although he was still an outrageous flirt, he never again asked a woman to bear his child. The 'Kazaana' still existed, but according to Kikyou, it was no longer a threat to his life and would not be passed to his children. However, children were not in Miroku's plans. That was his choice and he accepted his fate. He monk's bloodline would end with him, but he was not alone. He had extended family and people who cared about him.

There had been women over the years, but only a few. Miroku was selective and very discreet in his choices. Any woman resembling Sango, he steered clear. He would not insult her memory but trying to substitute her, nor the woman because to him, his wife was irreplaceable. He only admired them from afar.

The monk stayed clear of the innocent and the pure; he had no wish to encourage unrequited feelings. As for the practiced courtesans, theirs was a job that required no feelings at all. Even that, was too harsh for his lonely soul. That left the occasional lonely widow; someone, like him, searching for nothing other than temporary comfort in the arms of another. Miroku had no plans to remarry… ever.

Kirara's growl shook the monk from his thoughts. His body stiffened in response, thinking the youkai cat was warning him of impending danger. Hearing it again, Miroku relaxed and smiled; it was only Kirara's stomach.

"Sorry, my friend," the monk said, while ruffling her fur, "I guess we should stop for food and rest."

Kirara meowed happily, as Miroku moved off the main road to look for a place to bed down for the night. He stopped, suddenly sensing the presence of another in the vicinity. The cat stilled also and focused on a heavily foliaged area in front of them.

Miroku and Kirara's senses were on high alert as they waited. Suddenly, there was movement; a figure detached itself from a tree and stepped out into the open. Hostile eyes glared at the monk and the youkai cat.

"Oh… it's only you, Inuyasha," Miroku released a breath.

"Damn right it's me!" the hanyou snapped. "Jus' where the hell do you think you're goin', monk?"

* * *

The house was quiet now, the remnants from dinner cleared and all chores were done. Sango sat across the hearth and confronted her children.

"All right," their mother began. "Who wants to tell me what 'really' happened today?"

Suiren, as always, was the first to defend their actions. She rose to speak, but an almost telepathic message from her brother had her settling back in her seat.

Sango sighed in frustration. The twins might disagree on many issues, but would protect each other no matter what. They hardly ever told on each other, which usually resulted in both being punished for one's actions.

"So…" Sango continued. "I guess this means you both plan to stick to your story as well as the punishment?"

The children nodded in accord and Sango decided to give them the speech. "Well…," she began. "I'm surprised that you, Shun'ei, were unable to untie the knots on the cage. You are, after all, very knowledgeable about those things. In addition, I cannot understand why you did not go to Chisato's parents to ask for help; they could have talked with the hunter to ask for Chisato's rabbit back. Maybe you should think about that next time and we can avoid this."

"Yes, Haha-ue," was the only response the twins made.

Sango sighed again and gave up. The twins were very stubborn, they were not about to give an inch. "Well… then off to bed. With your extra duties, it's best we start early tomorrow."

Watching them leave the room, their mother knew she had only to wait and the culprit would reveal himself or herself. They were not bad children, just very strong in their beliefs for ones so young.

Boith child's hair was dark as a raven's wing with subtle blue highlights when exposed to the sun. Suiren had two long ponytails on each side of her head, reaching just below her shoulders. Her daughter's eyes were an intense blue, the same color as a midnight sky. She had a vibrant personality and people responded to her readily. Although much loved amongst the villagers, it was known that if there was any ruckus, Sango's daughter was usually at the center.

Suiren was the humanitarian, the champion of the underdog. She became extremely aggressive when defending the rights of other's. However, she was gullible to any sad story and could be impulsive, but not foolhardy.

Shun'ei was the opposite of his sister, with his tousled mop of hair, he was a quiet studious boy. His intentions were no less benevolent than his twin's were, but he took the time to assess a situation before acting. He felt just as strong about injustice, but the impassive expression he wore belied that.

Sango's son shared her looks and reserved personality. Both were serious and smiled occasionally, Shun'ei even less than his mother. He was usually on his best behavior, unless persistently provoked and very protective of the women in his life.

At the age of six, both children displayed their mother's superb fighting skills. Sango was able to combine what she remembered of demon slaying with the skills required over the years. They excelled in hand to hand combat and certain weaponry. Sango drew the line at the use of metal weapons. She chose to maintain the ways of the Taijiya's and fashioned her weapons from the remains of exterminated youkai.

Since the demand was not great for exterminations in this area, Sango was employed as a Shinobi scout for the Ashigaru forces. Dressed as a man, she acted as a guide for the foot soldiers occupying the surrounding area. This was Sango's means of income. As a widowed mother, she had to take care of her children, put food on the table and they could afford their little house on the outskirts of the village.

Rie, her mentor and friend, had decided to remain in the village. The old woman ran a teahouse and her grandson Akio had recently joined the Ashigaru regime.

Akio convinced her, two years ago, to become a scout for the military. She did not agree with the daimyo's wanting to rule over the lands the villagers worked so hard to maintain, but nothing was permanent and the Gekokujo talks could go either way. No one in the village knew she acted as a scout. She recalled the conversation with Akio…

"_Come on, Sango-chan," Akio pleaded. "It's good money and you know you hate waiting tables at the teahouse." _

"_That's true, Akio, but a woman out on the road with so many men. I don't know… it may not be a good idea."_

"_Don't worry," the young man continued. "We'll be together on a few assignments and I could recommend you for the smaller jobs; the ones not lasting more than a day or two. Besides… if you're worried about the men, then disguise yourself as one. Although…" Akio's eyes gleamed. "You couldn't fool me for one moment."_

_Sango blushed as Akio's appreciative gaze roamed over her. He was not a child anymore, she noticed, and he was still attracted to her. Both, she and Rie had hoped he would have grown out of it by now._

_Over the years, the boy that is now a man became very attached to Sango, but she only saw him as a little brother. Akio was about two years older than Kohaku would have been, had he lived._

_Rie's grandson had grown into a fine young man. He took good care of his grandmother and was fond of Suiren and Shun'ei. Akio had the patience of a saint when dealing with those two. It was interesting, as opposed as he was to the Ashigauru's presence; it had not stopped him from joining them._

"_You're the best tracker I know and you're used to being on the road. Think about it, Sango-chan," Akio pressed again. "I'm only thinking of you and the children. I'll find the smallest gear and bring it over later… you can try it on." _

That is how it began.

Since then, she and Akio had been on many assignments together and separate. Rie hired a new server for the teahouse to replace Sango; the demon slayer would be missed, but Rie's pottery would be safe. The old woman could not understand how a woman as graceful as Sango, could have so many mishaps with serving a cup of tea.

The new girl, Nari, was perfect for the position. She was friendly and efficient and Rie was pleased with her, however, she was not the only one. Akio had taken a fancy to the new girl and it seemed his feelings were finally reciprocated. The two were to be married in a few months and everyone was happy for them.

Rie…

Sango owed this woman her life. Without her guidance over the years, she was not sure she would have coped. Although the young mother never complained, it was hard remembering only a part of your past.

Rie took her, a complete stranger, nursed her back to health and allowed her to accompany them when her memory failed to place her. They were together for over a month when Sango began showing signs of illness unrelated to her previous injuries.

"Your body will take a while to heal," Rie would say. However, the symptoms were persistent and were ones the older woman could no longer ignore. After watching Sango lose her morning meal for another week, Rie finally had to tell her. "Sango-san," Rie began tentatively. "I believe you are with child."

To say she was confused was an understatement. Sadly, Sango had to admit to having no memory of her child's father and even questioned its legitimacy. Again, Rie gave comfort in her usual brash manner.

"Nonsense, child," the old woman said. "Of course you were married. You're no the type to just let some man have his way and with your fighting skills…" she continued. "… I can't see someone forcing themselves on you. So… get that thought out of your head, missy! I'll bet everything I got that you had a loving husband who died protecting his wife and home."

It was a story repeated throughout her pregnancy when curious villagers inquired. Sango was always self-conscious about the tale Rie and Akio wove, but they insisted it was for the best. It was not until the birth of her children that Sango ceased to care what others thought.

The twins were a claim to her past… to her life before, the one she could longer remember. Looking into their cute, chubby little faces, her fears had somewhat been put to rest and she could now move forward.

After securing the house and closing the shutters, Sango headed to her children's room. With the stealth of her profession, she stood in the shadows and watched her daughter crawl to her brother's futon.

"Shun'ei-kun?" the little girl gently shook her brother, "Are you awake?"

"No… I'm asleep," was his muffled reply.

"You are not," she whispered.

After a moment, Shun'ei sighed heavily and sat up. It was not use trying to ignore her; Suiren's eyes seemed to bore at him through the covers. He knew she would sit there until he acknowledged her.

"I'm sorry, Shun'ei-kun," she appealed to him. "I should have listened to Ichiro and Yamoto, but I thought if we waited it might be too late. I'll tell mother it was all my fault, you shouldn't be punished too."

"No, we'll do this together," he whispered back. "You were only trying to help Chisato and you did, so now… I'll help you."

Thanks, nii-chan," Suiren said sincerely and hugged him.

"Don't worry," Shun'ei told her and held up his pinky finger. His sister's smile broke through as she did the same and they curled their fingers around each other's. "Now get some sleep, we're gonna need it."

Sango also smiled in the darkness as Suiren returned to her futon and Shun'ei, once again, settled. She waited a moment before slowly exiting the room. Entering her own, she thought about the twin's strange ritual. For as long as she could remember, even as infants, the act of linking their fingers together was their way of comforting each other.

* * *

"So… what made ya' wanna go and do somethin' this stupid?"

The two men sat in front of the campfire. Kirara was snuggled, warm and content in Miroku's lap after her meal. The youkai cat had spent the last few months with Kohaku and was therefore dominating the monk's attention.

"It's not stupid, Inuyasha," Mirokyu informed the hanyou. "The Gekokujo talks mean a lot to the villagers. I'm only acting as mediator between them and the nobles."

"According to Kaede, it's a position that could get ya' killed, bozou," Inuyasha said seriously. "Or… is that what you're tryin' to do?"

"Don't talk nonsense," the monk said, reclining back in the grass.

"Ah-hah!" the hanyou spat triumphantly. "I knew it… I told Kagome she was wrong!"

"About what?" Miroku pushed up on his elbows. "What did Kagome say?"

"She said in your 'subcontent' mind, you were tryin' to… to…" Inuyasha paused from his rehearsed speech. "Aw, hell, I can't remember all that crap. What Kagome was sayin' is… you took on this dangerous mission cause if ya' got killed or somethin' it wasn't like you committed shinjuu cause you'd die an honorable death and wouldn't have ta' check yourself out!" the hanyou said all this in a rush.

"I believe the word is 'subconscious', Inuyasha," Miroku said calmly.

"Whatever…" the hanyou sniffed.

"Does this 'check out' mean what I think it means?"

"Well… yeah, ya' know… kill yourself."

"Oh… I see. How could you guys think that?" Miroku was offended. "Why would I wait all these years?" With a frustrated sigh, he changed the subject. "Are such expressions as 'check out' of common use in Kagome's time?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha nodded with a smile, "I learned a lot new sayin's."

"Really," Miroku raised an eyebrow, "and you understand this type of speech?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Figures…" the monk said with a smirk.

The smile left Inuyasha's face and he turned a menacing look on the monk. "What the hell is that supposed ta' mean?"

"Nothing," Miroku appeared undaunted by Inuyasha's fierce look. "It simply means you have a knack for languages, is all."

"Oh… well, yeah! I do; don't I?" the hanyou's smile was back in place. However, as Inuyasha leaned back against the tree, he wondered why he felt he was missing something.

Both men were quiet for the moment, each lost in their own thoughts as they stared into the fire.

"I would never consider that," the monk began solemnly. "You know that; don't you, Inuyasha?"

"I know, Miroku," the hanyou said with his eyes closed. "That's not your way. Kagome knows it too; she's just worried about ya' and well… with her being pregnant and all, she's a bit more sensitive lately."

"Kagome's with child?" Miroku said excitedly and sat up. "Why didn't you say something earlier? Congratulations, Inuyasha, you're going to be a father; you lucky dog!"

Inuyasha was grinning with pride, as he looked up at the sky. Kagome had finally finished her studies and wanted to start a family right away. The prospect of them becoming parents was scary, but the hanyou wanted to a good father to his child. Suddenly, Inuyasha's smile faded as he remembered his own father.

"You'll be fine, Inuyasha," the monk said quietly, reading his friend's mind. "Don't worry yourself."

The hanyou gave a faint smile and closed his eyes ending the conversation.

Miroku lay back with his hands behind his head and stared up at the stars. Although happy for his friend, the monk was melancholy. He would never experience the joys and uncertainties of fatherhood. He had finished raising Kohaku, had aided Kaede with Shippo, but that would be the extent of his parental duties. Was there 'really' any difference in raising your own?

If he and Sango would have had children, would they have been… no, Miroku shook his head. It was best not to entertain those thoughts. He did not want give Kagome and Inuyasha a reason to worry.

As Miroku's eyes became heavy, an image of his lost love appeared in the sky above. In a drowsed state, the monk reached up and caressed the cheek of the apparition above him.

"_Sango…" _

With her smiling face in his mind, sleep finally claimed him.

* * *

Miles away from the campsite, inside the family home, sleep is elusive to a restless Sango. Flipping over on her back, she stared blankly at the beams overhead.

At that moment, she heard the chimes outside tinkle softly as a light breeze entered the stillness of the room. The air circulated around her as she laid on her futon. Suddenly… her body began to relax and her lids slowly closed. She heard her name whispered in masculine tones and an intimate stroke upon her cheek as she fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

To be continued…

**haha-ue** – one's own mother

**nii-chan** – an endearment form of older brother

**houshitou **– Shun'ei's shout when throwing his weapon, it's similar to his mother's 'Hiraikotsu'. It means flying rings - houshi is just coincidental.

**shinjuu – **a lover's suicide


	17. Volume II: Hidden Agenda

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha; this is only a fanfic.

**Authors Notes: **Hi everyone! This is a short chapter and not a lot of excitement, I'm afraid. This is sort of a bridge to future chapters, it's more information than anything else. Please read, enjoy and drop a review.

* * *

**Volume II**

**Baka ga ate riko ga hikitatsu**

(Due to the presence of fools, the wise stand out)

**Chapter 17: Hidden Agenda**

Hoisting herself over the well, Kagome knew she could not do this much longer. In another month, her condition would make this trip difficult.

She was only doing this now because she wanted to check on Miroku. He was quite dismal the last time she saw him. He put up a good front, but the miko knew better.

He had informed them of a mission he was undertaking. Kagome, remembering her history regarding the Gekokujo and the Ikko-ikki rebellion, was concerned for their friend. These were dangerous times for the feudal era.

Kagome had sent her husband to talk Miroku out of it, but he had yet to return. As she turned her bike in the direction of Kaede's village, she thought it was a good thing Inuyasha was on vacation right now from his job in her era. She had to wait for a day off to follow behind her husband. Riding to the village, Kagome thought about the changes over the years.

Grandpa Higarashi had passed on, Souta was now in high school and her mother volunteered at a local flower shop and was one of their top arrangers. She and Inuyasha had married after she finished school and everyone lived at the little house adjacent to the shrine.

After Naraku's defeat and the disappearance of the Shikon no Tama, there was a change in the structure of the 'Bone Eater's Well'. She and Inuyasha were still allowed to pass through, but a few things had changed.

Inuyasha was in human form on her side of the well, but remained a hanyou on this side. She had to admit it made things easier from her perspective. She did not have to worry about his 'dog ears' constantly on display or having to hide them.

While still in school, Kagome was surprised to come home one evening to find Inuyasha had procured a job at one of the local construction sites. A high-rise was being built and laborers were needed. Thanks to grandpa's ingenuity, Inuyasha was hired without too many questions asked.

Inuyasha was in his element and he felt useful. He was still stronger than the average human in this form and after a year, he was promoted to supervisor. The hanyou enjoyed his work, with the exception of the boots they wore for safety. He enjoyed the height of the buildings, the physical labor and the potty mouths of his co-workers. Yes… Inuyasha had found his place in her world.

Kagome was a research assistant for an archeology institute. It was an appropriate career choice for someone who had actually lived a part of history. She had long hours and traveled quite a bit, but that would all change with the arrival of their child.

Inuyasha was the typical proud father to be. He was overly protective and treated her like fragile glass. However, Kagome basked in her husband's attentions and had to learn to tolerate his coddling. They were so happy; she could not wait to tell Kaede.

Kagome's expression became fierce as she pedaled faster. They had agreed that she would be the one to tell Kaede of her pregnancy. If Inuyasha had blabbed it to the older miko, she would 'sit' him until his butt was sore. She would have to do that here, however, the subjugation beads no longer worked in her time.

* * *

At had been a week since the incident with the children. Their punishment at an end, Sango decided to allow them some time with their friends after buying them a treat. The twins and their mother stood in front of the vendors, looking over the sweets.

"Haha-ue," Suiren addressed her mother, "may I have the Ame? Shun'ei would like the Mochi," the little girl spoke for her brother as she pointed to each item.

Looking over at her son, Sango saw he was immersed in an emaki scroll. She knew it would be near impossible to pull him from his reading, therefore, she allowed her daughter to choose for him.

"Well, well…" a voice had all three turning to the source. "I see they finally let you two back in society again."

There was only one person, besides Rie and Akio that Sango would let get away with that.

"Mayura-san…" the young mother said with a warm smile. "It's good to see you."

The woman stood proud with one hand on her hip in a provocative pose. She was tall with dark brown eyes and a slender, yet buxom figure. Her jet-black hair was piled high atop her head in an intricate style. She wore a beautifully designed kimono in a rich crimson color with a black obi at her waist.

Mayura was an Asobimi, a high rank courtesan from a nearby brothel. If not for her acerbic wit and crude manners, one would think her a proper lady. "It's good to see you too, Angel," she smiled at Sango before looking down at the children. "I heard you two were in trouble again. What did you do this time?"

Suiren launched into the tale with descriptive enthusiasm. She began with the search for the illustrious MoMo, to breaking the cage, the hunter's chase and Shun'ei's heroic rescue.

"It was fun, Mayura-san, except when Oba-sama caught us and the punishment!" Suiren ended excitedly, but sobered at her mother's stern look.

The courtesan burst out laughing. "It sounds like it, Suire-chan. Personally, I think you made a good decision or else MoMo would be someone's dinner right now. And you…" Mayura's gaze slid to the male twin, "… what a brave little man you are, Shun'ei-kun; coming to your sister's aid that way."

The boy was mesmerized; he could only stare at her hand as it reached out to tousle his hair. The scroll he was reading earlier lay at his side, forgotten.

"Don't encourage them, Mayura-san," Sango's voice was firm, but held a hint of laughter. "It only makes my and Rie's job harder."

"All right, Angel," she said. Snapping her fingers, Mayura released Shun'ei from his trance-like state and Sango shooed him to follow his sister. Once the children were out of hearing range, Mayura continued. "Speaking of Rie-sama; how is the old hag?"

Sango smothered a smile. Rie and Mayura had a vociferous dislike for each other. They could spend no more than a few minutes together before hurling insults.

"Rie is fine," Sango could not help chuckling. "Akio is getting married soon."

"Ooh… and who is the lucky girl?" the older woman practically purred.

"Nari."

"What?" Mayura screeched. "That little country mouse; Angel, tell me you're joking!"

Sango nodded to confirm and Mayura sighed softly. "All the good ones get taken; don't they?" There was a wistful note in her voice.

Laying her hand on the courtesan's arm, Sango's eyes were full of understanding. She knew quite a bit about Mayura's past. The woman before her had been forced into this life at a young age. At the age of thirteen, she was taken from her family as payment for her drunkard fathers' gambling debts.

The brothel manager cared less about the girl's virtue or inexperience; he put her to work immediately. No one came to the aid of the frightened young girl and for months, she suffered the atrocities in silence. Finally, one night she was able to escape and ran the distance to her home. Once there, the young girl found it abandoned, her family gone.

Neighbors, who were once friends, turned away from her in disgust. Mayura had no choice but to return to her fate.

The courtesan's flashy dress and provocative display were her defense against the village women who shunned her. Her cutting remarks and sharp tongue masked the hurt she felt at each dismissive encounter. Even now, as they stood talking, Sango noticed the women whispering and shaking their heads.

"Nari is good for Akio, Mayura-san," Sango returned to the topic. "She is reliable and stable; a perfect match for his impetuous ways." The courtesan did not respond and Sango changed the subject.

"Why don't you come by tomorrow and have tea with me and the children?"

Mayura flashed a genuine smile this time, not the practiced ones used for her clients. Her pretense dropped as she turned fond eyes on the young mother. Although she would like nothing better than to spend time in their loving household, she had to decline.

"Thank you, Sango-chan," she said sadly. "I can't. Tonight is one of our busiest nights," she gave a sassy wink as she turned away; her facade back in place. "I have a Captain coming to dinner; gotta go!"

She waved and the smile left her face as she turned from her friend's forlorn expression. A short conversation on the street was the most she could hope to have. Sango's reputation could easily be damaged by her presence, not to mention the children. She could not allow that to happen to the young woman that had saved her life two years ago. Sango – the woman she called, Angel.

* * *

The meeting was not going well. The courtyard was filled with villagers and the local landholders. The daimyo's sat on the engawa away from the crowd. Individuals were given the opportunity to speak and voice their opinions. The monks stood adjacent to the crowd as angry voices confirmed failure.

Miroku felt himself siding with the villagers. It was not that the nobleman's plans for unification were not legitimate; it was their highhandedness in confronting the villagers. It was expected that the lower class could be easily swayed by grand words and professed honor. The monk was supposed to maintain an unbiased opinion, but under these circumstances, it was difficult.

"The villagers seem unwilling to compromise, Miroku-sama," the young monk, Tsuneo, said.

"That could be said of the daimyo's as well, Tsuneo-san," the older monk responded. "If this is going to be a pattern with these meeting, nothing will be resolved."

What do you mean, sir?"

"Well…" Miroku appeared to give it some thought, "if the villagers are expected to buckle under the daimyo's request, there is no need for us to be here. The nobles would simply take over their lands and be done with it."

"That would not be acceptable, Miroku-sama!"

"That's right, Tsuneo-san," the older man continued. "However, I'm beginning to believe these talks are a pretense of honorable coercion."

Tsuneo's eyes widened at this, "Do you really think so, Miroku-sama?"

The older monk chuckled at the young man assigned to him. Living at the temple most of his life, the young monk had no experience in deception.

"You just said it yourself, Tsuneo-san," Miroku smirked good-humouredly. "The villagers are unwilling to compromise… why did you not say 'the daimyo's are unwilling to compromise'?"

"Aahh…" the young man looked pensive. As his senior's words sank in, his eyes grew even wider in his boyish face.

"Don't think on it too much," Miroku said conspiratorially and gave Tsuneo's shaven head a pat. "I'm not trying to stimulate any growth up there," he said with a smile and then sobered as he turned back to the proceedings.

Miroku could see the villagers had become aggressive, they felt their words were being dismissed and not taken into consideration. The guards had discreetly gathered arms and were placed on alert. The monk knew the event was about to take a turn for the worst. Heading towards the stairs, he stepped up and jangled his shakujou to get attention.

"Everyone… listen, please," Miroku shouted to the crowd, "it has been a long day and most of you came straight here from your work in the fields. For that, I personally thank you. However, it seems we have been unable to reach an agreement at this time, but I assure you we plan to keep trying."

"Return to your homes and your families now, my friends. We will renegotiate and set these talks for another day. We will notify everyone once this is done and the location of the next meeting."

"When?" a shout came from the crowd.

"Soon," Miroku said with diplomacy. "I assure you, we are as anxious as you to have this settled. Now… please, everyone, return to your families and thank you again for coming." The monk ended and then bowed to the crowd.

The villagers turned to each other and conversed in low tones. Finally, an old man spoke, "Do you give us your word, Houshi-dono?"

"Hai," Miroku said sincerely. "I give you my word that in ten days, whatever the outcome, you will here from me."

The crowd turned to each other and nodded in agreement. They all turned and took one last look at the monk, probably measuring him up. Miroku must have passed inspection; the villagers bowed to him and began exiting the courtyard.

Miroku sighed heavily; he was grateful there were no resistance from the villagers and no aggression on the part of the troops. Before the next meeting, there would have to be some major changes.

"You have a way with words, Houshi-dono," one of the local daimyo's spoke from his seat on the engawa. "Yours could be the voice of influence during these talks. We are honored to have you acting on our behalf."

"Thank you, er…" Miroku paused over the daimyo's name.

"Hajime Asano," the man finished; the two men bowed to each other.

"Trust me, Hajime Asano-sama, I am not here to influence anyone," Miroku stated. "My participation is simply to insure the terms are agreeable to both parties and the transition is both efficient and expedient."

"It sounds as if you do not agree with our efforts to refurbish this country, what we are attempting to do will bring us out of the dark ages," Hajime continued. "Surely, you cannot object to progress."

"Of course not," Miroku said with a slight smile and then his expression became serious. "What I object to, however, are your methods. I noticed not once during the meeting was any documentation made regarding the villagers request. Rest assured; I was not the only one aware. These people may be less fortunate, but they are not stupid."

"We wanted them to know it would be a honora…" Hajime began, before Miroku interrupted.

"Pardon, Hajime Asano-sama, but that word has been used quite loosely here," the monk stated. "You will not shame the villagers into an agreement; their honor is in providing for their families, just as yours is in protecting your lands. They would be more receptive if you showed an interest in their welfare."

Hajime was enraged at the monk's boldness, although he managed to maintain a cordial pretense. How dare he speak with such authority in their presence? This one would need to be watched; Hajime would see to it personally.

"I see," was the daimyo's response to Miroku's assertion. "We shall better prepare for the next meeting."

"Sincerity needs no preparation," the monk said. "You allowed the villagers a voice, the least you can do is listen to it." Turning to the young monk at his side, Miroku spoke, "Come, Tsuneo-san… let's return you to your brother's."

The two monks left the courtyard unaware of the hostile stares at their back. From their location in a tree outside of the buildings, Inuyasha and Kirara, however, were very aware. The hanyou had risen from his lounged position as Miroku began to speak; he could tell his friend was not happy with the results of the turnout. Even worse, surmised Inuyasha, it seemed Miroku had made a few enemies.

* * *

"We leave at sunrise tomorrow, Sango-chan."

The demon slayer's head jerked back as though she had been slapped.

"No, Akio," she protested. "I've been home only a few days. I've hardly spent any time with the children," she persisted. "Someone else can do it!"

"There 'is' no one else, Sango," Akio whined. "You know that passage like the back of your hand. We'll save two days travel time if you lead us."

"I don't care; I'm not going!"

"Please, Sango-chan?"

"I… said… no!"

Rie chuckeld as she watched her grandson argue with Sango. Nari stood at the opposite end of the teahouse holding a serving tray in front, like a shield for protection. It was a good thing the children were out playing with their friends.

Sango and Akio sat at the front and Rie was behind the serving counter. The customers had all turned in the direction of the raised voices. Although Rie thought Sango and Akio's bickering amusing, they were drawing attention to themselves.

None of the villagers knew Sango dressed in men's clothes and acted as the shinobi scout called Koji. Nor did the ashigaru troops she worked with, know her to be a woman. They expected the quiet, masked Koji to be secretive and aloof. No one questioned him/her, as long as his/her duties were performed. That was why Rie decided to put an end to Sango and Akio's public discussion.

"Children, please!" she scolded. "Akio… just tell Sango the reason you're trying to hurry back."

The young man ducked his head as the demon slayer turned a glare his way. Akio blushed so hard, the tips of his ears turned red. "Uh… well, you see…"

"The truth, Akio," Rie snapped.

Pouting like a small boy, he shifted in his seat and blocked Sango's view of Nari standing across the room. He lowered his head, leaned forward and whispered, "In a few days, more troops will arrive. They are escorting the high officials and monks hosting the Gekokujo talks. It's possible…," he continued in hushed tone, "… the meeting may be held here..."

"Get to the point; would ya'?" his grandmother interrupted.

Akio shot her a 'will you be patient' look and turned to Sango again with pleading eyes. "With the procession arriving, this place will be crowded. Nari may need help with the new customers."

"New customers, my eye," Rie cackled. "You think someone's gonna snatch your fiancé while you're gone."

Sango turned incredulous eyes on Akio, as his grandmothers' laughing intensified. "That's not true; is it? Surely you trust Nari?" she questioned.

"I trust _Nari_," Akio looked pitiful. He turned to Sango again and his eyes beseeched her. Looking into his eyes, Sango was reminded of eyes from long ago, Kohaku…

"All right," she sighed. "I'll do it."

Akio jumped from his seat and kissed her firmly on the cheek. "Thanks Sango-chan, I owe you."

"Oh… you'll pay," she said, pushing him away, "believe it."

With a wave to Nari, Akio left whistling an up-tempo tune.

Sango turned back to Rie, who finally had herself under control, and asked. "When did he become so insecure?"

"Love does strange things to people, dear."

"I wouldn't know," the young mother was unaware she had spoken aloud.

Sango's thoughts wandered, as she slouched forward against the counter. Had she ever been in love? Had she loved her children's father, had he loved her? Was theirs an arranged marriage, was that why she could not remember him or their life together? She could not even remember his name.

So deep in thought, Sango was unmindful of Rie's sympathetic gaze. The old woman had seen this look many times over the years, that blank empty stare as her friend tried to recall the past. Rie also knew what followed if the young mother was allowed to dwell too long.

Excruciating headaches occurred, the type that brought Sango to her knees in its intensity. She has suffered these maladies quite frequently before the children were born. With the birth of the twins, the episodes lessened. On the rare occasions when they flared up, they were mild and Sango could tolerate them.

Not wanting to stimulate memories at this time, Rie redirected the conversation. "I hear you ran into Mayura today," she began. "How is the overdressed peacock? Still struttin' and preenin', I"ll bet!"

"She sends you her best too, Oba," Sango said. With a sigh, she stood up. "Well… I'm off to find Suiren and Shun'ei. They will be disappointed to find I am leaving again."

"No more disappointed than I," Rie mumbled under her breath.

* * *

To be continued…

**Authors Notes:** Next chapter: Miroku meets his children. Stay tuned.

**Ikko-ikki – uprising of peasants & monks of the Buddhist sect against samurai rule**

**mochi – sticky rice cakes **

**ame – toffee candy **

**emaki - scroll with illustrations **


	18. Volume II: Images from the Past

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha; this is only a fanfic.

**Authors Notes: **Hi everyone. It is time for Miroku to meet his children. Their get-together is nothing elaborate (I'm reserving that for his reunion with Sango). Special thanks to my anon. reviewers – shippogirl 13 and sangofan 89. Read, enjoy and review!

* * *

**Volume II**

**Me wa kokoro no kagami**

(The eyes are the mirror of the soul)

**Chapter 18: Images from the Past **

The last of the troops, with their entourage, passed down the main road. The foot soldiers would set up camp on the outskirts, as the village was too small to accommodate them all. The monks traveled at the rear of the procession. There were about fifteen altogether, but only two remained behind as the others followed soldiers.

Five pairs of feet dangled from a fence several feet from the main road. Suiren, Shun'ei, Chisato, Yamoto and Ichiro sat looking bored.

"I thought you said this was fun, Yamoto-san?" Suiren smothered a yawn.

"That's what my father said," he informed them.

"Oh," they all said at once. Now they understood; Yamoto's father thought bird watching was fun.

"So… what do we do now?" Ichiro asked.

"Stay out of trouble," Shun'ei said evenly.

Other than wrinkling her nose, Suiren did not respond. She continued to watch the two men left in the middle of the road.

The monks were deep in conversation. One was tall with dark hair, wore long billowing robes and carried a staff. The other was shorter with a baldhead and wore a rakusu over kukuri-bakamas. As the men stood talking, another approached them. The man wore a white haori with black hakamas and a sword tucked into his obi. However, what caught the little girl's attention was the long, thick, silver braid hanging down his back.

Suiren's eyes widened; she had never seen anyone with hair that color before. "Goodness," she exclaimed and pointed to the small group. "Look over there!"

The others turned in the direction she was pointing.

"Whoa! Is he a samurai?" Ichiro gasped.

"Why is his hair that color?" Yamoto looked on.

"What's he doing here?" Chisato piped in.

"He's a hanyou," Shun'ei said calmly.

"A what?" Yamoto and Ichiro asked together.

"A hanyou… a half human, half demon," Shun'ei informed them.

"Are you sure, nii-chan?" Suiren questioned. "Haha-ue told us about them, but we've never seen one before."

"I'm sure," her brother confirmed.

"Ooh… I wanna see him close up!" little Chisato squealed.

"Yeah… me too!" Yamoto said.

They all looked to Shun'ei to see if he would object. When he did not, the others jumped from the fence and trotted towards the road.

Shun'ei followed behind his sister and their friends. Although he did not let on, he was just as interested as the others. He also wanted to see the hanyou.

His mother had told them stories of the half human, half demon entities she had encountered during her years as a demon slayer. Shun'ei was intrigued; he only wanted to see or maybe monitor the being, but Suiren would want to interact.

Breaking into a run, he caught up to his sister and walked at her side. He would keep an eye on her; it would not do to have their mother return only to find them in trouble again.

* * *

Miroku and Tsuneo stood in the middle of the road and watched the last of the procession exit the village. Inuyasha had informed them of what had occurred following the last meeting. Based on his friends warning, Miroku arranged for the monks to be placed at the rear. This way he could observe the daimyo's without being observed.

Inuyasha was concerned for his safety and believed he had stirred up some trouble for himself. Miroku recalled their conversation a couple of nights ago…

"_That guy; what's his name?" Inuyasha began. "That Hajime guy gives me the creeps!" he announced at the campfire. _

"_Is that another of your 'sayings' from Kagome's time, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked._

"_Yeah… it means he makes me uncomfortable." _

"_I figured as much," the monk laughed. "However, I do agree with you." _

"_Don't make light of it, Miroku," the hanyou said seriously. "I told ya' Kaede said this was dangerous stuff."_

_Miroku only smiled in response. _

_The young monk, Tsuneo, sat between the two men and wondered when his fellow monk had become acquainted with a half demon. It was obvious, due to the hanyou's concern and their bickering, that the two were great friends._

_Tsuneo cast a look over at the hanyou called Inuyasha. The being had an odd coloring and wore a perpetual scowl, but Miroku said he was harmless, unless you got him riled. There was also a youkai cat named Kirara, that stayed extremely close to the older monk. _

_The young man had to admit, he was quite impressed with Miroku. He had spoken out during the meeting and fearlessly voiced his opinion. Even when one of the higher officials challenged him, the older monk refused to back down._

_Having lived most of his life at the temple, Tsuneo had trained with very influential senior monks. However, the last few days with Miroku and his companions had been enlightening and most unusual. He felt honored that the older monk had allowed him the privilege of meeting his friends._

"Will you be following your brother's, Tsuneo-san?" Miroku inquired, breaking through the young monk's thoughts.

Miroku and Tsuneo knew the lower ranked troops and monks would make camp on the outskirts of the village. The higher officials would travel the mile to the Keikoku-ikki just down the road. Once there the high rank courtesans would cater to them.

"No, Miroku-sama," the young monk responded. "I would much rather stay with you and Inuyasha-san; if that is all right?" he asked anxiously and bowed. "I find it most educational."

Although Miroku felt pleased, he hesitated. "Are you sure?" he asked the younger monk. "It is not my intention to corrupt one of the temples best students."

"There is no fear of that, sir," Tsuneo said with assurance. "I have been well informed of your penchant for sake, women and your contrived exorcisms…"

"All right, all right," Miroku interrupted hurriedly. "I am well aware of my 'past' inadequacies, Tsuneo-san. Please refrain from repeating them," he said affably.

As soon as the troops were out of sight, Inuyasha, with Kirara perched on his shoulder, joined the two monks in the middle of the road. The youkai cat immediately transferred to Miroku's shoulder as they neared.

"So… what now?" the hanyou said, reaching them.

"I want to look around a bit, Inuyasha," Miroku stated. "Possibly talk with some of the villagers."

As they turned from the main road, Miroku was jostled as a body rammed into him. The monk fell back, but righted himself with his shakujou. He looked up in time to see two boys running past.

"Gomen nasai, Houshi-sama!" they yelled apologies, but kept going.

"I thought they were going to run you down, Miroku-sama!" Tsuneo said, brushing the dust from the hem of Miroku's robes. Inuyasha and Kirara simply scowled at the boys retreating figures.

"I'm all right," the older monk assured his friends. "Let us find a tavern for some refreshments; shall we?"

Reaching inside his robes, Miroku went to extract his coin pouch only to find it missing. He looked up wide-eyed, but the boys were no longer in sight.

"Inuyasha…"

"I'm already on it!" the hanyou was off in a flash, hopping over the first structure of buildings.

* * *

Halfway to the road, Suiren suddenly stopped and gasped, "Did you see that?"

"What?" Chisato questioned.

Suiren little face was set with determination, with a growl she turned and sprinted in the direction of the buildings.

The others stood with a look of utter confusion at her abrupt departure. While Ichiro, Chisato and Yamoto looked after Suiren, Shun'ei's eyes turned back to the road. He wondered what had occurred that made his sister react that way.

Nothing seemed amiss until the hanyou suddenly leaped over a couple of huts and headed on the same path as Suiren. Without a word to the others, Shun'ei took off in the same direction. He did not know had what happened, but he planned to intercept whatever his sister was about to do.

* * *

Goro saw it coming, but could not react in time. Suiren's flying kick hit him dead center in the chest and had him falling back on his rear. As he hit the ground, the coin pouch he stole flew out of his hands and was deftly caught by his attacker.

"What's the matter with you?" Suiren shouted, shaking the coin pouch at him. "You stole from a monk, suri baka!" the little girl was literally grinding her teeth. "I'd better see you at temple, Goro-san, on your knees and begging for forgiveness or I'm gonna tell your mother!"

Lifting himself from the ground, Goro clutched his chest as his accomplice, Roku came to stand beside him.

"Mind your own business," he snapped. "And, gimme that back!" he indicated the pouch.

"No… it's not yours!" Suiren was getting angrier by the second. "I'll give it back to the monk you stole it from and… and I'm gonna tell your mother anyway!"

The two boys looked to each other and then back at Suiren. They were about four years older and she was alone.

"You ain't gonna tell nobody," the boys advanced on the little girl. "If ya' know what's good for ya'," Roku sneered at her, "you'll had over the money."

"If you know what's good for you," Shun'ei said with deceptive calm, "you'll back off."

Suiren looked out the corner of her eye and saw her brother leaning against the wall. His eyes were closed and his arms folded across his chest. His posture appeared relaxed but Suiren knew that was a ruse. Shun'ei was just as prepared to fight as she was.

Roku and Goro hesitated, but only for a moment. Looking to each other, they decided they could take on the youngsters. Once again, they advanced.

Before the boys took two steps, Shun'ei moved with lightening speed and executed a neat roundhouse kick to Roku's midsection. As the boy bent over from the blow, Suiren followed through, rolled over his back and delivered another flying kick to Goro's chest. The boy hit the ground again and Roku looked like he was about to puke as he clutched his stomach in pain.

Suddenly, the hanyou appeared out of nowhere and landed in the middle of their scuffle. Roku and Goro took one look at his menacing scowl and ran off in the other direction. Inuyasha's golden glare, however, was locked on Suiren. The little girl was staring wide-eyed at him and holding Miroku's pouch tight in her fist.

Following his gaze, Suiren realized she should return the monk's money. Tentatively, she extended her hand with the bag of coins and stammered. "P-p-please… ah… sir, could you return…"

"Come' ere, you little thief!" Inuyasha reached out and grabbed the back of her yukata.

"Hey…" Suiren yelped as she was lifted from the ground.

"Save it, kid!" the hanyou gave her a little shake. "I'm takin' ya' right to the authorities!"

Shun'ei, who was momentarily stunned at the hanyou's appearance, came to life. "Let go of my sister!" he hissed.

"Your sister or your partner?" Inuyasha growled, grabbing the boy by the back of the collar of his keso with the other hand. "You two must make your mother real proud!"

At the mention of their mother, the twins struggled to get free. They had promised her that they would be good and stay out of trouble. Their punishment was not a week old and a new one was about to start.

"Please, sir…" Suiren began.

"Shut up!" the hanyou snapped, giving them another shake.

"That's enough, Inuyasha," a voice, smooth as silk, intervened. "Put them down."

The hanyou responded instantly. As the two children were placed on their feet, both eagerly turned to the voice of reason and bowed at the monk's feet.

"Thank you, Houshi-sama!" they said in unison and relief in their voices. Both children stayed in that position as Suiren held out her hand with Miroku's pouch in her palms.

"We didn't steal it, Houshi-sama, truly we didn't!" the little girl pleaded.

"I know that," Miroku chuckled softly and lifted the pouch from the child's hand. "Sometimes my friend here gets ahead of himself." The monk watched as the children finally lifted their eyes to his.

As etiquette required, Miroku turned and crouched in front of the little girl first. He extended his hand to help her to her feet and was startled by her wide-eyed stare.

She was exceptionally pretty, with a pair of blue eyes that rivaled his. She had two long, dark and glossy ponytails on each side of her head. She wore a pink yukata that was smudged with dirt; she had a darker pink obi tied at her waist in a bow.

Miroku was unnerved by the child's stare. He hoped Inuyasha had not scared her too badly. Taking her small hand in his, he lifted her to her feet.

"Are you all right?"

For once, Suiren was speechless. She could not seem to tear her eyes from the monk's blue orbs. She did not know what it was, but there was something about him… something familiar. She could not help thinking his eyes looked kind and fun loving.

"What's your name?" Miroku asked and gave her a dazzling smile. The child had yet to find her tongue, but she did return his smile.

"Suiren," Shun'ei's voice released his sister from her trance. "Her name is Suiren," he nudged his twin.

Turning to the boy to thank him, Miroku's words stuck in his throat as he stared at a miniature replica of Sango. The boy's hair was darker, but there was no mistake. That face had haunted his dreams for the past seven years.

The other night when Inuyasha had announced Kagome's pregnancy, Miroku had wondered what his and Sango's children would have looked like. This boy… could have been their child.

His face was shaped the same as hers with the same gentle slope of the nose, but it was the rich brown eyes flecked with gold that held him spellbound.

Shun'ei shifted uncomfortably under the monk's scrutiny and wariness crept into his eyes. Miroku immediately sensed this and made to put him at ease.

"Uh… thank you, uh…" the monk began.

"Shun'ei," Suiren had finally found her voice, "he's my brother!" she said proudly.

"I have the culprits, Miroku-sama!" Tsuneo announced. The young monk returned with Roku and Goro in his clutches. "What do we do with them?"

Miroku reluctantly tore his gaze from the children. Turning to Tsuneo and the two captives, he contemplated his next move. "What do you think, Inuyasha?"

"Hmph!" the hanyou sniffed. "You 'know' what I think!"

"Unfortunately, I do, but…" Miroku suddenly stopped and then turned back to Suiren and Shun'ei. "This is your village; isn't it?" he asked the children. After they nodded to confirm, he continued. "Well… what do you think we should do?"

If the monk expected the children to be hesitant or coy, he was soon to know differently. Suiren stepped forward and whispered conspiratorially.

"Goro's mother is sick; it will hurt her to know he is stealing and Roku's father died last year in battle."

"But… if they go unpunished," Shun'ei said in a low voice, "and no one tells them they are wrong, they will only do it again."

Miroku was impressed with their philosophy and he read the message loud and clear. He smiled as he looked down on their bent heads. "It appears you two have learned by experience," he laughed. "Thank you both for your advice, I think we can handle things now."

"Inuyasha… Tsuneo-san," Miroku inquired. "Would you do the honors and join me later?"

"Keh! I thought you'd never ask!" the hanyou smirked as he cracked his knuckles and flashbacks of Shippo came to mind.

"I shall personally deliver them to their parents after, Miroku-sama," Tsuneo said excitedly. The young monk remembered his punishments at temple; surely, these kids could handle holding stances for about an hour.

"Well… that's settled," Miroku turned back to the children as Inuyasha and Tsuneo carted their charges away. "Now… since you two are so well informed; can you tell me where one can procure refreshment or at least a cup of tea?"

"Why… yes, Houshi-sama," Suiren piped in. "Oba-sama has the best tea here! Please… follow me."

As the monk fell in step with the children, he wondered if the memories were finally getting the better of him. Once again, his eyes turned to the boy called Shun'ei. Even from this angle, he resembled Sango. Miroku shook his head to clear it; he had to stop thinking this way or he would surely go mad.

He raised his hand to stroke Kirara and realized the youkai cat gone. She was not with Inuyasha and he stopped to look around. "Kirara!" he called out.

"Oh… is that her name?" Suiren turned to the monk with Kirara perched on her shoulder.

His youkai companion's nose was buried deep in the child's hair and was sniffing anxiously. Suddenly, Kirara jumped to the brother's shoulder and did the same. Another phenomenon; Kirara was only that affectionate with the members of the Inu-tachi. This was another thought for the monk to ponder as he let the children lead.

* * *

To be continued…

Authors Notes: Hope you liked, I really got a kick out of writing that, but now I need a little help on Miroku's reunion with Sango. I have four variations written out – one romantic, a fight scene similar to 132 of the anime where Sango is possessed and Miroku and has to stop her (I'm a bit leery about recreating that scene) and I don't know if I want her to remember just yet, so… I'm stuck, so to speak. All suggestions are welcome. Please drop an IM or e-mail with a full explanation.

**rakusu** – waist length jacket

**kukuri-bakamas** – monk's pants

**gomen nasai** – I'm sorry

**suri baka** – stupid pickpocket


	19. Volume II: Light and Shadow

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha; this is only a fanfic.

**Authors Notes: I would like to take this opportunity to thank my 100th reviewer – shippousangoffe: incessantly bows: I never thought I'd make it! Thanks for the review sangofan89.

* * *

**

**Volume II**

**Koji ma Oshi**

(Good things, Many devils)

**Chapter 19: Light and Shadows **

Sitting atop his horse, Hajime twisted in the saddle and looked to the rear of the procession. He had planned to keep an eye on the one called Miroku, but he was not with the remaining monks.

It was no easy task trying to influence the others from the Buddhist sect to join their forces. Hajime had finally gotten comfortable that this would be achieved, however, that was until Miroku came along.

The young monk was not as reputable as most of the senior monks, but he came highly recommended by his mentor, Mushin.

It was actually Mushin who was extended the offer to attend the talks, but due to illness, he was unable to join them. Hajime felt the older monk, who had a penchant for sake, would have been easily persuaded to aid his cause. He would have compensated the monk with a quarterly stipend arranged for his dotage. Originally, Hajime had planned to use Mushin's weakness for spirits to his advantage, but instead he had sent his colleague.

Although Hajime was disappointed, it was presumptuous to think that the young monk that came in Mushin's place would be easy prey. Who knew this Miroku would have such an influence over the villagers. He spoke with them and they responded, he showed an interest in their ideals and they were willing to open up to him.

Having racked his brain the last few days, Hajime was relieved to find out through reliable sources that the monk indeed had a weakness. Instead of sake or money, it was the fairer sex... the young monk had a weakness for women and the daimyo had hopes of extorting that. He had planned to lure Miroku to the Keikoku-ikki today.

Leaning from his saddle, Hajime addressed one of the sekkou's near him.

"Junnosuke-san!"

"Hai, Hajime-sama," the scout appeared instantly at his side and bowed to his superior.

"Find the monk… the one called Miroku. Once you find him, you are to report to me immediately."

"Is that all, my lord?" the scout asked with a gleam in his eye.

Junnosuke was bloodthirsty. Unfortunately, he happened to be one of the best trackers and spies under his command. He was almost as good as the renowned shinobi scouts and was quite resourceful. However, he was hard to control at times as he had a hunger for killing. One could say, the scout's methods had an artistic quality and they were practically undetectable.

Personally, Hajime had no problem with that. However, he preferred to choose the time and place for such discretions, unlike Junnosuke.

"I simply want him watched!" Hajime snapped. "At least for now," he lowered his voice.

It appeared, Junnosuke thought; he was not allowed to have any fun this time. That was a pity; he had a new wakazashi he was dying to test. "Where do I find you, sir?" the scout asked in a bored tone.

"Where else?" Hajime gave a lusty chuckle. "With Mayura, of course."

* * *

The soldiers had made it safely through the mountain pass. They were now busy setting up camp as their superior completed the financial transaction with their guide.

Sango, or rather Koji, held out their hand as a bag of coins was deposited into their palm.

"It's all there," the sentry leader stated. "Forty yen, as promised."

Koji made a stiff bow, wordlessly turned and left abruptly without a backwards glance.

"Do ya' think he's a mute?" one of the foot soldiers asked his superior.

"Naw," the leader answered. "I've heard 'em talk before; got sort of a raspy voice."

They watched as Koji approached his recruiter, Akio. Although they thought the shinobi scout a little weird, the troops were grateful for his expertise in guiding them through the difficult pass.

"You ready to go?" Akio asked his recruit.

Sango simply nodded in response and they both turned and left the encampment.

About a quarter of a mile from the troops, Sango removed the jingasa and her braid spilled down her back. Pulling the mask from her face, she lifted her head to the sky and inhaled deeply, reveling in the fresh mountain air.

"Would you like to rest, Sango?" asked Akio.

"No… if we keep moving, we'll reach home by nightfall."

She and Akio continued their trek down the passage. They made small talk on the way, but neither was really focused on the conversation.

Akio thought of Nari. He was sure the procession had arrived at their village by now. The troops would set up camp on the outskirts, but a few who would enter the village, just to browse.

He trusted Nari wholeheartedly, but he knew how unruly a bunch of bored foot soldiers could be. Akio simply wanted to get home as soon as possible.

Sango's thoughts were of the children. She hoped they were behaving themselves and staying out of trouble. They promised they would, but sometimes trouble seemed to find them.

It was hard, as their mother, to see the look of disappointment on their face each time she had to leave. It hurt her to see them that way, especially when she was responsible. Sango did not know how much longer she could do this type of work.

She wanted to watch her children grow, to be there for each new phase in their development. She did not want to miss any of the twin's endeavors.

"What the hell is that?" Akio's panicked voice penetrated her thoughts. Sango looked up to see a giant boar devouring a horse a few feet away.

With its back to them, the air was thick with the stench of fresh blood; you could hear the bones snap as the beast chewed and mauled its prey. Sensing their presence, the boar looked over its shoulder and noticed Sango and Akio.

As it turned to them fully, Sango could see it was a demon. The former slayer could sense the shouki and the beast was three times the size of an average boar.

Sango's instincts kicked in immediately and she stepped in front of Akio. "Move back," she said quietly, her hand going automatically to the weapon strapped to her back.

"Wha…" Akio began. "You're not going to engage that thing in battle; are you?"

Sango did not respond. She was focused entirely on the beast in front of her.

"Leave it, Sango!" Akio instructed.

"We can't do that!" Sango snapped. "Those troops back there will be slaughtered. Now… stay still!"

She was a different person when battling demons. Gone was the soft-spoken mother, gone was their reserved, yet pleasant neighbor. This was the Sango - the demon slayer.

Snatching the scabbard from her back, she slid her weapon from its sheath to reveal a large Tessen - a fan, that when fully opened, covered her entire body. Sango had designed and made it herself.

The body of the fan was made from the remains of a youkai dragon's wing. It appeared light, but was actually heavy. It was flexible, but strong enough to withstand damage. The points of the fan were lined with the claws from a panther demon. The tips could slice through almost any substance.

This weapon was only used for occasions such as this. Only Akio, Rie and the children knew this weapon existed. Sango carried it in a sheath that was mistaken for an elongated broad sword when traveling.

Akio watched, transfixed, as Sango flicked the fan open halfway. Controlling it with her wrist, she rotated it behind her and crouched low into a cat stance. Her movements were fluid motion, as she focused intently on the demon. Seeing her ready herself, Akio clutched his kunai knives firmly in his grip.

The beast sensed the impending attack and abandoned its meal. Turning on Sango, the beast reared back, roared, stomped his hooves and then charged the demon slayer head on.

* * *

Rie looked up as the children entered the teahouse. She started to move forward, but stopped when she noticed Suiren was holding a monk's hand and leading him to a table. Shun'ei and the rest of the children followed close behind. All five children sat down with the monk and started talking animatedly.

Suiren moved away from the group and approached the serving area. The little girl came on Rie's side of the counter, washed her hands and began preparing a platter of Futo maki with slices of banishingo on the side.

This was odd to Rie, Suiren was similar to her mother about working in the teahouse. Neither liked it and they were not very good at it. The occasions when the little girl was called to help, they were subject to listen to heavy sighs and a lot of grumbling on her part. This had to be a special customer for Suiren to prepare a tray.

"Would you like some help?" Rie asked, looking over the child's shoulder.

"Yes… please, Oba-sama," the little girl turned with sparkling eyes, "the houshi, over there, has two friends joining him. Would you prepare trays for them and a pot of tea?"

"Well… why can't you do it, since you're already fixing one?"

"Oh… this is for him," Suiren pointed to the monk at the table.

Finally, Rie understood what the child was saying. She was preparing a special tray for the monk, made with her own little hands. Although a sweet gesture, Rie's protective instincts rose to the surface. Monk or no monk, she was going to find out what made this person so interesting to Suiren.

Looking over at Shun'ei, Rie took small comfort that all was well. The boy had a sixth sense about bad intentions. Although he was not as verbal as the other children were, the boy appeared relaxed in the monk's company.

"Why don't you take your tray to him, Suire-chan," Rie smiled. "I will bring the tea over."

"Thank you, Oba-sama!" she said, delighted that she could rejoin the others.

The old woman watched as the little girl maneuvered through the tables with her special tray in hand. Once she reached them, Rie turned back to the business of preparing tea.

"Does the hanyou belong to you?" Ichiro asked.

"He's not gonna hurt Roko and Goro, is he?" Chisato squeaked.

"Does the hanyou do whatever you tell it to?" inquired Yamoto.

Shun'ei remained silent.

"Well, let's see… no… no… and I wish." Miroku laughed at the children faces. "You see… Inuyasha is my friend; I don't own him and don't worry about the boys, my friends won't hurt them, but they will be punished. "Now…" the monk continued, smoothly, "… about Inuyasha. He listens to me because we are friends, just as I listen to him. Unlike him, I simply try to avoid trouble."

"That sounds something like us," Ichiro looked around the table. "We are all friends and we listen to each other. Shun'ei must be like you, Houshi-sama; he tries to keep us out of trouble."

Miroku eyes went to the boy; he was glad to have a reason to look at him again. The boy's senses were highly tuned, if he kept staring, the boy would withdraw from him and Miroku did not want that. The child called Shun'ei was quiet, he noticed, but that must be his normal behavior or his friends would have commented otherwise.

Shun'ei had started to squirm from the attention. The boy was glad when Suiren arrived and set the tray on the table.

"For you… Houshi-sama," she said smiling. "I made it myself!"

Yamoto reached over to take one of the rice rolls and had his hand slapped soundly.

"What do you think you're doing?" Suiren hissed.

"Uh… well, I was hungry, Suire-chan," whined Yamoto, rubbing the top of his hand.

"Where are your manners? The houshi goes first!" she snapped. As she spoke, the little girl, unconsciously, adopted her mother's habit of crossing her arms and pinning her victim with a death glare.

By now, Miroku's head was reeling as he stared at Suiren. First, the boy with his similarity to his lost love, now the girl was displaying her characteristics. The monk understood how Yamoto was feeling right now, having been on the receiving of Sango's wrath on more than one occasion. It was all a bit much for one day and Miroku found himself rubbing a weary hand across his forehead.

"Are you all right, Houshi-sama?" Chisato asked with concern.

"I'm just a little tired, is all," Miroku said in a flat tone, "we did quite a bit of walking today. Thank you, Suiren-san, it looks delicious and I am willing to share."

"Then you should eat first, Houshi-sama," Shun'ei said evenly and proceeded to place two rice rolls in front of the monk. Looking over his shoulder, he announced, "Oba-sama is on her way with the tea."

Rie was indeed on her way and they all turned to watch her progress.

Skirting through the tables, the old woman balanced the tea tray with ease. As she neared, Rie could see that Suiren had managed to wiggle in between Ichiro and the monk and was now sitting beside him.

Her eyes were focused directly on the monk. As they turned to her, Rie's steps faltered and she gasped before stopping completely. She felt the tray slip from her hands, but she could do nothing about it. She was spellbound by the sight before her and anticipated the sound of broken pottery.

The sound never came. Rie watched with wide eyes as the monk rose in front of her with the tray balanced in one hand. With the other, he encircled her waist and proceeded to walk her to the table where he lightly set the tray down.

"Well… that could have ended in a mess," he chuckled. He then turned Rie to face him and inquired with a disarming smile, "Are you all right, young woman?"

If Rie thought she was immune to any type of flattery, she was mistaken. The old woman did something she had not done in years… she blushed like a pubescent.

To say this man was handsome would not have done him justice. He was a tall, charming rogue with a voice that lured the senses. With the way he held her waist, he was no stranger to the female anatomy. His hold was one of comfort and none threatening, not many men took the time to know there was a difference. This was no monk, but a silver-tongued devil in disguise. It was that thought that snapped Rie back to reality.

Grabbing Miroku's hand, she firmly removed it from her waist. "Yes," Rie responded. "I don't know about the young woman, but I'm fine, Houshi-dono. Thank you."

Miroku felt relieved as he looked down on the old woman; there was a sense of humor under that stern expression she wore.

"There you are, Miroku," Inuyasha, yelled. He and Tsuneo had just entered the teahouse. "Damn it, man, next time leave directions; would ya'?"

The monk felt the woman beside him stiffen before she turned away. Thinking Inuyasha had offended her, Miroku hastened to make amends, "I'm sorry, ah…"

"Rie," she answered, not turning around.

"Ah… Rie-sama," the monk continued. "My friend is a little… uh… how do I say…"

"Its fine, Houshi-dono," the old woman interrupted. "I've heard worse. Just tell'em to watch his mouth around the little ones."

"Of course," Miroku replied. "That's as good as done."

"I'll bring your food to you shortly." Rie sauntered back to the bar, her mind a swirling mass of revelations.

What had startled her, as she carried the tray, was Suiren's uncanny resemblance to the monk. As she approached the table, they both turned looking like mirror images of each other. The same sapphire gaze, the same captivating smile and the lively, mischievous expression they wore. Was everyone else in that room blind that they could not see the likeness?

Before her thoughts had time to take root, his friend had called his name… 'Miroku'. It had been years since Rie had heard that name. The night they left the southern village, seven years ago, was the first time she had heard it. Sango had mumbled it persistently as her wounds were administered to. She had asked the demon slayer once before if she recognized the name. Sango claimed she did not, but the denial brought on a series of intense headaches to her friend; Rie refrained from asking again.

'Houshi-sama' was heard more frequently in Sango's mumblings. Although, Rie thought nothing of it at the time, there was now a connection. Could this monk be the children's father? The old woman was positive it was true, but only one question plagued her. What could have happened, that was so traumatic, to cause Sango… or any woman for that matter, to forget the father of her children?

* * *

He could be doing more important things than babysitting a bunch of do-gooders. Sitting a few tables away from his quarry, Junnosuke could see nothing threatening about this monk. Hajime must have gotten addle in his old age or had a spell of paranoia.

This Miroku traveled with a half demon, a novitiate monk and a kitty. He was led around by a group of children and kept old women standing upright. Yes… Junnosuke smirked; he could tell the monk was a real threat to Hajime's plans.

The scout would much rather be at the brothel with his comrades. At least you could get a good cup of sake there and not… tea. Junnosuke looked into the cup he had ordered, just to blend in, and felt nauseated.

"Is something wrong, sir?" Nari's fresh face appeared. "I could provide you with a fresh cup," she smiled at her customer.

"I'm sure you could provide more than that," Junnosuke turned to her fully, pinning her with a lusty glare. She had a plain, but pretty face. Her short-cropped hair was tousled and shiny and she smelled of tealeaves. "How about it, little lady, got any plans tonight?"

Nari was not as naïve as her looks portrayed. She clearly understood the customers query, but pretended not to. Smiling stupidly, she answered excitedly. "Why, yes!" she squealed. "My husband and I are taking our six kids to see their grandmother!" she ended by giggling like an idiot.

The gleam left Junnosuke's eye. Slamming his money on the table, the scout took one last look at Nari's slender figure and walked out of the teahouse. There were definitely better things he could be doing right now.

* * *

She had the most elegant hands and she moved with such grace. Hajime laced his hands behind his head as reclined on the futon and watched Mayura remove the ornaments from her hair. She was easily the most attractive woman here and it puzzled him why she stayed in this small village. The woman could hold her own with the best of them in Kyoto.

He had asked her once to relocate, but she had refused. She claimed to love the countryside and had no interest in the city. He did not believe her, of course, but he could do nothing about it.

Mayura was independent and had her choice of gentlemen callers. Hajime considered himself fortunate that she had accepted him. He was not exactly handsome, or young and definitely not rich by certain standards, but he hoped that would change soon. His efforts were more about opening the door on free trade with other countries than unifying this one.

There was money to be made and Hajime planned to be a part of it. Things had appeared to be going well… until a few days ago.

"Mayura-chan?" Hajime addressed the woman, "There is something I would like you to do for me."

The courtesan set the combs aside and turned to her client with a coquettish smile. "For a fee… all you need do is ask."

The mention of money did not bother him. Mayura was, after all, a businesswoman. They simply shared the same goal.

"I would like you to meet someone; a potential client." Hajime smiled slyly. "I doubt he is your type, however, I am sure you could find someone appropriate for him."

"Not my type, you say?" Mayura stood, grabbed a bottle of sake off the table and walked slowly to Hajime. "Should I be offended by that?" she asked in her smoky voice, trying to sound offended.

The courtesan kneeled and proceeded to fill his empty cup. She made herself comfortable as she shifted onto her hip and sat facing him as he drained his cup. "Explain, Hajime-sama," she continued. "Why is this 'potential' client out of my league?"

"That's not what I said, Mayura-san," the daimyo hastened to reassure her. "The fool is not worthy of your charms, however, he will require some convincing to be sure."

"He sounds… interesting," she purred. Leaning forward, her hand skimmed across his collarbone and she flattened her palm on his chest. "Tell me, Hajime-sama," she said softly. "Tell me everything."

His breath quickened at her touch and he reached for her. Mayura smoothly countered by gathering his hands in hers. The fool was so besotted; he did not notice she was controlling the situation.

"Who is this man, Hajime-sama?" Her voice was hypnotic as she lowered him to the futon. "Tell me," Mayura chanted. "Tell me everything."

The daimyo's eyes were glazed over by this time and his pupils dilated. Hajime's voice sounded distant as he began to speak; in his trance-like state he, indeed, told her everything. He informed her of his mission to either have the Buddhist sect join them or to vanquish them if they refused. He informed her that his plans were not to unite a country, but to make himself rich under the pretense. He informed her that the only person that posed a threat to his success… was a monk called Miroku.

* * *

To be continued…

**Authors Notes:** This is another informative chapter with not much action. However, there is a method to my madness.

Vacation starts next week…Yeah! Two weeks of R&R and I cannot wait! My family, however, has banned me from my computer and laptop. Therefore, I will be unable to write until I return.

Mind you, this is the age of high technology and all, but a good old pad and pen is still functional. So… just between us, I will still be writing. However, I will not make you wait until 7/24/06 for an update. I 'hope' to have Chapter 20: "Sango's Rebirth" up and posted by Friday.

**banishingo** – sliced pickled ginger

**futo maki** – sushi roll

**keikoku-ikki** – brothel

**sekkou** – military scout


	20. Volume II: Sango's Rebirth

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha; this is only a fanfic.

**Authors Notes: **Hi guys (and girls). This is the last chapter before I leave for vacation. I did my best and I hope I'm leaving on a good note. Please read, enjoy and review! Have a nice summer everyone!

**Warning: Mild Violence

* * *

**

**Volume II**

**Kishi kaisei**

(Wake from death; Return to life)

**Chapter 20: Sango's Rebirth **

Akio increased his pace as he came off the mountain pass. Less than a mile and he could get an unconscious Sango the attention she needed. With the demon slayer on his back, he traveled as fast as he could without jarring her body too much.

Sango was uninjured, but the beast had spewed out a mist of shouki and that was his concern. The demon slayer told him, before she passed out, that the mist was a demon parasite. That type of youkai needed a host and only someone with spiritual powers could disperse the evil once it had invaded its victim.

Not only did Akio have to get Sango settled, he had to alert Rie, the children and then he had to find to a holy man to get rid of the evil shouki. He thought of the procession and knew monks were traveling with them. He hoped that at least one was bestowed with abilities to heal his friend.

In battle, Sango had been magnificent. He had never seen anyone fight with such intense precision before, but it was his fault she became distracted… it was his fault she was hurt.

He replayed the incident in his mind…

_The huge boar dropped its head as it charged. Crouched low with the Tessen splayed behind her, the demon slayer waited. The beast was mere inches away before Sango shifted slightly and fell into a cross stance. As the beast flew past, with a flick of wrist she sliced upward with her weapon and tore through the boar's side. _

_Reversing the stance, Sango repositioned herself for the next attack as the boar youkai slid to a halt. Screaming in anger and its body excreting blood, it turned and charged again. The demon slayer held the same stance as before, but this time she catapulted over the beast back. Rotating her wrists, Sango struck several times before landing behind it. _

_The boar fell to its front legs, squealing in agony. Sango stood back, watched the beast intently and waited. _

_Akio was not sure why Sango hesitated instead of finishing the beast off. It was simply lying there, injured and vulnerable. Holding his kunai, he slowly advanced. _

"_Stay where you are!" Sango's voice broke no argument. "It's not dead yet." _

_Akio pressed forward, "I know… let's just kill the thing so we can get home!" _

"_Akio…" Sango growled a warning, but her friend was already moving. "Damn it… Akio!" she shouted. She sprinted after him; she had to reach him before he reached the boar. "Get away from it!" He did not heed her warning. _

_Suddenly, the boar raised its head and sprayed a strange mist from its nostrils. Akio would have been hit had Sango not elbowed him out of the way. Although she spun away, she felt the first effects of the shouki penetrating her senses. There was no need to kill the boar; it would die eventually since the host had left its body. It was not the boar Sango fought, it was the mist… the mist was the demon._

_The demon slayer fell to her knees; her head spun, her vision blurred as she struggled for control. _

"_Sango… I'm sorry, I…" Akio stammered, as he came from behind. What had he done; why had he not listened?_

"_No time to worry about that," she stated, clutching onto him for support. "We need to get home… and quickly or else I'll be possessed as well."_

"_Find a priest, Akio," she was barely coherent now, "someone with spiritual abilities to exorcise this demon. Hurry… I don't have much time." The demon slayer lost consciousness._

As Sango's house came into view, Akio sighed in relief. Crossing the threshold, he carried her to her room, removed her haori and keso; leaving her in breast binds and hakamas. He covered her and then sprinted towards the village. He did not know which would be harder, finding a priest with spiritual powers or explaining this to his grandmother, Suiren and Shun'ei.

* * *

The children were in awe of the company they were keeping. They sat with two monks, a hanyou and the most adorable kitten. What had started out a boring day had definitely gotten better.

Although she had MoMo, Chisato felt slighted that she could not convince Kirara to leave neither Suiren nor Shun'ei's shoulders to be with her. She was amazed at how quickly the kitten had formed an attachment to the twins. It took MoMo almost a month to get used to her.

"This is good practice for you Inuyasha," Miroku laughed at his friends face. "This is the best way to experience fatherhood."

The children were firing questions to the hanyou so rapidly; he was getting dizzy with the effort to keep up.

"Come on, Inuyasha-san, hang in there," Tsuneo cheered him on.

"Can I touch your sword, Inuyasha-sama?" Ichiro asked.

"No!" the hanyou snapped and looked to Miroku. The monk smiled serenely at his friend and nodded in the direction of Ichiro, who was holding his head down because of the sharp reprimand. Inuyasha then looked around the table to see the other children watching him expectantly.

Shooting Miroku a 'wait til' later' look, he removed the sword, still enclosed in its sheath and laid it against the table. "Here kid!" he thrust the hilt of the sword in front of the child. "I ain't drawin' it or nothin', so don't ask!"

Ichiro lightly tapped the hilt of the sword and turned to his friends, "Did you see that?" Yamoto and Chisato gushed over his accomplishment; Suiren and Shun'ei smiled indulgently, they had trained with weapons since they were three years old.

"Hmph," the hanyou looked surprised, "If I knew that's all he wanted to do with it, I wouldn't have yelled at 'em."

"Children are not like adults, Inuyasha-san," Tsuneo said. "They usually say what they mean."

"Very well put, Tsuneo-san," Miroku clapped. "I could not have said it better myself."

"We have to go now," Chisato announced to no one in particular. "It's time for dinner and I still have my chores."

As the children were about to leave, there was a commotion in the back of the teahouse. A tall spiky haired man entered, rushed behind the counter and spoke rapidly to the woman called Rie. The children rose as the man entered and joined them behind the counter.

The man dropped to his knee and spoke specifically to Suiren and Shun'ei. Rie began gathering supplies and packing them away. The man then turned to the young waitress; he spoke briefly with her, kissed her brow and turned back to the children.

Miroku, as well as the others, looked on. "I hope everything is all right," the monk spoke, feeling something was amiss. The two children did not appear happy and they clung to each other as the waited for the older woman to complete her packing.

Chisato, Yamoto and Ichiro turned to go home. As they approached the table Miroku stopped them. "Is everything all right?"

"I think so," Yamoto answered. "Suire-chan and Shu-san's mother got hurt today."

"Their mother?" Tsuneo gasped. "What happened?"

"Probably practicing," Ichiro shrugged. "It happens sometimes, but Akio-sama said she was going to be all right."

"What kind of practicing does a woman do that would get her injured?" Tsuneo wondered.

Miroku wondered the same and was glad Tsuneo had asked. He was experiencing an odd sensation by now and he had now idea why.

"Their mother is a teacher of the martial arts," Chisato said in a proud tone. "She gets hurt sometimes, but nobody is as good as Sango-sensei," she giggled, unaware of the impact of her words. "We gotta go now, jamatane!" The children ran out the door and headed home before their parents came looking for them.

Miroku stared straight ahead in a stupor as the scene before him played out in slow motion. The dazed monk stood up and walked stiffly to the group preparing to leave. Somewhere in the deep recess of his mind he could hear Inuyasha calling out to him, but he ignored him… he ignored the warning not to read too much into what the child said.

With each step that brought him closer, logic warred with hope. Was Sango still alive and living in this village and if so… why hadn't she come to him? Why did she leave them… him? Why didn't she notify them she was alive?

Raw anger swept through Miroku. It was an intense anger that matched nothing since Naraku. Didn't she realize what he had been through without her? Did she even care?

As quickly as the feeling came, it left just as fast. If Sango was alive, that was all that mattered and no one would stop him from finding out.

Rie noticed the monk first. He approached them with firm strides and a look of determination on his face.

"_He knows… somehow, he knows."_

Before she could warn Akio, she saw her grandson turn to the monk with relief on his face.

"Greetings, Houshi-sama," Akio said, as he turned to see a monk heading his way. At Miroku's nod, the young man continued. "I'm sorry if I appear rude, but I am in need of someone possessing spiritual powers. By chance, would you be so endowed?"

Another nod from Miroku and Akio sighed with relief. "Thank Kami!" he clasped his hands together and looked to the skies. "Will you please come with us, Houshi-sama? I will explain on the way, but we must hurry."

Inuyasha and Tsuneo came to stand behind Miroku and Akio became uneasy. It was not the monks, but the hanyou that concerned him. After his encounter earlier with a demon, Akio was not prepared for another. He was about to object until…

"Are you coming with us, Inuyasha-sama… Tsuneo-sama?" Suiren's voice cut through the tension.

"Yes… we will accompany Miroku-sama and give assistance if needed." Tsuneo informed her with a smile.

"Keh!" Inuyasha snorted. "Damn right, I'm goin'!"

"Well…since that is settled, I suggest we get going, "Rie said to the group and avoided Miroku's eyes. "And you… the one called Inuyasha," the old woman shot him a stern look. "You were told to watch your mouth! Now… let's go!"

They all turned and left the teahouse with the hanyou growling and mumbling under his breath.

* * *

Sliding open the shoji, Mayura stepped out onto the engawa on the second floor of her rooms. Although early evening, the brothel below was alive with activity. Amorous and boisterous soldiers were looking to relax after time spent on road. The courtesan leaned on the railing as the music from downstairs floated up to her.

The only thing she liked about this place was the music. Mayura could lose herself in the softness of the sound. It could almost make one forget their past… almost.

Turning her head, she looked over her shoulder and back into the room. Hajime was asleep and would remain so until morning.

Her skills as a hypnotist had improved over the past year and had served her well in this profession. With a few herbs mixed with sake and the mesmerizing quality of her voice, her clients were like putty in her hands. She knew more about her clients than they knew about themselves, their most private thoughts, desires and their dreams. Unfortunately, their darkest secrets and most sinister plots were also revealed.

Mayura derived no pleasure from this skill. In this business, she needed to stay informed of her client's activities. Two years ago, the lack of this ability and her ignorance had almost gotten her killed.

She had allowed herself to trust Sai, a simple tradesman (or so she thought). He had declared his love for her, had promised to take her away and start a new life together. She had been foolish to believe his lies, but he had reminded her so much of… him.

"You don't waste any time; do ya', lady?"

The courtesan jumped at the sound of the voice and slowly turned. Hajime's henchman, Junnosuke, stepped from the shadows and joined her by the railing. Masking her fear, Mayura appeared relaxed as turned to face the intruder.

"Junnosuke-san," she said in her seductive purr, "as you can see your master is unavailable. Is there a message you would like to leave?"

The scout looked into the room at the sleeping Hajime. "You need someone younger," Junnosuke turned back the courtesan. "Take me for instance; there is no way I'd fall asleep on ya'."

"Well, since that's not likely to happen," Mayura was annoyed. "I would not let it worry you." Although she hid it well, she was afraid of Junnosuke. He had quite a reputation in certain circles and none of it was good. The women here, at the brothel, avoided him like the plague.

At first glance, he was an average looking man; nothing distinctive, which was why he could blend in so easily in a crowd. However, once you sat and talked with him, you were likely not to do so again. Junnosuke was a disturbing character; the more he talked, the more negativity exuded from his character.

"Come on, Mayura-chan," the scout's voice had gone husky as he stepped closer. "The old guy can't have satisfied ya' or else ya' wouldn't be out here."

"My, my," she responded with a smirk. "Tell me… you're not trying to step into your master's geta's without his permission; are you? Goodness, Junnosuke-san, where is your conscience?" she laughed, in spite of her fear.

"I don't need his permission," the scout snapped. "You're a free agent, I only need yours. As far as a conscience is concerned, it's just a simpering form of heroism. When I had one, all it granted me was temporary comfort after a misdeed. It didn't change what I had done and it didn't change me," his voice remained neutral. "So I shed it, like a snake does its skin; what the hell do I need with a conscience."

Fear settled in the pit of Mayura's stomach. The courtesan stepped away from the railing and him. "You may not have one, Junnosuke, but I do," Mayura said. "Therefore you have neither my time nor my permission. Come back when your master is awake; deliver your message then." With that said, she moved to reenter the room.

Junnosuke grabbed her roughly by the arm and pulled her against him. "A woman like you… with a conscience; don't make me laugh, Mayura," he spat. "When he tires of you," he nodded towards the sleeping Hajime, "… and he will tire of you; there will be nothing to stop me."

As he spoke, his free hand snatched the kimono from her shoulders. Baring one breast, Mayura gasped as his hand closed over its fullness and squeezed until she bit her lip to keep from crying out. "So soft…" he said, speaking low. "I'm gonna let you go this time, my peacock, but when the time comes…" giving her breast another squeeze, he released her and left the rest unsaid.

By the time Mayura lifted her head, he was gone. He left as quietly as he arrived and she knew that was no empty promise he just made. Sliding to the floor of the engawa, the courtesan covered herself and allowed a single tear to escape.

* * *

"I'm telling' ya' not to get your hopes up!"

Miroku did not respond to Inuyasha's words. The monk was still in a daze as they walked to the twin's home. The young man, Akio, had explained his friend was possessed by a demon parasite and needed an exorcism. The young man was guarded and no further information was forthcoming. "Miroku, do ya' hear me?" Once again, he did not respond.

"Is Miroku-sama all right, Inuyasha-san?" Tsuneo also noticed the monk's strange behavior.

"Aw… he'll be okay!" the hanyou informed the young monk. "I hope," he added silently to himself.

In truth, Inuyasha was aware of the children's resemblance to his two friends. As he held them up, he could not help but think they were miniatures of Sango and Miroku. However, what could he say to someone who had already suffered so much without being sure.

He and Kagome had watched Miroku over the years; he had helped to rebuild the slayers village and had done a great job raising Kohaku. This was not the first venture the monk had undertaken since the completion of the village, but it was the most dangerous one. Miroku was always involving himself in some project to keep the memories at bay.

No one wanted to believe more than Inuyasha that Sango was alive and well, but Miroku was fragile right now. He could not stand by and allow him to be hurt any further. Walking from behind, Inuyasha noticed his friend had increased his pace to address the old woman called Rie.

"Excuse me, Rie-sama,"

"Yes, Houshi-dono," the old woman kept a steady pace, but still would not look at him.

"How old are the children?" Miroku asked as he watched Suiren and Shun'ei speaking with Akio.

"Turned six this past winter," was all she said.

Miroku was quiet as he did the calculations in his mind. If Sango had somehow survived the fall and was impregnated at that time, those children could very well be his.

"They are twins; am I correct?" the monk pressed.

"They are."

"Yet… their appearances are different," Miroku probed. "Young Suiren will be quite a beauty someday and is quite feisty for a girl. Tell me, Rie-sama, does she take after her mother?"

"Hmph!" the old woman snorted. "She's got her hot head, that's for sure, but it's Shun'ei that has his mother's looks."

A wave of euphoria washed over the monk. He had to stop and lean on his shakujou for support, but Rie walked on ahead. Taking slow steadying breaths, he needed a moment to recover.

"Miroku?" Inuyasha appeared at his side.

"It's her, Inuyasha," the monk whispered as he clung to his staff.

"Ya' don't know that," the hanyou snapped. "Why do ya' keep torturing yourself?"

"It's her… I know it is!" Miroku turned angry eyes on his friend. "I don't care if you believe me, Sango's alive and… and those are my children."

Inuyasha stared wordlessly at his friend. He wanted to believe, because it was what Miroku believed. With a sigh, the hanyou turned away. Whatever the outcome, he would be right by his friend's side. "Then come on and let's get this over with!" he sniffed.

* * *

Sango awakened to unfamiliar voices and eerie sensations probing her mind. She was hot and cold at the same time and her surroundings appeared abstract. She was home… that much she could comprehend, but where were the children?

Feeling thirsty, she stumbled from the futon to the small pantry and located the water pail, only to find it empty. Sango looked around for the small vessel they used to carry water from the stream. Once found, she exited from the rear of the house.

The possessed demon slayer walked on unsteady legs, into the stream and fell to her knees. She remembered now; a demon parasite had invaded her body. Sensing its presence slithering through her mind, Sango quickly doused herself with cold water to keep alert and rose to her feet. She had to fight it until Akio returned with help.

Hearing voices, that were not inside her head, Sango turned to the sounds. She watched as a group of people came down the road that led to her small house. She noticed the children right away and thought she had to speak with Akio. They should not have come at a time like this; they should have stayed behind. He was far too lenient with them.

Rie followed behind Akio and the children, and then there were two monks and another man. As Sango stepped forward to greet them, she sensed the parasite take control and prevented her from moving. She struggled to over come it and pitched forward, falling to her knees again.

Cupping more water into her hands, Sango repeatedly flushed her face with the cold water. The voices in her head were growing stronger and she shivered as she felt the parasites domination.

"Haha-ue!"

She lifted her head to see her children standing on the bank of the stream. "Stay back," she ordered. Squeezing her eyes shut, she fought for control.

"That's right," a silky voice penetrated senses, "fight it, Sango."

Her body stiffened; that… that voice. She lifted her head to see one of the monks remove their sandals and step into the water. Her gaze traveled from his feet, up and over his robes. She only made it as far as his chest before the demon took hold again. On her hands and knees, Sango rocked as she struggled with the demon and an oncoming headache. Her body was tense as the monk knelt in front of her.

"Sango," he whispered. His hands seemed to caress as he took hold of her and gently lifted her to her feet. "It's all right. I'll take care of you," he told her as he folded her into his arms.

His voice was compelling; it had the same rich, persuasive quality as the man in her dreams. The rational part of her mind knew it was wrong, but she could not help herself; she burrowed into the monk's chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. His body was firm and the arms around her exuded strength. Here… she sought comfort and she believed he would take care of her. Just being with him gave her the will to fight. That was what her body felt. Her mind, however, was not so receptive.

As soon as she had heard his voice, the first wave of discomfort hit. The sensation occurred each time she tried to remember her past. It would start as a dull pain at the base of her neck and then radiate, like a band, around her skull. The pressure kept building until she thought her head would explode. As the monk held her in his arms, the first stage had begun.

* * *

Suiren's squeak had Miroku lifting his head. He watched as both she and her brother broke into a run. Instead of heading towards the small house, they ran to the stream behind it and then he saw her.

She was on her hands and knees in the middle of the stream. She was soaked through; the hakamas she wore clung to her form and she only wore breast bindings above, but Miroku knew, without the shadow of a doubt, this was Sango. No other woman looked that good dressed in men's clothing.

With a wavering smile, Miroku looked over his shoulder at Inuyasha. The hanyou's eyes were closed as he breathed deeply. When he opened them, he looked back at the monk and displayed one of his rare smiles. Kirara mewed happily and her tail flicked agitatedly, but the youkai cat appeared to wait. It was as if she was allowing Miroku the privilege to approach first.

Quickening his pace, Miroku joined the children at the edge of the stream. The youkai cat jumped lightly from his shoulder and landed in the crook of Suiren's neck.

"Haha-ue!"

Sango turned towards her children's voices. "Stay back!" she instructed them. Suiren and Shun'ei pouted, but they obeyed. The demon slayer's body was tense as she strained to maintain control of the demon.

"That's right, fight it Sango," he called out. Removing his sandals, Miroku stepped into the water and moved slowly towards her. He had just a glimpse of her face, but his heart soared. Soaking wet, disheveled and possessed, she was beautiful and she was his. He did not know why she had not come to him, but he would make things right between them, he would not loose her again.

Standing over her, he saw her trembling. Kneeling down, his hands slid up her arms and he lifted her to her feet. "It's all right, I'll take care of you," he wrapped his arms around her. Kami-sama, she felt good. Was that his heart or hers pounding wildly between them? This is where he belonged… with her.

Miroku heard Sango's soft moan and shivered as she clung to him. He knew he was there for a purpose, but all he could do was hold her for now. He would hold her forever if time allowed.

* * *

She reached up and her hands caressed his face. Sango leaned back and lifted her eyes, but could not get past his sensuous lips. His mouth looked so familiar, so inviting and she traced the outline with her fingertips. With the demon's voice echoing in her head and the throbbing in her temples she pressed even closer.

She wanted the pain to stop, but not these sensations. She wanted the voices to quiet, so she could hear his heart beat. Sighing heavily, Sango speared her fingers through his hair and pulled his head down. Angling her mouth beneath his, she captured his lips. Sango kissed the monk.

The pain intensified in her head, but she refused to let go. He smelled so good and tasted even better. She could not get enough of him and deepened the kiss, crushing him to her. In spite of the pain, she knew she was safe.

* * *

As soon as she pressed her lips to his, Miroku was lost. He forgot his reason for being there; it was just the two of them. Flinging her braid behind her, he began unraveling the tresses until they flowed down her back. They broke their kiss, but only for a second wind and then plunged again into their desire.

One of Miroku's hand pressed into the small of her back as the other hand cradled her head. His lips moved hungrily over hers and he tentatively parted her lips with his tongue. His heart sang as she timidly allowed him entry; he felt her tremble with need as he took her moans into his mouth. Miroku felt her clutch at his robes as her knees threatened to give way. Standing in the middle of the stream, he immersed himself in her softness.

* * *

The spectators from the shore looked on. Everyone was in shock except for Inuyasha and Rie. The hanyou had a knowing smirk on his face as he watched the reunion of his two best friends. Miroku had followed his instincts and it had paid off, he was happy for the monk.

Rie watched with mixed feelings. She was happy for Sango and the children, if that is what her friend wanted. However, she still had doubts about the reasons for Sango's memory lapse.

Akio and Tsuneo were transfixed. Akio had never known Sango to react that way. The woman had spent time around armies of men and yet, she had never appeared interested, in the least, with even the most handsome of men. What was going on, was it the demon possessing her?

Tsuneo's shock wore off quicker; he remembered the stories of Miroku's reputation with women. He knew the rumors were old, but he could not stop teasing the older monk about them. Although he appeared appalled, inwardly he urged him on. He had the impression there was a history between Miroku and this woman. If this was someone his friend had been searching for, he wished him the best.

Suiren and Shun'ei were wide-eyed and dumbfounded. They had never seen their mother with a man, not to mention kissing one. "Um… is this part of the exorcism?" the little girl turned to Rie.

"Do monks get to do this type of thing often?" the boy asked Tsuneo, thinking a monk's life was more exciting than what he originally thought.

Rie nodded Suiren's question in Tsuneo's direction, along with her brother's. The young monk cleared his throat and offered the only explanation he could create on such short notice.

"Well… you see…" he addressed the children, "… Miroku-sama's methods are a bit… unconventional, but he is very successful… very successful," he added under his breath.

* * *

Sango's kiss became overly aggressive and Miroku knew the demon was taking hold again. His wife was never this forward until well into the throes of their passion. Reluctantly, he broke their kiss, but held her tight to his chest.

"I'm sorry, my love, but we shall have to continue this at a more convenient time," he whispered against her ear.

Crushing her body to his, he positioned his hands behind her back and released his spiritual energy. The air crackled around them and you could see Miroku's energy surround them. The force pushed the waters away from the two occupants in the stream and gave the audience on shore a good dousing.

Sango reared back and screamed as the demon was forced from her body. Sapped of her strength, the demon slayer collapsed against her savior.

The demon screeched aloud as it shot into the air. Hovered above, it keyed in on the drenched group below. It was searching for a new victim, however, before it could target anyone…

"Kaze no Kazu!"

Inuyasha had unsheathed the Tetsaiga and unleashed the 'Wind Scar'. In one swipe, he obliterated the demon parasite. The others looked on in wonder at the power of the hanyou's abilities and his sword, but Miroku only had eyes for one person.

Lifting his wife in his arms, the monk placed small kisses over her face as he held her against him. "I'll never let you go again," he whispered to her unconscious form, "this I promise."

"Why don't you bring her inside, Houshi-dono?" Rie spoke from the entrance of the house. Suiren and Shun'ei had joined him in the water. "Is she all right, Houshi-sama?" they asked, their little faces anxious.

Miroku smiled down on his drenched children and answered, "Yes… from now on, everything will be fine."

* * *

To be continued…

**Authors Notes: **Well… Sango and Miroku are finally together; or are they? Will she remember him and how will the children feel about him? Are Hajime and Junnosuke a force to be reckoned with? And… what about Mayura, where do her loyalties lie? More intrigue on the way… I promise. BTW… Inuyasha's vacation is almost over in Kagome's era; do you think he'll take an extension? Til' next time…


	21. Volume II: Family Gathering

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha; this is only a fanfic.

**Authors Notes: **Hi everyone; I'm back! A special thanks to, shippousangoffe, FallenStardust, sangofan89 and DemonSlayer205 for their contribution to chapter 20's success. 'Ahem… I know, I should have thanked you last time, but I was too busy trying to post before leaving.

I decided to dedicate this chapter to the family; my other characters will set this one out, but will return with a vengeance next one. Enjoy and please, review!

* * *

**Volume II**

**Mime yori kokoro**

(Heart rather than Appearance)

**Chapter 21: Family Gathering**

Rie slid him an inconspicuous glance as he entered the room. The monk… Miroku; he was Sango's husband and father to Suiren and Shun'ei.

They had spoken briefly as he entered the abode where his wife and children had resided for the last few years. He carried Sango from the stream, followed closely by the children, the youkai cat and laid her gently on her futon. Eyes shining, he looked lovingly down on her unconscious form, raised his hand and lightly stroked her cheek.

"Do you know our mother, Houshi-sama?" Shun'ei's voice interrupted Miroku's caress.

After what they had just witnessed, the question required an answer. Their mother's unusual behavior with a total stranger had them bemused.

Suiren and Shun'ei stood side by side, almost huddled together; their pinky fingers linked as they awaited the monk's answer. Kirara sat on the floor between the twins.

Miroku turned to his children and observed them both with pride. Sango had done well; they were compassionate and intelligent individuals. Suiren appeared antsy; she looked to him expectantly as she fidgeted with one of her ponytails. Shun'ei, however, was tense; his small body stiff and unyielding. Although he asked the question, he avoided looking into Miroku's eyes.

It seemed that, in their own way, the twins had come to their own conclusions. It also seemed that the answer would not bode well with one of them. Coming to a decision, Miroku answered.

"Yes, I know your mother," he began gently and stood to face them. Rie, who had also been watching the children, decided to intervene. Stepping into the children's line of vision, the old woman spoke to them.

"Why don't you two let us take care of your mother first, then you can ask the monk all the questions you want." Although it was said amicably, her tone implied it was not a request. The children realized this as well as Miroku.

Suiren looked disappointed, but nodded and inched closer to her brother. Shun'ei simply replied, "Yes, Oba-sama." Grabbing his sister's hand, he avoided looking at both adults as they exited the room.

It was silent after the children left and Rie turned her attentions to Sango. Placing a cover over her, the old woman began to remove the wet clothes from her body. The monk stood silently as she worked. "You could lend a hand, Houshi-dono," Rie spoke into the quiet. "It seems you're quite familiar with our Sango."

"As are you, Rie-sama," Miroku spoke and seated himself beside his wife and Kirara took position above Sango's head. Looking directly in the old woman's eyes, he asked. "You know; don't you?"

"That Suiren and Shun'ei are your children and Sango is…" the left the rest to him.

"My wife," he finished and looked adoringly down on the unconscious woman.

"A wife you haven't seen in about seven years… a wife who bore your children without your knowledge. Tell me, Houshi-dono; why didn't you look for her?" Rie tried hard to keep the accusing note from her voice.

"I didn't search for her because I believed she was dead."

Lifting Sango's upper body to assist the old woman, Miroku recounted the details of their final battle. Rie listened as she slipped the hadagi over the demon slayer's head before settling her back on the futon.

He informed her that he and Sango had fought a powerful enemy together and how he had watched her fall into the earths opening. He told her of the unsuccessful search for her and his decision to hold a memorial without a body. Everything he told her was general information; he avoided a more in-depth version until he spoke with Sango.

She, in turn, informed him how she and Akio discovered his wife's body, their discreet inquiries at the southern village and their decision not to leave her behind. She explained about Sango's memory loss and the headaches whenever she tried to remember her past. She informed him of the demon slayer's discovery of her pregnancy, the birth of the twins and their life here in the village.

"You have taken great care of her and the children, Rie-sama," Miroku smiled warmly at the old woman, "For that, I thank you."

Rie felt herself blush for the second time that day. How could Sango forget this man, everything about him was memorable. Resisting his charm, Rie asked the question that had been on her mind since she identified him.

"Why would she forget you Houshi-dono?" the old woman asked. "Were you two happy together; was it a loveless, arranged marriage of some sort? Were you a philanderer… did you neglect or beat her?"

"To be honest, Rie-sama, Sango and I both had burdens to bear that prevented a normal courtship. Ours was… 'is' not a loveless union nor was it arranged," Miroku continued. "As far as philandering… I am innocent of that since declaring my love for Sango. Neglect her… never," he said vehemently, "… and to beat her, you are joking, of course."

This time she could not help herself, Rie laughed aloud. She was beginning to like this monk; she finally saw where Suiren got her charm. Although more relaxed, she reiterated her question. "Then why… why would she forget you?"

"Has Sango ever mentioned someone called Kohaku?"

"Why yes… the little brother that died," the old woman leaned forward. "Does he have something to do with her loss of memory?"

"Sango and her brother were very close," was all Miroku said. Once again, he withheld information. He could tell her that Kohaku was alive, but decided not to say another word until he talked with his wife. He would have not been as forthcoming, but this woman had taken care of his family. Therefore, he owed her an explanation.

"That must have been very traumatic for her," Rie said sadly, remembering seven years ago. There was such raw anguish in Sango's eyes when she had spoke of Kohaku. When Akio was younger, sometimes Rie would notice Sango watching the boy with a sadness that tore at your heart. It was conceivable that her friend had not recovered from her brother's tragic death.

"Why did you stop me from telling the children that I was their father?" Miroku asked quietly.

"Shun'ei's reaction concerns me; it appears he will not be as receptive as Suiren," Rie said bluntly. "I think when you speak with them; you will need Sango's support."

"I believe you are right, Rie-sama," The monk had also noticed his son's negative vibes as he awaited an answer. "Thank you, I will heed your advice," he looked down on his wife and wondered if Shun'ei was as stubborn as his mother was.

"Those two are the same," Rie said, reading his mind as she stood. "You stay with your wife and I'll go take care of our guest."

Left alone, Miroku leaned close to Sango and made a slow appraisal. "She hasn't changed; has she, Kirara?" Miroku asked and the youkai cat meowed. Her silky hair was longer; it now reached the back of her thighs. There were a few subtle changes, however, one thing had not changed, his response to his wife.

No other woman moved him the way Sango did. He had a hunger for her that burned even when he believed her gone. No one could replace this woman in his heart, mind or his soul.

Reaching down, Miroku tucked a wayward strand of hair behind her ear and he felt her stir. Sango's eyes fluttered open and she slowly turned to him. The monk's heart raced as her eyes settled on him. Her brown orbs widened before closing again, her brow furrowed in concentration. Staring at him, Sango whispered softly, "Do I… know you?"

* * *

The children left their mother's room and entered the main room of their home. Akio and the young monk, Tsuneo were deep in conversation, the hanyou sat in the corner, arms folded across his chest and appeared relaxed. 

Suiren headed in their direction, but Shun'ei pulled her back and steered her out of the house. Holding hands, they kept moving until they reached edge of the forest. Shun'ei finally stopped and sat in the grass and Suiren settled beside him.

"What's the matter?" the little girl asked her brother.

"Who do you think that monk is Suire-chan?" her brother asked solemnly.

"I… I don't know," she whispered.

Turning to her angrily, Shun'ei snapped. "Yes you do… you know he's our father!"

Suiren knew, but she refrained from saying because it appeared her brother was not happy about it. "Would it be so bad if he is our father, nii-chan?"

Shun'ei avoided that question; instead, he asked, "When did you know Suire-chan?"

There was no fooling her brother; he was just as attuned to her feelings as she was to his. Personally, she was happy to know their father was alive. For years, they heard the story that he had died in battle. It was Oba-sama and Akio they addressed their questions to about the absent parent. Their mother would get ill each time the subject of their father came up. Oba-sama explained that this happened because their mother had loved their father very much and still grieved. From that day forth, the twins had refrained from asking to avoid causing her pain.

"I think I knew right away, I mean… I felt something when I saw him," the little girl tried to explain. "He looks like… like…"

"He looks like you Suiren… or I guess, you look like him," Shun'ei finished. "I saw that too, but it was when he used that… that power. What did the other monk call it?"

"Spiritual energy," his sister supplied.

"Yes… spiritual energy, that's it," Shun'ei whispered. "That's when I knew, for sure, he was our father."

That the children possessed spiritual powers was their secret. Until today, they did not know what it was; they only knew it was something that their friends did not have. The twins had told no one of these strange powers, not Rie, Akio nor their mother. They did not want to appear different from the other children.

"If you believe he is our father, nii-chan, then why are you angry?" Suiren questioned.

"Where has he been, imouto-chan?" her brother sneered. "Why is he here now; what does he want from us? Just thinking of him causes mother pain. Why is that?"

Suiren had started to cry; her brother's anger was communicating itself to her. Shun'ei had been angry before, but this was different; this scared her. The little girl jumped up and, for the first time, ran from her brother.

Racing blindly into the forest, Suiren ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She was happy their father was alive and not dead as they were told, but what her brother said was also true. Had their mother and the others lied to them, but why would they? She was confused and needed to be alone to sort her feelings.

"Wait, Suire-chan!" she heard her brother call out to her as he gave chase. "I'm sorry…," he panted.

"Go away!" she spat. "Leave me alone!" she kept running and made a sharp turn as he caught up to her. He might be faster, but she could maneuver quicker.

"No Suiren!" Shun'ei panicked. "Not that way!" She either did not hear him or ignored him; his sister kept running.

He knew she was upset with him and she had every right to be. If having their father in their lives made her happy, who was he to spoil that for her? He would make it up to her, but first he had to stop her before she reached the edge of the cliff.

"Suiren, stop!" he picked up speed. He wished he had his shurikens to cut her off, but he did not. It was his luck she was tiring; as he neared, he lunged forward and grabbed the back of her yukata. They both fell and then rolled towards the edge unable to stop. Suiren screamed as they pitched forward and both children closed their eyes.

Suddenly, everything stopped. Suiren and Shun'ei opened their eyes to see their feet dangling over the cliff. Tilting their heads back, they looked to see what was holding them up.

"Damn, you two are trouble!" Inuyasha snapped and lifted the children back to solid ground. "Are ya' stupid or somethin'? Your lucky the old woman sent me to get ya'" he sniffed.

"Thank you, Inuyasha-sama," the children said in unison.

"Look at ya'!" he said. "Now I gotta take ya' back with your clothes all torn and dirty. That old ha… I mean… old woman ain't gonna like it!"

"We'll tell her it was our fault," Shun'ei said.

"Hmph! Fine with me," Inuyasha stated. "Let's go!"

"May I have a moment with my sister?" the boy asked.

Inuyasha looked down on the boy and could not resist the appeal in his eyes. "Go ahead, kid, I'll wait over there!"

Turning to his sister, Shun'ei apologized. "Forgive me Suire-chan; please… don't be sad because of me," he pleaded. "I know how much it means to you to have a father; it's something you've always dreamed about."

"Yes…" Suiren sighed dreamily, "… now he's here and he's everything I thought he'd be, except for being a monk," she laughed.

Shun'ei forced a smile in return. He wanted his sister to be happy, he wanted her dreams to come true, therefore, he would not speak against the man she called father. "Again… I'm sorry, imouto-chan," he embraced her.

"It's all right, nii-chan," she pulled back, looked tenderly at him and held up her pinky finger. Shun'ei smiled back at his sister and linked his finger with hers. "Whatever happens…" Suiren began.

"… we have each other," Shun'ei finished. Walking hand in hand, they followed behind the hanyou.

* * *

Taking a quick glance over his shoulder, Inuyasha noticed the children were quiet. They were two of the most troublesome kids he had ever met, even worst than Shippo. However, he had to admit they had spunk; other than thanking him, neither child showed any effects from their narrow escape at the cliff. 

Inuyasha had overheard most of their conversation from inside the house. The little girl's sobs brought him outside just in time to see her run away. The hanyou was glad he had followed his mind and pursued the children. The outcome could have been devastating.

Shun'ei's outburst had surprised his sister; the hanyou gathered the boy's display of temper was rare. However, Inuyasha could guess what the boy was going through. How often he had wondered about his own father. He had never laid eyes the Inu no Taisho until he and Sesshomaru battled the Sou'nga, and then it was only his spirit.

To Inuyasha, young Shun'ei's anger was understandable, although not justified. With the intensity of the boy's speech, Miroku would have a tough time winning his son over. However, the monk had fought Naraku and won. He had overcome the curse of the 'Kazaana' and extended his life. He had rebuilt a village, made a man of a troubled boy and found his lost love. The kid, Shun'ei, was outmatched; he just did not know it yet. Miroku would not give up on something he wanted so badly… his family.

Speaking of family, it was time he returned home. He missed Kagome and dealing with Miroku's brats had him longing to be with his pregnant wife.

The monk seemed to have things under control for the moment, but Inuyasha had not forgotten about that Hajime guy. The issues with Sango and his children would now take precedence over this mission, therefore the hanyou felt comfortable leaving. However, he would make sure Tsuneo kept an eye on his friend until he returned.

Rie was standing outside as they approached the house. Taking in the children's appearance, she scolded them, "What have you two been up to now? First, you were soaking wet and now you're dirty all over. Is that how you plan to greet your mother?" she said, issuing them inside the house.

Looking over her shoulder, Rie mouthed her thanks. Inuyasha simply nodded and took a seat on the engawa to watch the sunset.

* * *

"_Do I… know you?" _

Those four words were almost his undoing. Miroku's heart plummeted as he looked at his wife. There was no guise in her manner, but her eyes appealed to him. The directness of her expression helped him decide the best course of action.

Taking her hand, he helped her to sit up and slid close. She did not pull away and he took that as a good sign. Taking a deep breath, he plunged ahead.

"Yes, Sango," he said softly, "you know me. I'm your husband."

"My husband?" she repeated as her eyes roamed his face.

"Yes," was all Miroku could muster.

Sango lowered her head as she searched her mind. She knew him and knew he was the father of her children. The similarity between Suiren and this man was no coincidence. They had the same piercing blue eyes and the slight indentation of the left cheek when they smiled.

The kitten, which had made its way into her lap, she recognized instantly. "Kirara?" she gasped. Scooping up the bundle of fur, she hugged her long time companion. "Oh… Kirara," she sighed and tears welled in her eyes.

She remembered leaving the youkai cat behind at the village the day Kohaku died. That was the last time she recalled seeing her friend; or was it. Looking again to the monk, who was her husband, she wondered why she could not recall their past.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Sango delved deeper. Scattered, disjointed images flitted through her mind, but none connected. Names, faces and voices appeared, but she could not match the identities. Suddenly, the throbbing in her head began.

"Houshi-sama…" she hissed in pain and her hands moved to the back of her skull. Kirara jumped from her lap as she sensed her mistress discomfort.

"Let me," Miroku hands replaced hers as he moved behind her and settled on his knees. "Relax, Sango; don't try to remember just yet," his voice was lulling. "Simply relax."

Lifting the weight of her hair over her shoulder, the monk began to knead the flesh at the back of her neck. He massaged the tense muscles of her shoulders and moved slowly upward. With light strokes, he followed the tender area around her ears and her temples.

The monk smiled hearing her sigh in contentment under his capable hands. Burrowing his fingers in her hair, he kneaded her scalp until she moaned aloud and arched back in gratification.

His hands felt wonderful and she melted under his touch. Her headache was long gone, but she did not have the heart to ask him to stop. She had never been pampered or catered to before, not that she could remember. He made her feel… cherished. It was not only the way he touched her, but the way he looked at her also.

However, much needed to be said between them. She reached up and covered his hands to cease his movements. Turning to him, she did not realize her eyes gleamed with undisguised passion and uncertainty.

"Houshi-sama?"

Miroku saw her lips parted in soft invitation, but also her questioning gaze. "You don't remember me… us; do you, Sango?" he asked and tightened his hold.

"Yes and yet… no," she whispered. "There are images of you, but… I can't make sense of them. I know you are the father of my children, but… are we truly married, Houshi-sama?"

"There is no doubt of that, my love," Miroku chuckled and decided to lighten the mood. "After all, you did ask me."

Sango gasped. "I did no such thing," she said pushing him away and coming to her knees. "I… I would never!"

"Oh… but you did, young woman. You seduced me most shamefully and I had no choice but to accept," he teased and emphasized with a woeful pose.

A giggled escaped Sango's lips and the sweetest laughter followed. "You are incorrigible," she folded her arms across her chest. "I now see where Suiren gets her acting abilities."

He loved to hear her laugh, even Kirara's ears perked up. However, at the mention of his daughter, Miroku turned serious again. Grabbing her hands, he asked, "Tell me about them, Sango… tell me about our children."

"Tell me something first, Houshi-sama," Sango was just as serious. "Why were we… separated?"

* * *

Rie had just finished serving the guest when Sango's laughter floated into the room. Akio sent a questioning glance to his grandmother as the twins jumped up. 

"She's awake, Oba-sama!" Suiren said excited.

"May we see her now?" Shun'ei questioned.

"It sounds like she has recovered enough for company," Rie set the teapot down. "Come, children."

Although she addressed the children, the old woman turned to find Akio, Tsuneo and Inuyasha piling behind her. With a shake of her head, she slid open the shoji interrupting Sango and Miroku's discussion.

"Haha-ue!" Suiren squealed and launched herself at her mother.

Sango dropped Miroku's hands and caught her daughter before she toppled them both to the floor. The little girl then rained kisses on her mother's cheeks before settling in her lap and asking if she was well.

"Yes… Suire-chan," Sango laughed. "I was quite well until a moment ago."

"Are you sure, mother?" Shun'ei followed his sister at a slower pace and came to stand next to Sango.

"I'm sure," Sango smiled serenely at her son. The boy leaned forward, placed a kiss on her forehead and settled beside her on the futon, a distance away from the man that was his father.

Miroku watched his children interact with their mother. The old woman, Rie, was right… Shun'ei's mannerism was very much like Sango's. The boy was intense; it was almost as if he was aware of what was going on. Dismissing that thought, Miroku decided he was simply protective of his mother, as any boy would be under the circumstances. He wanted to tell the children soon and now was a good time.

"Sango… I believe we should…"

The demon slayer looked uncomfortable for a moment and then nodded in agreement. Clearing her throat Sango began to speak.

"Suiren… Shun'ei, there is something I need to tell you. Well… there is no easy way to say this, well… the monk here, ah…" she stopped, suddenly realizing she did not know his name. How could she introduce her children to 'Houshi-sama' as their father? Desperately, her eyes sought his and fortunately, he read her thoughts.

"Suiren and Shun'ei," the monk focused on his children. "My name is Miroku and… I am your father."

The room was silent. Rie and Inuyasha stood in the entryway and waited for the children's reaction. Tsuneo was in shock, but the children appeared unruffled. Suiren gazed adoringly at Miroku, however, Shun'ei looked away, but clung to Sango. Kirara's head swiveled in each direction and finally landed on Rie's grandson. Akio was not receptive to what he was hearing.

"What proof do you have?" he snapped. "Are we simply to believe what you say?"

"Akio…" his grandmother stepped forward in warning.

"Do you believe him?" her grandson turned to her.

"Yes… yes I do," Rie stood firm. She had no idea Akio would be affected this way.

"Akio-san, I'm sorry if this news has upset you, but I assure you I speak the truth," Miroku stood as he spoke.

"You're damn right I'm upset!" Akio spat. "Sango has been through enough without some itinerant monk looking to take up permanent residence!"

"Akio!" Sango slid Suiren from her lap and stood. Her head had started to pound again, but she had to intervene. "You're not being fair, there are reasons…"

"Is there a reason you could not remember his name?"

That stunned Sango. Everyone began to speak at once as she sunk back down on the futon and buried her face in her hands. She shivered as doubts penetrated her mind; maybe Akio was right. Maybe she wanted to believe.

She could hear Akio challenging the monk's explanations. She could hear Rie trying to settle things and the young monk coming to her defense. Wallowing in despair, Sango covered her ears. A name rang in her head and she called out to it… "Inuyasha," she whispered.

Rolling up his sleeves, the hanyou was trying to decide who punch out first when he heard her whimper. He looked over to Sango, who was curled into a ball as she rocked back and forth. Cutting a path through the discord, Inuyasha lifted her trembling form and carried her from the room. He did not stop there; he continued out of the house and disappeared into the forest.

Suiren and Shun'ei were huddled together as the adults continued to argue. They said nothing as the hanyou carried their mother away. Now… they got angry and marched to the middle of the ruckus with Kirara in tow.

"S-T-O-P!" Suiren screeched and all talking ceased.

The adults turned to the children; they all flushed guiltily as they remembered their presence. The twins held each other's hands as the addressed the adults.

"Houshi-sama _is_ our father!" Suiren announced.

Akio came and knelt before her, "No one knows more than I, Suire-chan, how much you want this, but we have to have proof. Do you understand?"

The little girl nodded and looked to her brother. Shun'ei stepped forward and stated, "We have proof."

"You do?" Rie asked.

"Yes, Oba-sama," Suiren spoke. "Me and Shun'ei have the same thing that Houshi-sama has."

"What is that?" the old woman looked baffled.

The twins looked to each other again and then hand in hand they walked to Miroku. Suiren smiled at him, but Shun'ei's eyes never left his sister's.

"We kept this a secret, because we did not what to be different from our friends. But… we did not know what it was, until you used it today." With a hesitant smile, she continued. "Would you like to see, Chichi-ue?"

Miroku nodded, speechless as his daughter's endearment warmed his heart; however, nothing prepared him for what was next. He watched as the twins joined hands and feeling their aura rise, his eyes widened. The air crackled around them and a force of energy pulsated throughout the room. Everyone looked around, as the room seemed to rock in its frame. Hearing Rie's gasp, his eyes turned back to his children.

The monk stared in awe and tears threatened. Suiren and Shun'ei had formed a perfect barrier around themselves.

* * *

Inuyasha silently stood guard over her. Leaning against a tree, Sango did not cry, she only stared off in the distance at the night sky. 

"Thank you," she said finally. "I know it was the cowards way out, but I needed some time to think."

"Naw… you've never been a coward, Sango," Inuyasha said gruffly.

Looking over her shoulder, she eyed the silver haired hanyou. "Inuyasha?"

"Ya' don't sound too sure about that," he stated.

"It's my memory… or what's left of it," she told him and snuggled deeper into the wrap around her shoulders. "I remember fragments of the past, but that's all."

"Are ya' sayin' ya' don't remember Miroku either?"

"I remember him… just not everything," Sango said. "I believe him when he says he's my husband and the children's father, but I can't recall our past together. Do you know about us, Inuyasha?"

The Inuyasha from seven years ago would have blurted out everything and to hell with the consequences, but not now. He knew Sango suffered from some kind of amnesia. He learned a bit about the illness during Kagome's research for a school paper.

He learned there were several forms of the illness; some sufferers recalled parts of their memory, like Sango, while other's could remember nothing at all. One thing he also learned; it was not healthy to force memories. They had medicines and treatments in Kagome's time, but here… it was best if her memory returned gradually.

"I know a lot about both of you, except for the personal stuff, but I think it's best if ya' discuss it with Miroku," Inuyasha informed her. "But, I will tell ya' this, Sango… Miroku is a good man and he loves you. That's enough to start with; don't ya' think?"

"Maybe you're right, Inuyasha, take one day at a time," Sango responded as she looked at the stars.

"Keh! I can't wait for your memory to come back," the hanyou said gruffly. "I haven't had a good sparring match in awhile. The old Sango was strong and could almost kick my butt… almost," he sniffed.

Sango stiffened and then turned to Inuyasha. "The new Sango is stronger and 'can' kick your butt!" she said with a gleam in her eye.

"Is that a challenge?" he threw at her.

"It is," the demon slayer stated emphatically and stood defiantly.

"Hah!" Inuyasha got excited. "You're on, Sango. I'll take ya' on at dawn tomorrow," he snapped. "I'm being generous cause ya' had a rough day and a coupla' kids, but I'm not goin' easy on ya'."

Sango smirked at the hanyou's over confidence. "I appreciate that, Inuyasha." Let him think she had gone soft.

"I guess we should get back before the others begin to worry," Sango turned down the path that led to her house. "I hope everything's all right," she frowned.

Inuyasha sensed her uncertainty and clamped a hand to her shoulder. "It will be, because you'll make it that way," he steered her in the direction of the house. "You're no coward, Sango, ya' never have been."

* * *

Everyone sat in the main room. Although the shock had worn off, the adults were still reeling from the children's abilities. 

Rie walked over to Akio and kneeled, speaking to him in low tones. The young man lifted his head and looked over at Miroku, who was talking animatedly to his daughter. With a nod to his grandmother, he stood and walked over to the monk.

"Suire-chan," Akio addressed the little girl. "Do you mind if I have a word with your father?"

"No more fighting, please Akio-sama?" Suiren begged.

"I promise," he said with a smile.

The child looked to her father for reassurance. Miroku smiled also and said, "We will behave." With one last look between the two men, Suiren took leave and left to find Shun'ei.

Akio then turned to Miroku and gave a deep bow. "I simply wanted to apologize, Houshi-sama. The things I said were unforgivable, it's just… Sango and the children are like family to me. I was concerned for them, which is why I spoke so harshly."

"I know that, Akio-san," Miroku was sincere. "I appreciate everything you and your grandmother have done for them in my absence. Both of you have done a wonderful job in helping to raise the twins. I think they are truly exceptional, but then I am partial," Miroku laughed.

Akio laughed also and then added, "Actually, I have always thought so too, but nothing prepared me for what we just witnessed. None of us knew, I don't even think Sango knows about these powers."

"It is part of my heritage," the monk said thinking of his family line, "although I believe Suiren is the first female child to inherit the trait." In truth, his daughter was the first non-male child born in about four generations.

"Sango… is all right with your friend; isn't she?" Akio broke through Miroku's thoughts.

"Inuyasha is Sango's friend also and… yes; she's in the best hands possible."

* * *

"Shun'ei?" 

The male twin sat outside on the floor of the engawa, legs folded as he stroked Kirara. The youkai cat had attached itself to the boy as he left the house for privacy. Hearing his sister's voice, Shun'ei turned to her as she stepped out of the house.

"Everyone's looking for you," she said with a smile. "Why are you out here?"

"Waiting for mother."

"Chichi-ue says she's fine with Inuyasha-sama," Suiren said with assurance. "He'll bring her back when she's feeling better."

Shun'ei did not respond to that, he simply kept his eyes glued to the forest. He had promised not to spoil Suiren's happiness, so it was best to stay quiet.

"He's really nice; you should give him a chance, nii-chan," the little girl pleaded and Kirara meowed in agreement. "He wants to show us how to use our powers. He says we are strong, but undis… uh… undis…"

"Undisciplined," her brother provided.

"Yeah, that's it!" Suiren piped in. "Chichi-ue says we'll start early in the morning!"

With a smirk, Shun'ei knew there were chores in the morning. To combine his duties with Suiren's would keep him busy enough to avoid any lessons. If it came to it, he could always go to the teahouse.

"… good to know this energy we have is not bad," Shun'ei realized Suiren was still speaking. "We were worried for nothing," the little girl laughed.

Suddenly, Kirara's ears perked up; Shun'ei stood and stepped from the engawa. Looking into the forest, he saw his mother and the hanyou coming towards the house. The boy walked slowly to greet her with the youkai cat on his shoulder. Neither spoke, Shun'ei asked after her with his eyes and Sango answered with her own that she was well. The boy smiled then, but it disappeared when he heard Miroku's concerned voice.

"Sango… are you all right?"

"Yes, Houshi-sama," Sango said tiredly. "I'm fine."

The demon slayer was then surrounded, everyone was concerned as they ushered her into the house and back to her futon. Rie arranged to put Inuyasha and Tsuneo up at the teahouse to give the family some bonding time. The hanyou refused, of course; said the tree outside was good enough for him.

Soon after, Rie, Akio and Tsuneo left for the village. Inuyasha took to the tree for slumber. Shun'ei was already asleep when Miroku was finally able to put the energetic Suiren to bed. Once the house was quiet, the monk finally returned to Sango's side.

Miroku smiled into the darkness. Sango was curled in a fetal position with Kirara snuggled next to her; he knew she feigned sleep, just as Shun'ei had. It had been a rough day for them all. He had discovered his wife was alive, found out he had fathered two children with strong spiritual energy and realized he had not been this happy in awhile.

His goal was now to finish this business with the Gekokujo talks and return home with his family. Once there, maybe Sango's memory would return. Tonight he had planned to tell her that Kohaku was alive, but that would have to wait until morning.

He leaned against the wall with his shakujou across his lap and looked in her direction. Her body was tense as she strained to keep up the pretense. Did she actually think he would pounce on her? Kami… he wanted to. It had been seven long, lonesome years without her, but it was too soon. He would wait until she was ready.

"Rest, aisai," he whispered into the room, "we have all the time in the world."

* * *

To be continued… 

**chichi-ue – one's own father**

**imouto-chan – endearment for little sister **


	22. Volume II: The Hand of Fate

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha; this is only a fanfic.

**Authors Notes: **Hi everyone, sorry for the delay in posting. This chapter involves Mayura's past and how she became acquainted with Sango. Read, enjoy and drop a review.

**Warning: Violence

* * *

**

**Volume II**

**Det-toko shobu**

(To gamble as the dice fall)

**Chapter 22: The Hand of Fate **

The sun rose high over the mountains bathing the village in its glory. Mayura's eyes were lined with fatigue as she sat at her dressing table. With Junnosuke's threat, she had been unable to sleep the entire night. The henchmen's words haunted her and she could not forget the cold gleam in his eyes.

Whenever Hajime visited, he had always brought the scout with him. Although she had noticed Junnosuke's appraisal a few times, she had never considered him a threat. What she saw in his eyes last night was neither admiration nor desire, but a malicious lust that frightened her.

He had said that once Hajime tired of her that nothing would stop him; stop him from what, she wondered? She did not want to think about what he was capable and there would be no one to protect her this time. As tears threatened, Mayura reflected on that terrible night two years ago…

"_Come on, May-chan, be a good girl and deliver these prints for me," Sai said charmingly. "I would go myself, except I have another obligation that I can't miss." _

"_Well… if you insist," Mayura pouted prettily. "Will you come back here after your meeting?" _

_Sai pulled the courtesan into his arms and placed a lingering kiss on her forehead. "Of course I'll return… always," he said passionately. "If my designs sell, May, you can say sayonara to this place. It'll be just the two of us; just you and me." _

"_That's sounds heavenly," Mayura sighed. Sai was an inspiring architect and like most creative persons, he was selective about to whom he sold his motifs. He claimed that being choosy was the reason he was not as successful as he could have been. _

_Finally, she would be free of this life. Sai had promised to take her places where no one knew of her past. She could lead the type of life she had always dreamed of and maybe, just maybe… _

"_What time should I leave?" She was now just an anxious as he. _

"_Right at sunset," he said bluntly. _

"_That's a bit late; isn't it?" Mayura questioned. _

"_Sorry, May." He sounded contrite. "It's the only time they would agree to look at my prints. Unfortunately, it conflicts with my other obligation and I trust no one but you to go in my place."_

"_Oh… why thank you, Sai." The courtesan was clearly flustered, but she beamed at his praise. This client must be very important and she would not let him down. _

"_Wear something pretty, but then I don't have to tell you that." He continued to compliment her. "You have such impeccable taste." _

_Even though she was unsure, he charmingly put her fears to rest. By dusk that evening, Mayura was escorted to one of the sea front lodgings. She was used to being around and handling men. Her business skills were not shabby either as she had managed her own money for some time now. This was for a decent future with Sai; therefore, she would do her best. By the time she arrived, the courtesan was confident this would be a success. _

_Crossing the threshold, she knew immediately she had been misled. All eyes turned as she entered the room and she resisted the urge to cower under the brazen stares of the men. She flinched slightly as the doors behind her slammed shut._

_The only other women in the room were tied together like cattle as they waited their auctioning. A few of the women Mayura recognized from the village. They were all young, fresh faced with fear in their eyes. A variety of women…daughters, young mothers and even a newlywed was amongst the group. _

_Mayura, however, was going to the highest bidder dressed in all her finery. She was considered an asset; she would not have to adapt to the lifestyle and she could be utilized to train the novices. Although heart broken, with her head held high she stood silently as the bidding began. _

_Sai had deceived her in the worst possible way. How much was he to receive for his part in the deception. _

_Finally, the women were led to a chamber and locked away while the finances were settled. With a spurt of defiance, Mayura snatched the ornaments from her hair and began picking the lock. After what seemed an eternity the lock finally gave way. The courtesan rushed out thinking the others would naturally follow, but they did not. The women stayed, huddled close, in the back of their cage. _

_Turning from the doorway with a puzzled look, she spoke to the women. "This is your chance to escape; why do you stay?" _

"_They will kill us, if we leave," one of the women whispered. _

"_You fool," Mayura snapped. "They could kill you if you stay and you would have no say in the matter! You…" The courtesan spoke to one of the women. "You would leave your new husband without a fight. And you," she pointed to another woman, "you have a beautiful daughter; will you not fight to remain with her?"_

"_Someone like you couldn't possibly understand," one woman said. "You have nothing to lose." _

_That hurt Mayura to the core. None of them knew of the deceit that had brought her here, none knew of the family that had abandoned her to this life. "That's right!" The courtesan eyed each woman. "I have nothing to lose but my life," she snapped. "However, even I, will fight for something so pitiful."_

_With that said Mayura fled down the corridor, as she opened the main door she turned to find about eight of the women behind her. They continued on, undetected, until they reached the door that led outside. _

"_The woods to the east will take you back to the village," the courtesan instructed. "Stay on that road and it will lead you home. Stay together and stay quiet." Mayura wished them luck and moved in the opposite direction. _

"_Where are you going?" one woman asked. _

"_I must go another way," Mayura stated, but smiled at the woman. "I'm not part of your village, remember."_

"_Then please…" The woman removed her worn shawl and handed it to her. "Take this, yours is too noticeable, they would find you in no time." _

_Mayura blinked before taking hold of the shawl. "Uh… thank you," she whispered. _

"_No," the woman said. "Thank you." The woman rejoined the others and they melted into the dark forest. _

_Tossing her decorative wrap to the ground, Mayura made her way back to the brothel. She doubted Sai would be there, he would not dare show his face there again. This was the second time she had let her heart rule her common sense. How could she have been so gullible? She cursed herself for not being aware, but in many ways, Sai had reminded her of… him. _

_It seemed like hours that she walked, but took comfort that no one appeared to be following. Although tired and cold, when she came across a campsite, she attempted to go around it and continue on, but... _

"_Well… well, what do we have here?" _

_Mayura braced herself and turned to confront four of the lowest rank Ashigaru troops. They eyed her hungrily and snatched the shawl from her head. They moved in close as her hair spilled over her shoulders in disarray. _

"_Look boys," a short soldier with a large belly spoke. "We caught ourselves a hime," he stated, taking in her fine clothes._

"_Yeah," the one with missing teeth said, as he stepped close. "She smells real nice too."_

"_Whatcha doin' out here girlie," the tall one spoke. "Didya' come ta' entertain us?"_

_Swallowing, Mayura squelched her fear and answered. "I'm sorry, gentleman, but no… I was simply enjoying the night air. If you'll excuse me I'll get back to my home." With a respectful bow, she tried to inch around the four men. _

"_You're not going anywhere, Mayura." The man that stepped from the shadows was a regular at the brothel. He was not a client of hers, but not for want of asking. "Since we're not under house rule, there's no one to stop us from sampling your wares."_

_The courtesan's eyes widened in fear as the others nodded in agreement. Following her instincts, she turned and ran. _

_She did not make it far when they tackled her to the ground. She struggled, but it was useless. Hearing fabric tear, Mayura screamed and was savagely struck across the face. She was then, pulled to her knees by her hair and a foul cloth was stuffed into her mouth. The fourth man whispered close to her ear, "This is what happens when you make a habit of refusing. You can't say no now; can you Mayura?"_

_She squeezed her eyes tight and tried closing her mind to what was to come. She knew they would kill her and discard her body afterwards, but right now, she had to focus on surviving their brutal violation. She tried to stiffen her body as they forced her back to the ground. Their hands were rough and they were everywhere as they pinned her arms overhead. A body covered hers, blocking her view of the night sky. Taking a deep breath, Mayura braced herself. _

_Suddenly, there was a loud grunt and Mayura heard signs of a struggle. She opened her eyes as the body atop hers was wrenched away and thrown to the ground. Sitting up, Mayura spat out the cloth and slid backwards along the ground trying to cover herself with her tattered clothes. She sat shivering as a body stood over her and was afraid to look up._

"_Come," the raspy voice, said. "Come with me and you'll be safe." _

_Her rescuer reached down to take her hand. After a moment's hesitation, Mayura placed her hand in theirs. Rising to her feet, the shawl was placed gently around her shoulders. As the masked warrior led her away, they stepped over the four men lying unconscious on the ground. _

_Following behind her rescuer, the trials of the day finally took affect and Mayura started to shiver and weep uncontrollably. The courtesan fell to her knees as she thought of Sai's betrayal. She had no choice but to return to the life she abhorred. Kami… how she hated it, she hated that she was not strong enough to leave, but she had no one to turn to. _

_She felt her protector kneel in front of her. "Stop that," they ordered and proceeded to remove their jingasa and mask. Mayura looked up into the face of her rescuer and gasped. It was a woman. _

_A pair of warm brown eyes, surrounded by flawless features, smiled down tenderly at her. The woman's hair was pulled back into a long ponytail. It was braided and wrapped several times around her neck, possibly to keep out of her way while fighting. _

"_You… you're…" she stuttered. _

_Sango placed a finger to her lips and then grabbed Mayura's hand to pull her along. The men she had knocked unconscious would awaken soon and would be searching for them. Mayura rose to her feet and both women disappeared into the night. _

_The laughter of children… _

"_I must be dreaming," Mayura thought. She opened her eyes and turned to see two little faces peering at her curiously. A boy and a girl, about four years old leaned in as they noticed she was awake. With a giggle, the girl hopped up and yelled, "Haha-ue, the pretty lady woke up!"_

_Mayura and the boy child, both, jumped at the girl's high-pitched tone as she ran for her mother. The male child moved closer to her, reached over, dipped a cloth in water and began to dab at her cheek. The courtesan flinched as pain shot up the side of her face. _

"_I'm sorry," the boy spoke softly. "You have a bruise there." _

_As the child continued his administrations, Mayura watched him in wonder. His small face was quite serious as he attended to her. He informed her of everything he was going to do before he did it, preparing her for any discomfort. _

"_What is your name?" she asked the child that acted like an adult._

"_His name is Shun'ei," Sango spoke from the doorway, "and this… is his sister, Suiren. They are my children." _

_The week she spent recuperating in their household was one of her happier times. Although the woman called Sango knew her vocation, it did not seem to matter to the young mother and the children's kindness almost made her weep. _

_A woman named Rie came to visit with her grandson Akio. The old woman was direct and bold in her inquiries, but Sango made it clear Mayura was a guest and would be treated as such. The grandson was watchful and quiet, but always smiled. She enjoyed her newfound friends, she admired Sango's strength both in life and philosophy. The twins were a mixture rebellious obedience. Suiren's fierceness motivated her while Shun'ei's calmness offered her peace. However, the past always catches up with you. _

_Through an unknown source, the owner of the brothel found out where she was and sent his henchman after her. He claimed to know nothing of Sai's deception and stated he was losing his best clients in her absence. Sango was prepared to put up a fight, but Mayura would not allow her 'Angel' or any member of her family to be harmed. The courtesan pulled Sango aside and spoke with her. _

"_This is who I am Sango-chan and nothing will change that," Mayura said. "This is the only life I have known since age thirteen and I must return to it. Thank you for the kindness you've shown me, you will forever be my guardian 'angel'."_

The courtesan blinked back to the present as she heard Hajime move behind her.

Turning her to face him, the daimyo saw that she looked tired and tactfully mentioned this. No matter how delicate he put it, Hajime found himself backing up as the courtesan rounded on him.

"As I well should," Mayura said huffily. "You kept me up pretty late, Hajime-sama." she slapped playfully at him.

Although he laughed, Hajime tried to recall last night's events. "I'm sorry, my dear, I'll make it up to you."

"Oh, you will," Mayura pouted. He had no idea, Mayura thought, that after the sake and herbs he had slept soundly.

"Tell me, Mayura-chan," Hajime began hesitantly, "did we discuss anything regarding a monk last night?"

"Why, yes," she responded. "Someone named Miroku. I believe you wanted me to meet him and then to set him up with one of the girls."

"Would you do that for me?" he asked anxiously. "I would be forever in your debt."

Mayura thought about Junnosuke's threat and decided the lesser of two evils was Hajime. The scout had threatened that once the daimyo lost interest, that he would lay claim to her. Therefore, she would become invaluable to Hajime until she could make her escape. The thought saddened her; there was a reason she had stayed in this quaint village. Coming to a decision, the courtesan smiled wickedly.

"Of course, Hajime-sama. Anything for a price."

* * *

Suiren was the first to wake and ran into her mother's room. The child entered to find Sango dressed in a form fitting keso and hakamas. The demon slayer pulled her hair back into a ponytail and began braiding the length.

"Were we to practice today, haha-ue?" the little girl asked and then gasped. "You're not leaving again; are you?" she cried.

"No," Sango turned to her daughter, "I'm only going to spar with Inuyasha."

"Oh," Suiren released a breath.

Sango smiled inwardly as she watched her daughter's eyes scan the room, her delighted expression became gloomy. "Your father is outside speaking with him now," Sango said to ease Suiren's fears. The child's face radiated happiness and the mother laughed at the rapid change in her daughter's expression.

It was incredible how father and daughter had bonded so quickly. To Suiren, it was as if Houshi-sama had always been a part of their lives; the child had readily adapted to his presence. It appeared it would be that easy for Shun'ei, nor for her.

She noticed last night how her son faded into the background and avoided his father. Any interaction between father and son was brief and usually arranged by Suiren. However, how could she put her son at ease when she wasn't?

Last night, while the monk had carried a giggling Suiren to bed, Sango had laid on her futon and tried to recall the past. The images of 'Miroku' had projected a person with a jovial countenance. He had always appeared to be smiling or wearing a suggestive smirk. But… there were also images of a tortured soul, she had remembered those beautiful blue eyes full of sorrow and had wondered at the cause. Did his grief have something to do with her?

The other images were provocative and had appeared to her before. For years, what she thought were dreams were actually replayed events from her life with the houshi. How often had she imagined those blue orbs staring down upon her followed by the most erotic images? Through her haze of pain at the stream, she had responded to the monk with wild abandon.

His eyes, his mouth; just the scent of him had aroused her senses. She had blushed furiously knowing his hands were capable of creating the same sensations from her dream. It was that moment that the monk had chose to return to the room.

Her reaction to him had been so powerful it frightened her. Squeezing her eyes tight, she had pretended to be asleep. She needed time… time to know him again.

Sango thought of her folly, she had not fooled Houshi-sama. The monk realized she was not asleep and it appeared he also knew the reason. She was able to relax and smile as she heard him say, "Rest, beloved wife, we have all the time in the world."

"Haha-ue," Suiren's voice interrupted her mother's thoughts, "Is Inuyasha-sama a strong fighter?"

Sango turned with a blank look to her daughter, "Ah… well, yes. I'm sure he is," she laughed to cover her uncertainty. "We will find out soon enough," she said, tying the ribbon to the end of her braid and getting to her feet.

"What will it be, mother," Shun'ei asked from the doorway, "weapons or hand to hand?"

Beaming a smile at her son, Sango responded, "I guess it's Inuyasha's call."

Mother and children walked out of the house and approached Miroku and Inuyasha. The hanyou leaned nonchalant against the base of the tree; the monk stood to the side with Kirara perched on his shoulder.

"Keh!" Inuyasha snorted. "It took ya' long enough!"

"I was not about to disappoint you," Sango stopped, put her hands on her hips and smirked.

Miroku stood quite still beside his friend as his wife came towards them. The practice outfit she wore was light brown, although it was not as tight as her slayer uniform, it came in a close second place. His gaze traveled from her feet and moved upwards. She was magnificent; her movements were mesmerizing in the supple fabric.

He could tell she took care of her body, after having twins the changes were almost nonexistent. However, Miroku could tell her curves were a bit softer and her breast… the monk groaned. Watching her place her hands on her hips, the demon slayer was unaware of the vision she portrayed in that pose as she glared at Inuyasha.

"Are you all right, Chichi-ue?" Suiren's voice snapped the monk from his lustful thoughts.

Miroku's color rose as he pulled at the collar of his keso and mentioned something about it being a little warm. His eyes met Sango's and he noticed her blush. It seemed he was not the only one having trouble controlling their ardor; the taijiya was just as affected as he was.

"Ready, Sango, "Inuyasha caught wind of the two lovesick adults and decided to move things along. At this rate, he would never get to fight.

"Whenever you are," she snapped back.

"Come children," Miroku spoke to the twins, "its best if we get out of harms way." The monk then ushered them to take a seat on the stairs. He, Suiren and Kirara sat, but Shun'ei chose the engawa and leaned on the railing.

"Weapons or hand to hand?" Sango repeated her son's query from earlier.

"Keh! Why not both!" Inuyasha snapped. "Let's start with hand to hand!"

"Then… it's over already!" Shun'ei shouted from the engawa, confident in his mother's abilities.

"Shut up, you…" Inuyasha yelled and then stood in shock as the boy started to laugh. Everyone, especially Miroku, turned to the sound.

Shun'ei's lips curved in a soft smile and then a low rumble emanated from his chest. Although it lacked the lively energetic quality of Suiren's, it was still a joy to hear.

Sango went through a series of warm up exercises and the hanyou stamped his foot in frustration. "Can we get on with it already?" he complained. "Miroku, she's wastin time!"

The monk had no complaints as he watched, near drooling, as Sango bent and stretched her muscles. Breathlessly, he recalled how supple her body was. Miroku eyed her curvaceous backside as her braid brushed enticingly behind her. His hand hadn't itched like this in years and he gripped his hands together in his lap to keep them still.

"Ready!" Sango shouted suddenly and fell into her stance. "Come on, Inuyasha, let's see what you got!"

* * *

As usual, Nari was the first to rise with the morning sun. She liked to get an early start in preparing the morning meal. Opening the shutters, she jumped back startled as the strange customer from yesterday appeared.

"Good morning, mother of six," Junnosuke smirked, before stepping through the doorway.

Nari retreated a few paces, keeping her distance. "I'm sorry, sir," she gasped. "The… the teahouse is not open for service yet," she stammered.

Junnosuke stopped short as the young woman backed into a table and began to inch around it. "Tea… is not what I'm after." His eyes roamed her figure.

"Then… what are you after?" Akio came from the back and stood with his arms folded across his chest.

The scout did not bat an eye as he turned to the young man and gave him a once over, as if sizing up an opponent. "The husband?" Junnosuke slid a glance to Nari.

They were not married yet, but the man did not know that, she thought. The server had told him that the other night to put an end to his eerie advances, but Akio was not aware of that. Therefore, Nari lowered her head and stayed silent.

"That's right, I'm her husband." Akio's eyes never left the scout as he walked to his fiancée's side. Sliding an arm around her waist, he pulled her close to his side and asked, "What's it to ya'?"

Junnosuke's eyes narrowed on the young couple and then, suddenly, his demeanor changed. Bowing respectfully, he announced he was there on official business.

"I'm sorry to disturb you so early, however, I have a summons for the monk called Miroku," the scout informed them. "His presence has been requested by Daimyo Hajime Asano-sama. I was informed this location was the last place he was seen."

"Well, he's not here," Akio snapped, wanting to get rid of the man. He could feel Nari trembling beside him and lightly squeezed her waist to comfort her.

Frowning, the scout asked, "Do you happen to know where he is?"

Akio was about to say no when Tsuneo, yawning and stretching, entered the room. Realizing he was not alone and that he may be interrupting something, the young monk hastened to apologize when he noticed the army scout from the procession.

"Good morning, Junnosuke-san," Tsuneo greeted cheerily. "What can we do for you?" he smiled.

"I am looking for your senior, the houshi, Miroku," Junnosuke said and repeated the request for his attendance.

"Oh… well, Miroku-sama is…" he halted as he noticed Akio shake his head and his mouth formed the word 'no'. "… performing an exorcism," Tsuneo continued smoothly. "When he returns; where shall we meet with Hajime-sama?"

"At the Keikoku-ikki at noon," Junnosuke said and turned to leave.

"A brothel?" the young monk squawked.

"Yeah," the scout smirked. "The den of iniquity," he laughed a humorless laugh. "Don't worry young monk, nothing much goes on in the daytime." With that said, he turned and walked out.

"What was that about?" Tsuneo turned to the young couple, but stayed quiet as Akio spoke soothingly to his future wife.

"What happened, Nari-chan?" Akio asked softly, cupping her face to look into her eyes.

"Nothing," she stared back, "He just scared me. To see him standing there… I…" Nari stopped and trembled again.

"It's all right," Akio pulled her into his arms and laid his chin on the top of her head. "I'll just go and deliver the message to Houshi-sama and…" he stopped as Nari held him tighter.

"I will go," Tsuneo spoke up, thinking Akio's fiancée needed him more at this moment. The young man nodded his consent and the young monk turned and headed to his room to dress properly before going out.

As Tsuneo entered the back of the teahouse, he bumped into Rie. "Good morning, Rie-sama," he bowed to the old woman.

"Good morning, young houshi," she said not meeting his eye. "Did we have a visitor this early?"

"Yes," the monk said. "It was only a sekkou from the Ashigaru regime. He came with a message for Miroku-sama." Tsuneo was not about to tell this woman the contents of the message. The older monk had just found his wife again, for him to visit a brothel might cause some problems.

"Oh," Rie said. "I believe I saw him here the other day," the old woman was thoughtful. "What did you say his name was?"

"Junnosuke-san," the monk provided with a smile and moved on to get ready for his trek.

A look of anguish crossed Rie's face as she whispered, "Junnosuke."

* * *

Their sparring was intense and it was exactly what Inuyasha needed. They had been at it for quite some time and his opponent showed no signs of tiring. Sango was even better than before; although he would not admit it, Inuyasha was having a tough time countering her moves. The demon slayer's skills had enhanced and she had picked up some new ones over the years.

"Your too slow, Inuyasha-san!" Suiren yelled from the sidelines.

With a growl, the hanyou threw a straight-arm punch, which had Sango stepping to the side and trapping his wrist between hers. Using her upper body strength and holding a horse stance, she drew Inuyasha forward aligning their bodies. Clamping down on his wrist with one hand, she delivered two strikes to his midsection with the other.

The hanyou was knocked back, but recovered enough to charge again. He was strong, but the taijiya was nimble and demonstrated precise counteraction, using his own attacks against him. Again, he appeared to throw a straight-arm punch, but stopped as Sango met him halfway. As she made to block the anticipated punch, Inuyasha used his power to push her off balance causing her to overextend.

Before Sango could right herself, the hanyou came from behind and put her in a stranglehold. Surprise registered on the taijiya's face as she struggled in Inuyasha's grasp.

"Hah!" the hanyou laughed triumphantly, "let's see ya' get outta that!"

Sango's struggling ceased immediately and she relaxed in Inuyasha's hold. The smirk was wiped from his face as he felt her slide, like water, effortlessly down his body. Before he could reach for her, Sango spun on the balls of her foot and swiped the hanyou's feet from under him. Inuyasha hit the ground, for the fifth time, with a hard thump.

Rolling to her feet, the taijiya returned to her stance as she watched Inuyasha stood up. Stomping over to Sango, he stopped suddenly, glared and bowed to her. "Weapons!" he spat, his golden eyes shooting daggers at the demon slayer.

Shun'ei was quite during the fight, but now jumped up and let out a whoop. Inuyasha had bowed to his mother's superior fighting skills and now they were to move on to weapons. The boy did not voice his opinion on the outcome of the next round. He had never seen his mother use the Tessen, but he saw the hanyou use his sword and was impressed.

His mother had taught him and his sister their martial arts. She had taught him to use his shurikens and was told that he excelled in throwing weapons. The rings were his favorites; they were easy to handle, but he looked forward to her guidance in other areas. Even though he knew his mother was a formidable opponent; how would she fare against Inuyasha-san's sword?

Suiren could not sit still throughout the fight. She went from standing, to sitting, to jumping up and down and yelled constantly. Even Kirara had moved out of the exuberant child's way. The little girl stood behind Miroku, her arms tight around his neck. Everything their mother had ever taught them was displayed in this fight and Suiren's heart swelled with pride.

Her mother had always told her that just because she was girl, did not mean she was weak. To watch her mother take on a half demon and win, inspired her to dig deeper within herself to become better. What she lacked in precision, she made up for in speed, agility and determination. "Isn't she wonderful, Chichi-ue?" Suiren breathed.

Before he could answer, Miroku had to pry her arms from around his throat. Holding her hands, he placed a kiss on her knuckles. "Yes… yes she is," the monk said looking across at his wife. She had fought well. He had also noticed her skills had enhanced and it was a pleasure watching her perform.

"Houshi-sama!" Sango called out to him. "Would you hand me my weapon?" She pointed to a large sheath leaned against the wall on the engawa.

With his brow furrowed, Miroku walked over, picked up the weapon, and cradled it in his arm. Thinking it a sword, the monk notice it was heavier than the Hiraikotsu. Had it not been for his conditioning over the years, he would have had trouble lifting it.

Sango watched as the monk lifted her weapon with ease. Not many could do that, not even Akio. She focused on him as walked towards her. He moved with a loose-limbed natural grace, but she sensed a power within him. The weapon was held within the circle of his arms and the taijiya remembered being there.

Miroku handed Sango the sheath, but stayed where he was. He gazed deep into her eyes and she returned his stare. They were so engrossed in each other; they were oblivious of the others.

"Geez!" Inuyasha exclaimed and the two people jumped guiltily apart. "Get a room; would ya'? Can ya' at least wait 'til the fights over?"

Smothering a lusty smile for the children's sake, Miroku watched Sango turn the most attractive shade of pink. It was another of Inuyasha's figurative sayings that needed no interpretation. The monk resumed his seat on the stairs and the demon slayer, again, turned to her opponent.

Although quite skilled with the Tessan, Sango was no match for Inuyasha and the Tessaiga. The demon slayer kept her weapon closed for most of the battle; she did not want to injure the hanyou with its claws. Her final attempt to best him ended when she caught Inuyasha's thrust within the folds of her weapon. Snapping the fan shut, Sango pulled. Instead of snatching the sword from the hanyou's grasp, she found her fan being ripped to shreds as Inuyasha cut clean through her weapon.

"Sorry about that," the hanyou sniffed, but the smirk he wore belied that.

The demon slayer looked down at her tattered and torn Tessan and smiled. There wasn't much damage; the fan could be fixed and she had to admit, the sparring had been exhilarating. Turning to Inuyasha, she bowed as he had done earlier.

"Nice round, Inuyasha," Sango sniffed back, "I concede you as the weapons master."

"Keh!" He responded before his stomach growled. "All right," he said. "So… when do we eat?"

* * *

To be continued…

**Glossary:**

**hime – princess **


	23. Volume II: Secrets

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha; this is only a fanfic. **

**Authors Notes: **It was one year ago this month that I began this fanfic. I hope you will all agree that my writing has improved since chapter 1 (I still have to go back and rewrite that). I would like to thank everyone who has stuck with me through bad writing, equally bad grammar, confused tenses; the list goes on. You guys have been awesome!

A special thanks to Ishimaru Amon formerly known as Demonslayer 205. As this is my anniversary edition, I am dedicating this chapter to you. From your first review on chapter 6, I knew you would be influential in the completion of this fic. We have agreed and disagreed, but the respect was (is) always there. You have challenged me on so many levels it's incredible; you're the reason this chapter is this long. You have never deserted me. Please enjoy and I hope I only tossed the wrench and not threw it at you, (re: Mayura) if you know what I mean.

**Warning: Violence **

**Volume II-Anniversary Edition**

**Nou aru taka wa tsume wo kakusu **

(The hawk with talent hides its talons)

**Chapter 23: Secrets**

Descending the stairs, Mayura stood for a moment and looked over the emptiness of the brothel. Only the house courtesans sat at the tables finishing their morning meal. Some would return to bed to prepare for the night ahead. Others, like her, would attempt to procure some normality into their existence.

"Where ya' headed May?" one of the women shouted.

"Just out to do some shopping," she responded and continued to the bottom of the stairs. "Has anyone seen Fujiko?"

"I saw her in the courtyard a moment ago," someone said.

With a wave, Mayura headed outside to find the young courtesan.She found her kneeling in the small garden hunched over an array of flowers. The young woman had a passion for them and spent as much time as she was able in the allotment.

"Fujiko," Mayura addressed her, "how are you today?"

"Same as always," the young woman solemnly replied.

"I have an esteemed client for you," the older woman began. "He comes highly recommended by Hajime-sama. I was wondering if you would entertain him this afternoon."

"If you're talking about that creep, Junnosuke, forget it."

"I would never be that insensitive, Fujiko. I know how you feel about him." The same as I, Mayura thought, but did not say aloud.

"So who is he?" The young woman stayed focused on her plants.

"According to Hajime, he's a monk of some sort."

Fujiko turned on hearing that and pinned Mayura with an impassive stare. "You're joking; right?"

"Sorry, I'm afraid not." The older woman smiled slightly as she watched the young woman mull this over. Fujiko was hard to read. She kept to herself and usually preferred the more abrupt and secretive clients. The less time she spent entertaining, the more time she spent gardening.

The young courtesan presented a stoic veneer, but Mayura knew her better. If she were to call any woman friend here, it would be Fujiko.

"How important is this?" the young woman.

"Well… Hajime seems to think…"

"I'm not talking about Hajime," Fujiko interrupted her. "I'm talking about you. How important is this to you?"

The two women exchanged a look before Mayura said, "My safety may depend on it."

Fujiko stood to her full height, her petite frame barely reaching Mayura's chest. Looking up into the older woman's eyes, she said in a bored tone, "Tell me."

xXxXx

Sitting outside, the newly united family had just finished breakfast when the hanyou announced he was leaving.

"I need to get back; Kagome's gonna have my head if I don't show up soon."

"Have your head?" Shun'ei parroted, unfamiliar with the metaphors from the future. "What does that mean?"

"It means she'd be so mad, when she sees me again, she's likely to chop it right off," Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"Oh, my!" Suiren exclaimed. "Is that how demon wives punish their husbands? Will your head grow back, Inuyasha-sama?"

Her father could not help but laugh at her questions and the little girl blushed furiously. Taking pity on his daughter, Miroku turned her to face him. "You see, aijou," her father cajoled. "Inuyasha's wife, Kagome-chan, is not a demon. She is a human, just like us."

"What?" the child screeched. "He has a human wife?"

"Yes," her father chuckled. "Her temper is almost as bad as mommy's." He slid a glance over to Sango and received a scorching stare. "However," Miroku continued with a smug smile. "Instead of thrashing him over the head with a heavy weapon, she has her own way of disciplining Inuyasha."

"What does she do?" Shun'ei asked in spite of vowing to converse, as little as possible, with the man that was his father.

"Do you see those beads," Miroku pointed to Inuyasha's neck. "They are called nenju and are magical. One word chanted by Lady Kagome and Inuyasha falls, face first, into the dirt and he can't get up until she stops."

Shun'ei's eyes widened and Suiren burst out laughing as they both pictured the gruff hanyou in that position.

"What word does she use, chichi-ue?" Suiren giggled.

"She says "Oswari!" the monk supplied. Suiren said the word repeatedly to see if it would work for her; this caused her father to laugh even more.

"Havin' fun, Miroku?" Inuyasha asked threateningly.

"Come on, Inuyasha," the monk said laughing. "I'm only entertaining the children." Catching his friend's eye, Miroku looked meaningfully at Shun'ei.

The hanyou understood immediately and decided to let the monk get away with this one, after all, it was for a good cause. Miroku was trying to bond with his son.

Sango was quiet throughout the exchange as the name 'Kagome' kept resounding in her head. The taijiya tried to put a face from her past to match the name. As an image flashed in her mind, pain flared up the back of her neck.

Biting her lip to keep from crying out, Sango rose and began clearing the table. She carried the bowls into the house and dumped them into a bucket for washing. Leaning her head against the wall, she tried to relax, but her head continued to throb.

"It hurts again; does it?"

Sango jumped slightly at hearing Miroku's voice. "It… it's all right," she lied and straightened from the wall, about to turn away.

"Come here." The monk's voice was gentle, but firm. Capturing her wrist, he turned her to face him. Sango stood still with her head bowed as he lifted his hands to her shoulders and began kneading the area. His fingers worked their way to the nape of her neck and plunged into her hair. Like magic, the pain gradually receded.

"Hmm," Sango purred and had the urge to snuggle into his arms.

"Better?" he asked.

"Yes… much," she sighed. "Thank you, Houshi-sama."

"I would use any excuse to hold you in my arms." He tugged gently and pulled her to him. Her body was stiff at first and then he felt her slowly relax against him. They stayed that way for a little while, arms encircled around each other. They listened as the twins badgered Inuyasha with a barrage of questions and the hanyou's stilted replies.

Miroku started to chuckle; Sango pulled back and looked questioningly at him. Seeing her silent query, the monk decided share the humor. He explained that Kagome and Inuyasha were about to have a child together and the hanyou was getting a taste of fatherhood first hand.

Sango smothered a laughed and nestled closer in her husband's arms. "Kagome…," she spoke softly, "I knew her; didn't I?"

"Yes," the monk nodded. Placing a finger under her chin, he lifted her head and looked into her eyes. "You two are good friends… almost like sisters. I can imagine her delight once she hears about you and the children."

Kagome would be ecstatic and although he could not wait to share the news, he wanted some time alone with his wife, to get to know his children. Miroku sensed that was one reason Inuyasha had decided to return home, that and missing his own wife.

"Once Inuyasha leaves there is much to discuss, Sango," the monk whispered. "There is so much I have to tell you… so much I want to say."

"I want to know everything about my children… to talk with them, find out what they like, what their opinions are. I want to teach them everything I know, everything I can and I want… to be close to my son."

Guilt washed over Sango; her eyes were sad as she looked to her husband. "I'm sorry, Houshi-sama," she said softly. "Shun'ei is perceptive to any kind of suffering. He senses another's distress and almost connects with it. It used to worry me that he became so absorbed, but it seems to make him feel… complete."

"I'm afraid our son feels 'you' will cause me more worry and he is concerned for me," she said and rushed on breathlessly. "He senses that I am… not yet… comfortable with you; he feels a need to protect me."

Miroku smiled down on his wife and his heart swelled with love for her. "It is a boy's nature to protect his mother; I see I will have to prove to my son that I mean you no harm and that I am worthy of you." He produced a wicked grin and his hand began making circular motions over her back and shoulders. "Now… let's see what we can do to make you comfortable with me. I don't want him bothered every time I do this…" His head lowered and he kissed her gently.

Sango's heart thumped wildly in her chest and she clung to him. The same sensations from yesterday assailed her and she melted in his arms. She let her body take over, leaving her mind free of thought and leaned in to take what he offered. The taijiya wanted to enjoy his attentions without any discomfort this time.

Sliding her hands along his forearms, up and over his shoulders, her fingers skimmed over the muscular contours of his physique. The billowing robes disguised the toned body underneath and Sango shamelessly continued her explorations.

Enraptured with the feel of her husband's body, the taijiya deepened their kiss. Her small hands moved from his shoulders, spread over his chest caressing the firm pectorals. Sango was unaware that her hands had moved lower until she heard Miroku gasps against her mouth.

The monk was pleased that his wife's desire for him had not lessened; they shared the same hunger for each other and he reveled in her touch. He had stopped questioning why this woman affected him this way a long time ago. This was simply the way it was between them.

In her passion, Sango grew bold and Miroku enjoyed every minute of it. However, once again, the time was not right. His body jerked to awareness as the hand at his hip slid across his abdomen and plunged lower.

Miroku reached between their bodies and with a groan, stilled her hand. "Not yet, aisai," he whispered close to her ear. "I want you just as much, my love, but we must wait a little longer… just until we are alone."

Ducking her head into his robes, Sango blushed profusely. How could she have behaved so wantonly, she thought? She felt Miroku rub her back in an apologetic manner, releasing the tension.

The children's voices penetrated and Sango stepped away from her husband. She lifted her eyes to his and spoke with a tremor in her voice. "You are wise, Houshi-sama, and I can't help but admire your control. We need to talk and I have many questions to ask, but I need one answered now, if you please."

"Don't put too much faith in 'my control'," Miroku smirked playfully. "I would like nothing more than to carry you from here and disappear into those woods until morning tomorrow, but we can't ... at least, not yet," he added meaningfully. "As far as your question; how can I refuse when you ask so nicely?"

She looked like a small child as she pondered her question or the best way to ask. Miroku smiled as he thought that Suiren, at this point, would have been more forward than her mother would.

"Did… we…" Sango began and took a deep breath before continuing. "Did we love each other, Houshi-sama? I mean… I feel the desire between us; but… was that all we had?"

Miroku swiftly closed the space between them and grabbed Sango's hands. "We 'do'… we do love each other!" he stated emphatically. "There is no doubt about that, my beautiful wife. I believe I have loved you from the beginning and have loved no other since."

"Only once have you confessed your love for me, but that was enough. If you never tell me again, I would still know it to be true."

"How… how would you know?" the taijiya asked, staring deep into his eyes.

"You had always shown me, Sango. It was reflected in your eyes, even when you glowered at me. It was in your touch, even when you slapped me and it was in your voice… even when you scolded me. I know, Sango… I know you love me."

He spoke the truth. Sango could feel the intensity of his words and they touched her deeply. Looking down on their hands clasped together, the taijiya felt a weight lifted from her.

It was a fear that would resurface occasionally. During her pregnancy, Sango often wondered if her children were conceived in love and now she knew they were. Their conception was not a duty or blind lust, but the result of two people joined in more than the act of love. Giving his hand a squeeze, the taijiya turned a bright smile on her husband.

"Come, my husband," she headed outside, pulling the monk along. "It's time to send Inuyasha on his way," she said with a lilt in her voice. "After all, we don't want Kagome to decapitate him."

xXxXx

From a rooftop in the village, Junnosuke watched her. The scout had followed Mayura's progress from the brothel that morning and into town. It was not on Hajime's orders that he trailed after the courtesan, he had sensed a change in her demeanor since last night and wondered at the cause.

He had arrived early to give his report on the houshi and caught Hajime just as he was leaving Mayura's rooms. As he stood talking with the daimyou, he discreetly watched the courtesan as she sat at her dressing table. From the reflection in her mirror, he could see a satisfied smirk on her face as she brushed her hair. It was quite a change from the fear he thought he had instilled the night before.

Junnosuke continued to watch as Mayura went from one shop to the next. It appeared she was simply browsing. Walking idly through the wares, she picked up items and then placed them back on the shelves. Out of five shops, she had yet to purchase anything.

Boredom had the scout relaxing back on the roof as Mayura made to enter yet another shop. Damn women and their indecisiveness, he thought as he closed his eyes briefly. It was that second that he missed seeing an arm snake out and snatch the courtesan into a narrow alleyway.

xXxXx

Mayura gasped and made to struggle against the steel grip on her wrist. Yanked into an empty space, she was then whirled around to face her assailant. Surprise registered and then annoyance.

"Oh… it's you; what do you want?" Mayura spat.

"Answers," they said simply.

xXxXx

Miroku, Sango and the twins gathered around the hanyou as he was about to depart.

"Will you take Kirara, Inuyasha?" Sango asked. Although she did not want to let go of her companion so soon, she knew it was Inuyasha's fastest transport home.

The children protested, they were already attached to the youkai cat.

"With Kirara's help," said Sango, "Inuyasha can reach his family quicker."

"How, mother?" Shun'ei asked, holding tight to the cat.

Sango reached over and plucked the cat from her son's arms. Tousling Shun'ei's hair, she looked over to her husband. "Shall we show them?"

"I'll let you do the honors," Miroku chuckled and steered Suiren in front of him.

Setting Kirara on the ground, Sango stepped back with her arm across Shun'ei's shoulders. Miroku, Suiren and Inuyasha moved close together. "All right, Kirara."

With a meow, the youkai cat began to transform. To the children, it appeared the cat was consumed in a ball of flames. Once the blaze diminished, they saw the cat in her true demon form.

Suiren squealed with delight, but backed up. Shun'ei stared in awe and slowly began to approach the enlarged cat. The boy stretched out his hand, stroked the cat's fur and he heard the low appreciative growl.

Seeing her brother's success, Suiren left the safety of her father's arms and tentatively approached also. In no time at all, the little girl was just as enthralled as her brother was. With one on each side, the children showered attentions on Kirara's increased head and ears.

"Inuyasha-sama," Suiren called out. "Do you plan to ride Kirara all the way home?"

"Naw," the hanyou responded. "We're gonna fly."

"Fly!" the twins exclaimed in unison.

"Yes." Sango joined in. "Kirara is a neko-youkai; one of her abilities is flying. Would you like to see?"

"Oh yes, mother!" Shun'ei stepped forward with Suiren holding the back of his keso and nodding vigorously.

The thought of being astride her companion and riding the skies again had her excited; Sango moved eagerly towards Kirara. Turning to Miroku, her smile faltered. The monk watched his son's smile with unguarded wonder and love. She had had six wonderful years with her children and now it was his turn; she would not be selfish.

"Houshi-sama."

Miroku's smile was still in place as he turned to Sango. "Yes, my love." The endearment came naturally, she noticed. The way it made her feel erased the disappointment she felt at relinquishing her ride.

"Before Inuyasha leaves, would you take the children for a ride on Kirara?"

"But…"

"Please?"

Their eyes communicated. Miroku realized what she was offering and his gaze expressed his love and gratitude. Sango acknowledged it with a slight bow and a smile.

"Well now, who would…" the monk began, but was interrupted.

"Me! Me!" both children chorused.

Laughing, Miroku picked up Suiren and placed her on Kirara's back. As he turned back for Shun'ei, he watched as the boy jumped effortlessly onto the youkai cat's back. The monk felt cheated until his son, with a sheepish grin, offered his hand to help him up.

"I can see you have your mother's sense of humor, Shun'ei," Miroku grinned back. With Shun'ei taking the lead, Suiren in the middle and their father behind, Kirara took to the skies with a lusty growl.

Sango and Inuyasha watched from below as the youkai cat performed aerial maneuvers that had the children squealing with delight. Miroku used his shakujou to keep them balanced.

"I told ya' everything would be all right," Inuyasha sniffed.

"Yes," Sango sighed softly, "yes, you did."

Later that morning, the small family waved as Inuyasha flew off on Kirara. Turning to his wife and children, the monk decided it was time for their long overdue discussion.

"Everyone, please come with me," he asked and guided them to the engawa. Miroku sat and pulled Suiren onto his lap. Sango and Shun'ei were seated across from them, the mother pulling her son close to her side.

"I would like to tell you two a story about your mother and me," Miroku addressed his children. "This is the best way to explain why I have not been in your lives until now. Afterwards, I will answer any questions you have and I promise to answer with honesty. All right?"

They all looked to one another. The children knew this was serious, even Suiren was quiet and attentive. With a brief nod from Sango to continue, Miroku began his tale.

"Once upon a time, there was a villain named Naraku…"

He told his children about the evil that brought their parents together. He explained how they banded together as one to defeat their foe. Through their father's voice, the children were introduced to Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo and their uncle Kohaku was mentioned, briefly.

The children were overwhelmed and appalled by the hardships their parents faced while tracking this bad half demon. They became acquainted with more allies Kikyou, Kouga, Ayame and even Sesshomaru; a host of villains, both demon and human, were added to the list.

Shun'ei slid an arm around his mother's waist as he felt her tremble beside him. "Mother… are you all right?"

"Sango…" Miroku halted his story and slid close to his wife. "If it's too much for you, I can stop," he whispered.

"No, don't!" She raised tear-stained eyes to his. "Please… go on."

Miroku continued, but added humorous antidotes along the way. He had not yet informed Sango that Kohaku was still alive, knowing that would be the most traumatic revelation for her. The monk had deliberately omitted Kohaku from part of his story. His wife believed her brother had died at Kagewaki's castle and for now, he would leave it at that. It was too risky to tell her now and in front of the children.

The monk realized that part of Sango memory lapse had a lot to do with her little brother. Thanks to information from Kagome's schoolbooks, Miroku had learned a lot about the illness. Sango's condition was called 'amnesia', which Inuyasha had confirmed earlier. This was usually brought on by head trauma, which Rie confirmed Sango had when they found her.

As Miroku recounted the last day of battle with Naraku, he informed them without the graphic details, of Sango's fall. "I looked for her for three days and nights and I thought she was lost to me. If I knew…" the monk's voice broke, "… for one moment that you were here, nothing would have kept me away," he said passionately. Looking to his wife and children he added, "You must believe that."

The taijiya shivered as the jumbled puzzle of her mind was pieced together. Some things were still unclear, the more intense the circumstances, the more elusive the vision. Her head ached uncontrollably, but she held it together because of the children. Besides, Miroku was in pain now, her husband needed comforting. Pushing her distress aside, Sango reached for him.

Pulling him into her arms, she lightly stroked his hair. "That's enough for now, Houshi-sama." She rocked him like a child and held him tight.

"There's more…"

"No… not today," she interrupted.

"But…"

"No, chichi-ue." Shun'ei placed a hand on his father's shoulder. "No more today, we will speak of this later… maybe tomorrow."

Miroku turned from his wife's command to his son's soothing request. The boy had stood and moved behind him and the monk placed his hand on top of Shun'ei's. The monk noticed the child had called him 'father' for the first time.

As he stared up at his son, Miroku recalled what Sango had said about Shun'ei's ability to sense distress and putting that person at ease. Although the boy did not smile, it was something in the depth of his eyes that one responded to, as he responded now.

Shun'ei stepped back as his father rose to his feet. Suiren was quiet, but held tight to her father's robes. Sango stood also and faced her husband.

"Forgive me," Miroku said as he stared into Sango's eyes.

"There is nothing to forgive, my love," she whispered back.

"Miroku-sama!"

The family of four turned, as the young monk Tsuneo came through the forest and bounded up to them. "Good morning, everyone!" he said cheerfully. "I'm sorry to interrupt Sango-sensei," he bowed to the taijiya, "but your husband has been requested to attend a meeting with one of the daimyo's at noon." Guilt had him informing the wife, instead of the husband.

Sango looked confused, if the message was for Miroku; why was he giving it to her? "Oh… well, of course," she stuttered and looked to her husband.

"Which official, Tsuneo-san?" the older monk asked.

"Hajime Asano-sama."

Her husband did not look pleased, Sango thought, but she stayed quiet.

"Did he say why and where?" Miroku questioned.

"Well… as to why, I hope they have found a solution to the Gekokujo dilemma and as for where… uh…" Tsuneo looked to Sango and flushed. "I will go with you," he said evasively.

With his mind on the recent conversation with his family, Miroku mistook his young charge's caginess as impatience. "Well… it is almost noon now," the older monk said. "I guess we should be going." He turned to his wife and attempted a smile. "Sango…"

"It's all right, Houshi-sama." She moved closer to him. "We can walk with you as far as the village. The children and I will visit Rie and after you finish your business, we can return… together."

Miroku detected a hidden meaning in her words; he looked down on her upturned face and indeed noticed expectancy in her expression. "Yes, Sango," he whispered and caressed her cheek. "That sounds… nice."

"Good," said Tsuneo. "Come, young ones," he addressed the children. Suiren and Shun'ei fell in step with the others.

The twins smiled as they watched their father reached out and slid an arm around their mother's waist, pulling her close to his side. They smiled even more to see her smile in response and a blush spread across her cheeks.

"Look, nii-chan," Suiren pointed to their mother and father. "See how happy he makes her!"

"All right, imouto-chan," Shun'ei shot his sister an exasperated look as he continued walking.

"Yes… he makes me happy too," the boy added silently.

xXxXx

Lying back on the roof, Junnosuke noted Mayura had been in that one shop for a while now. Maybe she had finally decided to buy something. He felt foolish now for following her, it was clear she was simply shopping. However, it was instilled in him to follow his first impulses.

The rustling sounds of her gown notified him of her presence. It was her, Junnosuke could tell, the silk from her gown sounded different from the coarse fabric of the village women. Sitting up, he became aware that after the first few steps, Mayura began to run.

Where was the woman going in such a hurry? Junnosuke sat up, but did not move until she made it to the outskirts of the village. Following inconspicuously, he saw she was headed back to the brothel. Now knowing her destination, he raced ahead of her.

The scout was puzzled and then his lips spread into a malicious grin. The woman was some piece of work. Not only had she attributed to this Miroku's downfall, she actually wanted to be there to see it. It was originally planned that Mayura she would not attend the defilement; she had turned the monk over in the capable hands of the younger girl, Fujiko.

When the courtesan reached the brothel, Junnosuke sat beneath a tree in the courtyard with his legs stretched out. His jingasa was set low, covering his face. With his arms crossed, he appeared to be resting. Mayura passed right by, without looking his way and entered the house.

Smiling to himself, the scout thought he had never seen the cool, composed woman so anxious. If this sort of thing excited her, they were in for some good times together. Personally, he wanted Hajime's plans to succeed. He would also benefit from the daimyo's achievements.

Once his master climbed higher in rank, it would be considered beneath Hajime to return to this village and Mayura. That left the field clear for him; his body responded as he remembered the soft texture of her skin in his hands and he gave a semblance of a smile. Just wait, Mayura… just you wait.

xXxXx

Mayura rushed back to the brothel. Her usually meticulous hairstyle was askew and her clothes were less than pristine in her haste. As she ran, she thought of the irony of her life. Was anything ever easy? She had never asked for much, she only wanted to be happy and content with the love of one man.

On two occasions she had offered her heart on a platter; Sai had taken it and carved it into tiny pieces, but it was her first love that had left it to rot.

Takashi had made her believe in dreams again, he had made her realize she was more than a mere 'object of desire'. Mayura had learned, through him, there was a brain in her beautiful head and had taught her to use it. He had also exposed the bitterness she felt towards her family and had helped her conquer it.

The courtesan had convinced herself that she no longer cared about her father's cruelty. She had thought herself indifferent to the last image she had of her mother. The woman had simply turned away and never uttered a word of protest as her eldest child was taken away. Instead, she had stayed silent and cowered behind the man responsible.

Under Takashi's guidance, Mayura realized the hopeless life her estranged parents led. Through him, she recalled the constant arguments during her childhood. No matter how many times her father returned home drunk and penniless, their mother still treated him as master of the house and hastened to do his bidding. The woman's entire existence rested on the man that was her father, but the man cared for nothing but his gambling and carousing. If anything, her mother was the one to be pitied.

"A woman's happiness is first and foremost," Takashi used to say. His words rang strong in her ears now as she entered the brothel. With the other women looking on in surprise, Mayura took the stairs two at a time and hurried down the hall to her rooms. Slamming the shoji closed, she took a moment to lean back and catch her breath.

Eyes sparkling with determination, Mayura turned to her dressing table and plopped down in front of her mirror. Reaching for her combs, she began rearranging her hair and then she would choose her best kimono.

This would be the final performance for Mayura - high rank Asobimi. There was much to do and she was fearful that her plan would not be successful, but she would not be swayed.

"_A woman's happiness is first and foremost."_

It was Sango's happiness at stake this time. She would not have been able to forgive herself if she had caused her 'Angel' grief. At least she could spare one family from another's selfish goals. Hajime would have to set his sights elsewhere, there was no way she would allow him to harm Sango's family… she would protect them with her life.

xXxXx

Tsuneo squirmed nervously and rubbed his damp palms down the side of his hakamas. He had never been inside a brothel before. Once he and Miroku arrived, they were announced, immediately taken to a private room and were now awaiting the daimyo's presence.

"Calm yourself, Tsuneo-san," Miroku chuckled. "This should not take long. Hajime-sama probably wants to inform us of the next meeting. Although, it is most likely he's trying to intimidate us as well."

"Surely the messenger could have told us that," the young monk retorted. "I don't see why we had to come here."

Neither did Miroku, but he refrained from saying anything more. Tsuneo was already uneasy about being here; the young monk thought that any moment Buddha would strike him down for his attendance.

The entire arrangement seemed strange to Miroku. Tsuneo had filled him in on the details after leaving Sango and the children at Rie's. He was thankful the young monk withheld that bit of information while with his family. He and Sango's relationship was still fragile and he could guarantee she would not be pleased.

The meetings were usually held at the largest residence in the village. The other daimyo's were present and the military acted as guard, therefore this was most unusual. A one on one discussion with Hajime-sama and in a brothel was not the way to conduct business.

The shoji slid open and a young woman entered the room and kneeled. She moved to the side as two more women entered; one carried a tray of food and the other sake. The trays were set down and the servers exited the room. The young woman closed the shoji and then turned to her guest.

"Welcome, monks," she greeted. "My name is Fujiko and I am to entertain you until Hajime-sama arrives. I am sorry to say he has been delayed."

The woman's words were insincere and she sounded rehearsed, Miroku thought. However, he displayed his most charming smile as Fujiko sat across from them. She wore the most becoming silver kimono on her small frame. Her hair was piled high with soft tendrils framing her face. She began serving the food, but when she began to pour the sake, Miroku raised his hand to stop her.

"Don't bother, Lady Fujiko," he told her pleasantly, "it's a bit early for that."

"Oh…" the young woman looked flustered, but recovered and smiled that practiced smile. Before she could set the flask back in its place, she looked up as Tsuneo's empty bowl appeared under her nose.

"This is most delicious; may I have more?" the young monk had cleaned his bowl and held it out, arms extended as he bowed.

Fujiko eyes went wide, he must have inhaled his food.

"Tsuneo-san…" began Miroku.

The young monks face fell as he thought he was about to be reprimanded for his crude manners. "I'm sorry, Miroku-sama, I missed the morning meal." He pouted like a small child.

Miroku smiled indulgently at his friend's expression when a tinkling laugh caught their attention. The monks looked over to see the first real smile Fujiko produced. The girl was filling Tsuneo's bowl again, she passed it to him with one hand and covered her smile in the sleeve of her kimono with the other.

Fujiko watched Tsuneo attack that bowl too, she then turned to Miroku. "He has quiet an appetite; doesn't he?" As the older monk smiled and nodded, the young courtesan looked him over. He was handsome with his dark tousled hair and blue eyes. There was a distinguished air about him also. She was surprised that Mayura would turn away such a client. Although he was her target, Fujiko's eyes kept straying to the young monk named Tsuneo.

Fujiko guessed he was no older than she was; he was of medium height with a clean-shaven head. His boyish face held a cheerfulness and innocence that she envied. His eyes were so dark; they blended with his pupils and reflected zest and honesty.

She had forgotten what it was like to relax and be yourself. Fujiko liked the candidness of the young monk's approach. It was refreshing to see someone not schooled in the art of deception. She became wary when it was announced that there were two monks instead of the one she expected. As much as she was enjoying this, she had a job to do. Sliding close to Miroku, she bowed and then said, "I would be honored to help you relax, Houshi-sama, until Hajime-sama arrives."

Tsuneo's chopsticks stopped moving. The young monk turned just as Fujiko raised her hands to Miroku's shoulders. He frowned as he grabbed her hands in mid-air. "What are you about?" the young monk hissed. "I'll have you know Miroku-sama is a married man."

"Married?" The young woman gasped. "Monks marry?" Fujiko's hands were held in an iron grip as she looked at the older monk. Miroku's eyes were closed and he appeared to be meditating. His arms were crossed with the shakujou across his lap, however, the small smile on his lips revealed his amusement.

"I believe we have been brought here under false pretenses, Miroku-sama," Tsuneo said huffily.

"That is correct," a voice said from the doorway. All three occupants looked towards the open shoji as another woman entered the room. She reached behind and shut the shoji with a snap.

The woman was tall, taller than Sango. Her hair was abundant and done in an intricate style. She was a bit older, but she had a youthful appearance and she was, without a doubt, beautiful. Her kimono was the softest yellow with designs of brown Cranes interwoven at the collar, wrist and hem; the fabric was held together by a brown obi at her waist. She had a commanding presence and everyone, including Miroku, found himself or herself rising to his or her feet on her entrance.

"Miroku," she acknowledge with an elegant bow. "I am Mayura."

With a smile, the older monk returned her bow and then asked, "Have we met before, Lady Mayura? I would be inconceivable that I could forget our acquaintance."

"It's unfortunate, but no." The courtesan beamed under his assessment. "However, I am acquainted with your wife, Sango. Also, your children, Suiren and Shun'ei."

The smile left Miroku's face and his body tensed. "What do you know of my family?" His voice was low and ominous.

"Relax, houshi," Mayura laughed. "My intentions are honorable, although the young one is correct in his assumption." She nodded towards Tsuneo. "You were indeed lured here."

"Why?" Tsuneo asked and then realized he still held tight to Fujiko's hands. He dropped them suddenly and a blushed spread over his cheeks before turning to Mayura. "What are Hajime-sama's intentions," he demanded.

"Not here," Mayura said her face suddenly serious, "we can't talk here." A sharp rapping sounded on the closed shoji and the courtesan, smile back in place, opened it.

"You're carriage is ready, Mayura-chan," one of the grooms informed her. "It's just outside."

"Thank you." She tossed a mon to the young boy.

"Shall we go," Mayura turned to the two monks. Neither man moved. Dropping her façade, she said urgently, "You have no reason to trust me, but you must." Still no response. "Your beautiful, noble wife, Sango," she appealed to Miroku, "once saved my life and I consider her a friend. Your daughter Suiren is lively and spirited and I see now where she gets her good looks. Shun'ei… well what can I say about your son; the boy is truly special."

"Please, houshi," entreated Mayura. "You must come; it is the only way to explain."

"All right, Lady Mayura," Miroku sensed her sincerity and it seemed she knew Sango and the twins personally. "But… I too have questions."

"Fair enough, but we must hurry," she said. "We have an appointment to keep."

Mayura, with Miroku and Tsuneo turned to leave; the courtesan hesitated and turned back to younger one. "I'm sorry, Fujiko, I will explain later."

"No need," the young woman responded. "The less I know the better." Before they left the room, Fujiko singled out the young monk. "Sayonara, Tsuneo-san, it was nice meeting you."

Her melodious voice floated over him and the monk blushed furiously. "Uh… it was… um, likewise." He bowed quickly and scrambled from the room.

xXxXx

As the carriage pulled away from the brothel, the occupants inside were unaware of being observed. Junnosuke stared after the departing carriage with a scowl on his face. He had questioned the stable hand, but the boy knew nothing. What, the hell, was Mayura doing?

"_Mayura-san asked us to prepare the carriage, but she did not say where she or her friends were going." _

The scout scowled deeper; he did not like last minute changes. Something was amiss and the courtesan had a hand in whatever was going on. Last night, he had finally breached her defenses and had felt her fear. However, she had rebounded quickly enough. He recalled the smug expression she wore earlier and cursed himself for heeding it.

Did the woman think she could get rid of him by replacing Hajime with another prestigious client? Mayura would soon find out it would not be that easy.

Junnosuke did not see the need to follow them. He could do more damage by causing a rift between his master and the courtesan. How would Hajime react to the knowledge that Mayura had taken his archrival as her lover? It would be a tremendous blow to his pride.

Smiling at his ingenuity, the scout located his horse, mounted and headed in the other direction. Poor Mayura, she had underestimated her opponent.

xXxXx

Rie sat across from her friend and watched her transformation in awe. A new woman sat before her. Bantering lightly with Akio, the taijiya smiled more in one setting, than she ever had before.

Sango and the children had spent the afternoon at the teahouse. Ichiro, Yamoto and Chisato came by to play with Suiren and Shun'ei. The little girl wasted no time informing them that the monk they met yesterday was their father.

Suiren was, as always, Suiren. Rie looked on as she captivated her audience, glamorizing the tale of their family's reunion. Even Shun'ei appeared a bit more relaxed. However, Sango and the twins were caught constantly watching the road for any sign of the monk's return.

"So… how is married life?" Rie teased.

Sango, who was staring off into space with a secretive smile at her lips, jumped at the old woman's voice. "I'm sorry, Oba-sama," the taijiya responded. "Did you say something?"

"Sure did. I asked how you liked that husband of yours."

"Oh… I… well, he's… nice," Sango finished lamely and blushed.

"Nice!" Rie cackled. "That's the devil dressed in gorgeous and I think you well know it."

"He is quite handsome, Sango-chan," Nari piped in. "From what Akio told me, you two got reacquainted really fast."

"Akio…" Sango growled a warning and blushed some more.

"Hey!" He held his hands up in mock surrender. "Don't look at me, Oba told your all of your 'would be' suitors that you were no longer available." As an after thought, Akio turned to Nari. "What do you mean he's handsome?" he teased his fiancée.

"Not more handsome than you, Akio-kun," Nari smiled indulgently at her love.

"That's my girl," he returned smugly.

Afternoon turned to early evening and Miroku had yet to return. Although she did not say anything, Sango began to worry. The mood had affected the twins as well. By the time their friends left, even the lively Suiren could no longer keep up the pretense.

"Chichi-ue is coming back; isn't he Haha-ue?" the despondent child asked.

"Of course," Sango said with conviction. "Just you wait, he'll return any moment with that charmingly stupid smile. He will then beg our forgiveness for keeping us waiting."

In her subconscious, she knew Houshi-sama would return to her. There was not a doubt in her mind.

"How well you know me, my love," Miroku spoke from the doorway. "Should I start groveling now?"

That wonderful voice. Sango whirled around in her seat and Suiren and Shun'ei jumped to their feet and ran to their father. The taijiya followed behind and waited for the children too have their fill of him. Her eyes were glued to him, as he straightened from the twin's level. He stood and barely had time open his arms, before she walked into them.

Leaning her head on his chest, she whispered for his ears alone, "You had me worried."

Miroku pulled back and looked into his wife's eyes. "I did not mean to," he said stroking her hair. It seemed his plans to continue their reunion would be delayed once again. The last few hours revealed the monk had unknowingly placed his newfound family in danger. At first light tomorrow, he was sending Sango and the children to Mushin's temple and safety. He would have to stay behind and see his plans through.

"Sango."

The way he said her name had Sango lifting her head in alarm. She looked into those blue orbs, ordinarily full of life, and their dullness frightened her. "Houshi-sama, what is it?"

She rose up on her toes to envelope him in a hug. Lifting her arms, she looked over his shoulder and into Mayura's eyes.

xXxXx

The carriage rocked and swayed as the horses flew down the road and back to the village. The trio had accomplished what they set out to do and the wheels had been set in motion.

Miroku sat across from the silent Mayura and was impelled to ask, "What will you do now, Mayura-san? After this, you will no longer be safe at the brothel."

"I have made plans, houshi," the woman said with a smile that did not reach her eyes. 'In this business, I have learned to expect and prepare for unusual circumstances."

"I can well believe that," Miroku said firmly and reflected on the events of the day…

_While traveling, Mayura had explained how she and Sango became friends. The monk's heart swelled with pride on hearing how his wife aided the woman. Another thing that had not changed about her; Sango was still the avenger. _

_Hajime's intentions to use the members of the Buddhist sect for his own profit were also revealed and this angered Miroku. How many of the other daimyo's were involved in this scheme, he wondered? When Mayura announced they were on their way to see yet another daimyo, Miroku had to ask, "Are you sure you can trust this person?" _

"_Yes… I'm sure, or we would not be going," she said. _

_Tsuneo was unusually quiet. The young man was unused to mystery, intrigue and a visit to a local brothel. It was probably too much for him all at once._

"_Is something wrong, Tsuneo-san?" Miroku inquired._

"_Just wondering," he answered absently, watching the passing scenery. Suddenly, he sat up and asked, "Are we headed to Ota Castle?" _

_Mayura only smiled. _

_Once they arrived, Mayura, Miroku and Tsuneo were led to a large chamber. A servant seated them and they were left to await their host. _

"_Remember what we discussed, houshi," Mayura whispered. Miroku could only nod before two men entered the room. _

_The taller, well dressed of the two, sat directly across from his guest. His companion was a high rank monk, according to his robes; he remained standing._

"_Greetings," the seated man spoke. "It is my understanding that you are here on an urgent matter." _

_Miroku looked to Mayura. The woman sat quiet, her hands folded demurely in her lap and her eyes cast down. She was quite an actress, he thought before launching into his tale. It was left to him to inform Lord Tokugawa of Hajime's treachery._

_Both the lord and senior monk listened with interest as Miroku spoke of the failed Gekokujo meetings and the coercion tactics of Hajime's regime. He also told Mayura's revelations. Miroku watched as Lord Tokugawa slid discreet glances to the courtesan, but not once did he question her presence. The monk had a good idea of how they were given an audience so quickly._

"Thank you, Mayura-san," Miroku said, roused from his thoughts, "for protecting us."

"Sango did the same for me," she smiled. "If I lived to be a hundred; I could never repay my 'angel'."

"Angel…" Miroku stroked his chin as he considered his wife's new epithet. "I like it," he said. "It's very befitting. Do you mind if I borrow it sometimes," the monk said with a sly smile.

"I'm counting on it," Mayura's eyes sparkled, clearly reading the monk's lustful intentions for his wife. Sango was a lucky woman; this man still loved her deeply, even after a seven-year absence. With his good looks and charm, she was sure many women over the years had tried to breech that barrier, but his feelings had remained true to the taiiya.

"I was surprised that Tsuneo-san stayed behind," Mayura changed the subject. "Did he tell you why?"

"I believe our time spent together has opened his eyes to the realities of the world. I'm afraid it was not pleasant," Miroku continued. "I left him in the care of Lord Tukugawa's companion, the monk Yoshio, back at the castle. That way he can spend time with the warrior monks of the Negoro-gumi."

"He can pray, meditate and cleanse his soul…" Mayura's throaty chuckle interrupted the monk's statement. "What?" Miroku asked, perplexed by her amusement.

The courtesan took a moment to pull herself together and smothered a laugh. "If he's with the senior monk, I would not count on it," she said. "How do you think we were seen so quickly? It was Yoshio-sama, not Lord Tukugawa that was a former client of mine."

xXxXx

The family was quiet on their walk from the teahouse back to Sango's home. Miroku carried Suiren on his back, Sango and Shun'ei walked on each side of him.

"Do you think Mayura-san will be all right, chichi-ue?" Shun'ei asked suddenly.

"I believe so, my son," answered Miroku. "Mayura is an intelligent woman and very resourceful. She has made arrangements, she told me so."

Yes… but, I sensed she was still upset," the boy informed his father. "She was not telling us everything, I'm sure of it."

"I don't have Shun'ei's perception, Houshi-sama, but I believe he's right," Sango added. "She was edgy and Mayura is very good at concealing her feelings."

"I noticed something too," Suiren piped in. "Mayura-chan always looks you straight in the eye when she talks to you, but she did not do that today."

Miroku thought this over and could not dispute what his family was telling him. After all, they had known the woman longer than he had and knew her habits.

"After I see you off to Mushin's temple tomorrow, I will go to check on her. Is that all right?" Miroku asked.

"That's all you'd better do," Sango mumbled under her breath, before tossing her head and moving ahead of her husband.

The monk's steps faltered. It seemed Sango's memory was returning gradually. However, she knew what was going on and that he was not out philandering. She knew the reason he was out with Mayura today. There was no reason for her to be jealous. He hastened to catch up to her.

"Sango…" The taijiya ignored him.

"Sango, listen… please," he tried again.

Sango continued walking, but cast a glance her husband's way and then meaningfully at Suiren. Their daughter's eyes, as well as her ears, were wide open.

"Are you two fighting?"

"No!" Both parents said at once. "Let's just hurry home, it's getting late," Sango said and sent another glare to Miroku.

This time the monk took the lead. The last thing he wanted was to be isolated from his wife tonight. With her leaving in the morning, he did not want to waste time arguing. However, they could not talk in front of the children. With a sigh, he continued toward the house.

Following behind, the taijiya smiled secretly. She was only teasing him; didn't he know that? Although, she had to admit, seeing him with Mayura had thrown her a bit. After hearing of their quest together, Sango felt ashamed of original thoughts. The courtesan was protecting them, but at what cost.

She recalled their discussion at the teahouse…

"_How did you know he was my husband?" Sango asked and looked over at the monk in conversation with Akio and Rie. "I only just discovered yesterday."_

"_I'm afraid I can't tell you that," Mayura said. "Just know I would never allow you or the children to be hurt, not if I could stop it."_

_Mayura did tell her of Hajime's animosity and plans for Miroku, the orchestrated meeting at the brothel, their rush to Ota Castle and her plans to leave before Lord Tukugawa's regime arrived to attend the next Gekokujo meeting. _

"_I don't want to be around when he confronts Hajime, I'm sure he will have good idea where the information came from."_

"_Are you in danger, Mayura?" Sango said anxiously. "You are more than welcome to stay with us or even here at the teahouse. I know you and Rie don't get on that well, but she would not want to see you hurt."_

_Mayura looked over at the old woman. She sat next to her grandson, listening attentively to Miroku. Rie looked up, caught Mayura's eyes, and frowned. _

"_No… I'll be fine; I'm not in any danger." She looked down a her hands. "You just take care of yourself and your family, especially that husband of yours. He's a real looker, Angel, and so devoted to you. That must truly be wonderful. I'll bet your reunion was something spectacular." Mayura couldn't help but rib Sango as she teased. _

"_Well… actually, ah… we haven't…" _

"_Well, what the hell are you waiting?" Mayura scowled. "The man has not seen his wife in years and yet he waits, instead of claiming his husbandly rights. When he speaks of you, your name is a caress on his lips. Oh, Sango-chan…" Mayura sighed and her eyes softened. "Do you not realize what you have? You have, right now, what some people never find in a lifetime. I envy you, my friend." _

_Sango sat pondering her friends words, long after her carriage pulled away. _

The taijiya returned to the present as the house came into view. Both children were tired; although awake, Suiren's eyelids were heavy and Shun'ei was still upright, but could not stop yawning. First, she would bathe and put the children to bed and then she would tackle her hardest task yet… seducing her husband.

xXxXx

Inuyasha climbed out of the well in Kagome's time. Looking up at the second story window, he could see his wife's light was still on. "Damn it!" he cursed his luck. She was probably up reading. He was hoping to ease in tonight and make explanations in the morning, but…

Going through the back door, the hanyou crept slowly up the staircase. Maybe she was asleep. Opening the door to their bedroom, Inuyasha knew his luck had run out as a shoe hit him in the center of his forehead.

"Kagome…" Was all he could manage, as she pummeled him with every shoe that she owned.

"Where have you been?" she snapped as she ran out of ammunition, however, she was looking around for something else to throw.

Seeing an opening, Inuyasha flew across the room and snatched up his wife, cradling her close to him. Kami… he missed her. The explanations would have to wait as he inhaled her scent and lowered her to the bed.

"I have a lot to tell ya', Kagome-chan," he whispered in her ear and stroked the small bulge of her tummy. "But, right now…" his dark eyes stared down into hers, "… I need you."

"This is only a reprieve, Inuyasha," she said seductively, burrowing her fingers in his dark hair. "I had to make up two days of excuses to your boss, so you owe me."

"Hmm." Inuyasha's lips found the sensitive point behind her ear. "Do ya' think he bought it?"

"Of course," Kagome purred, thinking of her grandfather and his invented illnesses when she had missed school. "After all, I learned from the best."

xXxXx

Entering her rooms, Mayura removed her elegant kimono, sat at her dressing table only in her hadagi and began removing her hair ornaments. After brushing her hair, the courtesan pulled it back into a simple bun at the back of her neck.

She had told the others that she was leaving soon; however, she was prepared to leave tonight. After finishing her hair, she pulled up a loose tatami mat and pulled out a traveling satchel. Looking into the opening, something seemed amiss, but she did not know what it was. Mayura dismissed the feeling and figured it was nerves. She was about to attempt to put the past behind her, to start a new life elsewhere.

Opening the satchel, Mayura began to dress in the clothes she had hidden away. If Sango could get by dressed as a man, then so could she. She donned a brown, thigh length keso and matching flared hakamas. Placing the jingasa on her head, Mayura exited by the engawa and headed down to the stables.

The money that she had saved over the years was tucked securely in a money pouch on her person. As she prepared the horse, she thought of Fujiko, Hajime and, with a shudder, Junnosuke. Everyone would know by morning of her disappearance. However, at least Sango was safe and she felt no remorse for Hajime. He would soon lose everything he had schemed for, his title, lands and his rank.

She had not told anyone about Junnosuke or his threats to her. She concluded that once Hajime was captured, the scout, whatever his crimes, would go down with his master. Either way she would be free, but she still needed to move on. There was nothing left for her here… nothing, but coming here had allowed her a semblance of happiness.

It was dark now; she hated traveling at night. She hoped the presence of the Ashigaru troops had deterred the thieves in the area. Although wary, Mayura turned the horse south and headed down the road.

Not quite a mile from the brothel, Mayura noticed another rider coming towards her. Pulling the jingasa low on her head, she nudged her horse forward. As she came abreast of the other horse and rider, she saw him touch his hat in greeting. She meant to return the greeting and continue, however, the man reached out suddenly and snatched the reins from her hands.

"Nice night for a stroll, eh, Mayura."

There was no need to look up; she knew that voice... Hajime. The courtesan kept her head bowed until a third horse appeared.

"What did I tell ya'?" Junnosuke said.

"Good work," Hajime told the scout and then turned back to the courtesan. "Where were you today, Mayura?"

She stayed silent.

Hajime drew his horse closer, cupped the woman's face in his hands, forcing her to look at him. "I had such high hopes for us, Mayura, but you betrayed me. I would be a fool to overlook that now; wouldn't I?"

He continued to caress her face, memorizing its feel and texture. With a sigh, he turned away and addressed the scout. "Do whatever you feel necessary. Find out what she knows, but spare me the details." Hajime then turned his horse around.

"Hajime!" Mayura panicked and her voice broke as she called after him. She thought she heard him say, "Sorry," as he continued down the road.

He rode on as he heard Junnosuke's maniacal laughter, Mayura's yelp of pain as she was dragged from her horse and the retreating sound of hooves as they took off in the opposite direction.

xXxXx

Dragging his tired body through the gates of the slayers village, Kohaku saw each of his students to their home before turning to the main house. They had just returned from survival training in the mountains.

The students had to stay out in the forest for three days. They had to rely on their wits and what the earth provided. Unfortunately, as their teacher, Kohaku had to teach by example. The taijiya could not wait to crawl into his futon after sleeping on the ground the last few days.

Climbing the stairs to the dojo, Kohaku looked up to see Sango at the top of the stairs.

"Welcome home, little brother!"

The taijiya's eyes widened and then with an exasperated sigh, scratched the back of his head. Continuing up the stairs, he passed the vision and said wearily, "That's enough Shippo." He watched as the kitsune changed back into himself. "Besides… Sango would never bat her lashes that way."

"She never batted them at you, but Miroku was a different story," Shippo laughed.

Kohaku always scolded him for transforming into his big sister, but the kitsune knew he enjoyed seeing her, although she was not real. Shippo knew that whenever the taijiya was feeling at a loss, Sango's image would raise his spirits.

Shippo had grown a little taller over the years. He was now about the size of a seven year old. He was a regular here at the village, but he was not the only youkai. Kohaku was attempting to integrate the village.

"How did it go?" asked Shippo as he followed Kohaku into the dojo.

"It went well," he said, as he sat wearily in the middle of the room. "Yoichi is progressing steadily, but I'm afraid he's getting a bit big headed."

"Oh, how so?"

The two discussed several topics as they shared a late meal. Kohaku told him about the students and his plans to advance the one's that excelled. Shippo, in turn, told the taijiya about Kagome's visit to Kaede and his progressed fox magic.

"My illusions have gotten better, Kohaku, I'm able to transform entire sceneries now," the kitsune said proudly. "Would you like to see?"

"Not now; how about tomorrow, Shippo? All I want to do is rest right now," the taijiya said rising. "Thanks for the food; you're becoming quite the cook."

"Uh… I didn't make that," announced Shippo. "Ikuyo-chan dropped it by for you."

Kohaku blushed so hard, his freckles stood out. Ikuyo's family had joined the slayers village a little over two years now. It was no secret that the young girl had set her sights on Kohaku. The girl was extremely pretty, but Kohaku just was not ready yet.

"Um… well… I guess I should thank her for the trouble; I'll talk with her tomorrow."

"Right," Shippo snickered.

Kohaku caught movement from his peripheral vision and his instincts heightened. He swiftly turned to confront the intruder.

"Kirara!" He and Shippo said at the same time. "Is this more of your fox magic?" the taijiya asked the kitsune.

"It's not me."

"Kirara," Kohaku whispered and held out his arms. The youkai cat flicked her tail and leaped into them. "Is Miroku-sama all right?"

The cat meowed happily and Kohaku released a breath. "Then why did he send you back," Kohaku wondered aloud. The cat flicked her tail again and that's when Kohaku noticed the note tied to her tail.

"She wants you to read it," Shippo said unnecessarily.

"All right." Kohaku untied the note and took it out on the engawa to read. He looked back at Shippo and Kirara as they began playing together. It did not know what it contained, but it could not be bad news as Kirara seemed happy. Opening the contents, he began to read…

_Kohaku-sensei,_

The taijiya smiled.

_I hope this letter finds you well. I will be brief, as I am writing this in haste. I have no time for detailed explanations._

Kohaku frowned.

_I have sent Kirara to you in hopes that you will return with her. I bid you to come, Kohaku. You will not be sorry, my brother. I assure you I am neither insane nor disillusioned, Kirara will attest to that._

Kohaku laughed.

_Sango, your sister, my wife, is alive. I found her living in a small village where our talks were being held. _

"Ane-ue!" Kohaku gasped and stood trembling as he read on.

_Thank Kami she is with us again. You may not believe me, Kohaku, but please come. There is more than one surprise in store for you._

_Your brother, Miroku_

This was impossible; or was it? Miroku would not lie, not about this.

Turning the letter over in his hands, he read it again. Yes… that was definitely the monk's scribes. The taijiya was pale and still trembling as he reentered the room.

"Are you all right, Kohaku? Is it bad news?" Shippo questioned. It could not have been, thought the kitsune. Kirara would not be in such a good mood.

Kohaku handed the letter to Shippo and the youkai cat jumped to his shoulder. "Is it possible?" questioned the taiiya. Kiarara meowed happily and snuggled into Kohaku's neck.

Shippo, however, had no doubts. The kitsune squealed, "Do you know what this means?" He did not wait for an answer. "When are you leaving?"

"Take care of things here, Shippo. If it wasn't that Kirara has already traveled so far, I would leave now," the taijiya said. "As it stands, I leave at dawn tomorrow."

xXxXx

He was a sadist, a masochist with an unquenchable thirst. Mayura had fought; she had punched, scratched and had even sunk her teeth into him and he had loved every minute of it. She now knew, firsthand, why the other girls at the brothel avoided him.

Junnosuke did not bother to tie her hands, he wanted her fight. He was careful to keep her from marring his face, but otherwise he enjoyed this savagery.

Bared to the waist, Mayura's breast were bruised and ached from Junnosuke's assault. He suckled so hard she thought her skin would pop; he took pleasure in nipping the peaks with his teeth until she cried out in pain.

He had not penetrated her yet, but she knew that was next. Finally, he captured her wrist with one hand and pulled them over her head. He then slithered between her thighs like the snake that he was.

Mayura began to panic and trying to buy time; she started to beg. "Please, Junnosuke there's no need to…" she gulped as she saw blood run down his forehead. Her nails must have created a gash on his scalp as she fought back. "I will tell you what you want to know."

"There's nothin' I want to know, May-chan," he said close to her ear. With his free hand, he opened the flap at the hem of her kimono, exposing her legs. "I don't give damn what you did today. Nothin' matters 'cept your body writhing under mine."

His hands slid up her legs, forcing them apart. Reaching the inner part of her thigh, he pinched the tender flesh.

Mayrua scereamed and tears welled in her eyes; she kept screaming until he let go.

He only laughed. "I love the sound of your voice, my dear," he chuckled as his hand continued upward. "Scream all you want, no one will hear you."

His hand left her legs to extract a tanto tucked into his obi; he slid the tip of the blade from her neck down to her waist and back again. "Before we consummate our union, I have to mark ya'," he said. "Don't worry May-chan, it won't hurt…much."

Turning her head to the side, Mayura wept silently. She gave up then and offered her prayers to Kami above. She cringed as she felt the blade continued downward and stop under her breast. She felt him press upward and the courtesan inhaled as the tip punctured her skin. Suddenly, Junnosuke's body stilled.

The scout listened intently. He was sure he heard a sound. He was sprawled across Mayura, but his focus was elsewhere. Someone was outside the abandoned hut he used for his rituals; whoever it was would pay for the interruption.

The sound of a whirling blade had Junnosuke rolling from Mayura's body. He laid flat on his back beside her as a star shuriken passed inches from his face and imbedded itself in the bamboo pillars.

Rolling to his feet, but staying low, the scout picked up his wakizashi and backed into a dark area.

"Stay where you are," he warned Mayura in a low voice.

She could not have moved if she wanted to, she was in so much pain. Instead, Mayura rolled on her side and curled into a fetal position. Suddenly, all hell broke loose as a figure fell from the roof and attacked Junnosuke.

Although in pain, Mayura jerked upright. Sliding back into a corner, she watched as the two figures fought. At first, she thought of Sango, but realized the masked figure was shorter than the taijiya. The courtesan heard the clash of steel and grunts as they thrust and parried.

Finally, they broke apart, each taking a moment to catch a second wind from the intense fight. They circled, each wary of the other. Mayura had no idea how they could see, let alone fight.

Watching his opponents movements, Junnosuke asked, "Who are you?" He was only met with silence. "You're a shinobi, I can tell by the way ya' move. Why are ya' after me?"

"Do you recall Takashi of the Mototaka regime?"

The voice he did not recognize, probably because of the mask, but he knew of whom they spoke. "Yeah, I knew him… what about it?" he spat. "He was a shinobi too. Have you come to challenge me for killing your comrade?"

"No… I've come to kill you." With that said, the shinobi charged again.

Mayura sat stunned. Takashi… how did this person know Takashi? Straightening her clothes, she stood on wobbly legs. Her head snapped up as she heard the shinobi say, "What the hell are you waiting for? Get outta here!"

It was that second that Junnosuke's wakizashi whipped around and caught his opponent on the arm. Jumping back and out of range, the shinobi delivered a kick to the main pillar supporting the hut. Before it caved in, Mayura was pushed out of the way of the falling debris. She found herself outside and being pulled her down the road by the shinobi, hopefully to safety.

The masked figure was injured, Mayura could tell, but they kept going. After putting some distance between them and Junnosuke, the courtesan tightened her grip on her rescuers hand. "Stop… please," she said as they tried to move forward. "You're injured; let's just rest for a minute."

The shinobi nodded reluctantly and Mayura guided them to sit beneath a tree. "Thank you for saving me," she said, peering closely at the shinobi's features. They nodded, but remained silent.

"Uh… can you tell me how you know Takashi?" Mayura asked, seating herself next to the masked figure. There was no reply.

They sat that in silence and suddenly the shinobi rose to their feet. Thinking it time to go, Mayura stood also and then she saw him.

Junnosuke stood directly in front of them, a bit winded, but nonetheless there. "I don't know who ya' are, but you're gonna pay," he said advancing on them.

Mayura stepped back with a muffled whimper, but the shinobi just stood there. With Junnosuke a few feet away, the masked figure finally spoke. "You want to know who I am; do you? I think it's only fair that my face is the last one you'll ever see."

The scout snorted. "All right then, humor me. Take off that mask."

The shinobi reached up and pulled the mask from their face. Both Mayura and Junnosuke looked on in shock. The courtesan could only stare as the scout began to laugh.

"You're kidding me," he laughed more. "You're good grandma, but ya' look a bit tired. I'm surprised the run didn't kill ya'."

"Rie," Mayura whispered.

"I'll give to ya' old girl, you got guts," the scout continued. "Now… who's this Takashi to you?"

"Takashi… was my son."

Mayura gasped. If Takashi was Rie's son that meant…

"And… my father!" a voice echoed into the night.

Two figures dropped from the tress and landed in front of Mayura and Rie.

"Akio!" whispered Mayura.

Akio moved forward as Nari went to check on Rie's injury. The young girl raised her hands to check the old woman's' wound; Rie waved her away to Mayura.

"Nari…" Akio addressed his fiancée and drew his kunai's. "Take my mother to safety. It's time I got rid of this filth."

Mayura almost fainted and Nari deftly caught her swooning form. She then turned to Rie and found the old woman glaring at her.

"Your mother?" Junnosuke looked shock, but it was wearing off quickly as he thought of his predicament. "Well…" he said smirking at Akio, "you sure can pick your women. Your mother is a delectable piece. And her…" He cast a lustful glance at Nari.

Akio only smiled and Nari took this as a sign to leave. "Come, Lady Mayura." She took her future mother-in-laws' arm and turned towards the forest.

"Don't let him do this," Mayura swung around to Rie. "Please!"

"Be quiet, woman, and have some faith in your son," the old woman snapped. "Take her and tend to her wounds, Nari-chan, we'll join you soon."

Once again, the young woman steered Mayura towards the teahouse.

Watching his prey get away angered Junnosuke. Turning to Rie and Akio, the scout snarled. "I'm gonna gut both of ya' like pigs and then I'll have both of 'em." He readied himself as Akio moved forward. "Ya' need your grandma to help you fight, boy," he taunted. "You're no match for me; neither was your father!"

"Was that why you resorted to stabbing him in the back," Akio stated with dead calm. "Even then, you had a tough time defeating him; didn't you?"

"Akio has surpassed his father's skills," Rie informed the scout. "I have waited and prepared him for this day."

For the first time, Junnosuke seemed uncomfortable. Gone was that cocky attitude, but it was replaced with a look of delirium. "You can't kill me," he spat.

"You disrespect my Oba-sensei, press your unwanted attentions to my woman and defile my mother," Akio snarled. "Junnosuke-san..." The form of respect was actually an insult. "You're already dead!"

To be continued…

**Authors Notes: **The next chapter was due out next week and I must forewarn my sensitive readers that it is a lemon. However, due to a recent tragedy in my family, the release date may be postponed. Sorry for the lack of spacing, I understand the site is no longer allowing this.

_**Glossary **_

_aijou - beloved daughter_

_aisai - beloved wife_

_tonto – dagger _

_wakizashi – short sword _


	24. Volume II: Open Arms

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha; this is only a fanfic.

**Authors Notes: **I would like to take this opportunity to, again, forewarn my sensitive readers. If you are opposed to lemons, venture no further. It is not my intention to offend anyone; remember this story is rated - M.

I am personally glad this is chapter was previously written as real life issues have curbed my motivation. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, support, and special thanks to my anon. reviewers: lili and sangofan89.

**Warning: Lemon Content **

**Volume II**

**Sode fure-au mo tasho no en **

(As our sleeves brush together, it is our karma)

**Chapter 24: Open Arms **

Miroku watched as Sango performed the family's nightly ritual. His wife was still ignoring him. Any question or comment he made was met with a clipped response. He sat silently and watched her prepare the children's bath and lay out their futons.

Why was she upset with him? Had he not gone with Mayura today, he would not have known of the danger they were in. The last thing he had needed was Hajime to find out about Sango and the children. Who knew how far his treachery went, that was why he was sending them away.

"Houshi-sama!"

The monk's head lifted at his wife's summons.

"The children would like to say 'good-night' to you," Sango said abruptly.

"Of course," he said, rising to his feet. He felt a strange sort of excitement; it was his first time putting his children to bed. To be honest, he had felt left out as Sango went through the routine.

Entering the room lightened his mood. Suiren sat with her legs folded and Shun'ei leaned back on his elbows, waiting for him. As he entered, Sango turned to leave.

"Are you going to sit with us?" the monk asked of his wife.

"No." Sango's reply was brusque. "I need to prepare your bath, Houshi-sama. It's been a long and eventful day," she said meaningfully.

"Sango…"

"Your children await you," she interrupted him and left the room.

Miroku watched her go with sad eyes. This is not what he expected; he had planned to have a nice quiet evening with her. She might not have been quite ready to resume the physical aspect of their relationship, but he at least wanted to attempt a gentle nudge in that direction.

Turning back to the children, he smiled as Suiren scooted over and patted the area next to her. Taking the seat she offered, he saw that Shun'ei had turned on his side facing them.

"This is new to me, therefore, you two will have to help me out. What does one do to… ah… tuck you in?"

"Well… mother gives us lots of treats and piggy back rides before bed," Suiren chipped in, smiling unabashedly at her fabrication.

"Are you telling tales, Suire-chan?" her father asked, but smiled back. His daughter seemed to have inherited his traits.

"Of course." The child did not bat an eye. "Haha-ue said you wouldn't believe it anyway, but I wanted to see if you were as smart as she said you were."

That made him feel better; Sango had told his children he was smart.

"You must read a lot," Shun'ei said sitting up. "You use a lot of words I've never heard before. Are you a scholar, chichi-ue?"

"It was a requirement with my training and my father insisted," Miroku told them.

"Are we going to grandfather's temple tomorrow?" Suiren asked.

"No." Miroku said sadly. "My real father is no longer with us, but you will be meeting the next best thing; my foster father and mentor, Mushin."

The twins fired questions at him and he answered readily, embracing their interest and enthusiasm. He found his children quick-witted and naturally bright and he looked forward to teaching them all they could absorb.

Feeling his daughter slouch beside him, Miroku gently laid her back on the futon and pulled the covers over her. "Don't forget my kiss, chichi-ue," the child said sleepily.

"As if I would," he chuckled. Leaning down, he pressed a light kiss to her forehead. "Good-night, aijou," he whispered and pulled away.

"She's not mad at you." The child rolled over and fell instantly asleep.

Miroku could only stare at his daughter. He wanted to ask how she knew, but the child was in the land of slumber and he would not disturb her. Turning to his son, he smiled and asked, "I guess it's your turn now."

"Uh… can we skip the kissing part?" Shun'ei sensed his father's disappointment. He had spoken too quickly and tried to make amends. Getting to his knees, he placed his hands on top of Miroku's and looked into his eyes. "I am proud to call you, father. Good-night, sir," he said and bowed low.

Shun'ei felt his father reach over and tousle his hair. "I'm the one proud, Shun'ei," Miroku said sincerely. "I have truly been blessed. Good-night, my son."

The monk lifted the covers and his son slid under them. Before he could get up, Shun'ei grabbed his hand. "She's not mad with you," the boy reiterated his sister. "When mother is mad she usually grinds her teeth or she talks to herself and no one else. If she were really mad, trust me, she would not prepare your bath; you would have to do it yourself."

"Thank you," Miroku said, shaking his head in wonder. "Now get some sleep."

The boy turned over and his father left the room with a smile on his lips. So… she was not mad with him, maybe she was nervous. He would soon remedy that, he thought with determination.

"Houshi-sama!" Sango called from outside. "Your bath is ready. Test the water!"

He had wooed her before and he would do so again. There was still enough of the old Miroku left in him. Look out Sango; prepare to be swept off your feet.

xXxXx

The monk did not know how right he was, his wife was indeed nervous. Sango sat chewing a thumbnail as she stoked the fires under the bath. She did not know the first thing about enticing her husband's attentions. The closer the time for commencement, the more nervous she became.

Since childhood, she had never had time to bother with the feminine attributes; she was too busy training with her father. Her mother had taught her to dance and had said she had a natural grace; however, Sango had incorporated that into her taijiya skills to become a better fighter.

"Sango, dear, you are hopeless," her mother used to tease. Although she lacked the normal training of the other girls, it was never demanded of her. It was not until Kohaku was born and their mothers passing that Sango was forced to learn more womanly skills.

To maintain the household, take care of her father and Kohaku, Sango had to retrain herself. There was now laundry to do, cleaning and taking care of a newborn. Thank goodness, her father was able to cook; the first few months were disastrous for Sango preparing a meal. However, with the help of the women of their village, the taijiya finally learned.

At the age when boys began paying her attention, Sango was too absorbed in her trade to notice. Because of this, many of the young men were forced to turn their attentions elsewhere. Sango's father became aware of the diminishing suitors and questioned his daughter.

"Do you have plans to marry, Sango?" her father had asked bluntly.

"Well… yeah, I guess. Why do you ask, father?" she had replied.

The senior taijiya had been stunned at his daughter's answer. She was clueless to the number of suitors she had lost. Sango was strong, level headed and responsible he thought; she would know when it was time and whom to choose. Deciding to leave matters alone he had simply said, "Never mind, dear."

Back then, who would have known she would have chosen someone like Miroku to give her heart. Although her memory had not fully returned, Sango remembered quite a bit of their rocky courtship. She also believed that had she made her feelings for him clear, maybe they would have had more time to be together.

With Miroku's enlightenment of the past, Sango recalled memories of her husband's imminent death and the 'Kazaana'. She remembered it was the reason he had withheld his feelings for her. She was also guilty of the same, albeit for different reasons.

She had fought her attraction for him, fought her burgeoning feelings. She did not feel attractive enough to be anything other than a passing fancy for him. She knew now how wrong she was and she remembered Mayura's words.

"_The man has not seen his wife in years and yet he waits, instead of claiming his husbandly rights."_

The monk had waited; other than soothing words and gentle caresses, he had not pressured her.

"_Rest, anata, we have all the time in the world."_

Her husband had whispered that their first night together. However, who was to say they had time? Sango knew from the past tragedies in her life that no one was promised tomorrow.

She would not hold back this time, she would not mask her feelings. With a look of determination, it was time to say good-bye to the timid Sango of old. Beware, Houshi-sama; prepare to be conquered.

xXxXx

Miroku eased into the heated water. It felt good to have a decent bath after traveling so many days on the road. He leaned back, allowing the steam to relax him.

The monk heard her footsteps before Sango opened the shoji. He watched her step through the entrance carrying towels and an extra light. Placing the items on the floor, she turned to leave.

"Sango…" Miroku began with a charming smile, "There is no need for the extra light; this is sufficient." His wife looked puzzled. "I find the duskiness soothing."

"Oh… of course." The taijiya turned and snuffed the fuse casting the room, once again, in an ethereal glow. Rising to her feet, she again moved to exit the room.

"You have yet to have your bath, anata," Miroku said huskily. "There is enough room for two; I am most willing to share." That stopped her, but she did not turn around, he noticed. "It will save you refilling the tub and heating more water," he said convincingly.

Sango looked back, blushed, but then stepped through the door and closed the shoji with a snap.

Sighing heavily, Miroku slid down into the water. That did not go well. However, he would not be deterred; it was time for phase two.

xXxXx

Outside, Sango leaned against the wall trying to still her beating heart. Her husband's offer had projected the most sensuous images of a time before and she chastised herself.

"_You're a fool, Sango!"_

The taijiya moved down the hall and entered her room.

"_He is your husband; are you ashamed of your desire for him?"_

She was not ashamed, but neither was she promiscuous. She could not flirt let alone attempt to seduce him. She was losing her nerve.

"_You're such a prude!" _

Sango shook her head. She wasn't, she just wanted…

"_He made it easy for you. He offered; all you needed to do was accept." _

He had offered. She remembered looking back into his dark eyes, the curve of his lips and hearing the enticing plea in his voice.

"_What the hell are you waiting for?" _

Mayura's voice lashed out.

What was she waiting for? She could not think of a single reason. They loved each other and that was all that mattered.

Picking up a fresh set of towels, Sango headed back to the bath.

xXxXx

He did not hear her arrival this time. He opened his eyes slowly and saw her through the rising steam. She placed her towels beside his and began piling her hair on top her head.

Miroku sat up. With her back to him, he watched as she untied the obi from her waist and his body tingled with anticipation. The sash spiraled to the floor and the monk saw her hesitate as she held the lapels of her robe together.

He desired her, Sango reminded herself. He already knew the imperfections of her body and had never been dissuaded. Taking a deep breath, she turned to face him. Slowly peeling the robe from her body, she allowed it to slide gracefully to the floor and pool at her feet.

Inching forward, Miroku's eyes roamed over her. Lifting his arm from the water, he extended his hand. "Come, my love," he asked huskily. "Come to me."

His voice alone caused a stirring in the pit of her stomach and it induced her to move. Her eyes held his as her bare feet stepped to the edge where he awaited her. The monk had placed both hands on the side of the tub. She saw him push back, allowing her enough room to enter between his body and the wall.

Watching one dainty foot enter the water, Miroku could not restrain himself. His hand reached out, caressed a trim ankle, and moved upwards. Her other leg, he kissed the bent knee as she descended and his other hand moved up her thigh. Sango's legs were now submerged and Miroku's hands traveled up the back of her thighs, cupping her buttocks.

Sango heard him moan as he pulled her from the wall and into the middle of the water. The material from his gloved hand caused friction against her soft skin. Instinctively, she grabbed onto his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his torso to maintain her balance. His faced was pressed against her belly; she felt his tongue slide from her navel, as he lowered her, move up her stomach, between the valley of her breast and into the crook of her neck.

"Houshi-sama!" she inhaled in delight. Sensations racked her body as his lips found the delicate shell of her ear.

"Beautiful," he whispered and she felt it with every fiber of her being. Suddenly, he released her.

This startled Sango, until his arm snaked around her waist and turned her in the opposite direction.

Reclining back in the tub, Miroku pulled Sango down beside him. "Tell me, Sango," he began. "How have you lived your life the last few years? How have you been able to maintain this house?"

"You want to discuss this now?" Sango sounded shocked, leaned against his chest, and looked back at him.

"Indulge me, my sweet," he whispered, before nipping an earlobe.

"On one condition," she said huskily and turned on her side to face him.

"And… that is?" he asked, as his hand dipped under the water and caressed a silken thigh.

Sango's breathing became labored and she squirmed at his touch. "Just keep doing that," she purred.

"It will be my pleasure."

xXxXx

Nari had cleansed Mayura's wounds and was now bandaging them. She had applied some cold packs to her future mother-in-laws chest and bound them as well.

"That should decrease the swelling, Lady Mayura.," the young woman informed her. "That man is an animal!" she said vehemently, more to herself than the victim.

"How long has he known?" Mayura whispered as the shock began to wear off.

"I'm sorry," Nari said, not understanding.

"Akio… how long has he known that I… that I am his mother?"

"He's known for quite some time, since the age of twelve I believe," she informed the courtesan. "After Rie-sama told him about you, it was the reason they traveled north… to find you."

"He… he wanted to look for me," Mayura said incredulous. "But… why? He knows what I am; he knows that his mother is…" Her body began to tremble. "Oh, Kami! How could he bear to look at me!" she wailed.

The impact of Nari's slap snapped Mayura's head around. Holding her cheek, she slowly turned back and stared wide-eyed at the young woman.

"I'm sorry, Lady Mayura, but hysterics won't do," Nari said calmly. "I promised Akio to take care of you. I will not have him return to find you in such a state."

"Now… if you are calm, I will tell you what I know." Settling beside her future mother-in-law, she continued. "Rie-sama told Akio about you because he wanted to know who his mother was. He had learned many things of his father, but never of you."

"Once she told him, he demanded to find you. He threatened his grandmother, told her he would run away if she did not help him. Rie-sama was against it, but she did not want to lose her grandson. Akio was all she had left of her son, Takashi."

"Rie-sama put out word to her shinobi contacts to locate your whereabouts and report back to her. Once you were found, Akio wanted to see you. He told me that he refused to train, to behave and did everything he could to make Rie-sama miserable until she agreed."

"Before they arrived here, Rie-sama and Akio received a message that you would soon be leaving this village and they hastened to get here. But… they were delayed," Nari continued. "They had picked up an extra passenger on the way, one that was injured."

"Sango.." Mayura whispered.

"Yes," Nari confirmed. "The shinobi had implanted one of their own here in the village, a person designed to maintain watch over you as well as keep you here until they arrived. That same person has watched you ever since and alerted us to your danger tonight."

Mayura frowned. "Who could that possibly…" then she gasped. "Fujiko!"

"Right again," Nari said with a smile. "When they finally made it here, Rie made her presence known right away and through her, you knew Akio was your son."

"I had only seen her once," Mayura said remembering the past. "It was the day she came to the monastery. I refused to raise my son in a brothel, so I gave him up."

"When Rie showed up," Mayura continued. "I told the convent sisters the woman was too old to adopt my son, but they assured me he would be cared for and that the old woman was capable. Just the thought of handing him to some stranger and never seeing him again…" She paused to hold back tears. " I died that day," she whispered to herself. "Who knew I was handing him over to his 'own' grandmother?"

"Akio was unsure of how to meet you… of how to present himself to you," said Nari. "He spent three years trying to find a way. The night Sango saved you from those ruffians was his opening. It was through her that he had his first contact with you."

"So you see, Lady Mayura," the young woman continued. "Akio does not care what you are or what you have done. To him, you are his mother, he loves you and that's all that matters. You and Rie are the only family he has left."

"And… you too, of course," Mayura looked expectantly, "Nari; is it?" The young woman nodded and blushed. "Do you love my son, Nari?"

"Oh… yes!" She gushed prettily.

"Good," Mayura said. "Now… can I have another cold compress, please?"

"Those should not be warm yet." Nari reached to check the bindings at Mayura's breast.

"No, dear," the older woman said. "I need one for my cheek."

"Oh!" Nari jumped up and ran for another compress.

"I can't believe I called her a country mouse," Mayura muttered under her breath.

xXxXx

Sango told him everything as they lay side by side in the bath. From her first meeting with Rie and Akio, how they cared for her injuries and allowed her to travel with them. She told him how her unforeseen pregnancy delayed their travel and of the twins birth. She told him of her first serving job when Rie opened the teahouse.

"Uh-oh," Miroku chuckled. "I'll bet that was a disaster."

"I'll have you know I was a great tea server." Sango flicked water at her husband, trying to sound offended.

The monk looked skeptical as he captured her hand, bringing it to his lips. "I could always ask Rie," he said meaningfully, as he pressed a kiss to her palm.

"Oh… all right," the taijiya sighed. "I was rather bad, but I tried."

Miroku chuckled more at her answer. Sango slapped the top of the water with the same palm he just kissed, dousing him thoroughly.

Wiping the water from his face, Miroku noticed Sango had worked her way to the other side of the tub. "The great Sango-sensei retreating?" The monk moved slowly forward, stalking her.

"I'm not retreating," the taijiya said with a toss of her head. "It's just… well, the waters cold, that's all."

"I know," Miroku said. He smiled as his gaze lingered on her breast. "I like the results."

"Argh! You are such a pervert!" Sango growled and splashed him again.

Miroku heard her tinkling laugh and her climbing out of the tub. Brushing hair and water out of his eyes, he saw her wrap herself in a towel. Hoisting himself from the other side, he had just enough time to grab his own towel, before Sango flew from the bath and down the hall.

Following in hot pursuit, the monk caught her just as she reached the entrance to her room. Spinning her around, he pressed her hard against him and backed her over the threshold. Reaching behind, he closed the shoji.

"My, my," Miroku's voice was low and seductive. "Frisky as a kitten; are we?" he said. Reaching up, he pulled the combs from her hair allowing the silken strands to tumble around her. "What am I to do with you, my beautiful wife?"

"What would you like to do?" she challenged. Sango's hands moved sensuously over her husband's body. He was just as she remembered; the smooth broad chest, muscled forearms and ribbed, flat stomach. Sliding her hands up his chest, she took a moment to caress the gold rings at his ears. Arching into him, her fingers slid into his hair.

Sango decided she liked flirting with him; it was fun and relaxing. It chased away her inhibitions and she was more responsive to his attentions. However, as he held her, the taijiya felt a change in his demeanor. Looking up into his eyes, she saw they had darkened with passion and the intensity left her breathless.

"I've missed you," he said so softly she strained to hear. He lifted a finger, brushed it enticingly across her bangs, down her temple and tucked a wayward strand behind her ear. "Are you comfortable with me now, Sango?"

His hands were creating havoc to her senses, his hands slid down her throat, across her collarbone to the top of the towel above her breast. The taijiya made to speak, but found she could not. The monk smiled tenderly down on her and the best she could do was nod her head.

"I'm glad," he said. Blue eyes surveyed brown as his hand moved to the knot that held the towel together. With a gentle tug, it slithered from her body, but his eyes never wavered from hers as he lowered his mouth.

The kiss was sensuous and sweet, he lightly probed until he felt her response. His wife parted her lips in invitation and tentatively initiated the use of her tongue. With a violent shudder Miroku reached out and cupped the back of her head, the other hand skimmed her waist and moved up to cup her breast.

Heated moans erupted from her throat and her husband swallowed them. She found herself arching into his hands demanding more. Although he roamed her body freely, she noticed he steered clear of the sensitive areas.

Sango felt giddy as he lowered her to the futon. When had they got there; she wondered. She felt the softness of the mat at her back as Miroku slid smoothly down beside her.

"Touch me, Sango," he breathed against her ear and then captured her mouth in another series of succulent kisses.

Her small hands followed the same path as his did on her body. They roamed over the hard planes of his chest, skimming down his lower torso and across his abdomen. Unknotting the towel at his waist, her hand timidly moved lower.

Miroku felt her hand touch him intimately just as his found her warm center. They both caressed and stroked each other until they were breathless yet wanting more.

"Oh, aisai!" Miroku inhaled sharply and pulled his mouth from hers. "You ignite a fire within me."

Sango opened passion filled eyes. "Am I… am I really able to do that?" she whispered in wonder.

"Yes, my love… yes!" His lips found the pulse beating rapidly at her throat.

She wanted to tell him how he made her feel, however, it was not easy for her. He was the one with the gift of words; he knew how to express himself; his deliverance was always appropriate and his timing impeccable. How could 'she' possible tell him what she wanted… what she needed?

Suddenly, in one swift movement, Miroku found himself flat on his back with his wife straddling him. Surprise held him still as she breathed heavily above him. Her hands were balled into fist on his chest, her hair flew wildly around her body and her eyes bored into his. Miroku waited.

Sango was just as surprised at her boldness. However, looking down on him; what did she do now? Words were locked in her throat and feelings of doubt crept up her spine.

The monk saw the uncertainty enter her eyes and came to her aid. Sliding his hands up each side of her thighs, he reawakened the sensations from moments ago.

"Don't be afraid, Sango," he whispered and thrust upward gently. "Allow your feelings to lead. You don't need to say a word, let your body speak to me."

Overwhelmed with love for the man beneath her, Sango loomed over him. Her hair fell like a curtain around them as she leaned forward to kiss him passionately. After many years apart, he still knew her so well.

Spanning her waist with his hands, Miroku guided her over him. His body jerked in response as she slid down the length of him. They both inhaled sharply and neither moved as they allowed their bodies to adjust.

Sango broke their kiss. With a whimper, she reared back as heat pooled from the core of her center and spread throughout her body. Instinctively, her body began move; almost of its own volition. Her undulating movements were slow and steady and she closed her eyes, savoring the sensations that ascended her to paradise.

His wife was magnificent. Miroku enjoyed watching her head thrown back in wild abandon, her lips pursed in pleasure and her hands caressing him incessantly, but he fought to maintain control. He needed something also, something only she could give.

The tension built between them. Sango's breathing became ragged and her gyrating tempo increased. Gritting his teeth, Miroku tried bracing his body, but could not hold back any longer, he only wished…

"Miroku!" Sango cried as she crested an erotic wave.

His body responded instantly. His name pouring from her lips had him arching back as the fire he spoke of earlier consumed him. Pushing up to meet her downward thrust, the hands at her waist held her still a moment before he withdrew and thrust again.

"Miroku-kun," she cried out again, "please…"

He knew what she was asking for… a harmonious release. Fulfilling her wish, he slid his hands from her waist, up her ribcage to the lush fullness of her breast. Closing his fingers over them, he massaged and kneaded the mounds before turning his attentions to the taut peaks. Lifting his upper torso, his lips captured one nascent tip and suckled gently.

The taijiya moaned her pleasure. Matching his pace, their bodies rocked and swayed as one entity. Sango grasped his shoulders as her muscles tightened around him. Her form shuddered and with a muffled cry, she reached her pinnacle.

Miroku crushed her to him as he responded to his wife's rhythmic fruition. A strangled grunt escaped his throat as her frenzied shivers triggered his spasmodic release. Spiraling back to earth, his wife collapsed on top of him, tumbling their spent bodies back to the futon. They stayed that way, melded together, as their breathing returned to normal.

"Sango…" Miroku whispered and rolled her over until they lay on their side facing each other. Brushing back the tousled mane of her hair, he tilted her face up and kissed her gently.

"That was incredible," he breathed and looked into her eyes. "I've dreamed of holding you like this… almost every night for seven years. I'm not dreaming now; am I?"

"No…" Sango cupped his face in her hands. "Both of us have dreamed enough; this is real."

"Is it?" The monk's mischievous glint returned. "Should I pinch you just to make sure?"

"I wouldn't try it," Sango admonished him with a glint of her own. "However, husband, I am sure there are other ways to test that theory." Having said this, she ran a dainty foot up his calves to his knee and felt him shiver in awareness.

Inhaling sharply, Miroku pulled her close to him. "I yield to your gentle touch, my wife; you are very real indeed." Looking into her eyes, the smile left his face as he asked, "Sango… it may be too soon, but…"

She saw his eyes turn dark with desire and his body respond to their closeness. The taijiya placed a finger to her husband's lips to silence him. "Don't say a word," she whispered as he leaned over her. "Just let your body speak to me."

xXxXx

The moon shone full and bright as Sango stretched languidly and sought the warmth of the body next to hers, but Miroku was gone. Pushing up on her side, she looked around the empty room as she reached for her robe.

Covering herself and tying the sash, she left the room in search of her husband. She walked to the main room, returned to the bath and checked the engawa, but it was not there.

As she passed through the opening of the children's room, her waist was captured in a strong hold and she was pulled back into her husband's embrace. He stood inside, leaning against the wall observing his children as they slept.

"They are beautiful, Sango, thank you," he said close to her ear.

Sango could only blush and looked over at the twins. Suiren had pulled her futon close to her brothers; both laid on their side, facing each other and it appeared they were holding hands. However, Sango knew it was their pinky fingers that were locked together.

"Do they often join hands while sleeping?" Miroku asked.

"Not their hands," Sango said. "They link their smallest fingers together and have done so almost since they were infants. I believe it's their way of comforting each other."

Both parents stood in the doorway observing their offspring. Miroku held Sango in front of him, his arms around her waist with his chin nuzzled in the crook of her neck. The taiiya relaxed against him, enjoying the warmth at her back.

"Your… our… daughter has inherited your incredible eyes," Sango whispered shyly.

"It seems she has inherited a bit more than that," he chuckled.

"Oh… yes," Sango turned in her husband's arms. "I used to wonder how she could spin a tale with such conviction and a straight face; now I know." The taijiya shot him a glare.

"Well… it has its uses," Miroku defended. "We will simply have to teach her that… well, that…; never mind." The monk became flustered as Sango's scowl deepened. "Shun'ei is the mirror image of you," Miroku said, changing the subject and looked over at his son.

"Really?" Sango asked. "I think he favors Kohaku, except that he's very intense. My little brother was fun loving growing up; I was the serious one."

"I believe my… our son has had a lot of responsibility until now, I plan to share that with him as well as teach him to enjoy life."

"Like you taught me," Sango whispered and stepped into his arms. "There is no better sensei than you, my love. Shun'ei has already shown progress under your astute tutelage; you did a good job getting him to open up to you."

"I have had plenty of practice with his mother," Miroku smiled down on her. "Speaking of practice…" The monk left the rest unsaid as his hand toyed with the tie on her robe as he gazed deep into her eyes.

Sango knew what that look meant and her body reacted immediately to his silent invitation. She found her herself leaning towards him, her palms slid over the lapels of his robe. "Practice makes perfect, hmmm…," she said, moving in close.

Placing a hand at the small of her back, her husband gently steered her from the room. "Not only that, my sweet wife," Miroku said seductively. The gloved hand bearing the 'Kazaana' moved lower and brushed enticingly across her backside. "Practice also 'enhances' what's already perfect."

To be continued…

_Living without you_

_Living alone_

_This empty house seems so cold_

_Wanting to hold you_

_Wanting you near_

_How much I wanted you home_

_But now that you've come back_

_Turned night into day_

_I need you to stay_

_Lyrics to: Open Arms – Journey_

_Sung by: Steve Perry_

'


	25. Volume II: Sins of the Mother

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha; this is only a fanfic.

**Authors Notes: **Hi everyone, new chapter and this story is finally about to end. I anticipate, maybe, another chapter or two.

Sorry all you Mir/San fans, since I lavished attentions to the couple last chapter, they play a minor part in this one. I have to finalize things for Akio, Rie and Mayura. I plan a one shot for each character on an original works site, a little later. You know how it is when you cannot let go of an idea. However, this is the last time they take precedence over our main characters.

Thanks to my anon. reviewer "lili" for the awesome review; it made my day… my month. Please read, enjoy and review.

**Volume II**

**Kokai saki ni tatazu**

(Repentance never comes first)

**Chapter 25: Sins of the Mother**

The sun broke over the horizon just as Akio tossed the body over the ravine. He and Rie stood a moment before turning for home. Walking side by side, both were silent and lost in their own thoughts. Akio stopped suddenly, but Rie continued walking.

"Don't dwell on it, Akio; it will only eat away at you," the old woman said.

After a moment's hesitation, he fell in step behind her. "It was nothing like I thought it would be," said Akio and walked with his head bent.

Rie stopped then and turned to face her grandson. "What did you expect?" she asked sharply, stopping him in his tracks.

"I don't… I don't know," he said. "I guess… I wanted to feel justified; maybe elated even, but I don't. I just feel numb."

"You feel no justification for killing that scum?" she spat. "That bastard killed your father… my son! He violated your mother; can you imagine what he would have done to Nari given the chance? Don't tell me you regret killing him?"

"No, Oba-sama… I don't regret it; someone had to stop him," he said quietly. "However, I took no pleasure in it." Rie did not respond and he dared not look at her. She must be disappointed in him. Theirs was a family tradition; they were affiliated with the most renowned shinobi clan.

He stood mutely before the woman who had trained him. How could he tell her that he never wanted to pick up another kunai that he never wanted to kill another human being?

"You took no pleasure in it?" Rie asked quietly.

"No," he said solemnly. "I'm sorry Oba-sama." The silence between them stretched and Akio found he still could not look at her.

"That's good," she said, abruptly turned on her heel and headed towards the teahouse. "You're no better at this than your father was."

Akio's head snapped up. Was that relief he heard in her voice? He looked at the back of the woman that had raised him as she walked ahead. His Oba… with the white hair and weathered face. The woman that, on a good day, could still give as good as she got and was deadly accurate with her kunai knives and star shurikens. She did not sound disappointed at all.

Hastening to catch up to her, he discovered there were many secrets this woman held, but she had never lied to him. Knowing this, he decided to ask a few long overdue questions.

"Are you saying my father had no liking for killing either?"

"It was one of our many arguments and the one that eventually led him away from me," she said sadly. "He refused to train; he kept saying he wanted a normal life, but I wouldn't listen and continued to pressure him."

Rie paused as she thought about the past, about the regrettable words spoken between her and her son. "So… he left," she continued. "He later joined Mototaka's regime, but only as a scout, not a soldier. He wanted no part of being a shinobi and I can see, neither do you."

Even thought she was right, Akio did not respond. He did not want to become a shinobi warrior. He had only trained to avenge his father; discovering Junnosuke's intentions towards his mother had only hardened his resolve.

He, like his father, had also joined the military; not as a soldier, but a scout. The only aspect of the trade he enjoyed was gathering information and tracking. He abhorred spying and secrecy, although he had kept secrets of his own.

"How many have you killed, Oba-sama," Akio asked suddenly. With her skills, years as a shinobi and her contacts she was quite revered in her trade. He had a sudden urge to know a little about Rie-sensei - the kunoichi ninja.

At first, he thought she would ignore the question, but she turned abruptly and looked him square in the eye.

"I've killed more than I'd care to count, Akio-san." She stood to her full height, her body language daring him to condemn her. "It was my way of life… and for the longest time, it was the only life I knew. Until… Takashi."

xXxXx

Miroku lay on his back, hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling. He had been that way for a while as he listened to the sounds from the next room. Sango had risen early to begin the morning meal and the children followed. He could hear Suiren's high-pitched prattle and Shun'ei's deeper tones as they talked with their mother.

"Is chichi-ue awake yet?" the little girl asked.

No… not yet." He heard Sango respond. "But… let him rest, all right. He was very busy… yesterday."

The monk chuckled to himself as he heard his wife hesitate. He was sure she meant to say 'last night'.

"Aren't we leaving today?" Shun'ei asked.

Although he did not display it, the boy seemed almost excited about leaving the home he had always known.

"I've been meaning to ask the two of you." Sango's voice had gone low, but Miroku could still hear. "How do you feel about leaving here, about leaving Rie, Akio and your friends?"

In the next room, Miroku held his breath. He was so intent on protecting them and returning home with his family, he had not considered that he was uprooting them. Last night, Sango had spoken of their life with Akio and Rie. The children were raised in this village and had friends here. He felt selfish, but he knew they could not stay.

"It's all right, haha-ue," Suiren giggled. "If we ride Kirara we can come back and visit anytime we want."

"That's true," Shun'ei added. "Last night chichi-ue told us about his duties and of master Mushin's temple. I want to meet the man that taught my father everything; I want to meet everyone he told us about."

"We have finally found our father…" Shun'ei began.

"We're not letting him get away!" Suiren finished.

He heard Sango laugh and say, "Oh my… it seems you two have already made up your minds. Then it is settled. I hope your father knows what he's in for," Sango laughed again.

The monk sighed in relief, smiled up the beams overhead and sent a silent prayer to Kami. He knew what he was in for… and could not have been happier. With Sango and the children, his life was now complete.

"Come on," he heard his wife again. "Let's practice before your father wakes up. We won't be able to while traveling."

Miroku continued to lay there as he heard the children and their mother moving about. His body was still recovering from the nights activities. He marveled that Sango managed to rise with ease and practice. She had always been the first to wake after their lovemaking and it never interfered with her practicing. He actually thought it enriched her performance.

Just a while longer, he said to himself, and he would join her. Closing his eyes, he snuggled deeper under the covers.

"Eee-ya!" Suiren's shriek pierced the air.

"Houshitou!" This preceded the sound of Shun'ei's whirling rings.

Miroku's eyes snapped open and he sat straight up. It couldn't be! Reaching for the washbasin and his robes, he hastened to make himself presentable.

With shakujou in hand, the monk stepped onto the engawa and could only smile at the sight before him. He saw that Sango had made temporary repairs to the Tessen and was now fending off the twins' attacks. He should have known that any children of Sango's would be skilled. Taking a seat, Miroku thought that Kohaku would be pleased. The taijiya would have two more miniature demon slayers to train; his own niece and nephew at that.

xXxXx

Hajime had waited all night and had not heard one word from Junnosuke. He felt bad about Mayura, but he had come too far for his schemes to be ruined. When the scout had informed him of the courtesan's liaison with the monk, he had felt betrayed. At least he had not trusted her enough to reveal all of his plans.

Deciding to stay at camp, Hajime felt it would be easier to make contact with Junnosuke rather than staying in the village. He avoided the brothel, as Mayura's disappearance would cause suspicion. His presence here would also serve as his alibi.

As Mayura had called out to him last night, he had experienced a fleeting pang of guilt for her distress. He knew what Junnosuke was capable of doing. Hajime had seen the results of the scouts' handiwork and it was not pleasant. The thought of Mayura's soft skin marred and manipulated repulsed him, but he could do nothing. Stepping from the tent, he stopped the first person he encountered.

"Ryo-san," Hajime addressed the foot soldier, "has anyone seen Junnosuke-san this morning?"

"No, sir… I haven't, but I can ask around," the young man spoke.

"Don't bother," Hajime returned. "He should arrive soon." Picking up his empty flask, he turned down the path that led to the river. Not wanting to call attention to himself, he thought it best to be patient. It would not be the first time Junnosuke had kept him waiting.

Arriving at the river, the daimyo bent to fill his flask with water and thought about the monk, Miroku. How could one man just show up and waylay his carefully made plans? He was tired of the responsibility of the small village he maintained. It was his greatest desire to align himself with the more powerful daimyo of the large cities.

As Hajime stood, he noticed a group of soldiers gathering further down stream. Curious, he headed towards the men surrounding something in the water. As he approached, the men parted to let him through.

A roll of woven straw was the first thing the daimyo noticed. Walking to the head, he peered into the opening and into the lifeless eyes of Junnosuke.

Although stunned, Hajime's face was void of expression as one of the men bent to examine the body. Instead of remorse, he was only bothered at the unwanted attention this would cause.

"Multiple stab wounds," the soldier probing the body said. "Looks like punctures from a kunai."

A ninja's weapon. Junnosuke's past must have finally caught up with him. He knew of the scouts' obsession with challenging and besting the skilled fighters. It appeared, based on the fatal wounds that he had met with someone just as bloodthirsty as he was. However, this was only a temporary setback, thought Hajime. His mind worked furiously as he tried to think of a way to use this to his advantage.

"What do we do, Hajime Asano-sama?" one of the troops asked. "Any thoughts on who could have done this?"

Instantly an idea formed in his head. Smirking inwardly, the daimyo responded. "There's a possibility…" Hajime paused for effect. "Gather some men and go onto the village. Find the monk… the one called Miroku. Bring him here for questioning."

The men shot puzzled glances to each other; they remembered the monks' eloquent speech from the last Gekokujo meeting. Why would the daimyo think he was responsible? However, they were not about to disobey orders.

Hajmie watched the men dispatch. There had to be a way to fix this before the next meeting, he thought. It might be a good idea to try to locate Mayura, if she was still alive, just to tie up any loose ends.

However, he first needed Miroku brought before him for questioning and, if he had his way, execution.

xXxXx

Both women stayed up all night, each worried for the two people they had left alone with a mad man. Mayura sat across from Nari who was nursing a cup of cold tea. The longer they waited the less conversation exchanged, as each woman's thoughts drifted back to the reason they waited. Suddenly, Nari pushed away from the table, stood and then bolted to the opening. Pushing back the shoji, she was snatched forward into a warm embrace and lifted from her feet.

Akio held her tight against him and then set her gently on her feet, but did not let go. Leaning back, Nari searched his eyes.

"_Are you all right?" _

She communicated silently. He nodded yes, but Nari did not think that was quite true. Aloud she asked, "Are you injured?"

He shook his head no. "Please, Nari, attend to Oba-sama's wound," he asked. "I'm fine." He saw her hesitate. Lifting his hand, he slid his fingers into her short tousled hair and tilted her head back. Looking into her large brown eyes full of love for him, he knew he would be all right. This woman would help him get through this.

Lowering his head, he kissed her slow and with feeling. Finally coming up for air, he looked down on her again. "Oba's outside," he said and escorted her to the open shoji. "Take care of her; I need to speak with my mother… alone."

"Of course," Nari smiled dazedly at her intended before stepping outside.

Mayura had stood also as the young woman reached the door. However, seeing her son step through the entrance, unharmed, had her flopping back in her seat in relief. She had been so worried.

Her relief was short-lived as she tensed at the thought of facing her son. She tried to recall everything Nari had said, but she could not. She watched in agitation as Akio spoke soothing words to his fiancée and kissed her softly.

A small smile appeared on Mayura's lips; it seemed that Akio was a gentle soul, like his father. Looking down at her hands, the older woman remembered the young man that had made her believe in life again. Takashi… the man that had shown her what real love was.

"Mother…"

Slowly lifting her head, Mayura could see that Akio had come to the table and had crouched in front of her. As she raised her head, she looked directly into his eyes. She could only stare and remember the child she had held in her arms only a few hours before giving him away.

"You have… my eyes," she blurted out and then feeling embarrassed by her outburst, lowered her head again.

Cupping her face in his hands, Akio laughed softly and tilted her head forcing her to look at him. "Since meeting you, mother, I've thought so too."

Looking into the face of her child, no… he was not a child, but a man; soon to be married with children of his own. He would be a better parent than she would. He would never abandon his child. She was sure of it.

Mayura did not realize the tears pouring down her cheeks as she stared at he son. Her life, Takashi's death, her lonely pregnancy and the choices she had made weighed heavily upon her. Trembling with emotion she yelled, "Why… why did you look for me? What were you thinking? What purpose will it serve?"

"It's not meant to serve a purpose, haha-ue," Akio's voice crooned. "I wanted to meet the woman who gave me life. Is that too much to ask?"

"I'm… I'm not a normal mother, Akio-kun," Mayura whimpered and turned away.

"What's normal?" He smiled that endearing smile as he stroked her hair. "My father said you were beautiful," he said as he turned her to face him gain. "He said you had a smile that could melt the coldest heart. My father said…" he continued, "you had a sarcastic wit and a sharp mind and he loved you with his whole heart."

"How could that be, Akio?" Mayura said through her tears. "Your father died before you were born."

"From his words, mother," he said and pulled a parchment from his keso. Placing it in her hands, he squeezed them gently before standing and stepping away. "This was meant for you; father's last letter. I found it in the belongings that Oba had retrieved when I was young. After finding this…" he indicated the letter. "… I knew I had to find you."

"I'm sorry you are just receiving his final words to you, but… well, here it is."

She inhaled sharply as her son bent and placed a kiss to her cheek. Mayura stared down at the parchment in her hands and looked up as she heard Akio's words before he left the room.

"Read it, mother… read and you will understand what my father saw and what I see in you."

xXxXx

Suiren was fast and her movements were like fluid as water. However, she was impulsive and lacked strategy. Shun'ei was not a quick as his sister, but his attacks were accurate and precise. Whatever the boy aimed at, he hit and he had power behind it.

Watching the two spar with their mother, Miroku could tell that with proper training they would someday exceed their mother's skills. When they attacked separately, Sango could handle them with ease; however, once the children attacked together she had a harder time and had to focus.

Suiren was defense and Shun'ei was offense. He noticed his daughter was always the first to attack while his son laid in wait and countered his mother. Suiren's speed and Shun'ei's meticulousness, together, made them a formidable duo.

Another thing Miroku noticed was how his son shielded his sister from any blows. Although he realized this was a natural and instinctive act, Miroku knew his daughter could not learn properly that way. This was something Kohaku had explained to him years ago. Sango's father had never coddled them, the taijiya told him.

"_Ane-ue was treated like any other member of the team, actually, father made her work harder than the men. By her being a woman, he said; she would always be the first attacked because she would be perceived as the most vulnerable." _

Remembering Kohaku's words, the monk picked up his shakujou, stood and approached the trio. He waited for an opening in their fight before speaking as not to distract anyone.

"Excellent!" Miroku clapped his hands. "However, two on one is a bit unfair. Do you mind if I join in?"

The children stared wide-eyed at their father, then looked to each other and then to their mother. Sango stood with her arms crossed, not saying a word. Finally, Shun'ei stepped forward and bowed to Miroku.

"Uh… are you sure, chichi-ue?" the boy asked. "As mother says, Suiren and I have yet to learn control. We would not want to hurt you, sir."

Before Miroku could assure his son on his competency, his daughter moved forward.

"I'll fight you, chichi-ue!" the little girls eyes gleamed with excitement.

"Suiren…" Shun'ei admonished.

"Aw… come on, nii-chan," she smiled. "We can at least beat one of our parents."

"You'll pay for that young lady," Miroku tried to scold, but could not keep the laughter from his voice. "To make it easy on you," said the monk, "…I'll get rid of my staff."

Embedding the shakujou in the ground, Miroku slowly advanced on his daughter. He noticed she was not intimidated at all; she had Sango's fighting spirit. He stopped and watched Suiren fall into her battle stance.

Shun'ei looked warily towards his mother again. Sango only gave a reassuring smile, but stayed silent. The children had a surprise in store, they would soon find out their father was no pushover.

As Miroku expected, Suiren attacked first. He had surmised her quickness, but not her agility. Suiren did not lack strategy, she simply thought on her feet. He deftly dodged her attacks, but kept careful watch on the swift motions of her hands, arms and legs.

His daughter breathed heavily as she finally backed away. Miroku thought I was more from anger than exertion.

"Ooh… no fair, chichi-ue," the child cried. "You're supposed to fight back!"

"I'll fight back when you hit something," he smiled gently at her. "I'll let you take a rest… Shun'ei, if you please."

His father's evasive tactics stunned the boy. His movements were smooth and unhurried and he was impressed that he was able to dodge his sister's attacks. He knew better than anyone did how fast she was, even he could not keep up with her.

Shun'ei's face was impassive as he turned to his father. Silently he surveyed the man before him; the more time spent together the more intriguing he found him. Seeing Suiren's unsuccessful attempts barehanded, he decided to use his rings and held them up for his father's approval.

"All right," Miroku acknowledged and walked over to retrieve his shakujou. "Weapons it is."

The two circled each other warily, each sizing up the other. Miroku realized his son's patience rivaled his. If they were ever going to fight, he would have to make the first move.

"Are you two going to fight or what?" Suiren shouted from beside her mother. "Argh! What's taking them so long?"

Sango reached down and gently tugged a ponytail. "They both have the same mindset, Suire-chan, you know how your brother is. He won't strike until he is assured a hit."

Lifting the shakujou, Miroku twirled it overhead and launched his attack. His son jumped into the path of his downward thrust, crossing his arms over with rings in hand and attempted to cut through the base of the staff. As Shun'ei struck out, he heard the ping of metal and realized the shakujou was made of steel and not wood as he thought.

Pushing back with both feet, he was able to maneuver from under the heavy weight of the staff and slid back a few paces out of reach.

Miorku gave the shakujou another twirl with one hand and smiled at his sons' astonished expression. "There should always be a second phase to your plan Shun'ei; remember that," the monk said.

The boy could only nod. He knew from impact that the staff was extremely heavy; his father must be very strong to wield it with one hand. He understood now, how he was able to fight alongside his mother and the hanyou in the battle with the one called Naraku. His chest puffed up with pride; his father was no mere monk.

"Alright, you two, that's enough," Sango's voice interrupted. "I think we should prepare to leave."

Suiren ran over to her brother and the two began an intense conversation; both shooting looks over at their father.

"You surprised them," Sango said straightening the front of her husband's attire. "They did not expect a warrior beneath these robes."

"Do you think I intimidated them a little?" the monk asked.

Sango leaned back and looked into Miroku's eyes with a smirk. "Unfortunately… no," said the taijiya. "Prepare for sneak attacks from your daughter as she does not accept defeat gracefully and Shun'ei… he will constantly request to spar until his thirst for knowledge is quenched. Either way…" Sango raised an eyebrow. "They will not stop until they beat you."

"That means we sharpen our skills." Miroku said and pulled is wife against him.

"We'd better!" Sango laughed.

xXxXx

If Tsuneo thought Miroku was bad, he was nothing compared to Yoshio-sama. Did the senior monk have any virtues at all? He smoked, drank sake, gambled and Kami knows what else. The young monk's faith had been called into question more in the last few days, than all of his life.

As he headed back to the small village, he was sure of one thing, he would not be joining the Negoro-gumi. As his horse was prepared to return to the village, the senior monk had said the life of a warrior monk was not for him. Tsuneo was told he too instilled with temple discipline. Although Miroku was a bit untraditional, the monk still maintained certain standards of his faith.

Tsuneo had to admit that he was confused. Yoshio-sama did not have the answers he sought and neither did any of the monks of the Negoro-gumi. They all seemed to have the same ideas; they were more interested in using war to uphold their faith. Therefore, he decided to return to Miroku.

The older monk had fought many battles, but he still sought peace and showed concern for the less fortunate. The villagers certainly trusted and looked up to him. Tsuneo had decided to speak with Miroku once more before making decisions regarding his future. He had also planned to be present, hopefully, for the last Gekokujo meeting and Tokugawa's arrival to reveal Hajime's scheme.

Sheltered at the temple all these years, Tsuneo was ignorant to the outside world. He was stunned on hearing how a high official could use the military and the monks to pursue his personal gains. Hajime's deception and his attempt to bribe Miroku by using a courtesan was truly disturbing. Especially when he had used someone as pretty as Lady Fujiko.

Although he knew, he should not be thinking about the young woman, Tsuneo remembered her soft hands, musical laugh and her beautiful, but knowing eyes. For one so young, even she was more versed in the world than he was.

Looking up at the sun, Tsuneo could see it was late morning. He would head to the teahouse first and then to Sango-sensei's abode later. Turning his horse in that direction, he spotted a military encampment through the trees.

There was a lot of activity down there. A small group was arming themselves and from the formation, Tsuneo knew they were about to take someone into custody. Not seeing any fellow monks amongst them, the young monk continued ahead.

xXxXx

Folding the parchment, Mayura closed her eyes and placed Takashi's words over her heart. With a sigh, she exulted in his thoughts of her and their brief, but unforgettable time together.

Akio was right. Takashi had reached out to her from beyond the grave, cleansing her soul and giving her inner peace. He wrote the same as he spoke, with integrity and passion.

Sitting where her son left her, Mayura kept her eyes closed, as visions of her lost and only loved filled her memory. Takashi…

_They met on a crisp autumn morning in one of the southern provinces. She was a low rank courtesan and traveled with a road brothel. It was customary to be assigned to any passing soldiers able to pay for a night's pleasure. _

_Put on display like cattle, Mayura remembered the greedy, lustful stares of the soldiers as they were looked over. _

_The young courtesan tried to shrink back amongst her peers, however, being a head taller than the others made that difficult. She was always noticed first, although not always chosen, which was fine with her. A year of this life and she still acted like a novice. _

_Considered plain compared to the other girls, Mayura thought her only asset was a pair of generous breast. Breast she tried to keep hidden. She usually wore a larger hadagi or loosely tied obi so the material did not cling to her form. _

_Standing with her head lowered, she subtly looked from under her lashes and scanned the crowd of foot soldiers. Out of uniform, the men looked unkempt and Mayura recoiled at the thought coupling with them. Shrinking further to the rear of the group, she tried to conceal herself and that was when she noticed him. _

_He stood apart from the others. Holding the reins of his horse, she found him watching her with amusement. She could only stare wide-eyed at the handsome soldier. He was tall… taller than she was; his hair was dark and pulled back into a short high ponytail._

_Mayura realized she was staring when the foot soldier bowed slightly to her, turned and walked away with his horse. The young courtesan was sure that she was blushing, but she could not help herself. The sound of the boisterous group called an end to the display and snapped her back to reality. They would not know until that night, which were chosen. _

_The owner of the traveling brothel, Madame Yuri, would come later to prepare the girls for the evenings activities. This part Mayura hated also… the waiting. Any girl not chosen was beaten. This was not public knowledge, of course, but the courtesans knew all too well._

_It was rumored that Madame Yuri was once a well sought after Asobimi. However, years of pampering had widened her girth and her constant love of sake had marred her features. Using the young courtesans, the woman tried to recapture the lifestyle she had once been accustomed. _

_Later that evening, the woman came for the chosen girls and Mayura was among them. They were bathed, perfumed, faces powdered and dressed in the simplest kimono. Madame Yuri then escorted them to the tents of their purchasers. All were sent except Mayura._

"_Some people have strange taste," the older woman muttered as her plump body walked her through the trees and towards the river. "Don't put on none of fancy airs, girl," Madame Yuri scolded. "If we make a profit here, I'll let the lot of you have a short break before moving on to the next village." She always made that promise, but it was never kept. The only breaks given were the ones forced upon them._

_As they approached the river, Mayura caught sight of her client. It was the young man with the horse. Surprise had her stumbling over her own feet; he was the last person she expected to see. Surely, this man had no need for a courtesan; he would have no trouble getting a woman's attentions. _

_He sat on a blanket close to the water, but stood as he heard them arrive. Mayura lowered her eyes as the bag of coins was exchanged. She kept her head low and heard Madame Yuri as she turned back to the camp, the coins ringing happily in her hands. _

"_Would you like to sit down?"_

"_What…" Mayura's head jerked up. "Uh… yes, thank you."_

_She was as skittish as a cat, but her movements were graceful as she sat before the fire. She could feel him watching, but he made no move towards her. The silence stretched between them. _

"_We… ah… should get started, Yuri-sama will be back soon," she told him. "No disrespect, sir, but not much time is allowed on a foot soldiers salary."_

"_That's okay," the young man responded with a shrug of his shoulders. "I'm not a soldier." _

_Mayura looked at him fully then. "You're not?" _

"_No… I'm a scout." _

"_Oh…" _

_More silence._

_Finally, the man got up and dipped a towel into the river. Wringing the excess water, he returned to his seat and handed it to her._

"_Would you like to get rid of that powder on your face?" he asked. _

"_Why?" she asked in return. "Is something wrong with it?" _

"_No… you just look better without it," he said with a smile. _

_Mayura was torn between being offended and laughing aloud at his candor. She decided to laugh as she took the towel from him and began to remove the powder. The courtesan had to admit, this was an unusual encounter. Face free of rogues and powders, Mayura finally turned and shyly returned the towel. _

"_That's better," the young man told her. "I guess we should introduce ourselves. I am Takashi; what is your name?" _

"_Mayura." _

"_Mayura…" He tested the name on his tongue and then smiled. "That is a name as beautiful as its owner." _

"_I'm not… it's not necessary to say such things, you have already purchased my services. There is no way I could refuse you, sir."_

"_I say it because it's true," he corrected. "And… you have every right to refuse my attentions, if you like." _

"_Believe me, Mayura-san, I have had enough falsehoods in my life, I make a habit of never indulging in them." _

_Hearing the pain in his voice, Mayura turned to him fully. "That's very wise; Takashi-san; I find it admirable that you even try." _

_They sat, talked and gradually Mayura relaxed. Takashi never made a move towards her; they simply discussed any subject that came to mind. It was way into the middle of the night when they heard Madam Yuri's footsteps returning for her._

_Takashi rose to his feet as the old woman approached. Reaching down, he took Mayura's hand and pulled her up. _

"_Time is up, young man," Madam Yuri said unnecessarily. _

_Nodding to the woman, Takashi then turned to Mayura. "I would like to see you again, Mayura-san. Would it be acceptable that we meet here again tonight?" _

_Mayura's eyes widened. They had only talked; the man did not get his moneys worth from their encounter. Why would he want her to return?_

_As if reading her mind, Takashi responded. "I have enjoyed our time together; would you consider it, Lady Mayura?" _

_Lady… he called her lady. No one had ever said that to her and he was also asking 'her' permission to see her again. Habit had her turn to Madame Yuri, who normally made these decisions. Before the woman could open her mouth, Takashi gently titled her face to look at him. _

"_I'm not asking her," he indicated Madame Yuri, "I'm asking you. Would you like to spend more time with me?" _

"_Yes!" Mayura gushed and her cheeks stained crimson. The smile he gave her showed he was pleased by her answer and he seemed relieved as well. After a gentle squeeze, he released her hand and handed her over to Madam Yuri. _

"_You're new at this; aren't you?" the older courtesan asked as she led her charge away._

"_Yes." Takashi's response was clipped. _

"_Take my advice and don't fancy yourself in love," Madame Yuri said. "It would be wasted on a woman like her."_

"_The path I walk is my own, therefore, your advice is unnecessary," Takashi retorted as he turned away and then glanced back. "Ja ne, Mayura-san!" He waved and was gone. _

_That was how it began. They met every night for the duration of their stay. They talked, laughed, played like children, but were never intimate. Although, Mayura enjoyed being with him, she wondered why he never initiated the act. It was their last night together that she asked him. _

"_Is that what you would like to do, Mayura-chan?" He was stretched out on his back, looking up at the moon. _

"_No!" she squawked and blushed. She watched, horrified, as Takashi sat up and looked at her. "I mean… oh… I don't know. I just know I don't want to ruin what we have now. We are friends; aren't we, Takashi?" _

"_Yes, Mayura-chan, and we always will be, but I can't deny that desire you. However, it must be your choice. I'm here whenever you're ready."_

"_I'm ready," Mayura said breathlessly. _

_She never returned to Madame Yuri. She and Takashi left the encampment that night. Whatever arrangements made between Takashi and Madame Yuri, Mayura did not know. For months, they lived together, happily, before she discovered her pregnancy. _

_Takashi was ecstatic and smothered her with attention. He would fall asleep at her back with his arm curved protectively around her belly. Mayura thought she had finally found happiness until he was called away on a scouting expedition._

_Her loved one never returned and doubt filled the pregnant Mayura. Was Takashi happy with her? Was there someone else? However, nothing prepared her for the truth. Days following his return date, one of Mototaka's men came to inform her that Takashi had been killed._

Hearing the shoji open and close with a snap, Mayura slowly returned to the present. Clasping the parchment tighter, she turned thinking it was Akio. Instead, she came face to face with Rie... Takashi's mother, Akio's grandmother and the person who had accosted her while shopping the day before.

Pulling her into the small alleyway, the old woman had inquired about Hajime's scout, Junnosuke. Mayura took pleasure in withholding the information until Rie explained why she wanted to know. Still evasive, the old woman mentioning that Sango's estranged husband, Miroku, had arrived with the daimyo's entourage, had Mayura's eyes widening. She then realized the mistake she was about to make.

As always, Rie's mouth was set in stern lines as the two women glared at each other. Although she now knew who she was, Mayura's response was the same each time they encountered each other. With a toss of her head, she pursed her lips.

"It's just you; what do you want?"

xXxXx

"Do you think it's a good idea to leave those two alone together?" Nari asked her fiancé and looked anxiously around to the teahouse.

"Stop worrying," Akio said calmly. "They have no choice but to learn to deal with each other. They are both very important to me and I won't be forced to chose between them. We will all live together in peace."

"Well… we may live together, but with those two I'm sure it won't be peaceful." Nari said and cast another glance behind her. Rie-sama was a formidable old woman, but Lady Mayura was not easily intimidated. On the occasions when the two met, sparks always flew and Nari was well aware of the animosity between the two even before secrets were revealed.

With a sigh, the young woman turned again to her fiancé. "Are you sure you're all right, Akio?"

He smiled tenderly at her. "I'm all right as long as you're with me, Nari-chan."

Her eyes were bright as she leaned towards her intended and captured his lips in a sweet kiss. So engrossed with each other, they jumped apart at the high-pitched voice.

"Get a room; would ya!" Suiren shouted to the young couple.

"Suiren!" Sango snapped.

Miroku stood next to his wife trying to contain his laughter until Sango elbowed him soundly.

"What?" Suiren turned to her mother with a baffled expression. "I heard Inuyasha-sama say it to you two the other day."

Sango blushed to the roots of her hair. "You are 'not' to repeat anything Inuyasha says; do you understand?" Her mother said through clenched teeth.

"But…" the child began.

"No 'buts' young lady, now behave yourself." Sango admonished before turning back to her friends. "Sorry about that," she apologized.

Akio stood, pulling Nari with him, and looked to the family before him. Everyone looked happy, he noticed. Sango was simply glowing and it was not from anger. The monk had a look of contentment and Suiren, although reprimanded by her mother, was grinning like a Siamese cat. Only Shun'ei seemed out of sorts.

The boys' eyes fluctuated between the Akio and the teahouse. Knowing the child's ability to key into tense situations, he stepped forward. Was it really that bad in there between his mother and grandmother? However, before Akio could utter an explanation, Shun'ei spoke.

"Is Mayura-chan all right, Akio-sama?"

"You never cease to amaze me, Shun'ei-san," Akio laughed. "Yes… Lady Mayura is fine. She's talking with Oba right now."

Hearing that Sango and Miroku stepped forward and made eye contact with Akio, both questioning with their eyes. The young man acknowledged and gave a sign that they would speak later, when the children were absent.

The group moved to take a seat on a couple of the large benches outside of the teahouse. Hearing the sound of horse hoofs, Akio approached the lone horse and rider to inform them the teahouse would be closed today. He looked up planning to give directions to the next location and saw the smiling face of Tsuneo.

xXxXx

The air was thick with tension as the two women faced off. Rie sat on one of the tables across from where Mayura was seated. Neither spoke.

Rie looked over at the woman Takashi had chosen. She remembered being stunned by the news that her son had been seeing a courtesan. She, of course, knew that all young men had their urges; however, it was not acceptable to live with one as you would a wife.

The shinobi had kept Rie informed of Takashi's movements and his joining the military. She had heard of the young woman that had caught his eye and thought it was only a passing fancy. She could not have been more wrong.

Although she abhorred what her son was doing, Rie was sure he would come home once he came to his senses.

The day Takashi returned home, she was elated even though she did not show it. However, he had not returned to stay and train, he had come to ask her to look after the woman called Mayura while he was away. He explained that the woman he fell in love with was pregnant with his child and he did not want her to be alone.

Rie's eyes closed briefly, as she relived the bitter, angry words exchanged between them. She had accused him hiding behind a 'well worn' kimono instead of fulfilling the duties to his clan.

He had accused her of trying to mold him into her image, of trying to force him to become another bloodthirsty assassin… like her.

So incensed by his judgment of her, to this day, Rie recalled the parting words that sealed their fate…

"_Don't think, Takashi, that producing a child makes you man enough to come here and insult me," Rie spat. "Tell me…" She continued with a gleam in her eye. "Are you sure the child is yours?" _

_Instead of anger or lashing out, Takashi stood completely still. Rie watched as his shoulders slumped in defeat and for a second, she felt triumphant. _

_Her son turned to her, eyes void of expression, and bowed. "Thank you, mother, for hearing me out. I will take up no more of your time." _

_There was a note of finality in his voice and Rie responded to it. She hurried behind as he turned to leave. Instead of pleading with him to stay or an apology, she allowed the bitterness to resurface. _

"_You'll be back," she said to his back. "You and the child will be welcome, but not that… that fallen woman!" _

_Takashi turned at the open shoji and looked at his mother with pity. Had she known that the next words would be her sons last, Rie would have given anything to recall her bitter torrent. _

"_I will never return here," Takashi announced. "The mother I know no longer exist, therefore, my child will not know you." _

"_The fallen woman of whom you speak has only shown me love, but I would not expect a woman such as you to understand that. A woman whose is known to the shinobi as 'Kamakiri'._

Returning to the present, Rie flinched at the name. Kamakiri… the praying mantis. The name she was once proud of as a promising kunoichi now filled her with despair. It was a name she had threatened the other shinobi never to repeat, especially in front of Akio. She was now simply Rie. As if this alone could wash away, the misdeeds attached to her code name.

Since Takashi's death, Rie had spent many years in regret and trying to atone for her sins in life. When informed of Mayura's conceiving at the monastery and looking for suitable parents to adopt the child, she traveled there to collect her grandson. When she arrived, she concealed her identity as she convinced the nuns that, despite her advanced years, she was quite capable of caring for the child. That was the first time she had laid eyes on Mayura.

The woman laid on the futon and although exhausted and weary from labor and childbirth, she was stunning. However, just seeing the wretched woman Takashi fell for hardened Rie's heart. When she left the monastery later with Akio, it was not for love of her son's child, but a desire to raise him in a manner against his father's wishes.

As time went by and Akio grew, Rie's heart softened. Finding his father's letter was the turning point in their relationship. The boy demanded to find his mother. As Rie sat and remembered her parting with Takashi, she finally relented.

Once word was received that Mayura was found working in a brothel in the Northern Province, the boy was anxious to go. Although she explained to a young Akio what that profession meant, he was persistent. They packed their belongings and headed north.

En route, they came upon an injured Sango and their journey was delayed. Taking care of the misplaced demon slayer was the first step in Rie's self-healing. Assisting with Sango's pregnancy and the birth of the twins was the final phase in her becoming human.

Now… sitting across from Mayura, the woman her son had loved, Rie did not know how to ask for forgiveness. Although her fierce expression belied it, she wanted to reach out to the woman before her, but… she did not know how to let the healing begin.

To be continued…


	26. Volume II: Miroku's Wrath

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha; this is only a fanfic.

**Authors Notes: **Hi everyone! One more chapter to go and this fanfic is fini'. Sorry for the delay in posting, but as Ishimaru Amon-sama basically figured out the plot, I had to regroup and throw a curve ball his way. I created a few last minute surprises; I hope you will be pleased.

**Volume II**

**Aisatsu wa toki no ujigami **

(Arbitration in a quarrel is a godsend)

**Chapter 26: Miroku's Wrath **

The group gathered outside the teahouse welcomed Tsuneo back. Sango persuaded the children visit their friends, allowing the adults some time to talk alone. Once Suiren and Shun'ei were gone, Miroku suddenly turned to Akio.

"What happened, Akio-san that Lady Mayura had to return here? Was her trip to Ota Castle revealed?"

Akio glanced briefly to Nari and then spoke. "Lady Mayura was attacked last night." He slid a glance to Sango.

The taijiya gasped and asked anxiously, "Is she all right, Akio?"

"Yes, we made it in time," he said with a sigh. "We received word from Fujiko soon after she left that her rooms at the brothel had been invaded."

"Lady Fujiko?" Tsuneo's ears perked up.

"Had it not been for her…" Akio left the rest unsaid and felt Nari's comforting hands at his shoulders. It reassured him and reminded him that he could not tell them everything that had occurred.

Sango turned immediately and headed towards the teahouse.

"Wait… Sango!" Akio called out, but she ignored him; he watched as she opened the shoji and entered.

"Why would 'you' be notified of Lady Mayura's whereabouts, Akio?" Miroku asked thoughtfully. "And… what is your connection to Lady Fujiko?"

"Well… it's a bit complicated," Akio began. "You see… Fujiko is an informer; she was implanted at the brothel to keep an eye on Lady Mayura. She is not a courtesan; her presumed clients are actually members who come through for a night's lodgings only. It was arranged that way to maintain her position."

"She's not… you mean…" Tsuneo stuttered. "When you say informer; do you mean she's a spy?"

"No!" Akio snapped. He was sensitive about the discrepancy between the two words. "She gives information; she is 'not' a spy."

"Calm down, Akio-san," Miroku intervened. "Tsuneo means no harm; this is his first encounter with the shinobi."

Both, Akio and Nari gasped and stood frozen in their waraji's. Tsuneo's head also whipped around at Miroku's words.

Recovering, Akio asked, "What makes you think that, Houshi-sama?"

"Rie-sama," the monk said simply. "Forgive me for saying, Akio-san, but for a woman your grandmother's age she is unusually lithe and light on her feet. Her hands are calloused from years of practicing with weapons and not serving tea," he continued. "I noticed them as she tended to Sango after the exorcism."

"Remember, Akio-san, I am married to a woman warrior." Miroku smiled at the three before him. "What you are telling me now, but trying not to tell me, confirms your affiliation with the shinobi."

Akio and Nari stood silently with their eyes lowered. Neither confirmed nor denied the monk's assumptions. Miroku's next question had them lifting their heads again.

"Now… what is your connection to Mayura?"

Lifting his head proudly, Akio squared his shoulders. He would not keep this one issue a secret. He looked Miroku dead in the eye and said without hesitation.

"Lady Mayura… is my mother."

"Nice of you to confess," Miroku chuckled. "I figured the similarities between you two were not coincidental. Does Sango know?"

"Yes." Akio visibly relaxed and looked towards the teahouse. "I confided in her some time ago."

"Akio's mother was also attacked a couple of years ago; Sango saved her and she stayed with them for a while, it was then that he told her," Nari said.

"Mayura mentioned it on our way to Ota Castle," said Miroku. "Just see to it that she never goes back to that brothel, Akio-san. She is an exceptional woman, she deserves better."

"Thank you, Houshi-sama, you are most kind." Akio was touched by the monk's words and both he and Nari bowed.

"This is unbelievable," they heard Tsuneo saying to himself and they turned to the distraught young monk.

"Lady, Rie-sama is a shinobi and you Akio." Tsuneo shook his head. "And… and Lady Fujiko also." This was all a bit much for the young monk to take in. Wiping his hand across his brow, he took a seat on one of the benches.

"Are you all right, Tsuneo-san?" Miroku approached and sat beside him.

"No," he mumbled. "So many secrets and no one is whom they appear to be."

xXxXx

Sango stood between the two women with her arms folded across her chest. She looked from one to the other waiting for someone to speak.

"I find it interesting that the two most opinionated people I know have nothing to say," the taijiya began.

Rie shifted in her seat on top of the table and Mayura searched for the non-existent thread on her kimono.

"It's a wonder either of you can honestly say you loved Takashi." It was a low blow, Sango knew, but she had to get through to them and this, at least, got a reaction.

Simultaneously, both women jumped to their feet and turned on her. "What would you know? I loved Takashi!" Mayura snapped.

"You know I loved my son, Sango-chan," Rie said in an unusually passive tone.

"Did you?" Mayura turned to Rie, her eyes full of hostility. "You had a funny way of showing it!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Rie came back.

Sango took a seat and smiled. At least they were talking, if that is what one would call it. They shouted hostilities, accusations, called each other the worst names and a few times, it looked as if they would come to blows. However, Sango knew that would not happen.

Rie had long ago confided her regrets in turning away the woman her son fell in love with. Sango knew of Akio's mother long before meeting her. Rie had kept watch over Mayura and was responsible for her safety over the years. She had also maintained Fujiko's position in the brothel and provided her with pseudo clients.

The old woman had also dealt discreetly with Sai, the man who had betrayed Mayura. When pressed on the issue, Rie would only say the man was still alive although not fully functional.

As Sango watched the two bickering women, she wondered; was it really so hard to say you were sorry? Now reunited with her husband, the taijiya did not think there was anything she would be unable to say to him; she thanked Kami that they had found each other again.

Sighing softly and leaning on the table, Sango cupped her chin in her hands as she remembered their passion last night. The reflections had her feeling tingly all over until Mayura's broken sob reached her ears.

"… you're a mean old kaibutsu, that's why!"

"Did… did Takashi say that?" Rie asked heatedly, but Sango could tell she was hurting.

"He would never say that; I'm saying it!" Mayura spat. "You were his mother, he loved and respected you. But… he did not want what you wanted; why couldn't you accept that?"

Rie's eyes shot venom, but she did not answer.

"Akio…" Mayura began, but was interrupted by Rie.

"Akio is not a shinobi," she foresaw the woman's question. "It was his choice and I accepted it. He has the skills, but wants nothing else from us."

"Good," Mayura said simply and then turned to Sango. "I guess you knew about this," she said to the taijiya. "Is that why you saved me that night?" Mayura asked bitterly. "As a favor to her?"

"I resent that." Sango stood and squared her shoulders. "And … I'm surprised you even asked that question, Mayura."

"I'm… I'm sorry, Angel." Mayura's lip trembled. "It's just…"

A commotion outside interrupted any further conversation between them. Rie and Mayura reached the shoji just as Sango opened it. The women stood frozen in the entrance as Ashigaru foot soldiers approached the teahouse.

xXxXx

"Greetings, Houshi-sama." The young foot soldier bowed to Miroku. "Lord Hajime has requested your presence," he informed the monk.

"Are you sure this is a request?" Miroku looked skeptical. "I wonder that a request would require so many men," he said and surveyed the other seven armed men.

"I'm sorry, Houshi-sama, but I must ask that you do not resist." The young soldier moved close to Miroku and lowered his voice. "Please, sir," the young man beseeched him. "I would not like to force you."

With a sigh, Miroku turned to the others. Before he could speak, Akio and Tsuneo moved in front of their friend.

"What does Lord Hajime want with Miroku-sama?" Tsuneo spat.

"This is a formation for transporting criminals," Akio said. "What is the monk accused of doing?"

Who's asking?" One of the other soldiers asked.

"I am Akio, scout to the Kurosawa regime."

"That information can only be obtained by your commanding officer." The young man that addressed Miroku stated.

"We shall accompany you then… to speak with the commander," said Tsuneo and turned to Akio for confirmation.

"That is acceptable, but only one of you may go." The young soldier said and turned back to Miroku. "Will you come with us, Houshi-sama?"

"I could hardly refuse," Miroku grinned good naturedly. Turning his friends, he said, "Akio and I will go, Tsuneo-san. Would you take care of things here?"

The young monk was about to argue, but understood that Miroku was asking him to look after his family. "I will do as you ask," Tsuneo said solemnly.

Smiling his thanks, Miroku turned to the troops. "Shall we go?"

"Houshi-sama…" Sango's voice stopped him in his tracks. "What's going on? Where are you going?"

Miroku's body stiffened. He already had a bad feeling about this and he did not want to involve Sango or the children. He did not want Hajime to know anything about them. He had to hold out until Tokugawa arrived. Turning to his wife, his eyes spoke volumes, but he knew Sango could be stubborn.

"Ah… Lady Sango!" Miroku began a bit dramatically. "I am sorry, but I am unable to accept your offer of tea at this time. However, I promise to return later."

Their eyes met and Miroku could read rebellion in hers as she stood stiffly. "Is that all right, Lady Sango?" His eyes pleaded with her to trust him. Finally, he saw her shoulders slump in defeat and he relaxed.

"Of course, Houshi-sama," she said softly to him. She had not felt this helpless since Kohaku. She wanted to go with her husband, but whatever his reason, he was telling her to wait.

Akio took pity on her. Over the years, he had also learned to read the reserved demon slayer. Her eyes held the same distress they had when he met her. It had taken years for her to shed that haunted expression; he would be damned if he would let her suffer like that again.

"Nari-chan," Akio called out to his fiancée. "Find Koji-san; tell him to meet me at the encampment."

Sango's eyes lit up as they turned on Akio. Her lips trembled as she gave a watery smile. He had just given her passage to be with Miroku. Turning abruptly on her heel, she, Nari and Tsuneo headed back to the teahouse.

"What have you done, Akio-san?" Miroku asked quietly, as they walked between the foot soldiers. He jangled his shakujou with each step to cloak their words.

"I'm sorry, Houshi-sama, but you know Sango; she would have found a way to come." Akio looked contrite.

"You are right," Miroku sighed as he thought of his strong-willed wife. "She would have."

xXxXx

Back at the encampment, Hajime had recruited three unscrupulous soldiers. Congregated inside a tent, the group spoke in low tones.

"Thirty mon," Hajime informed the men. "Sixty if you find her."

"Question the young woman named Fujiko; she may know something," he continued. "I'm told she was Mayura's last contact before leaving the brothel."

"Does it matter how we get the information?" The soldier with the scarred face asked with a gleam in his eye.

"Damn it!" Hajime hissed. He was already annoyed he had to lower himself to using these ruffians, but without Junnosuke he had no choice. "Don't bother me with details," he snapped. "Just get it done and report back as soon as you get something."

As the three men left the confines of the tent and headed to the brothel, Hajime ran a frustrated hand over his face. He would have no problem getting rid of those idiots once they returned. With the last Gekokujo meeting in two days, he would be well away from here and on his way to Kyoto.

xXxXx

Sango has just finished braiding her hair and wrapped the thick plait around her head before donning the scout uniform.

"This is not a good idea, Sango-chan," Nari said with concern.

"You would do the same if it was Akio," Mayura said gently as she watched Sango pull on the soft-soled boots. "It might not be a good idea, but I doubt it will stop her from going."

"Stay focused," Rie reminded her. "You know how hot-headed you can get and with that husband of yours involved it will be equally hard." She walked over and handed the taijiya her wakizashi.

Sango reached out and grabbed onto the weapon, but Rie held it firm. "No heroics," the old woman said. "If anything occurs, remember Akio is there. I can at least trust him to think before he acts." Rie gave one of her rare smiles to soften the lecture.

Returning the smile, Sango had a sense of déjà vu at Rie's words, but knew she would heed them. "We'll be back," she whispered. "Keep an eye on Suiren and Shun'ei."

They all watched as Koji/Sango took off down the path to the encampment. "She should not go alone," said Tsuneo as he entered the room.

"She'll be fine; Sango's tough," Rie said as she turned to face the young monk. "Actually… I have a task for you Tsuneo-san."

"Whatever you ask, Rie-sama." He smiled and bowed to her.

"I'm sending you to the brothel to retrieve Fujiko and bring her here," she informed him. "Her presence is no longer required there and I fear for her safety."

"Of course, I will go at once!" Tsuneo stood at attention. "I will see that no harm comes to her."

Rie lifted her head on hearing this and looked at the young monk with interest. "I can see you are most passionate about it." Rie actually smiled again, causing Tsuneo to blush. "All right," she said and then her face became serious again. "Now, get going."

Rie sat in the window and looked out as Tsuneo took off. The injury she sustained from Junnosuke's blade hurt like hell and her mind was in a whirl as she thought about the aftermath of this mess. Propping her chin on her hand, she closed her eyes for a short reprieve.

"Nari-chan," she addressed the young woman without opening her eyes. "A cup of tea; if you please."

Moments later, the smell of brewed tealeaves wafted under her nose. Opening her eyes, she turned and the smile froze on her lips. Mayura stood above her holding the teacup in her hands. After handing her the cup, Rie was even more surprised when the woman took a seat beside her.

"You're pretty good at issuing orders," Mayura said looking outside also. "Takashi said you were good at turning situations to your advantage. He said you were so well planned sometimes he thought you had the gift of sight."

Looking up at the sky, Mayura continued with a wistful voice. "He was proud of the skills he learned from you and he used them in his work; just as Akio does."

Rie's lips trembled as she stared into the steaming tea. She did not know what to say or how to respond. She wanted to ask Mayura more about her son, but she could not… at least, not yet. Maybe someday, but it was too soon and there was much to be resolved before she could allow herself to soften.

Mayura must have sensed this as well. She and Rie would have their time, but she needed to concentrate on matters at hand. Looking down at the top of Rie's head, she would keep things as they were… for now.

"Do you think I poisoned it or something?"

"What…" Rie looked up to Mayura's query.

"The tea… are you going to drink or not?" she spat.

Something flickered in the old woman's eyes as she stared at the woman beside her. "Well… it's too hot," she said with a smirk before taking a sip. "Taste like water too."

"Why you little…" Mayura began.

Nari looked from across the room as another argument ensued. Although Rie complained about the tea, she drank several more cups. Whether from thirst or appreciation, Nari could see a bond forming between them. It was as Akio said; his father's memory would live on in the two women who loved him the most.

XXxXx

Suiren and Shun'ei sat just outside the back entrance to the teahouse. Their mother once told them, "One who listens in on another's conversation, will usually never hear anything good". That was the case this time.

The children had just arrived back at the teahouse; their friends were still doing chores and promised to join them here later. As they stood outside, they overheard the adults talking. They learned the Ashigaru troops had come for their father and their mother was going after him.

Suiren was so upset; she made to push open the door to confront the adults. Shun'ei grabbed her by the arm and swung her to face him. Pressing a finger to his lips to quiet her, he then motioned her to follow him. The two walked to the edge of the forest and sat under a tree.

"I'm going to follow her," Shun'ei said as he watched the entrance.

"I'm coming too," Suiren said heatedly.

"No… you stay here," he told her. "I don't know what's going on, but I'm going to find out."

"I'm going with you," his sister said stubbornly. "If you try to go without me, I'll… I'll tell Oba-sama!"

"Suiren!"

"I'll do it, nii-chan! I will, if you don't let me come along,"

"This is stupid," Shun'ei said as he thought about the consequences of his actions. Rie would be mad, his mother furious and he did know about his father. However, he knew the punishment would be worse if he took his sister along.

Sliding a glance over at her, he wondered if he could tie her up or… something. He should have known better and he should have remembered Suiren could almost read his mind. Before he could complete his thought, she leaned down with a mutinous look and stuck her fist in his face.

"Don't even think about it," she hissed.

Suddenly, the shoji opened and their mother stepped out dressed in the scouts' uniform. Both children ducked deeper into the foliage and waited until she was up the path. Looking down at his sister Shun'ei asked, "Ready?"

Suiren nodded a response and both children followed discreetly behind their mother.

xXxXx

Miroku, Akio and the foot soldiers arrived at the encampment. As they approached the tents by the river, the squad leader turned and requested them to wait. The two men watched as he entered one of the tents. A few moments later Hajime stepped out and the soldier followed.

"Greetings, Houshi-sama!" the daimyo said with a bow. "Thank you for responding so promptly."

"According to your men, I did not have much of a choice." Miroku bowed slightly. "What is it you require of me?"

Hajime's eyes slid to Akio and asked, "Who is this?"

"I am Akio, a scout under Commander Kurosawa's regime." He stepped forward and bowed. "The Houshi has been staying with us. My poor grandmother was concerned for her guest being called away in such a manner and demanded I accompany him."

His demeanor was cordial enough, Hajime thought as surveyed the young man. However, both he and the monk appeared too relaxed under the circumstances. Finally turning to Miroku, he said, "Come with me." He then turned and walked towards the river.

Without a word, both men followed in his wake. Downstream and a short distance from the tent, Hajime led them to Junnosuke's body. Each man looked into the roll of matted straw and then to each other.

"Do you recognize that man?" the daimyo asked Miroku.

"I have seen him before," Miroku said and leaned down for a better view. "Is he one of your men?"

Akio read Hajime's plan from that point. He was going to try to frame Miroku for Junnosuke's murder. There was no way he could allow that to happen, Sango and the children would be devastated. Not only that, but he would not let his friend take responsibility for his actions.

"I know him," Akio said suddenly. "Junnosuke; is that right?" He looked to Hajime for confirmation. "A fellow scout and, if I recall, he was your under your command."

By this time, Miroku was experiencing an eerie feeling and he slid an inconspicuous glance to Akio. However, the young man's eyes were focused challengingly on the daimyo. Looking back down at the body, the monk wondered if this man had attacked Mayura. That would have been the only way someone like Akio would have killed him.

"I'm sorry that you lost your man, Hajime-sama; I would be happy to perform ceremony for his passing." Miroku offered.

"That's not why I called you here," Hajime snapped. "Where were you last night?"

Miroku lifted an eyebrow to his interrogation. "I fail to see what that has to do with this," the monk said calmly.

"Then let me enlighten you," Hajime stated with poise. "Yesterday I sent this scout in search of you. I requested to meet with you here at the encampment at noon, however you never showed up. In making inquiries," the daimyo continued. "I was informed that you met with a certain young courtesan at the brothel yesterday."

"Yes," Miroku began, "as a matter of fact, I did. Lady Mayura… a most charming woman," he said. The monk watched the daimyo's reaction and noticed his eye twitch on hearing her name.

"We enjoyed a delightful afternoon and parted ways early evening," Miroku's tone insinuated something more. "I was planning to visit with her again tonight."

Akio kept his expression neutral, but inwardly he frowned. What was Miroku doing? It seemed he was deliberately antagonizing the daimyo. As his mothers' top client, Akio could see the jealous fire in Hajime's eyes.

However, Miroku saw them too and was intent on fanning the flames. The daimyo was too confident in his surroundings. The monk was not sure whether the man actually felt something for Mayura or his pride was at stake. Whatever it was, Miroku would use it to rattle his composure and to his advantage.

"It was unfortunate that due to miscommunication I missed your summons yesterday, however, it was a pleasure being in the company of such a beautiful woman." Miroku stated. "Well… I am here now and since my skills as a priest are not required; what can I do for you Hajime-sama?"

The daimyo could barely answer as he seethed inside. He glanced swiftly at the few soldiers listening in on the conversation. They knew his association with Mayura and possibly guessed his feelings stemmed from jealousy. Hajime was annoyed that the courtesan had turned her charms on the monk while he was here.

What had Mayura seen in him, thought Hajime? He was just a simple 'unsui' and nothing more. Why would she choose a lowly temple servant over him? "The woman is also missing," Hajime said suddenly.

Miroku looked up suddenly and feigned surprise. "What do you mean missing?" he asked.

Hajime assumed by Miroku's reaction that he was unaware of Mayura's status. "As it stands," the daimyo began darkly. "We have a murdered scout, a missing woman and you are the only person connected to both. I have no choice but to hold you accountable," he smirked. With a nod to the foot soldiers, Hajime continued. "Take him into custody!"

"I'm sorry, Hajime-sama, but…" Miroku said with dead calm and gripped his shakujou. "I cannot allow you to do that."

xXxXx

The brothel was quiet, but Tsuneo tugged at the collar of his keso anyway. Swallowing hard, he passed through the opening. As he walked into the main hall, the women flocked around him making him more uncomfortable.

"Ah… excuse me." He stopped one of the women and she turned to him with a seductive smile.

"What can I do for you, little monk?" she asked in a smoky voice, backed him to the wall and began to stroke his baldhead.

"I'm… I'm looking for Lady Fujiko," he stuttered and attempted to flatten himself against the wall.

"Oh…" the woman pouted. "You're not her usual type." She looked skeptically at him and then shrugged her shoulders. "Out in the garden," she told him turning away.

Exhaling loudly, the young monk wiped a hand across his heated brow and proceeded outside in search of Fujiko.

Exiting through the front, he turned towards the back of the house and headed for the garden. Rounding the corner, he came upon Fujiko's petite form surrounded by three soldiers. She was on the ground with her hands raised trying to deflect an incoming blow from one of the men.

"I've already told you, I don't know anything." Fujiko said as she backed away, careful to avoid stepping on her plants.

"Aw… come on, ningyou." The scarred man moved forward. "Maybe I can refresh your memory," he said suggestively and reached out a hand to touch her.

"There's no need," Fujiko said haughtily and slapped his hand away. "I repeat; I don't know where Mayura-san went."

The men were not as conscientious about her plants as she was. Fujiko cringed seeing their petals crushed underfoot as the men advanced on her.

"Go away!" she snapped. "Get out of my garden! You're ruining my flowers!"

The taller man reached out, grabbed Fujiko by the collar of her kimono and pulled her against him. "We're not leaving until we get some answers or at least… something else," he stated with a leer, his hand reaching inside her top.

Swift as lightening, her hand snaked out and her nails raked the side of his face. "Don't you dare touch me!" she hissed.

Caught off guard, the man pushed her away from him and Fujiko landed hard on the ground. Fresh blood seeped from the wound she inflicted. The man stared in horror at his blood-streaked hand as it came away from his face.

"You little bi…!"

Without hesitation, his hand formed a fist and flew to strike. Fujiko closed her eyes and raised her hand to shield herself from the incoming blow, but it never came.

She felt a gust of air and heard a loud grunt. Opening one eye, Fujiko dared to look up and, to her surprise, found Tsuneo standing over her. A short distance away, her assailant was doubled over on the ground with the two accomplices attempting to help him to his feet.

"Master Tsuneo," Fujiko breathed.

The young monk spared her a brief glance before turning back to his opponents. "Get up!" he said and reached down to pull her to her feet.

Gingerly placing her hand in his, Fujiko rose from the ground.

"You take the small one on the right," Tsuneo whispered conspiratorially. "I think I can handle the other two."

Fujiko looked shocked. "Um… Master Tsuneo," she began and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's all right." His hand covered hers. "I know you're a shinobi. Rie-sama sent me here."

Tsuneo felt her tense behind him. Looking quickly over his shoulder, he noticed she still seemed ill at ease.

"Um… Master Tsuneo…" she began in a small voice. "I'm sorry, but…I'm… I'm not trained to fight."

"What?!" he squawked, finally turning to look at her fully and saw the truth in her large dark eyes. With a groan, Tsuneo turned back to the three men who were now advancing with weapons drawn.

Pushing Fujiko behind him, he whispered, "My horse is around front. Take it and go straight to the teahouse." He felt her flinch, but otherwise she did not move. "Hurry!" he snapped.

"No!" She grabbed the back of his keso. "I'm staying with you!"

"Fujiko!"

"No!" She was adamant.

Raising his eyes to the heavens in silent prayer, Tsuneo withdrew his wooden staff. "Kami-sama… give me strength."

xXxXx

Kohaku and Kirara landed a short distance from the teahouse. The two had tried the house first, but no one was there. The taijiya was having a hard time believing his sister was still alive. How he wanted to see her, talk with her, to say the words that he had meant to say that fateful day seven years ago.

"Is this the place?" Kohaku looked down at his companion. Kirara meowed happily and both headed towards the abode. Suddenly, three children brushed by hurriedly with a chorused, "Gomen nasai!"

With a smile, the taijiya followed behind the children and noticed they were headed in the same direction. Kohaku watched as the tallest boy rapped loudly on the shoji, which opened, and a young woman appeared. Both he and Kirara waited politely, while the children and woman conversed.

"Well… hello Chisato, Ichiro and Yamoto," the woman said, smiling.

"Good morning, Nari-san," the chidren said in unison and complete harmony. "We've come to play with Suiren and Shun'ei," Chisato piped in. "We told them we would come as soon as we finished our chores."

"Oh…" Nari's brow furrowed. "I'm sorry, but we thought they were with you." She looked to each child perplexed. Looking up, she noticed a young man standing a few feet behind the children. Ushering the children inside, she made to inform him the teahouse was closed for the day.

Kohaku smiled and bowed slightly to the young woman. "A cup of tea would be nice, but actually I'm looking for someone," he said in his quiet voice.

The young man was quite handsome and he looked familiar, thought Nari. If she had seen him before, she could not remember where.

Kirara meowed and flicked her tail; Nari looked down noticing the cat for the first time. "Oh… Kirara, you're back!" she exclaimed.

"You must be another of Houshi-sama's friends," she said looking up at the young traveler. Stepping back, she opened the door. "Forgive my manners; please come in."

Kohaku entered with Kirara behind. Looking around he saw the children and two other women inside.

"Kirara!" Chisato squealed and scooped the cat up in her arms. Although the neko purred, it peered over the child's shoulder, looking for someone else.

"Rie, Mayura, this is… uh…" Nari realized she had not asked his name and turned to him.

Smiling, Kohaku reached behind to scratch the back of his head; a nervous gesture that he had not outgrown. "I'm sorry for the intrusion, ladies." He bowed to the women. "My name is…"

"Kohaku," Rie interrupted the boy. "You're Kohaku… Sango's little brother; aren't you?"

"Uh… yes!" he said excitedly. So… it was true, just as Miroku said. Ane-ue was alive and these people knew her. "How did you know?"

"Your sister has told me much about you, young man," Rie informed him. "There is also the family resemblance and of course," the old woman chuckled. "The freckles gave you away."

Kohaku blushed. "I… I received a letter from Miroku-sama, he asked me to come. He said that she was ali… um… that she was here. I…" The taijiya paused to calm down. "Where is she?" he whispered. "I need to see her."

Rie, Mayura and Nari all looked to the young man before them; there was no doubt he was Sango's brother. Rie moved forward sympathizing with the taijiya and clasped his hands in hers.

"Your sister is out right now, however, we can introduce you to the next best thing." She smiled serenely at him. Turning to the children, Rie asked, "Where are Suiren and Shun'ei?"

"We don't know?" Yamoto said.

"We were supposed to meet them here after we finished our chores," said Ichiro.

"Hey!" Chisato addressed Kohaku. "Are you really Suiri-chan and Shu-san's uncle?"

"Uncle?" Kohaku's eyes grew wide. Kirara jumped to his shoulder, rubbed against his cheek and purred.

As the taijiya was absorbing this information, Mayura spoke quietly to Rie. "You don't think…" she left the rest unfinished.

"I certainly do," Rie responded. "Come, Kohaku-san," the old woman said, steering him to a seat. "Before I send you on a rescue mission, let me fill you in on a few things."

xXxXx

Sango arrived in time to see Miroku angle his shakujou. Things must have taken a turn for the worst. After fighting at his side for many battles, the taijiya knew her husband's loose-limbed battle stance.

Slowly approaching, Sango took a moment to access the situation. Miroku, Akio, a high-ranking officer and four of the foot soldiers stood by the river. The others were downstream by the camp. Thinking of Tsuneo's words earlier, she headed towards the small group upstream.

"Are you resisting, monk?" Sango heard the officer say. On closer inspection, she saw it was Hajime Asano, the local daimyo.

"Without a doubt," Miroku retaliated smoothly.

Before things got out of hand, Sango decided to make her presence known. Stepping into the clearing, she bowed, but turned to address the daimyo.

"Greetings, Hajime-sama," the taijiya said in her mask induced raspy voice. "I was dispatched by Commander Kurosawa to inquire on the status of the charges against the senior monk."

Miroku closed his eyes briefly in silent prayer; Kami, her timing was awful. He sensed Akio tense next to him, but otherwise the young man remained calm.

"How did…" Hajime began, but was interrupted by Akio.

"I sent word to Commander Kurosawa before we arrived," he informed the daimyo. "If the houshi is to be taken into custody, it will be under his protection until Lord Tokugawa arrives."

Both, Hajime and Miroku's eyes widened. The daimyo's, because his plans were once again threatened; the monk's, because it was too early to reveal that information.

"Lord Tokugawa… coming here?" Hajime's eyes narrowed. "When did this occur and why wasn't I notified?"

"Our unit was informed days ago," Akio said. "It seems there have been transgressions within the military. We were informed to keep quiet in hopes that the culprits will reveal themselves." He continued to spin his tale.

"Through our resources we have discovered that your man, Junnosuke, played a major role in these misdeeds." Akio looked intently at Hajime.

Akio was going too fast, thought Miroku and his bluff had the daimyo nervous. The man's eyes became wide with fear and a look of desperation crept into them; the monk knew this was a dangerous combination. Desperate men took desperate measures.

"Now… Hajime-sama…" Akio stepped forward. "Koji and I will escort the monk to our commander. We will notify you once Lord Tokugawa arrives."

Miroku had been watching the daimyo intently and knew he was at the breaking point. Although he may be cornered, he was not the type to go down without a fight.

The monk watched Hajime's body language wondering what he would do next. His other concern was getting Sango out of the way. Once safely back at the teahouse, he and Akio would pursue the daimyo. Running was definitely one of Hajme's options. It was not until his wife moved forward, that Miroku keyed into the daimyo's intentions.

Sango felt relieved, it seemed Akio had talked him around to letting them leave. She stepped into the water to cross the stream when, in one fluid motion, Hajime snatched her back against him with both her arms pulled up behind her. Drawing his sword, he placed the blade at her throat.

Akio panicked, but Miroku maintained his composure. If Sango could break away, he knew she would. He wanted to see her eyes, but the mask she wore made that difficult.

The foot soldiers were confused by the exchange, but it was the news of Lord Tokugawa's arrival and the investigation into the military's activities that alarmed them. They stood, unsure of what to do as they were still under Hajime's command.

"What are you doing, Hajime?" Akio shouted.

"Stay back or I'll slit his throat!" the daimyo hissed as he moved back using Sango as a shield. Pursing his lips, he let out a loud whistle.

Akio moved as if to attack, but Miroku stilled him by extending the staff in front of him. "Don't," Miroku whispered.

"Let the man go," the monk said calmly although his insides were tearing him apart. "No need involving others in this; it's me you want. You're only making things worse by taking a hostage."

"Be quiet," Hajime snapped and turned slightly as he heard his horse approach from behind. "You're right about that, but I like this hostage. I think I'll keep… her."

The first tremor of fear went through Miroku; he watched helplessly as Hajime continued to back away, his nose buried in Sango's neck. "I've never known a man to smell this good." he grinned evilly. "Do you look as good as you smell?" he asked close to her ear.

The monk moved slowly forward, as they moved back. "If that's a woman in your possession, Hajime, and she comes to harm, your offenses will be doubled."

Miroku was fast losing control as he watched the blade pressing against his wife's neck. If he could only make eye contact, he could communicate with her. At this time, Miroku did not know that was the least of his worries.

Sango did not struggle; as soon as the opportunity arose, she would disarm him. The mask was suffocating; she almost wanted him to remove it. As they moved towards the horse, the taijiya knew he would have to loosen his hold to mount.

Timing was important and Sango counted in her head the number of steps to the horse. As she readied herself, the sound of whirling rings caught her attention. She stiffened in horror as Shun'ei's weapon slammed into the horse's chest causing it to rear up on its hind legs, its front legs pawing the air.

Hajime let go of her to try to control his horse; his hands grabbing at the reins. Sango grabbed the hilt of her wakizashi, rammed it into the daimyo's gut and then pushed away. Her feet skidded on the slippery stones on the floor of the stream preventing a hasty retreat. Before Sango could steady herself, she felt the handle of the daimyo's sword strike a blow between her shoulder blades and then everything went black.

Suiren took off at a run and was halfway upstream, steering clear of her brothers rebounding weapons. By the time Shun'ei retrieved his rings, he ran after his sister.

"Wait!" he yelled, but she kept running; not heeding his words.

"Haha-ue!" the little girl screamed seeing her mother fall to the ground.

Miroku and Akio ran towards Sango as Hajime mounted his horse. However, all three men turned to the sound of the child's voice.

"Stay back!" Miroku ordered as he caught sight of his daughter in harms way. Changing directions, he headed for Suiren. "Look after Sango!" he threw over his shoulder to Akio.

Suiren pulled up short at her father's shout. Usually calm, the anger in his voice surprised her. That and seeing her mother struck down, the child stood nervous and unsure of what to do. "Chichi-ue?" she whispered questioningly.

Time stood still as Miroku's eyes met Hajime's. "Father?" the daimyo eyes widened and then he laughed hysterically. "So… Houshi-sama; you have a child." Nudging his horse in the side, he headed straight for Suiren whose feet were rooted in fear as the horse bore down on her.

"Suiren!" she heard her brother yell. "Get out of the way!" However, her feet were frozen, she could not move. She could hear Shun'ei's footsteps closing in rapidly from behind. In front, she again saw the huge horse and rider, but she also saw her father following with an unfamiliar look of fury on his face.

Hajime urged his mount forward heading straight for the child. Shifting sideways in the saddle, he leaned down and swung the little girl up and in front of him. Turning the horse to dry land, the daimyou headed into the forest.

Shun'ei jumped out the way just as they barreled past. He fell into the water, but turned to see the horse and rider disappear into the brush. Getting to his feet, he made to follow. A hand clamped down on his shoulder and Shun'ei looked up into his father's stormy blue eyes.

"Go back!" Miroku snapped, but gently pushed his son towards Akio downstream. Without waiting for him to comply, the monk headed into the forest.

Shun'ei stood for a second. Suddenly, his body jerked as a gruesome image rose unbidden to his mind. The boy trembled again as he looked downstream. He could see that Akio had taken his mother to shore. The ominous sensations that racked his small body was not coming from there, it was coming from the direction his father took.

"Forgive me, mother," the boy whispered. "But… but father and Suiren need me." With weapon in hand, Shun'ei took off and entered the forest.

xXxXx

The child fought like a demon from hell. His armor protected his body, but a fist caught Hajime just below his eye and the heel of her hand had his nose bleeding.

"Let me go!" Suiren yelled.

Damn it, he was not going to hurt her; he was only using her for safe passage. He had planned to dump her off at the next village.

"Hold still, you little hellion," the daimyo hissed; he was having a hard time controlling his horse with her ceaseless movement. Grabbing the back of her keso, he lifted and turned her on her stomach in the saddle, but not before another well-directed blow cut his lip.

Thrown over the horses back, Suiren's head and ponytails bobbed around like a rag dolls. Looking up, she saw her father running from behind and gasped aloud. "Chichi-ue!"

Turning in the saddle, Hajime was amazed at the sight of the monk hot on his trail. He was actually keeping pace with his horse; how could that be? With a swift kick to the animal's side, the daimyo urged his mount faster.

Miroku, who was already running at top speed, saw Hajime pull away as the horse increased its pace. "Hajime!!!!" he growled, hearing his daughter call out to him.

He was too angry to panic. _"I'm going to kill that bastard!" _the monk thought savagely. As Kami as his witness, he would not get away. There was only one thing left to do.

Miroku stopped, planted the shakujou in the ground, snatched the beads from his hand and aimed it at the fleeing daimyo.

"Kazaana!!!"

xXxXx

Sango awakened to the sound of raised voices. She could hear Akio shouting orders and the sound of shuffling feet. As she lay there, she suddenly recalled the situation, jerked up and moaned at the pain in her back.

"Easy now; don't rush it." Sango felt a hand on her shoulder. The voice was familiar, but it was not Akio's.

"Let go!" she said. "My husband… Shun'ei… I've got to…" She struggled to get up.

"Don't worry," the voice said. "We're going after them. I know how much family means to you."

Recognition slithered down Sango's spine and she turned slowly. The figure was kneeling next to her. Looking up, she saw the man wore earth tone traveling keso with matching hakamas. Raising her eyes further, she looked into a pair of warm brown eyes and the face that was never far from her thoughts.

"Ko… Ko… haku?" She stammered.

"Ane-ue," his voice caressed her and his eyes shimmered with unshed tears. "Oh… Ane-ue!" He launched himself into her arms, just as he had done as a child and lifted her to her feet.

Sango was stunned; her body numb as she was held within the circle of his arms. Kohaku was alive her mind whispered. She felt her brother loosen his hold and push back to look into her eyes.

"Ane-ue, it's me," he said softly. "Don't you know me? Ane-ue!" he cried and shook her gently. She only stared at him with unseeing eyes. With a sigh, he turned to the old woman's grandson.

"Akio-san, please look after her." He turned a stiff Sango over to his care. "I'm going after Miroku-sama."

With one last look at his sister's blank stare, he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Come on, Kirara," he said looking down at his youkai companion twirling around Sango's legs.

Stepping away from the others, the cat youkai transformed. Akio and the soldiers gasped in wonder. Kohaku had mounted Kirara; he was ready to take off when his sister finally spoke.

"You've grown so… tall," she whispered. "You're taller than me."

Turning to her, he smiled gently. "Yes," he chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry about that."

"Kohaku!" Sango flew into her brothers arms with such force that she almost unseated him from Kirara's back.

He held her for a moment and then lifted her chin. "I've got to go Ane-ue, Miroku-sama and the children…"

"The children?" she gasped. Suddenly, her eyes changed from fearful to flashing fire. "I'm going with you!" She had noticed the absence of her husband and cringed of the thought of the children being involved. She could only guess what had occurred while she was knocked out.

"I thought you'd say that," Kohaku smiled and kissed her forehead again. "You haven't changed," he said softly. "For her loved ones; my Ane-ue would take on the world."

xXxXx

The wind whipped furiously, the stormy gale possessed the same ire radiating from the arahoushi.

Hajime felt as if an iron grip had ripped him from his horse; he and the girl were both sucked into the tumultuous vortex. As the child was lighter, her small body sailed past, her struggles futile against the wind.

The daimyo was able to grab onto a low tree branch. Hearing the frantic neighing of his horse, Hajime looked up in time to duck the body of the huge mount headed straight for him.

Just as suddenly as the winds appeared, they receded. As Hajime's body landed with a thump on the ground, he heard his mount grunt as it landed a distance behind him. Standing on wobbly legs, he turned in time to see the horse struggle to rise before careening back towards the encampment.

Suiren's body was closing in fast and Miroku knew he had to time this perfectly. If he closed the 'Kazaana' too soon, she would hit the ground. It tore at his heart to hear her blood curdling scream as the winds carried her backwards, but this was the only way to save her from the daimyo's clutches.

Almost there… three… two… one. Miroku wrapped the beads around his hands, once again securing the wind tunnel. Lurching forward, he braced his body for Suiren's landing.

His daughter was still screaming as his arms closed around her. "Shhh… little one," Miroku whispered and held her tight against him. "I've got you."

Her father's voice in her ear had Suiren lifting her head and staring into blue eyes, mirror images of her own. "Chichi-ue!" she breathed and clutched the front of his robes. "You… you came for me."

"I will always come for you, aijou," Miroku said passionately.

The sound of hooves had both father and daughter looking up to see Hajime's mount running off. Looking in the other direction, the monk saw the daimyo rising to his feet and he slowly lowered Suiren to the ground.

Hearing footsteps, Miroku turned to see Shun'ei running towards them. "Your brother's here." Miroku's expression was stoic, but his eyes burned with intensity. "Both of you go back to the camp and check on your mother." Ruffling her hair, he pushed her forward. "Go on… I will be right behind you."

Picking up his shakujou, the monk strode purposefully towards Hajime.

xXxXx

"Kazaana!!!"

The raw emotion in that shout sent another tremor through Shun'ei. The boy almost fell to his knees with the sheer force of it. Stumbling to right himself, he reached the rise in time to see a strong wind whipping through the forest.

He stood in awe; he had never seen anything like this. Shun'ei's eyes scanned the horizon for the source of the chaos; his brown orbs grew large as he saw his father. It was him… he was controlling the winds.

Reaching out with his aura, Shun'ei sensed the winds were angry, but not evil.

Hearing Suiren scream, he took a deep breath and plunged down the hill to his father's side.

xXxXx

"Looking for this?"

Hajime straightened on hearing the voice from behind. Turning, he saw Miroku holding his sword still inside its sheath. The monk's face was a cold, hard mask and his eyes induced fear that spread through the daimyo's insides.

"Hmph!" Hajime smirked, suppressing the feeling. "I'm not going back, so you're going to need to use that sword, shijin." he taunted.

"No," Miroku said, his voice held an ominous note. "_You_ are going to need it." With that said, the monk tossed the sword to the daimyo.

Hajime caught it in the air, unsheathed the blade and demonstrated several practice swings before turning to Miroku with a lunged stance. "That was a mistake." As he spoke a malicious grinned spread across his face. "I must say I wasn't too confident about getting away, however, you've just made it easy for me." Hajime said as he advanced on the monk, his front foot shuffling a lead.

"You've been a thorn in my side since you arrived. My plans would have been successful without your interference. I could have had it all… status, money, Mayura and an opportunity to get the hell out of this village!" The venom built as he spoke. "You'll pay for depriving me of all I've worked for, monk," Hajime swore.

"Your greed was your undoing," Miroku said coldly. "Therefore blame no one but yourself, but for you to use my wife as a means to escape and to frightened my children is unforgivable. It is _you, _Hajime who will pay!"

Facing the daimyo, Miroku relived the terror he felt at seeing the blade at Sango's throat. The gods would not be so cruel as to let him find her only to loose her again. It angered him to know that this man had put a look of fear on Suiren's normally cheerful face. In Hajime's haste to get away, he had also almost run down Shun'ei.

In one afternoon, Hajime had threatened the very source of his existence, of his happiness. "Prepare, you vile bastard," Miroku spat. "Prepare to defend yourself or die!"

Lunging forward, Hajime sliced and jabbed with his sword; Miroku skillfully blocked and parried with his shakujou. They drew apart and circled each other.

"I wasn't going to hurt the girl," Hajime smirked. "As far as the scout… how was I to know she was your woman."

"You have no right to treat 'any' woman in that manner," Miroku hissed. "Save your confessions, Hajime, you can deliver them to Kami in person."

The two men engaged again. They thrust, parried and thrust in rapid succession. Hajime's sword drove forward and Miroku blocked it in one fluid motion, then immediately followed through with his counter. The air vibrated with the staccato sound of the shakujou clashing against the sword.

The monk was quick and agile, thought Hajime. He had always been proud of his prowess as a swordsman, however, Miroku proved to be more than a worthy opponent.

Although in a blind rage, Miroku's mind training and meditation allowed him to focus with clarity. He was able to respond with calculated precision to the daimyo's attacks. He would soon learn whom he was dealing with.

The daimyo knew he was outmatched. He made one last desperate attempt to best the monk before making a break for it. Grasping the sword in both hands, he lifted it overhead and slashed in a downward sweep. As expected, the monk threw the shakujou up to block the blades progress. Releasing one hand from the sword, Hajime reached inside his keso and discreetly withdrew a hidden tanto. Holding it firmly in his grip, he thrust upwards and aimed for Miroku's gut.

The blade grazed Miroku's side. Gritting his teeth against the pain, he was able to sidestep and align his body with Hajime's. Twirling the shakujou, he entrapped the daimyo's hands, crushing his fingers causing him to drop his sword.

"A dirty fighter as well as a dishonorable man," Miroku spat, reared back and delivered an elbow to the daimyo's face. The monk released him and watched his body slump to the ground.

In the grass, Hajime coughed and sputtered as blood flowed from his nostrils. Struggling to sit up, he looked up to see Miroku advancing on him. Although he was beaten, the daimyo could not resist one last taunt.

"So… what now, shijin," Hajime smirked. "You take me into custody… humph! That's not smart."

"I agree," said Miroku calmly, lifted his shakujou and pointed it at Hajime. "Now… you die."

"You… you can't," the daimyo stammered, his arrogance waning. "You're a monk, damn it!"

"I'm also a man, Hajime," Miroku said as he raised the shakujou and the daimyo drew back in fear. "A man whose family you violated." With his staff poised overhead, he whispered, "Kami-sama… forgive me."

"No, Chichi-ue."

Miroku froze as Shun'ei's soft plea reached out to him.

"_Ju yoku go o seisu." _

Hearing those words from his son, Miroku felt the anger begin to dissipate. Slowly lowering the shakujou he turned to Shun'ei's small form. The boy was walking towards him with arms outstretched, palms up. Suiren stood a distance behind, her small fist pressed to her face with wide eyes.

"To win is to yield," his son had said and Miroku stared in awe at the child. The boy had just quoted words from _his_ father's teachings. Shun'ei's body was surrounded by a mystical aura that he could actually see. It radiated from the boy directly to him, enveloping his minds.

The aura swirled around Miroku as images of battles past filled his memory. Similes of the first time he obtained the 'Kazaana' flitted through his mind. He saw Mushin guiding and teaching him and his solitary journey to find Naraku. The images projected his meeting with Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo and them joining forces and then… there was Sango.

Dropping the shakujou, Miroku remembered his fascination with reserved demon slayer on their first meeting. Even then, he knew she was special. In time and after several battles, he had finally confessed his love for her.

Sango… his Sango. She was his wife, friend, lover, comrade and the mother of his children. He had only known them for a few days, but they were his world. Through Shun'ei's aura, Miroku finally understood the meaning of these visions.

Falling to his knees, Miroku's body trembled until his son's arms closed around him.

"To commit this kagare is against your beliefs. With all you have achieved; would it be worth it, Chichi-ue?" Shun'ei asked softly.

"No, my son…" the monk said as he held the boy. "I assure you, it is not." Pulling back, he looked into eyes so like his mothers. "Thank you, Shun'ei-san."

The boy blinked, shook his head and then looked at his father. "Uh… sure," he said, but looked completely baffled.

Miroku realized then that his son was oblivious to what just happened. The monk was unsure what kind of power this was, but together they would find out.

"Houshi-sama!"

They both turned to see Sango and Suiren running towards them. Miroku stood just as his wife threw herself into his arms. Looking down at his son, they exchanged a smile.

"Are you all right, Miroku?" Sango pulled back and her hands searched his body looking for injuries.

Miroku stiffened and grabbed at her hands. The woman had no idea how it affected him when she called him by his given name. That, followed by her roaming hands, was a deadly combination and this was neither the time nor place.

"I am fine, aisai, it's just a scratch," her husband said. Still holding firm to her hands, he raised them to his lips and kissed them. Releasing Sango, he turned to Suiren and lifted her in his arms.

"How about you, aijou?" he inquired of his daughter.

"I'm all right!" She smiled serenely at her father. "But… but… that man got away."

The family turned to where Hajime's body was the last time he was seen. The daimyo was indeed gone. Hastily putting his daughter down, Miroku turned to his wife. "Sango, I've got…"

"That won't be necessary," the taijiya actually smirked as she interrupted her husband. "He's not going anywhere."

"What do you mean?"

Kirara's fierce growl reverberated through the forest followed by the rattle of a chain scythe. Miroku exchanged a look with his wife. Sango then turned to the children and smiled.

"How would you two like to meet your uncle, Kohaku?"

To be continued…

**Authors Notes:** I am so disappointed I could not do more with Sango and Kohaku's reunion. I will try to make amends next chapter.

_Glossary_

waraji - straw sandals

unsui - itinerant monk (also called a Cloud & Water guest)

ningyou - doll

kaibutsu – monster

arahoushi - warrior monk

shijin - men of the temple

tanto - dagger

kagare - to commit wrongful or dirty deed


	27. Volume II: Farewells and Reunions

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha; this is only a fanfic.

**Authors Notes: **Finally… the end. As this is a long chapter and the AN's at the end are also lengthy, I shall make this brief. Thanks to bestofbothworlds for the idea that delayed the posting of this chapter. I did not realize what was missing until your review.

The ending of this fanfic was greatly influenced by writings of Personification of Fluff; for those who have read her stories, you will see what I mean.

**Volume II **

**Kuni yaburete, sanga ari **

(A country in ruins, but there are still mountains and rivers)

**Chapter 27: Farewells and Reunions **

Two days later, following Hajime Asano's capture, Lord Tokugawa arrived at the small village. Commander Kurosawa greeted him accompanied by Akio, Miroku, Mayura and a heavily bandaged Tsuneo.

Hajime was arraigned and sentenced for his crimes; he was stripped of his title, lands and was made an example just in case any other daimyo planned to advance by underhanded means.

The henchmen he sent to the brothel had testified against him. Following the trial, they were then immediately dismissed from the military. They would never be able to hold their heads up amongst their peers, knowing they had lost a battle to a solitary monk and a bunch of courtesans.

Hajime was quiet as he was led away, however, he took a last lingering look at Mayura and Miroku thought he detected a hint of regret.

Akio was offered the head position in investigations and much to Nari, Rie and Mayura's relief, he declined.

Everyone attended the Gekokujou meeting later that afternoon. Miroku spoke with quiet dignity, to his fellow monks, daimyo's and the people of the village, however, nothing was resolved. He made one last request that they continue to find a solution before he withdrew as acting advisor.

"Are you sure, Houshi-sama?" Sango whispered to her husband. "These issues are very important," she continued. "The people will need someone like you to guide them."

"Someone else can do it, Sango," Miroku said firmly. "My family is very important and my children require my guidance." Taking his wife's hand, he led her away.

xXxXx

Following the meeting, everyone gathered at the teahouse. Sango and her family would be leaving soon after; this would be the last opportunity they could all be together.

Suiren looked out over the crowd from Kohaku's shoulders. It seemed the child had taken up permanent residence there since meeting her uncle back in the forest. The taijiya could not go two steps without his niece and nephew hot on his heels.

Without looking down, Kohaku could sense the quiet presence of Shun'ei standing beside him. The boy was not as open as his sister was, but the two connected right away. There was awareness in Sango and Miroku's son, but it was something he could not describe.

Sango approached on his other side, Kirara on her shoulder and looked over the room filled with people.

"You have nice friends, Ane-ue," Kohaku turned to his sister.

"They are wonderful," she sighed. "Without them…" Sango shrugged her shoulders, at a loss for words.

Placing an arm around her shoulder, Kohaku pulled her close. Reaching out with the other hand, he pulled Shun'ei into their circle as Suiren, not to be forgotten, buried her hands in his hair.

"Come on," Kohaku said, steering them into the group. "This is not the end; it's a new beginning."

"You sounded like my husband just now, Kohaku," Sango laughed as she fell in step.

"I learned a lot from Miroku-sama over the years. Without him…" he left the rest unsaid.

Sango only smiled. Later, she would learn everything there was to know about Kohaku -the man and what role her favorite houshi played in his growth and development.

xXxXx

"I bet I can guess where your thoughts are."

Mayura's seductive purr droned in Miroku's ear. Reluctantly, the monk dragged his gaze away from his wife standing across the room and turned to the older woman. Flashing a sheepish grin, he chuckled, "Sorry… I was trying to be subtle."

"You were anything but," Mayura laughed huskily. "That was quiet a moving speech you gave at the meeting, Houshi-sama." She changed the subject. "I'm sure your expertise will be missed, however, I respect your decision to be with your family."

"You now have family too, Mayura. I hope you plan to stay with them."

Giving a small smile, she looked over to Akio with Nari at his side. Searching the room, she found Rie standing alone silently observing everyone.

"I'll hang around a bit," Mayura smirked. "Someone has to keep an eye on the old girl." She nodded in Rie's direction.

"I think Akio's father would have liked that," Miroku said sincerely and then gave her a sassy wink. "Besides… Rie-sama can also keep an eye on you."

xXxXx

"Are you sure, Sango-chan?" Nari gasped at the taijiya's offer.

"Of course, I'm sure." Sango smiled at her friends' stunned expression. "Consider the house a wedding gift."

Nari squealed with delight as she held onto Akio's arm. "I can't believe it," she said breathlessly. Although she loved Rie dearly and welcomed Mayura, she looked forward to time alone with her husband-to-be.

"Thank you, thank you!" She hugged Sango fiercely and then ran off to tell the others, leaving Akio staring after her.

"There goes a happy woman," the taijiya laughed.

"I have a lot to do with that, you know." Akio said with a smug smile.

"You're very modest," said Sango sarcastically.

"How about you?" Akio asked suddenly. "You _are_ happy; aren't you?"

"Yes," she said. "I am _very_ happy."

Akio knew before he asked, but a part of him needed to hear her say it. Sango had come to mean so much to him over the years. She was a sturdy, reliable figure during his adolescence and his first infatuation. With Sango's guidance, he had begun to understand his mother as a person. For that, he would always be grateful.

"You'll never know how much you mean to me, Sango-chan," Akio said suddenly and saw her stiffen. "You are my fourth favorite girl," he said to clarify what he meant. "That is… until my daughter is born," he grinned.

Sango visibly relaxed and smiled. "There will always be a special place for you here, my friend." The taijiya placed a hand over her heart. "Now…" she said taking his arm and walking towards the others. "Tell me more about this daughter."

xXxXx

Rie, Mayura and Nari stood around teasing a defiant Fujiko. They had heard about Tsuneo's rescue mission at the brothel going awry. The young monk was having trouble dealing with his three opponents, when suddenly the shoji to the brothel opened.

Each woman bore a weapon of some sort. From a garden sickle to a teapot, the courtesan's piled out of the brothel and came to the young monk's aid. Hajime's henchmen took quite a beating; they were tied up with rope and hitched to the back of Tsuneo's horse. With Fujiko holding the rope, they were then delivered straight to Commander Kurosawa.

"Ooh… that sounds exciting and kind of romantic, Fujiko-chan," Nari teased. "It too bad the young monk is leaving."

"I'm going with him," Fujiko said boldly.

"What!!" all three women said in unison.

"When Master Tsuneo leaves, I plan to go with him," said Fujiko firmly.

"You… you can't do that," Nari said incredulous. "I mean… you two barely know each other and… you don't have a chaperon."

Mayura raised eyes to the heavens on that note. "Nari, dear," she attempted a motherly tone. "The girl has been working in a brothel for goodness sakes."

"But… but she hasn't… I mean, she didn't…" Nari broke off embarrassed.

"Only we know that, Nari-chan," Mayura put her arms around her future daughter-in-law. "To everyone else, she is a courtesan. However…" she turned to Fujiko. "If you have feelings for him, then I think you should go."

"I agree," said Rie, who had been silent through the exchange. Both Nari and Mayura gasped aloud. "Our lives are so short," the old woman said. "One should spend as much time as possible with their loved one." She thought of Takashi, Mayura, Sango and Miroku as she said this. "If that is what you and Tsuneo want, Fujiko, you have my blessing."

"Thank you Rie-sama," the young woman bowed.

"I guess I need to have a talk with 'Master' Tsuneo before you two leave," the old woman said and turned in the young man's direction.

"Right…" Mayura snorted. "I have got to hear this," she said sarcastically and made to follow as Rie shot her a dirty look.

"Oh, no… please," Fujiko looked alarmed.

"What's the matter?" Mayura asked. "You're not having second thoughts; are you?"

"No!" Fujiko stated. "It's just… well, I haven't told Master Tsuneo yet."

xXxXx

"We… we'll miss both of you," Chisato whined. "Do you have to go?" she questioned the twins.

"It's all right." Suiren tried to console her friend. "We'll come back to visit."

"Why can't you stay here?" Yamoto demanded.

"Chichi-ue has to return to the temple," Shun'ei said reasonably. "It's only natural his family follow and Haha-ue does not want to be away from him any longer."

"We understand," said Ichiro, placing an arm around a silently weeping Chisato. "But… promise you'll come back to visit. Just… you know, don't forget about us."

"Shut up, stupid," Suiren snapped. Grabbing her brother's hand, she drew everyone together until a circle was formed. With their arms laced over each other's shoulders, she continued. "We've been best friends forever, it's not like we can just forget about you guys."

"Promise," Chisato sniffled.

"We promise, Chisato," Shun'ei said this to her, but his glance included the others. "We will return and we never forget our friends."

xXxXx

Looking down on Tsuneo's bent head, Miroku understood the reasons for the young mans' sabbatical. The young monk had many questions about life that only experience could answer. The temple had shielded him from the realities of the outside world. Now exposed, Tsuneo had to learn to apply his teachings to the situations of real life.

"Do you have a destination in mind?" Miroku asked the young monk.

"Not really," Tsuneo responded. "I will go where the clouds lead me."

"As long as you avoid following the dark clouds, my friend," the older monk laughed. "If not, you will spend more time constantly wet and seeking shelter instead of learning anything."

"I'll remember that," Tsuneo smiled. "I want to learn how you how do it, Miroku-sama," the young monk said. "Your life is balanced. You accept what you cannot change, but devote to changing what you can."

"At the temple, my teachers were scholarly, but very stern individuals. We were taught to observe humanity, but we only interfered when called upon. I cannot continue to do that, I must get more involved."

"Are you leaving, Tsuneo-san?" Sango asked as she approached and stood next to her husband.

"Yes, Sango-san," he bowed. "I wish you and your family much happiness and I hope to see all of you again."

"Thank you, I would like that," the taijiya said sincerely. "Living on the road is hard enough, Tsuneo-san, but traveling alone is worse."

Before Tsuneo could respond, Fujiko's voice piped in. "He won't be alone, Sango-san, Houshi-sama." The young woman came to stand beside the young monk. "Master Tsuneo and I will be traveling together."

Sango stared wide-eyed, Miroku discreetly coughed into his hand, mainly to hide a smile.

Fujiko linked her arm with Tsuneo's as he blushed and tugged at his collar.

"I don't… I don't think that's a good idea," the young monk stuttered.

"I think it's a great idea," Fujiko managed to sound sensible. "Since we are both searching for something meaningful; why not do it together?"

Tsuneo looked down on her and tried to sound stern. "We have never discussed this, Fujiko-san and I…"

"Well… we shall discuss it now," she interrupted and grabbed his arm, pulling him away. "Excuse us," the young woman said to Sango and Miroku as she steered him outside.

"Goodness." Sango finally managed to get out. "She is very persistent; Tsuneo will have to be firm with her."

"That is a lost battle and we both know it," Miroku said, smiling down at his wife. "Besides… I think it is a good union. Fujiko's practicality will keep him grounded and Tsuneo's zest for life will rejuvenate her youth."

xXxXx

"Imagine that," Rie exclaimed. "You have continued the family tradition and now have students of your own, Kohaku-san. That is very impressive. Do you have a large class?"

"Yes," Kohaku said shyly. "The class was so large we had to break them into threes. The mornings are the children's class, midday - the novice adult members, and the evening - the elders' class. Every fifth day, we combine the classes."

"Is there a reason that it is separated that way?" Akio asked curious.

"The children begin because they are sharper in the mornings. As the day goes on, they get distracted with their friends and prefer to play rather than practice. The novices have the afternoon; their classes are longer and more involved. The elders' class comes later as they have more experience, they require less time, but the training is more intense."

"Now I'm impressed, Kohaku-san," Akio said laughing. "Sounds like you have a lot of responsibility; I hope you have good help."

"Of course." Kohaku smiled. "Miroku-sama initiated the rules of the village, we work as one unit. Each person helps the other. That was how it was in my father's time. I also have Shippo and my senior students to assist me."

"Shippo?" Rie asked.

"Yes, Rie-sama," said Kohaku. "Shippo is a kitsune, an old friend and one of the first demons to join our village. Actually, I have quite a few demons in my classes."

"Incredible," Akio breathed.

"Not really," Kohaku laughed at Rie and Akio's expression. "In many ways, demons are just like humans."

"I'll take your word for it, Kohaku-san," Rie said. "That Inuyasha sure was a handful."

"Our favorite hanyou," the taijiya smiled, thinking of his hotheaded friend.

Looking up, Kohaku saw Sango waving him over to another group of people. Giving her a nod, he turned back to Rie and Akio.

"Thank you… both of you, for befriending my sister. I am sure it was with Kami's guidance that people like you found her. I can't begin to tell you what it means to have her back in my life; I know Miroku feels the same."

"When he wrote to tell me that Sango was here… that she was alive, I…" Kohaku stopped to pull himself together. "Well… now she is here and there is Suiren and Shun'ei. That was a wonderful surprise," he chuckled. "I am once more surrounded by family and I thank you again for keeping her safe."

"No need to thank us, son," Rie said sincerely. "It was our pleasure."

"Will you be training your niece and nephew, Kohaku-san," Akio asked and then added. "If you do, you have your work cut out for you."

Turning to Sango's two saviors, Kohaku smiled and said, "I'm looking forward to it."

xXxXx

As Sango stood talking, she felt someone sidle next to her and turned as Mayura linked arms with her. With a muttered apology, she steered the taijiya away from the others and found an empty table.

"I wanted to speak with you alone," the older woman said. "I'm sorry about what I said the other day, Angel. I really didn't mean it."

"I know that," Sango shrugged and captured Mayura's hands. "Let's forget about it, all right." She smiled as the ex-courtesan nodded.

"I heard that you decided to stay on here, Mayura-chan. There's no need to tell you that Akio is happy about that."

"So am I," Mayura said. "I never dreamed that I would see him again. Not a day went by that I did not think of him. Wondering where he was, what he liked to do… wondering if he thought about me." As she spoke, her eyes drifted across the room and located her son. Akio and Kohaku were deep in conversation a few tables away.

"However, I'm sure you know what I mean. How does it feel to have your brother back with you; to know he is alive and well?" Mayura questioned. "He's a real looker too," she teased. "A bit shy, but it's very appealing."

Sango blushed, but laughed at her friend's joshing. "You are incorrigible, Mayura… the things you say."

"I call 'em as I see 'em, that's all," she smiled and then her face became serious. "Take care of your family, Angel. Nothing is more important. Had I known what I was going to miss, I would have worked harder to hold on to it," she continued.

"Stop that, right now," Sango snapped. "You did what you thought was right at the time. No one blames you, certainly not Akio. So stop feeling sorry for yourself."

"Take your own advice, Mayura," the taijiya told her. "You take care of your family too! You may have missed Akio growing up, but now can watch your grandchildren grow."

Mayura looked teary eyed and whispered, "Thank you, Angel. I've never had a friend like you before; I will never forget you,"

"I won't let you," Sango said firmly and clasped Mayura's hands tighter. "We promise to visit, so you will see us again."

"That's good to hear," Mayura exhaled loudly. "By the way, I have something for you." Reaching over, she retrieved a cloth package and slid it in front of Sango. "When I saw this, I immediately thought of you. No… don't open it yet!" She slapped at Sango's hands that were inching towards the wrapping.

"Why not?" Sango whined, anxious to see what it was.

"This gift comes with a complete set of instructions," Mayura stated. "You must follow them and do exactly as I tell you or I will have to take it back," she said, pulling the package in front of her.

"Oh… all right!" Sango snapped. "I'll do it."

"Promise."

"I promise," the taijiya said gritting her teeth.

"Well you don't have to be so sour about it," Mayura laughed at her friend's expression. "Trust me, Angel, if you do what I tell you, this gift will bring you much happiness."

xXxXx

Miroku and Kohaku stood side by side and looked out into the throng of people filling the room at the teahouse. They both had been introduced to Sango's many acquaintances over the years. It appeared that the taiiya, without meaning to, had touched the heart of many in this village.

Kohaku seemed amused by something; Miroku was curios and inquired.

"I never thought you were the jealous type Miroku-sama," a big grin appeared on Kohaku's face. "Your mannerism is cordial enough, but your eyes speak volumes each time one of the young village men greets Ane-ue."

"It's not too obvious; is it?" Miroku did not bother to deny it and scanned the room in search of his wife. Sango was approaching Rie and the monk sighed. "I know I should not feel this way, Kohaku-san, but… well, they have had seven years with her and the children. Am I wrong to want them all to myself?"

"Don't worry, big brother," Kohaku said. "I think I'm the only one that has picked up your vibes, well… me and Lady Mayura, of course," he chuckled.

"This is the first time in years that I look forward to going home," the monk said.

"You know there is very little chance of privacy once you get there. You know Kagome-chan; I'll bet she has a big get together planned for your return."

"That's assured," Miroku laughed. "She will use any excuse to plan festivities."

Both men turned as they heard Suiren's voice. The child was talking with her friends and it was obvious who dominated the conversation.

"Your daughter has a commanding presence," Kohaku said, looking over at his niece. During his stay, the taijiya had discovered the twins fighting skills. "She has a natural, but raw talent. Discipline needs to come first and then, we can teach her control."

Miroku nodded in agreement and their gazes moved to Shun'ei. The boy stood within the group, but somehow seemed distant.

"Your son is… how can I say," the taijiya stopped to consider his words. "Unique." That was the only way Kohaku could describe his nephew. "We only need to enhance his skills and increase his strength at the moment. He is good with weapons, but we should focus on his unarmed combat skills."

"So…" Miroku began and clasped his brother-in-law's shoulder. "You have decided to train them, Kohaku-sensei?"

"I… well, yes…" he stuttered. "That is, unless you and Ane-ue… I mean, I would like to train them." Kohaku's eyes seemed to plead with Miroku.

The monk smiled at the taijiya's expression. Although now an adult, Kohaku still sought his approval; Miroku felt both honored and pleased at this revelation.

Standing shoulder to shoulder with Sango's little brother, Miroku recalled him as he was right after Naraku's defeat. The depressed young boy had progressed immensely since that time. There were still issues regarding his past and the nightmares still came, but Kohaku had matured and found his place in the world. Miroku felt good knowing that he had a hand in his development and he hastened to reassure his little brother.

"I would like that above anything else, Kohaku-san," Miroku said sincerely. "I only want _the best _for my children."

xXxXx

The two women sat quietly together as they watched the guest leaving. Sango turned to the woman who had been her friend, confidant and the very core of her strength for the last seven years. Rie wore a whimsical smile as she returned the taijiya's gaze.

"I guess this is it," the old woman said softly. "This is goodbye."

"No… it's not," Sango responded. "We shall return, Oba-sama, nothing will keep us away. Besides, I would not miss Akio and Nari's wedding for anything."

"Hmph!" Rie scoffed. "I don't know what they're waiting for. They should simply do it and get it over with."

"Oh, come on," Sango admonished gently. "You know Nari is a traditional kind of girl."

Rie sighed. She understood how Nari felt and she respected her and Akio's wishes, however, she would love them to have children before she was too old to enjoy them.

"I shall miss the twins," Rie said suddenly, "but I can see they will flourish under their father and uncle's tutelage; they are two very exceptional men."

"I think so." Sango blushed and looked over to her husband and brother speaking with the last remaining guest. She noticed Kohaku was a still a bit diffident around strangers, but he now willingly interacted with them. Her little brother had changed a lot in the seven years they had been apart, she looked forward to discovering more about him.

"Has your memory fully returned?" Rie asked, pulling Sango from her musings.

"I'm not sure, but I am able to put names and faces together now," the taijiya stated.

"I believe everything will become clear once you return home," the old woman said.

The two women fell into a comfortable silence again. Each recalled their unusual past, their meeting, Sango's recuperation, the twins' birth and settling here in this village. Sango felt she was parting from a surrogate mother while Rie felt she was losing a daughter.

Overwhelmed with feeling, Rie stood suddenly and began clearing the teacups from the table. Her shoulders shook slightly as she tried to hold back tears.

Sango rose to assist her and noticed her friend's stiff body. "Oba?" she questioned and turned the old woman to face her. Seeing the tears rolling down Rie's cheeks was a shock. She had never seen this woman in such a state. Always so sturdy and strong, this left Sango speechless as she stared down at the old woman.

Simultaneously, the women embraced and held each other tight. They absorbed each other's strength and fortified memories. Each one gave and each one took something of the other.

"If I would have had a daughter, I would hope she would have been like you," Rie whispered into the taijiya's shoulder. "You have taught me so much; how to feel, how to live and most of all how to love. Thank you, Sango-chan," she continued. "I am forever grateful."

"I don't know what I would have done without you, Oba," Sango whispered. "You took me in… a stranger with no memory; you took care of me although you knew nothing about me. You loved and helped raise my children. Nothing I say or do could ever repay your kindness, you will forever be my Oba-sama."

They continued to hold each other; there were no more words to be said. Neither moved until they sensed they were no longer alone. Rie released Sango and looked up to see everyone's eyes on them.

"What are you starin' at?" the old woman huffed, addressing the small group before her. Falling back into character, she snatched up the tray and with a toss of her head marched to the back of the teahouse.

"That was a moment," Nari said, watching Rie's retreat.

"Remember it," Akio laughed. "It will probably never happen again."

With a smirk, Mayura added. "Not in this lifetime anyway."

xXxXx

The group sat around the campfire. The sun had gone down some time ago and Miroku watched with heavy lidded eyes as Sango settled the twins down for the night. The two were excited about their destination and traveling was new to them. Kirara had transformed into her large form and acted as a pillow for the young travelers.

Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, Suiren and Shun'ei had been on the road for two days now. The grown ups were more fatigued than the children as each, at some interval, had to entertain one twin or the other.

Suiren had a tendency to ramble on about anything and everything, firing rapid questions that went unanswered because she had already begun the next round. Shun'ei's questions were more in-depth and each query was followed with a 'why'. Questions regarding sparring and training went to Kohaku. Questions regarding philosophy and nature went to Miroku and it was Sango's job to confirm everything they were told by their father and uncle. Their mother also had to deal with the other mundane matters as well.

By the time Kohaku arrived with water from a nearby stream, he found the monk and the twins fast asleep. He watched Sango as she looked over at her sleeping husband and wondered if he would ever be privileged to have a woman love him that way. With a sigh, he put down the bucket of water and sat close to the fire. He did not know why he bothered with such thoughts.

"Do you have someone, Kohaku?"

The taijiya jumped at his sister's silent approach. It seemed she had developed some new skills residing with the shinobi. Blushing, he turned to her.

"No… I don't have time for that sort of thing." His blushed deepened, as Sango looked doubtful. "Re… really, Ane-ue," he stuttered. "I mean… I am so busy with the students and the village… I guess I don't think about it much."

Settling next to her little brother, Sango asked, "Tell me, Kohaku, tell me about the village. What made you decide to rebuild it? Where did you find the resources? Is the main house still there? How many…"

"Wait, wait!" Kohaku held his hands up in surrender. "You sound like young Suiren," he laughed.

"Sorry." Sango backed down. "It's just… we haven't really talked. I want to know everything about the years we were apart. Although Miroku told me, I still don't know how you… or any of you survived Naraku's treachery."

"It took all of us to defeat him." Kohaku turned serious. "Inuyasha, Kagome, Kouga, Shippo, of course, Miroku and Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru?" Sango was taken aback, knowing the taiyoukai's solitary plans to defeat Naraku. "How did that happen?"

"Not really sure, but I think it had something to do with Kikyou. Whatever his reasons; his help was needed and appreciated."

"What about the Shikon no Tama; was it ever retrieved. How were you able to maintain…"

Sango halted her words. She was going to say 'maintain your life', but did not know how her brother would feel about that.

"It's all right, Ane-ue," Kohaku said softly. "Kikyou took possession of the Shikon jewel and then she simply disappeared. However, she first purified my shard and it was because of her that I am here now. She left me the shard so that I could live… even though I did not want to. She said too many lives had been lost already. Between the priestess and Miroku-sama, they convinced me that the best way to redeem myself was to live on."

"They were right," Kohaku said teary-eyed, as he turned to his sister. "I see now what I would have missed had I chosen death." His eyes roamed her face and then looked to the sleeping figures across from them. "All I ever wanted was my family back; for us to be together again."

"I realized that I could never bring father back and then I thought that I had lost you too," he continued. "It didn't want to live, I thought my salvation was to surrender to an eternal slumber, but Miroku showed me that I was wrong."

"He said that to atone, I must adhere to the dreams of the ones lost to me. To replace what I felt I had taken away. For father, I rebuilt the slayers village; for you, I stayed to continue the teachings."

"Oh, Kohaku!" Sango cried as she threw herself into his arms and held tight. "You misunderstood, as I did once. Father only wanted us to be happy. Of course he wanted us to continue the ways of our ancestors, but only if it was our choice."

Pulling back to look into her brothers' eyes, she had to ask. "Are you happy, Kohaku? Is this what you want to do? Not for me, not for father, but for you?"

The taijiya smiled at his sister, it was not until she had asked that question that he knew the answer. In truth, he enjoyed teaching. It gave him a sense of satisfaction and he took pride in it.

"Yes, Ane-ue," said Kohaku. "This is what I want to do."

"Good," she said simply and sidled up next to him. "Now… I want you to tell me everything that happened from seven years ago until now. I don't want to appear a complete 'baka' when I finally see everyone again."

xXxXx

Miroku woke to the smell of grilled fish and the sound of sparring between Kohaku and the twins. Since they had agreed that Kohaku would have primary responsibility of their training, he planned to get them used to the morning ritual. Rising early did not bother Suiren and Shun'ei; the routine had been the same with their mother.

"You're awake," Sango said kneeling next to him. "You must have been extremely tired." Her fingers brushed back his tousled bangs as she smiled at him.

"Good morning," Miroku yawned. "I _was _tired; I guess I did not realize it until we settled down." Arching his head back to look at his wife, he noticed her head tilted to the side as she watched him. A whimsical smile appeared on her lips and her eyes caressed him.

"Is something wrong, Sango?"

"Hmm?"

The question seemed to startle her out of her reverie and he watched her blush most becomingly.

"Well, I… ah… may I ask a favor, Houshi-sama?"

"Of course, Sango," said Miroku. "What do require?"

"Is it possible… that we… may stop at the taijiya village before heading to the temple?" she asked breathlessly. "Kohaku and I sat up late last night, talking and catching up. He told me about the reconstructed village; he said that without you it would not have been possible."

"You stayed with my brother, even when you thought I was dead." Sango looked to her husband. "You have guided him through a difficult period in his life and I see a lot of your influence. Thank you for taking care of him, Houshi-sama."

"There is no need for thanks, Sango. Kohaku helped me as much as I helped him. Besides, I only did what you asked me to do," Miroku said humbly. At Sango's perplexed look, he went on to explain. "_You_ asked me to take care of him," he whispered. "I would never consider breaking a promise I made to you."

"When you were gone, Kohaku and I cleaved to one another. We both felt we were the last of family; of course, we had Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo and the others, but it was not enough. We wanted to sustain your memory as long as we could. To rebuild the slayers village was our tribute to the woman we both loved," he continued. "Even though I promised you, I _wanted_ to be there for Kohaku."

At a loss for words, Sango could only stare in awe at the man she had proposed to so impulsively and had married in secret from their friends seven years before. His smile could still set her heart aflutter and his words still touched her soul. The sound of the crackling fire drew her eyes away and she remembered the fish.

"Oh no!" She jumped up to salvage the damage, but Miroku's hand clamped down on her wrist.

"Yes," he said simply.

"Yes what?" Sango's brow was furrowed as she tried to pull away before breakfast was ruined.

Miroku chuckled and knew he was about to be clobbered. "Yes," he said before she got angry. "Yes, we can go to the slayers village."

xXxXx

"Yo!" The taijiya stood at the top of the fortress and called out to the travelers approaching. "Kohaku-sensei! Houshi-sama! Welcome back!"

Before the gates were lifted completely, the villagers swarmed to the entrance surrounding their teacher and the monk. Both men were slapped soundly on the back as they were greeted by their comrades.

The twins stood back, silently observing the interaction, as did Sango, but _her_ eyes roamed the entire village.

Her experienced eyes took in everything. The homes, once destroyed, were rebuilt; including the main house. With the number of people piling out of their homes at her brothers arrival, she could see more homes had needed to be built. This was what she had hoped for and more than she expected. Turning back to Kohaku and her husband, her eyes filled with tears as she thought of their words.

"_For father, I rebuilt the slayers village; for you, I stayed to continue the teachings."_

"_To rebuild the slayers village was a tribute to the woman we both loved." _

She continued to watch in silence as the people came to greet them. Suddenly, one of the older men spoke.

"Where is she, Kohaku-sensei?" The chorus was repeated throughout the crowd. It took Sango a moment to realize they were talking about her. She looked up to find all eyes focused on her.

"Uh… hello," she said and blushed with a nervous smile, however, before she could say another word, everyone kneeled and bowed low.

"Greetings, Sango-sama." The older man spoke for everyone. "Welcome home."

The tears flowed. Sango felt the twins at her side as they clutched her legs. Her husband appeared at her side, put a hand at her waist and drew her and the children into the crowd.

"This is my sister," Kohaku began.

"… and my wife," Miroku finished. "This is Suiren and Shun'ei, our children and new students."

A murmur went through the crowd and Sango was surrounded. They commented on her beauty, her resemblance to their sensei, praised her husband and her children. It was a bit overwhelming. Suddenly, the crowd seemed to part and she turned to the sound of a familiar voice.

"Sango! You're back!" This was followed by a mischievous laugh.

Sango's head whipped around. She knew him; that was… that was…

"Shippo!"

xXxXx

The twins turned to see the look of delight on their mother's face as she turned to the person calling out to her. Moving through the throng of people, they approached to see her embracing a young boy. She held him so tight; the twins thought the poor fellows back would break.

Sango pulled back and Suiren gasped as she saw the pointed ears. Leaning towards her brother, she whispered, "I think he's a demon."

"I am a demon!" Shippo announced proudly as he turned to Sango's children. Smiling he walked over to them and bowed. Kohaku, Miroku and Sango joined them as the introductions were made.

"Geez, Sango," the kitsune teased and indicated Suiren. "She's really pretty, even though she looks like Miroku." The girl twin started to giggle and Shun'ei gave a small smile as he looked to his father.

"Shippo…" Miroku warned between clenched teeth.

The fox child only laughed. It was safe to tease the monk, unlike Inuyasha. The only person Miroku ever struck was the hanyou. "You know I'm only kidding." He tried to appear contrite, but failed. Turning, he addressed Shun'ei. "You… look like your mother and Kohaku. Oh boy!", he shouted suddenly, "we are going to have so much fun together."

Miroku leaned towards Kohaku and said, "Tell me why that thought bothers me?"

The group decided to spend the night. Kohaku took them on tour of the grounds and introduced them to individual families. Approaching one of the houses, Kohaku appeared a bit apprehensive.

"Are you all right, Kohaku?" Sango asked; she was concerned that her brother was tired from traveling. "Maybe you're tired."

"That's the least of his worries," Shippo snickered. The kitsune knew they were headed to Ikuyo's home. The girl had been coming onto Kohaku since her family arrived two years ago. Gently ribbing Shun'ei, the kitsune said, "This is about to get interesting."

The mother and father appeared at the door and greeted Kohaku warmly. They conversed for a few minutes and then a young girl appeared. Ikuyo was tall, her dark hair fell straight down her back without a hint of curl and her eyes were dark ebony. She had a regal bearing and her manners were impeccable, but haughty.

The young woman acted like royalty, thought Sango. To her, this was out of place in a village such as this. She also noticed how she linked arms with Kohaku and stayed by his side. She dominated the conversation, even cutting off her brother at certain points. Finally, Sango decided that was enough.

"It was wonderful meeting you," Sango bowed respectfully to the parents. "I hope to see you again soon, but since our stay is short I would like to meet as many of the villagers as I can. Kohaku…"

She left the good-byes to her brother. She walked past Ikuyo, smiled and steered her husband, the twins and Shippo towards the next house. She could hear Kohaku's muffled excuses as he pried himself away from the young woman.

"Careful, aisai, your claws are showing." Her husbands' seductive voice droned in her ear.

"Hmph!" Sango gave a sassy toss of her head. "I thought she was going to think for him too."

Miroku's rich laughter filled the air at his wife's indignant expression. Shippo covered his mouth to keep from laughing outright and turned to Suiren who did the same. Shun'ei walked with is head lowered, but the kitsune could tell he held his mirth.

Shaking his head, Shippo snickered, "Sango hasn't changed a bit."

xXxXx

The next morning Kohaku had the twins attend the children's class to get a feel for working with a group. Suiren could barely contain herself; the child fidgeted when she should have been still and was boisterous when she should have been quiet. Finally, Yoichi, who was in control of the class, had no choice.

Just because she was Kohaku-sensei's niece, did not mean she had special privileges in the class. If her brother and the others followed the rules, so would she.

"Suiren-chan!" the boy called out. "Stand over there and perform a cross stance until I tell you to stop!"

"What!" Suiren seemed shocked and then a mutinous expression crossed her face. "I will not!" she snapped. "Try and make me." The child took up a fighting stance.

Yoichi was not about to back down, his reputation was at stake as the class watched the exchange. Stepping down into the midst of the children, the young taijiya approached Suiren. Stopping in front of her, the twelve year old looked down on the six year old.

"Your impertinence will not be tolerated in this class, Suiren-chan," he said calmly. "Prepare yourself." He also took up his stance.

"Oh… be quiet!" the little girl snapped and as expected, threw the first punch.

Kohaku, Sango and Miroku watched from a distance. They sat from the engawa of the main house to see how their first morning would go. Neither party was surprised at what was occurring, they had watched Suiren's behavior throughout class; Yoichi's reprimand and the child's challenge.

They also anticipated Shun'ei's reaction. Right or wrong, they knew the boy would protect his sister and come to her aid. As Yoichi stepped from the platform, they saw Shun'ei rise.

"Houshi-sama, do have a coin?" Sango asked of her husband.

"Of course." The monk withdrew his money pouch and handed a coin to his wife. He and Kohaku chuckled, as they both knew her intent.

With coin in hand, Sango took aim and plucked it from her finger. The coin spiraled in air, like a shuriken, and plunked off the top of Shun'ei's head. The boy turned immediately, looking for the source when he spotted his mother, father and uncle on the engawa of the main house.

Rubbing the spot on his head, Shun'ei's eyes widen as he watched his mother shake her head 'no'; he was not to assist his sister on this occasion. The boys face was gloomy as he resumed his seat.

Yoichi never threw a punch; he simply out maneuvered every one of Suiren's attacks. He had to admit the girl was talented. She was faster than any child student in the village was and he found it hard to read her attacks. He did not know that Suiren did not know either until it was time to strike.

However, he could see that she was not conditioned and although she was fast, she tired easily. He continued to let her vent with her rapid attacks until she had exhausted herself. The last few punches she threw were fatigued; Yoichi stopped dodging and held her head at arms length. Her punches and kicks were useless. Finally, her movements stilled. Breathing heavily her arms fell to her sides.

"Now…" Yoichi began, staring down at the top of her head. "Cross stance until you learn to control yourself in this class. Others are not allowed to disobey and neither will you. Stay and behave or go and do as you please, the choice is yours."

Suiren ceased struggling, hanging her head, she relented. "I… I'll stay."

"Good," Yoichi said and released her immediately. Turning her around, he patted the top of her head. "You're a feisty one; aren't you?" He smiled down at the child. "Cross stance!" He was back to business again as he turned and headed back to the front of the class. "Now, Suiren!"

The child scattered to the designated area and accepted her punishment.

The adults looked on from the engawa. Sango was pleased with the way Yoichi handled her daughter. She was disciplined with gentle, but firm hands. Miroku felt bad for his daughter, but felt better once he saw the smile on her face. She also had a determined gleam in her eye as held her stance. Kohaku felt pride at Yoichi's fairness. The boy did not hesitate to punish Suiren, even if she was his niece.

"That went well," Miroku said, breaking the silence.

Sango and Kohaku exchanged looks and then, all three, burst out laughing.

xXxXx

After class was over, Miroku guided his wife to the field of lilies, the place where they shared their first kiss. Sitting on the incline, the monk pulled her onto his lap.

"This scent… from the flowers, they always reminded me of you," the monk breathed into her hair.

"I remember too," Sango said huskily. "I remember the first time we were here together."

"As do I," Miroku's voice became seductive as he lowered his wife to the ground. "I refused you then. I was trying to be noble, but I wanted you so badly. Just as I do now."

His kiss was hot and full of need. They had not had the opportunity to be alone since the night back at the house. So much had happened between then and now. The monk had arranged this outing to escape from the others and to woo his wife. Deepening the kiss, things were going well until…

"Haha-ue! Chichi-ue!"

Miroku's head snapped up to see his children running around in the field. With a groan, the monk buried his head in Sango's shoulder.

Muffling her laughter, Sango raised his head to look in his eyes just as Kirara appeared. "Next time," she whispered and the cat meowed in agreement.

Kohaku met them as they entered the village and Sango gasped as she saw the familiar Hiraikotsu that he carried.

"Kohaku!" she cried and ran to him. "You… you found it and kept it." Her hand ran over her weapon. Shun'ei also moved forward and did the same.

"Is it yours, mother?" the boy asked in awe.

"Yes, it was my father's." Sango lowered the weapon so her son could get a better view.

Shun'ei's hands roamed lovingly over the Hiraikotsu. "Will you teach me to use it?" His eyes pleaded.

"Once you are a bit bigger and with more training from your mother and uncle," Miroku said.

"Oji-san?" The boy turned to Kohaku.

The taijiya smiled and nodded a yes.

As Miroku, Sango and the twins prepared to leave, Kohaku informed them that he and Shippo, would be staying. They had some things to care of at the village, but would follow them later.

Seeing Yoichi, Suiren excused herself and ran over to him. The two exchanged words as the others looked on.

"What is that about?" Shun'ei looked baffled. "She said she was never speaking to him again."

After a few minutes of conversation, Yoichi and Suiren bowed to each, the child turned and ran back with a huge smile on her face.

Shun'ei looked oddly at his sister, but the adults glanced knowingly at each other. Suiren was well on the way to learning the ways of the taijiya.

After hugging her brother tight, Sango took the lead on Kirara. Miroku was at the rear with the children in the middle. Waving to the villagers, the foursome took to skies headed for Mushin's temple and home.

As he stood on the engawa, Kohaku recalled the day Miroku came to inform him he was leaving. From that sense of loss, he had gained so much. Who knew that things would have turned out this way?

"Darn!" Shippo said as he approached. "I missed them." The kitsune looked up to the sky.

"Don't worry, Shippo," Kohaku said. "As soon as business is finished here, we'll head right over. Oh… by the way, were you able to inform Inuyasha, Kagome and the others?"

"Are you kidding!" the kitsune sniffed. "I personally left word with Kaede-sama. I would not be surprised if they find Kagome camped out at the temple."

xXxXx

"What is that?"

Miroku looked down as Suiren's finger pointed to the large crater in the ground. The monk smiled and informed the children that was his father's grave.

"Our grandfather?" Shun'ei asked.

"Yes, son," Miroku said. "We will pay our respects once we land."

Steering Kirara down to the temple grounds, the foursome dismounted and walked the short distance to the grave and entered the crater. Each kneeled as Miroku offered prayer to the small shrine at the center and each bowed as the devotions ended.

"This is a strange burial, Chichi-ue," Shun'ei said. "It is not like the small shrine you built for mother back at the village."

"That's right," Suiren added. "Why does Haha-ue have a shrine anyway?"

"I will gladly answer your question later, Shun'ei, as it is a long story that you both should know about. As for the shrine built for your mother… well, both your uncle and I wanted to make sure we never forgot her." Grabbing Sango's hand, he pulled her close. "It was our way of remembering her."

Climbing from the crater, Sango blushed as she thought of their tribute to her. Kohaku had offered to take down the shrine at the corner of the slayers village, but she had declined. It would serve to remind her that she was much loved and had been missed.

"Sango-chan?"

They all turned to the hoarse whisper. The taijiya smiled to see the rotund figure of Mushin walking towards them, leaning heavily on his staff. "Mushin-sama," Sango breathed. Meeting the old man halfway, she stopped and bowed respectfully. Before she could lift her head, she was engulfed in a bear hug.

Shyly, Sango returned the embrace. It was not until she felt the wetness on her shoulder that she realized Mushin was crying.

"Mushin-sama!" Pulling back, she stuttered. "It's… it's all right."

Putting her arms around him, she guided him back to the temple stairs and they sat. Sango listened to the old man weeping silently and looked up as her husband approached. "Houshi-sama?"

"He is fine, Sango," Miroku smiled. "He is simply happy to see you."

"I am happy to be home, Mushin-sama," Sango told him.

"If you continue to weep that way, you will be unable to greet our children properly," Miroku said and pushed the twins forward.

"Children?" Mushin's head snapped up and he rubbed his eyes with the sleeve of his robe.

"Suiren… Shun'ei," Miroku began the introductions. "I would like you to meet my mentor and friend, Master Mushin."

Suiren was the first to approach. She stood in front of the old monk and said, "I'm Suiren, it is a pleasure to meet you, Houshi-sama."

As his vision cleared from his tears, Mushin looked at the child and exclaimed, "Great Kami, Miroku, she looks like your mother." Beaming under his praise, Suiren giggled as Mushin tousled her hair.

Shun'ei stepped forward and bowed. "I am Shun'ei, I am honored to meet my father's sensei."

Mushin turned to the boy and his smile faltered. Rising from his seat on the stairs, the old monk stood and bowed in return. "I am honored as well, Shun'ei-san." With a nervous laugh, Mushin turned to the others. "Come in, everyone" he said. "You must be tired from traveling. How about some refreshment?"

Miroku watched as his family followed behind Mushin and entered the temple. The monk rubbed his chin, perplexed by Mushin's reaction to his son. He lagged behind as he wondered what could have caused Mushin to receive Shun'ei in such a manner. Had his mentor noticed there was something different about the boy too?

Taking the stairs two at a time, Miroku caught up to his family and placed a reassuring arm around his son's shoulders. He hoped the boy was not put off by Mushin's reception. Shun'ei looked up at his father and Miroku was relived to be graced with one of his son's rare smiles.

xXxXx

Sango, with Kirara, took the children on a tour of the temple. The twins were in awe of the tall ceilings and spacious areas. Suiren fell in love with the waterfall and Shun'ei with the room full of scrolls. Both children were so enthralled, Sango had to pry each from their favorite spot. While they were occupied, Miroku decided to have a word with his mentor.

He found the older monk in the main hall. As he approached, he noticed that Mushin stood in the window watching the children play on the temple grounds.

"Mushin-sama…" Miroku began.

"I am sorry, Miroku," Mushin's eyes were focused on the boy outside. "I did not mean to be so abrupt with Shun'ei, but the aura surrounding him surprised me."

"So… you see them too?" Miroku leaned forward. "He has a strange power," the monk said and went on to explain what he had learned so far. He also told Mushin about the incident in the woods in his pursuit of Hajime. "Do you know what sort of power it is?"

"The boy's aura is dark," Mushin said simply and continued to watch Shun'ei. "Is this power a gift or a curse?"

"What?" Miroku panicked. "No! It can't be," he spat. "Not another damned curse!" As he said this, he lifted his hand containing the 'Kazaana'. "Kikyou promised… she said my children would not inherit this… this…"

"It is not the 'Kazaana'," Mushin said solemnly, "but something else. I don't know if the darkness is within your son or if the darkness beckons him."

"From what you told me," the older monk continued. "It appears Shun'ei attracts negative energy. He is quiet, reserved, solemn… he responds to and hoards emotions of grief, conflict, depression and even death on some level as this aura seems otherworldly. If this is the boy's fate, we might as well accept it."

"Never!" Miroku spat venomously. "I vow my son will not be encumbered by a cursed life. That was to end with me. I will not accept this!" Miroku said savagely.

"You know better than anyone, Mushin-sama, that although I asked many women to bear my children, I never intended to have any. I took great care to make sure that never happened."

Looking out over the lawns, Miroku watched his son walking next to his mother and sister with Kirara perched on his shoulder. "I never planned to have a child carry this burden or to have him watch his father perish before his eyes because of it. My plan was only to destroy Naraku or to die trying."

"This is not what I want for him," the monk continued to vent. "I _will_ save my son from this wretched curse, if that's what it is; I swear on my life."

"I thought you might feel that way," Mushin said and finally turned to the boy he had raised like a son. "Tomorrow we will test him. Together we will discover the source your son's power, what it means and determine whether it is a gift to use or a curse to contain."

"Thank you, Mushin-sama!" Miroku visibly calmed down and bowed. "Thank you."

xXxXx

The family sat at the waterfall. Per Suiren's request they were having lunch on the grassy knoll a short distance away. A misty breeze blew from the rapids, but the foursome did not mind. Sango and Miroku sat silently as they watched the children and Kirara play.

Throughout the meal, her husband had seemed distracted and Sango had caught him pensively watching their son. Waiting until the children went off to play, the taijiya inquired.

"Is something bothering you, Houshi-sama?"

He turned to her and smiled, but it did not reach his eyes. Sliding close to her, he grabbed her hands and caressed them. He could not tell his wife about Mushin's theories regarding Shun'ei. The monk decided to wait to see what they discovered tomorrow. However, Sango was very in tuned to him, for now he would have to find a way to distract her.

"Are you happy here, Sango?" His blue eyes searched hers.

"Of course," Sango gasped. "Why would you think that I was not?"

Miroku did not answer, but hung his head. The taijiya dropped her husbands' hands to cup his face and raised his head so she could look into his eyes.

"I am happy wherever you are," she told him, her brown eyes shimmered with love. "You have given so much of yourself, Houshi-sama. I will never be able to repay you."

"You have already repaid me tenfold, mother of my children." He leaned forward and brushed his nose gently against hers. "However, there are other ways…" he left off suggestively.

Lowering his head, he intended to kiss her, however…

"Inuyasha-sama!"

Suiren's squeal alerted the adults. Miroku and Sango rose hurriedly to see the familiar red haori approaching.

The girl twin took off at a run and before the hanyou could outmaneuver her, Suiren latched on to his leg.

"What the hell…" Inuyasha tried to shake the child loose, but Suiren held on tight. "Hey, Miroku!" he yelled. "Get this kid offa' me, she's like a leech!"

The monk and the taijiya only laughed in response as they watched the hanyou try to disengage from the child. Finally, Miroku could not stand it any longer and bade his daughter to release him. The tug of war ceased and Suiren stood smiling up at the hanyou.

"Keh!" He leaned down and stuck a fist in her face. "I ain't hit a kid in awhile, but you're pushin' it!"

"Inuyasha." An angelic voice said calmly and the hanyou's movements froze. "Oswari!"

"Ugh!" Inuyasha slammed hard into the ground.

"It works!" Suiren jumped for joy.

"Whoa!" Shun'ei' was impressed. He and his sister both turned as a young woman walked slowly up the incline. "You must be Lady Kagome!" the children chorused.

"I am," The miko smiled. "I bet I can guess who you two are. Inuyasha has told me so much about you," she said, bending to their level.

"Keh!" Inuyasha sniffed into the ground. "Couldn't tell her nothin' good."

"Kagome." Sango said softly. Her feet started to move. "Kagome-chan!" the taijiya giggled like pubescent and then broke into a run.

"Sango-chan!" Kagome squealed like Suiren and opened her arms wide. The children moved to the side as their mother flew into Kagome's arms. They laughed, cried, whispered and acted like two girls Suiren's age. They constantly talked over each other as the asked and answered questions.

"The twins are adorable. Your hair is longer. Have you seen the village yet? We are so proud of Kohaku. I know Miroku must be very happy" Kagome chatted.

"You're having a baby? How wonderful! You have that glow. Inuyasha must be beside himself. I can't imagine him changing nappies." Sango gushed.

The women were in their own world as the spent the afternoon catching up. The children went about their play. Inuyasha was finally able to get up and joined Miroku on the hillside.

"Wench," the hanyou muttered; his head was still reeling from his wife's sitting. "Wear the red haori, Inuyasha… wear the nenju beads, Inuyasha… it will make Sango feel 'nastagic', Inuyasha," he mimicked Kagome.

"Nostalgic," Miroku corrected.

"Whatever!" the hanyou snapped. "She knew what she was doin'… damn it, I can't believe I fell for that!" Inuyasha stopped venting and noticed the gloomy expression on Miroku's face.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked. "Are the brats gettin' on your nerves already?"

"No." The monk appeared distracted. Suddenly, he turned to the hanyou. "Are you staying tonight?"

"Wha… well, yeah." After a moment's hesitation, Inuyasha looked skeptical and asked, "Why?"

"Good," Miroku said.

xXxXx

Walking through each room of the dojo, the memories returned to Sango. She stood and inhaled deeply as she recalled the post nuptials and shared passion of her short stay here. It did not matter how brief her visit; this is where she became a woman in her husbands arms and where their children were conceived. To Sango, this was home.

"We will never get this done with you daydreaming like that," Kagome smiled, but had a gleam in her eye. "So this is the honeymoon haven, huh?"

Sango blushed furiously and even harder when the miko added, "Wow, you can still blush like that after having twins."

"Kagome-chan!" The taijiya's face was beet red and Kagome laughed harder.

Everyone stayed at the temple last night. Sango and Kagome had stayed up late, talking and reacquainting with each other. They awoke to find the men gone. Mushin, Miroku, Inuyasha and Shun'ei were all missing from the morning meal. Only a note was left to say they would return soon.

Deciding to make the dojo habitable, Sango, Kagome and Suiren had spent the morning cleaning.

"Where is Suire-chan?" the miko asked, looking around.

"Avoiding work," the taijiya answered. "Kiara is with her, she will be safe."

"Well now, she's smart enough to take a break," said Kagome. "Why don't we do the same?"

Settling in the main room, Sango prepared tea and they sat and chatted amicably. Suddenly, Sango gathered enough nerve to ask.

"Kagome, has…well… do you know if…"

"I know nothing of other women and Miroku, Sango-chan." The miko had anticipated this question since last night.

Scratching her head in Kohaku like fashion, Sango smiled sheepishly. "Am I really that obvious?"

"Always have been," Kagome smiled back, "we were just too afraid to say anything."

Clasping her hands in her lap, the taijiya continued. "Seven years is a long time, Kagome-chan, and Houshi-sama is a handsome man and very worldly."

"I used to wonder what he saw in me. Why, with all the beautiful women around, why he bothered with me."

Kagome reached over and patted her friend's hand. "Love," she said simply. "I truly believe Miroku loved you long before he told you."

"When I tell you that I know nothing of other women, I'm telling the truth, however, it does not mean they did not exist. Nevertheless, I want you to think Sango. You two are together again, you have given him two beautiful children and your husband loves you. Under the circumstances, does that really matter now?"

"No," Sango did not hesitate. "Only that we love each other; that's all that matters."

"Good," Kagome stated. "Now… when are you going to open that package over there?" She pointed to the gift given to her by Mayura. "I'm dying to see what it is."

xXxXx

"It is as I thought," Mushin said somberly.

Miroku stood by and waited for the older monk to elaborate, but not Inuyasha. Jumping between the two monks, in one fluid motion, he withdrew the Tetsaiga.

"Ah - ha!" the hanyou spat with a crazed look in his eye and the sword poised to strike. "Where is it, where's the demon?"

Shun'ei was already uncomfortable covered in ofudas and lying in the purification pool. His father had explained what Mushin wanted to do and why. They wanted to see if his powers were good or evil. Although apprehensive, the boy trusted his father's mentor.

The boy had begun to relax listening to Mushin's murmurings and jumped at the sound of Inuyasha unsheathing his sword. Shun'ei's eyes grew wide as the hanyou stood over him.

"Inuyasha," Miroku said calmly, "put that thing away."

"Keh!" the dog demon sniffed. "I ain't takin' no chances!"

The hanyou moved away and took a seat, but laid the Tetsaiga across his lap, just in case.

Wading into the pool, Mushin offered his hand to Miroku's son to help him up. "Are you all right, son?" the older monk asked.

"Yes… just a little cold," Shun'ei replied, his small body trembling.

Wrapping the child in an extra robe, they stepped out of the pool. Leading the child to a set of boulders near Inuyasha, they all sat together. "Tell me, young Shun'ei," Mushin began. "What do you know of your powers?"

"Well… not a lot," the boy responded. "I just seem to know when someone is sad or angry. If it is really strong I can feel it, even see it sometimes."

"Do you have visions?" Miroku asked his son.

"Do you mean the people I see that no one else does?" Shun'ei blushed as his father and the older monk exchanged looks. "I… I know you don't believe me, but I'm not making it up!" he beseeched Miroku.

"Like the man in the woods, the one who told me to go after you father. He said… he said that you were angry and that you needed me. That's why I followed you into the woods instead of going back as you told me to do."

Shun'ei hung his head and sighed, "I'm sorry, Chichi-ue."

"No, there is no need to be sorry," Miroku leaned forward and tousled his son's hair. "I was glad you came, one day you will truly understand how you helped me that day."

"This man you spoke of," the monk continued. "What did he look like?"

"He was a tall monk with a baldhead and dark eyes. His robes looked like the ones Mushin-sama wears and his smile reminded me of… Suiren's."

"Father," Miroku whispered.

"That man, like the others, had a strange light surrounding him," Shun'ei continued. "Oji-san is the only _real _person I have seen with that same light."

Inuyasha's eyes widened when he heard this. "Hey kid, are you sayin' you can see…"

"Shun'ei-san," Mushin interrupted the hanyou. "We have some dry clothes for you here. Why don't you go change and then we can head home." They watched as the boy went off to change and then turned to each other.

"Miroku, your son is a spirit vessel; however, it is the negative emotions that stimulate his powers of embodiment. This is no curse, but we need to be careful as someone could use it as such. Anyone's soul that has traveled to the netherworld radiates a strange aura. Kohaku has that light and the boy detects it although he does not understand it."

"The only thing that has kept the evil spirits at bay is his twin," Mushin continued. "Suiren is the light to Shun'ei's darkness, however, he must learn to protect himself and tap into his own strengths."

Miroku exhaled slowly. "I am glad to hear this is no curse, thank you, Mushin-sama. We shall begin his spiritual training immediately."

"So… when are ya' gonna tell the kid he can see ghost?" Inuyasha asked. "It's best to tell him now, no sense puttin' it off."

"Inuyasha does have a point," Miroku said and Mushin nodded in agreement. "I'll give him time to get settled, talk with Sango and we will tell him together."

"Bring both children to me tomorrow, Miroku," said Mushin. "We shall start in the morning."

"Don't expect much their first day," Miroku stated. "Other than the barrier they formed that first day, I have not detected much energy from either child, especially Suiren."

"Then you must not be focused," chuckled Mushin as he walked away. "Young Suiren's spiritual power potential rivals her brother's and exceeds that of her father and grandfathers"

Miroku's jaw dropped as he stared after the old monk.

Inuyasha howled at the shocked look on his friends face and slapped him on the back. "Geez, Miroku, did he just say that puny daughter of yours is stronger than you are?"

xXxXx

Kagome smiled like a Cheshire cat. She, Suiren and Kirara had arrived back at the temple just in time to see Inuyasha, Miroku, Mushin and young Shun'ei coming across the grounds.

The miko was pleased with her plans and had no qualms about recruiting her husband in them. She was practically rubbing her hands together with glee as she approached the men.

Sango had changed in many ways over the years. She was stronger, more self-assured and was even able to talk openly and express her feelings, unlike before. However, her femininity had lain dormant without Miroku around.

From what Kagome had learned, there had been a few suitors in Sango's past, but none that the taijiya acknowledged as such. Sango never gave excuses; she simply stated that she was not interested.

The taijiya had always been oblivious to her earthy beauty. She did not know that her brown eyes had an exotic slant and shimmered with gold flecks. Nor did she care that her hair was a tumbling mass of silk. Girls of Kagome's time would envy Sango's luxurious locks especially as she obtained it with no access to the hair products of their time.

As a warrior, Sango had always kept a toned body, however, after two children she was still slender, but shapely. Kagome laughed as she remembered a certain young monk's attraction for a specific part of the taijiya's anatomy.

Miroku yearned for her. Everyone knew that, but this was Kagome's first time noticing Sango's passion.

While cleaning at the dojo, her friend had walked around the place entranced. Sango was unaware of how her body had arched in response to the memory of her post nuptials. As they sat and talked, Sango had tried to inquire about other women in her husband's life.

Truthfully, neither she nor Inuyasha had ever known the monk to be with a woman during Sango's absence, but Kagome had suspected it. As Sango said, the monk was handsome and worldly, but he had also been lonely and in pain. The miko was sure that he had tried to assuage that hurt in the arms of another, but had never stopped loving his new bride.

After she and Sango had finished cleaning, the taijiya retrieved the package given to her by the woman called Mayura and begun unwrapping the gift.

Kagome gasped at the contents, but Sango simply smiled.

"Oh my," said the taijiya. Standing up, she slid the robe from its wrappings and held it up against her. "It's made of the finest silk, but if you knew Mayura-chan, I would not expect anything less."

The robe was crimson with small, intricate, yellow leaflet designs embroidered about the wrist and hem. However, as Sango turned the robe around, the entire upper back was a portrait of a sinewy tiger. The head of the tiger appeared at the left shoulder, the length of the body traveled across the back with the tail ending at the right hip.

"Sango-chan," Kagome breathed. "It is truly lovely."

"Yes," Sango said unexcited, "A bit too flashy for me and it looks too big, but I will cherish it." In saying, she began to rewrap the package and then she remembered the instructions. Before Sango could pick up the card Mayura had written for her, Kagome snatched it up quickly.

"Let me take a look at that," the miko said. After reading it silently, that was when she decided to help Mayura put her plan into action.

Kagome was having a brainstorm. She hoped to one day meet this Mayura; the woman sounded like quite a character and she would make sure that her instructions were carried out.

It was clear that this woman was familiar with Sango, it was evident from the type of garment she chose. The robe was not to the taijiya's taste, but it did wonders for her figure and her coloring. The side slits were high and would accentuate Sango's long legs. It was clear where Mayura was going with this.

Reading the instructions, Kagome decided to alter them a bit, but with the same goal in mind. Mayura knew Sango well, but she had not spent much time with Miroku.

Mayura had asked Sango to pin up her hair when she wore the robe, but Kagome would suggest she leave it down and brush it until it crackled with life. Miroku loved Sango's hair and had watched her many nights as she performed this routine.

The other instructions dealt with orchestrating provocative situations. With Miroku's experience, he would see right through that and so Kagome dismissed that. After all, Sango's innocence had appealed to Miroku. In fact, it was best if Sango knew nothing of the attempt to seduce her husband, Kagome already knew that would not go well. It was best to just set the stage and see what developed.

"Ah… well, Sango-chan," the miko smiled up from the list. "Why don't I help prepare dinner and finish things here while you take a soak in the hot tub? After so many days on the road, you must be looking forward to it."

"Would you mind?" Sango asked. "A nice hot bath sounds good right now."

"It's settled then," the miko beamed. "You'll get a chance to wear your nice new robe too," she said slyly.

Kagome tried to keep a straight face as she walked towards Miroku. Walking into the midst of men, she linked an arm with Inuyasha and she smiled up at the monk.

"Where have you guys been?" Especially you Miroku," Kagome scolded. "We spent the entire morning and afternoon cleaning the dojo and you just disappeared."

"I am sorry, Kagome-chan," Miroku apologized, but would not go into details about their outing until he had talked with his wife. "Where is Sango?"

"The poor girl is exhausted," Kagome said offhandedly. "I left her napping at the dojo."

"We _have_ traveled a long way." The monk sounded disappointed. "Well… we shall let her rest." There was always tomorrow, he thought. "I will go prepare dinner for the children."

"No need." Kagome held up her hand. "Kaede-sama really wants to meet the children, but is unable to travel. Therefore, Inuyasha and I have decided to take them with us."

"What!" the hanyou screeched. "If you think that I…"

"In-u-ya-sha."

He hated it when she pronounced his name that way. With the nenju beads around his neck, the hanyou held back. He sat scowling as he muttered something about 'waiting until they got home'. The power of the beads only worked on this side of the well.

"Actually, your dinner is ready, Miroku," Kagome told him. "Sango prepared a meal before her nap. Why don't you check on her and we will tend to the twins. Right, Inuyasha?" She turned to her husband.

He scowled deeper and muttered obscenities out of earshot of the children.

"Oh come on," the miko said. "You know you need the practice."

Inuyasha softened on hearing that. "Come on, brats!" he snapped and turned on his heel with the twins in tow.

Kagome and Mushin stood outside and watched the hanyou and the children enter the temple; the monk headed for the dojo. With a satisfied smirk, the miko shook her head and heard Mushin say with a chuckle.

"You handled that quite well, Kagome-chan."

"It wasn't hard," she smiled. "Those two are clueless."

"They are still young," he chuckled even harder. "An old man like me was not fooled for a moment."

xXxXx

It felt good against her skin; Sango had to admit as she slid her arms into the robe. The taijiya had just finished her bath. She had sat and brushed her hair until it glistened with a healthy glow; it was left loose and fell softly about her shoulders. Leaving the bath, she came out to find the dojo empty.

Securing the robe at the waist, she surmised that Kagome had taken Kirara; she and Suiren must have gone to call the men to dinner. Turning to the hearth, Sango moved to check on the stew.

The fabric from the robe moved sinuously against her legs as she walked, the thigh-high slit in front of the fabric allowed room for her long legged stride. Sango thought the large size was for comfort, but she had to clutch the sides when she walked to keep the robe from dragging the floor. The sleeves were also a problem as they reach well below her wrist.

"Such a bother," Sango muttered as she began to roll the sleeves back. It may be a beautiful garment, but it was useless otherwise. She did not know why Kagome insisted she wear it. She only gave in because it was Mayura's parting gift. So intent on her task, she did not hear the soft footfalls of her husband arriving.

Miroku stepped lightly. He lacked the stealth of his wife, but he did not want to disturb her sleep. He could smell the stew she had prepared and his mouth watered.

After living with Rie and Nari over the years, Sango's cooking skills had improved. Before, her meals were simple and basic. However, under the other women's tutelage, the taijiya had learned to incorporate the use of herbs and spices to enhance the flavors of certain foods.

With everything going on, the monk had not realized he was starving. Opening the shoji to the dojo, he was presented with a view that replaced one hunger for another.

His wife stood in front of the hearth encased in crimson silk. Her dark hair glowed from the fire; the contrast of fabric and light accentuating the russet undertones. His eyes roamed her form. The neatly tied obi called attention to her small waist. The slits in the front exposed the long lines of her shapely legs and her dainty feet peeked from beneath the pool of material.

Reaching behind, Miroku closed the shoji and Sango looked up.

"There you are," she greeted, but continued to fiddle with the sleeves. "Your meal is ready; where are the children?"

"The meal can wait," Miroku tossed his shakujou in a corner. He watched his wife's head jerk up at his words and her surprise at the abuse of his weapon.

"Houshi-sama?"

That was as far as she got. The monk leaned down and tossed her over his shoulder. He heard her yelp as her head dangled upside-down.

"Houshi-sama," she gasped. "What are you…"

Sango's question was cut off as she felt him boldly caress the back of knee. His hand then slid up her thigh until he fully groped her firm rounded derriere.

Her entire upper body lifted from his back. Using his robe as leverage, she tried to look over her shoulder.

"Wha…"

"Very nice." Miroku's hands continued to stroke her flesh through the material. "Where did you get this?"

"From Mayura, you pervert," Sango snapped. "Put me down, Houshi-sama; Inuyasha and Kagome will be here any minute."

"No they won't, Angel," he chuckled. "Remind me to thank Mayura-chan next time we meet." He silently thanked Kagome; he must have still been in shock about the twins to notice the gleam in her eye. Turning down the hall with his prize, he headed straight for their room.

Once the shoji closed on the couple, neither cared that the dinner went cold. Sango's protest turned to whimpers of pleasure and in her arousal, Houshi-sama, once again, became Miroku-kun.

xXxXx

Separating from the other taijiya, Kohaku hurried back to the main house. He had a few more issues to deal with in the village and then he and Shippo could head to the temple.

Approaching the house, he looked up to see the kitsune standing at the bottom of the stairs. As he got closer, we noticed that Shippo looked pensive.

"What's the matter, Shippo?" Kohaku asked looking down on his friend.

"You have visitors," the kitsune informed him and pointed upstairs.

"Oh… who are they?"

"Dunno," Shippo said. "They appear to be two old women and a couple of kids, but that's a disguise. Someone has them shrouded in magic… fox magic."

"You mean from your clan?" Kohaku looked surprised. Only certain members of Shippo's clan were bestowed with magical powers. For years the kitsune had been searching any survivors, it looks like he may have found someone.

Heading for the stairs, Kohaku hesitated as he noticed Shippo had not moved. "Are you coming," he asked the kitsune.

"No," Shippo said. "The person behind the magic is not with them; thanks all the same, but I'll wait out here. Just shout when you want the spell broken."

Kohaku nodded and continued up the stairs. Entering the main room, the taijiya noticed two adults and two smaller figures sitting. Although heavily cloaked, Kohaku knew the two older individuals were women. He also noticed the aged hands as one woman reached for her teacup. However, Shippo had told him that was a ruse, but Kohaku decided to play along.

"Good afternoon," he began politely. "I am Kohaku. I was informed that you wanted to speak with me."

"Yes," one of the women spoke. "We came to inquire if you are taking new students."

"Always," the taijiya said with a smile. "Are you inquiring on behalf of the children?"

"I am," the woman spoke again, she put down the teacup and leaned back, but the cloak still partially covered her face.

A jolt of recognition shot through Kohaku. Her response, her movement was so… familiar. "Is there a reason you are in disguise?" His tone was neutral. "If you are demons, there is no need for concern. Quite a few demons reside here."

The second woman began to fidget on hearing this; the first woman reached out and covered her hand to still her movements. As Kohaku sat and watched them interact, he realized he knew them, but from where alluded him. He decided it was time to end the pretense.

"Shippo!"

From outside, the kitsune countered the magic, creating a reversed spell. Inside, Kohaku watched as the aged hands of both women turned youthful. With the spell broken, the women rose to their feet. The first woman lifted her head and Kohaku gasped in shock.

"Kikyou!"

He ran and embraced her. They exchanged a few words and then he turned to the other woman. He watched her reach up to remove the hood and his heart thumped in his chest. Kikyou was forgotten for the moment as he stepped closer to the young woman. He looked unsure, but then so did she, as she seemed to be waiting for him to recognize her. With a small smile, he breathed, "Rin."

She smiled then and with an excited giggle, she jumped into his arms. "Kohaku… you remembered."

From then on, it was the old Rin. She chatted non-stop, Kikyou looked amused and Kohaku surprised. She may sound like the little girl who had traveled with Sesshomaru, but he noticed that she had grown into a beautiful young woman.

Suddenly, Kikyou spoke and informed Kohaku of their reason for being there. "I have a request, Kohaku-san."

The taijiya agreed to the request before he knew what it was. How could he say no to the person who had given his life back? He watched as she moved to the two small figures still cloaked. Kikyou unveiled the first child; he was a boy about Suiren and Shun'ei's age with dark hair and eyes.

As she moved to the smaller figure, the child lifted his head and Kohaku's eyes widened. This child was definitely a demon. Kohaku knew, before Kikyou removed the cloak, before it was pulled back to reveal the long silver hair pulled back into a low ponytail, even before he noticed the insignia on the back the child's hand as he flipped a wayward strand of hair behind his ear; he knew whose child this was.

Kikyou stood behind the children with a hand on each shoulder. With a brief, but rare smile, she said, "Kohaku, these are my sons. I would like you to train them."

xXxXx

They had done this before.

Miroku and Sango sat on the engawa and watched the newly risen sun chase away the last shadows of night. The monk's arm held his wife close to his side as she laid her head on his shoulder.

Both were quiet as they took in the sight before them. Although neither had slept much that night, they both felt rejuvenated. They had made love, talked to the early hours of the morning and then made love again.

Miroku had informed her of Suiren and Shun'ei's powers. It caused her much concern, but she knew, together, she and her husband would guide the children through. They also had a great support system. Mushin, Kagome, Kohaku, Inuyasha, Kaede, Kirara and Shippo would be there for them as well.

She thought of Rie, Mayura Akio, Nari, Fujiko, the young monk, Tsuneo and wondered how they were faring. She had promised to visit soon and she would keep that promise.

"Are you cold?" her husband whispered close to her ear.

"Hmm." The taijiya snuggled in his embrace. "I shall never be cold with your arms to hold me."

"Then you shall never be cold again." Miroku smiled and kissed the top of her head. As soon as the words were spoken, the sun finally broke free of the mountains and bathed the valley with light. The monk stood up and pulled his wife with him. Shielding their eyes from the sun, they held hands and basked in the warmth of the sun.

The End.

**Authors Notes: **I would like to thank everyone who made this fanfic possible. Many thanks to Iggy - Essence of Angst who, without her, I would not have had the nerve to attempt an ongoing fic and for her constant grammar corrections. Thanks to my consistent reviewers - Ishimaru Amon, sangofan89, FallenStardust, Kera Shedan, FaBzZ and shippousangooffe. You guys did not miss a beat or a chapter. Thanks to GothicAnimeGirl for adding this story to the Sango/Miroku C2 Community - if I did not say so before, I am really honored. Let's not forget my anon reviewers: lynyangell and nathbella. Thanks to everyone who added me to their favorites and alerts list, all of you have really inspired me.

Now… just to answer a question for lilli. I left Miroku with the 'Kazaana' so he could show as well as tell his children about the ex-curse. In addition, his knowledge and control of the winds will serve a purpose in the sequel. Besides that, I always thought it was kinda cool.

Yes… I did say sequel. Actually, "The End" is part one of a trilogy. I did not withhold this from you; I only decided this during the last few chapters in this fic and a few chapters into "Forbidden." I thought… why not combine the stories. "The End" is part one, "Forbidden" is part two and the Kohaku/Rin story I have planned (due for release before Christmas) is part three. It will answer the lingering questions (cliffhangers) at the end of this fanfic. I hope you plan to indulge.


End file.
